Danielle Allen
by FlashingRose
Summary: Danielle Allen is Barry's older sister. Her life is the life of a normal young psychiatrist, until her brother turns into the speedster known as The Flash and she falls for the mysterious Doctor helping her brother become a better hero. Will she stay with her family in the end or will love take over? Dr.Wells/Eobard Thawne x OC.
1. Chapter 1: Dr Allen

**Hello, everyone. So this is** **the first fic I have the courage to upload. I've been on this site for almost a year and just now, I feel confident enough to upload a story. I just want to make clear that maybe there'll be some grammar mistakes, as it's been a while since I last practiced my English grammar, so bear with me and if you want to help or point out mistakes, do please feel free. Anyway, this is a short one, mostly because it's an introduction to the whole fic and for you to get to know a little about my OC but I assure you it will get better. The story is almost finished, I've been writing it since probably the tenth episode was aired, but if there's any suggestion, as well, feel free. Reviews are welcome, don't forget to do it, please. Thanks all, and I hope you enjoy my story.** **:)x**

"Dr. Allen speaking."

"Danielle, its Joe." I looked from my computer, where I was reading about the STAR Labs incident, to the phone. Weird, this phone is only for emergencies. "Look, I'll make this quick but I need to know you will take this calmly."

"Joe, I don't have much time so whatever it is, just tell me."

"Barry…he's in a coma." I froze. My hand in the mouse of the computer even stopped moving. "There was an accident at his forensic lab, a lightning struck him. He needs you."

"When was the accident?"

"Last night. I know I should've call but between taking him to the hospital and—I'm sorry, Dan."

I closed my eyes. My younger brother was all I had left and now he's in a coma. "I'll go to Central City as soon as I can. Just…keep me informed if anything happens."

"Be careful." The line went dead after Joe hung up.

My eyes were filled with tears but I was strong enough to not let them fall down my cheeks. My eyes fell on the photo I had of both Barry and myself the day I graduated and next to it, one of when he did. I took a long sigh, shaking everything away as I made my way to the receptionist.

"Dr. Allen, is there something I can do for you?" The young blonde haired girl asked me with her shiny smile.

"Is Dr. Richards around?"

"I believe he is in his office. Want me to give him a call?"

"No, it's fine. Just hold the calls for me, okay?" She nodded and I walked to the main office of the floor. I knocked twice and open the door. "Alan, a word, please?" He motioned me to walk inside and so I did, sitting down in front of his desk. "There's been an emergency back in my family and I need to go to Central City."

"Oh, no. What happened?" Since Alan and I had been friends ever since my first day working at the hospital, he was consider a friend of the family.

"Barry was struck by a lightning at his lab and is in a coma. I think we both know that if I go, I won't come back."

"Danielle, your brother needs you, I understand. Grab your things and take the soonest train to Central City now. Don't worry about anything else, I'll make sure everything is covered." He got up to offer me a hug, which I accepted. "My best wishes with Barry. If you need anything, don't doubt on calling me."

"Thanks, Alan."

The very next day, after gathering everything from my office and my apartment, I was on my way to Central City. Naturally, the first place I went to was to Joe's house, which was empty when I arrived. The only thing I did was leave my things on my old room and rushed to the CCPD. The stairs to Barry's lab were closed and I couldn't help but feel an emptiness on my stomach.

"Dr. Allen?" A voice caught me off guard, making me turn around to meet the blonde haired guy, to whom I looked confused. "Oh, I'm sorry. Eddie Thawne, I'm new here. Detective West asked me to keep an eye for when you arrived."

"Oh, please, call me Danielle or Dan." I said while shaking his hand. "Is Joe around?"

"Not at the moment. There's a funeral being held to his ex-partner, he died the night of the explosion. But he asked me to take you to the hospital in case he wasn't around."

But just when he stopped talking, the elevator opened up and Joe coming out of it. I noticed his face lighting up when he saw me and I didn't doubt to go to him and hug him. "Dan, I am so sorry."

"Joe, this is not your fault. Things like this happen every day, we just got unlucky." I told him with a small smile. "Can we go? I need to see him." He nodded as we both made our way outside, not before I thanked Eddie.

After a few minutes, we were at the hospital. My heart sunk when I saw him lying on the bed with the breather connected to his body. Joe told me he was going to leave me alone with him and so I walked to sit on the bed, placing my hand on his. It was hard looking at him without his bright smile and so good mood. "Barry, don't do this to me. You're all I have, please. I'll do everything I can for you to wake up."

…

It's been already three weeks since Barry was in a coma, not getting worse nor better. Alan had make sure that I got a spot at the Central City Hospital, so I could stay with Barry and also Joe and Iris, which I thanked him for. I was decorating my new office when Iris messaged me that she was stopping by to bring coffee so I agreed on meeting her down with Joe. I put on my white coat and went up to Barry's floor. I greeted the receptionist and walked to the room.

"Hey." I greeted the both. I could notice Joe's tired face and if I was honest, I was starting to get worried sick about him. "Joe, not talking as a doctor, you need to go home and rest. You won't make anything better if you stay here without sleep or eat."

"That's what I tell him but he won't listen." Iris said and Joe sighed.

"I'll go home when Barry does." Just as he finished saying that, the breathing monitor began to beep and Barry began to have a seizure.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God." Iris tried to go to Barry but I stopped her.

"Clear the room. Joe, call for the doctors." I could hear Joe call for the other doctors as I walked to him and check what was wrong. When I realized what it was…he had no pulse.

"They said he was stable." Iris said with a concern face.

"Joe, take her outside. Now!" I walked to take the pillow out and that's when the other doctor came inside.

"How can he be seizing? He has no rhythm." Dr. Charles asked.

"Starting compressions." The nurse said and Charles turned to me.

"Allen, leave it to us. Go with your family." He told me but I didn't want to leave him. "Allen!" Breathing heavily, I made my way out, my hands shaking.

"Dan, what happened?" Joe asked.

"Seizing…no rhythm. That's impossible." I managed to say as tears were down my face.

"They can't save him." A third voice sounded next to us and when we turned around, there he was, Dr. Harrison Wells on his now wheelchair. "But I can."

"I know who you are. You're the scientist that Barry's obsessed with, the one who blew a hole in the city." Joe said.

"Harrison Wells, and interestingly enough, my facility is the very place I would like to take him."

"You're out of your mind." Joe said as I took a look back inside.

"I'm not gonna try and convince you with promises. But, Detective, give me a chance."

"I think we already know what you're capable of, Doctor. You hurt a lot of people that night."

"So those doctors in there, they're good enough? The best in the city, best in the country. Look at them. They have no clue what's going on. They're baffled, and the reason for that is what's happening inside Barry is a mystery, and they don't have the tools to solve it."

"But you do?"

"That's right. Millions of people used to look at my lab, and what did they see? They saw the future. Well, let me take that technology, let me take that know-how into ensuring that your son actually does have a future." Joe said nothing and turned to me.

"I need a professional opinion about this." Joe told me and I sighed.

"I won't lose him." I turned from the window to Dr. Wells. "My brother is everything to me, Doctor. Please, save him."

"He is in good hands, Dr. Allen, and I will do everything in my power to bring him back."


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

**So…chapter two! Thank you to the few people who added this story to their follow/favourite list, thank you thank you. In this chapter, we will get to see the night Nora Allen died but in Danielle's point of view. Again, reviews are welcome, I want to read what you're thinking of the story. I missed this on the last chapter but: I do not own the characters, only my OC. Enjoy! x**

After that talk, it wasn't long until they took Barry to the facilities of STAR Labs. Since the accident, it had been close to the public. We met Dr. Snow and Cisco, who were the only employees that stood by Dr. Wells' side after the accident and agreed on helping with my brother's case. We were allowed to visit him whenever we want, which was a generous thing from them. Four months had passed since Barry was now in STAR Labs. I had moved into an apartment near the hospital, which was the best for me for work. I had become close to Caitlin and Cisco, even Dr. Wells when he was around.

I had an early dismiss, since one of my patients cancelled his session, so I decided to stop by the lab and take some coffee with me, so I drove to Jitters. This time, Iris was not there, which I found out weird, so I ordered to go and drove to the Labs. "Hey, guys." I greeted both Cait and Cisco, who were on the Cortex.

"Danielle, we were wondering if you were ever coming back." Caitlin said while smiling at me.

"I've been having a lot of work. But I brought coffee, just like you like it." Cisco was the first one to get up from his seat, going to be to give me a kiss on the cheek and taking the box of my hands, taking his chocolate and giving the other to Cait.

"You are the best."

"Do you guys mind if I go and see Barry?" Both of them shook their heads and I excused myself to go to the room where Barry is, finding Dr. Wells in there. "Dr. Wells, sorry, I didn't know you were busy here."

"Nonsense, Dr. Allen. Come in." I did as he told me to, walking to the side of my brother's bed. "How you've been?"

"Please, it's Danielle. Been good, having a lot of work."

"Cisco and Caitlin were starting to miss you around." I chuckled a little, I missed them as well. "But I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

I turned my head to him, a curious look on my face. "Me? What about?"

"Not here, he still can hear and it could upset his system." He motioned me to follow him and so I did, going to his original office. He offered me a chair to sit and he positioned himself in front of me. "I know this is not going to be pleasing for you, but I was wondering if you could tell me more about what happened the night your mom was murdered."

There was a small pause, I closed my eyes and sighed. "I remember earlier that day Barry had been chased home by some bullies. Of course, he was not the one to fight but he tried to defend himself, which got him some bad bruises on his eye. Like always, I tried to cover them before mom or dad could see them but eventually mom discovered us along with dad. The whole day went by normal, we had lunch, Barry and I did homework, mom would take me to my dance class, we had dinner together and finally, it was time for bed. Back then, Barry and I would share his bedroom since mine was being re-decorated. I remember that night was the night Barry finally decided to sleep with his lamp off. It was already past eleven when I felt being shaken and when I woke up, Barry had a scared face. I thought it was because of the light but he told me that there was something going downstairs. I agreed on going with him to check when we could hear our mom scream. I begged for Barry to go back to the bedroom but he refused and walked further but I just couldn't move, so I began to panic. I felt air missing from my lungs, it was hard to breathe. The last thing I could barely hear was Barry scream for mom and two red circles before losing consciousness. Next thing I know is I was in an ambulance with my house filled with cops, that's when I knew something bad happened. I almost ran inside the house where Barry was kneeling next to mom's body and dad was being cuffed...

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Barry?" I tried to call, but he kept his face down on the ground. When I approached, I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing, mom was there, lying lifeless._

 _"_ _Mom? Mom?!" Barry tried to shake her so she could wake up, but it was useless._

 _"_ _Danielle." My dad's voice sounded behind me, making me stand up from the floor, tears on my face. "Don't believe than, I didn't do anything." He tried to get closer but I simply backed away, hate could be seen on my face. "Please, Danielle, I didn't kill your mother! You have to take care of Barry." The officers grabbed him and started to take him out of the house and toward the car._

 _"_ _No! My dad didn't kill my mom!" Barry said while running toward than before being stopped by Joe._

 _End of flashback_

…Since then, we've been under the care of Joe. For some time, Barry and I were distant because he says a man in a yellow suit killed our mom, not our dad. I just found it hard to believe and Barry would constantly get angry at me for not believing him. We both had hate, but his hate could be controlled while mine was not easy. I would constantly get in troubles in school, Joe had a rough time with me. The only solution was me going back to my dancing classes, which was the only way I could manage my hate. I know Barry is still looking for the one who he believes killed our mother, still visits our dad in jail but I just can't see his face. Since that day, I haven't talk to my dad and I don't plan on doing it until someone proves he is innocent." When I finished, I felt Dr. Wells hand's on mines, which were on my lap. I turned to face him and he simply nodded.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it's not easy and that you are suffering for your brother, but I promise he will wake up." I smiled a little.

"Thanks, Dr. Wells. By the way, I brought you coffee, it shouldn't be too cold." I said while getting up and following him outside.

"You have my thanks, dear." We both went back to the main room. After spending some time with Cisco and Caitlin, I excused myself for the night, I surely could use a hot bath and try to relax for a while.


	3. Chapter 3: A truth revealed

_"Danielle, we need you to cooperate with us and tell us what happened."_

 _"I have nothing to say."_

 _"Help us prove your dad is innocent so—"_

 _"My dad killed my mom! There's nothing to prove. Her blood was on him as she was dying and he didn't do anything. He is a doctor and he didn't save her." At this point, I was too angry to even go on. Detective West wrote something down on his paper and ordered the other guard to leave._

 _"Your brother tells us something different, so help me understand. He says there was someone else that night, some kind of man in a yellow suit."_

 _"My brother is an idiot and needs to grow up. He can't accept the truth that no one was there but us." I looked at the ground, my arms crossed. "Can I leave? I don't want to answer more questions."_

 _"Go ahead."_

It was a normal Thursday, I was on my way to Jitters to get a special delivery from Isis to Joe and her now boyfriend, Eddie. I was so happy for her, she got a hottie but better than that, a distraction from her stress of her job and Barry.

"Iris." I called out for her, making her turn around and smile.

"Hey, Dan. Why don't you take a seat and will get the delivery in a minute." I nodded and walked to the nearest empty table. "How are things going at the hospital?" She asked once she was back to me, handing me the bag with the stuff.

"Incredibly well. The other doctors are very nice and my new patients are cooperating well enough."

"I'm glad. Is there any news on Barry?"

"Not that I've heard of. Not getting any better nor any worse. But don't worry, Iris, Barry will wake up."

"It's just hard. The house is so dead without him." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"You are my sister and I don't want to see you down. You have a boyfriend now, Iris, go and have fun. Leave the stress and sadness to people like me who the only thing they have to worry is about work."

She chuckled a little. "You're right, I should go out more. But for now, I have other clients to attend."

"Right, right." We both laughed as I got up from the seat to hug her. "See you around."

After saying our goodbyes, I drove to the CCPD to meet with Joe and Eddie. As usual, the station was filled with the sound of phones ringing or cops talking about their patrols.

It was a normal Thursday, I was on my way to the CCPD to bring a special delivery from Isis to Joe and her now boyfriend, Eddie. I was so happy for her, she got a hottie but better than that, a distraction from the stress of her job and Barry.

"Knock, knock." I said while entering the Joe's office.

"Finally, my favourite part of the day." Eddie said while I handed him a coffee and a donut. "Thank you, Dan."

"It's nothing." I went to Joe and placed the bag in front of him. When I did, I could notice Joe's face looking worried so I thought something bad must've happened. "Joe, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Eddie, could you give me a moment with Danielle?" Eddie simply nodded and left the office. "Take a seat."

"You are starting to scare me, Joe."

"Barry is fine, if that's what you are worried." I sighed in relief. "But it's about someone else I want to talk about…your dad." That relief was gone the moment he said that. There was a frown on my face, Joe knew how much I didn't like talking about him. "When Barry's accident happened, I went to Iron Heights to tell him about it. He was devastated, so I told him you were in town. I could notice a sparkle on his eyes and then he asked me a favour…he wants you to go and visit him. Of course, he told me to wait for the right moment to tell you and I think this is the proper time. Your dad needs you, Danielle."

"No." I said while getting up from the chair. "He is a murderer. He killed his own wife, my mother. I don't want to see his face ever again, I don't want to know anything about him, and he is where he belongs."

"Danielle, please…"

"No, Joe. I'm sorry, but you know better than anyone else that since the accident, I promised to never see my dad unless he is proven innocent."

Joe sighed, running a hand through his face. "I won't make you do something you don't want to. I'll let your dad know that he won't be seeing his daughter for a while."

Joe got up from his chair and went to the door, opening it and motioning me to get out. I said no word, I was angry, so I simply walked away without any other word. The best thing that came to my mind was go and visit Barry, so I drove to STAR Labs.

Once there, I noticed that not all the lights were on, which I was weird. To my surprise, Cisco and Caitlin were not on the normal room. But the facility was open, Dr. Wells must be here, so I made my way to Barry's room.

"Dr. Wells, are you he—"I paused, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Dr. Wells indeed was on Barry's room but he was…standing on his feet. The moment he saw me, I could notice his face expression changing, so I began to take steps back until I was ready run. But he then took a hold of me, making me fall into the floor. With a small wince, I turned around as he got on top to stop me from getting up, he was very strong. "You can walk." I said with a grunt. "You were never affected by the explosion."

"You are very intelligent, Danielle, I always knew it." He said as I struggled to get free. "You were never supposed to see that."

"You are a liar."

"Maybe I am, but there is a reason." Thanks to Joe, I knew the basics on how to defend myself. So what I did was hit him in the sides with my knee, making him lose balance so I could be the one on top now, trapping him under my body.

"Oh, yeah? What is it? You wanted to get attention, you wanted to people feel pity for you?"

"That is none of your interest." No matter my force, he was stronger than me, so he was once again on top of me, this time, he was holding both of my arms on top of my head and holding both my legs down with his own. "You saw nothing, hear nothing, and know nothing."

"You can't corrupt me."

"Oh, my dear, I know you better than you know yourself. I am the only one that can bring your brother back, or do you want me to leave and Barry stays in that bed for the rest of his life?" I frowned, my eyes falling on Barry's room. "That's what I thought. I don't want to harm you, you are too precious to kill." He finally got up and offered me a hand, which I ignored and got up. "But you are warned, you say anything, your brother will be the one to suffer."

I said no word, I simply looked up at him and slapped him across the face. One of his hands moved to his cheek before turning to me and grabbing me by both of my arms, pulling our bodies close until I could feel his lips on mines. Is this what he meant that he knew me better than I knew myself? Maybe he was right, because even after what happened, I was enjoying the kiss. It began to take a heat, since I could feel my back on the wall by the time I had my lips back and his were working on my neck.

"No, this is wrong." I said while pushing him away from me. He simply smirked. "You know you've been wanting this from a long time, Danielle." He said before getting once again closer to me and kissing me. This time, I said nothing more and let us continue. He lifted me up from the ground, walking to the nearest table, pushing me back on it. We worked on each other's clothes until we both were in our underwear.

…

"This doesn't mean I forgot about you being able to walk." I said as we both tried to recover our breath.

"But it's a way to silence you."

"Are you saying you will pay my silence for sex?" I asked with a brow raised.

"I'll get your silence by us being together." His tone was dead serious, and when I looked at him, he really mean it.

"You expect me to date a guy who is more than ten years older than me, and more than that, a liar to everyone? You really are insane." I attempted to get off the table, but his arms on the sides of my head did not let me. "You can't be serious."

"Why would I not be?"

"Because I don't love you! How am I supposed to date a man I admire?"

"We both know that's not the only thing you feel for me, Danielle. I know I feel something for you, and tonight was my proof of how sincere I am." I didn't even look at him, my eyes were on the ceiling but I could feel his hot lips against my left cheek. "I would be very disappointed if I do not have you by my side."

"And then what? I keep my mouth shut about your little secret?" Though I was not sure on how to react, I leaned into his lips, I was enjoying the closeness.

"Pretty much." Once said that, Harrison finally got off of me, tossing me my clothes so I could change, and so I did. I said no word to him as I change, but I could feel his eyes on me. "So what do you say, Danielle?"

Buttoning my pants, I finally turned to him. "I am not easy to get, so you'll have to put some effort."

The moment I stopped speaking, the monitor near us showed us that Cisco and Caitlin were entering the facility. Harrison motioned me to follow him back to Barry's room. Once he was on his wheelchair, Caitlin's voice was heard on the main room. I eyed Wells and he simply winked, but said no word. "Danielle!" Caitlin said while getting near the room. "We were calling your phone, Cisco and I were having some coffee back with Iris and wanted you to join."

"Oh, I left my phone back at my car. I was spending some time with my brother."

"That's what we thought." She took a glance at Harrison then back at me. "I guess we leave it for another time, then."

"Sure." Cait gave me a smile and followed to exit the room, leaving me once again alone with Wells. "I probably should go now." I said while looking back at Barry.

"Very well, my dear. Don't forget our little arrangement." Wells said while taking my right hand, making me look down at him. "Do me a favor and stay safe." Once said that, he kissed my hand.

"I'll come back tomorrow, same as usual." This time, it was me who bent down and kissed him. I could even feel him smirking.

 **Okay, first of all, thanks for the new follows, it makes me think that you guys are actually enjoying my story.** **Thanks for the reviews, special thanks to that one guest who pointed out** **I didn't tell you much about Danielle, other than she is Barry's sister and a Doctor. My bad. If you guys don't mind, I'll tell you a little about her:**

 **She's four years older than Barry, which makes her 29. She looks like her mother, and that is actually mentioned in a later episode, but I'll tell you now so you can picture her. As mentioned in the last episode, one of her hobbies is dancing. Just like her dad, she decided to study medicine to become a Doctor, a Psychiatrist. Unlike Barry, she doesn't believe that her Dad is innocent but I think it's obvious in this episode. I'm still re-writing some chapters since I am adding more flashbacks of her life since the accident with her mother but don't expect them too often, the chapters are already long enough.**

 **In this epsiode we finally get the romance starting, yay! Did you see that one coming? Now she's a complice on Wells' wheelchair secret.** **The smallest secret of them all. Anyway, if there is more questions about her or anything else, please let me now.**

 **Last, but not least, I don't own the characters, just my OC.** **Thanks. x**


	4. Chapter 4: 9 months later

**Okay, so I uploaded this chapter few days ago but I had to take it down and change few stuff. Since my idea is to have Danielle be part of the STAR Labs team, sometimes I have to use dialogue they say in the show, but that's why I clarify I only own my OC. I was reading the terms but I couldn't find anything that said I was not allowed to do that, so if I missed it, do please let me know immediately or this story will most likely be deleted.**

 **Reminder that I do not own anything but my OC. x**

It's been already 9 months since Barry's accident and 4 since Wells and I began our relationship. Caitlin and Cisco were actually happy, saying how we needed to break the tension between the two of us already. Joe was the one that didn't approve it at all. He said to me that Wells was a very mysterious man, not to mention a little too old for me, but I would constantly assure him that everything was going to be fine.

I was back at the hospital finishing a session with one of my patients, it had been a long one and a little stressing one since he wasn't taking his medications and I had to convince him that they were for his health. I was already closing the door to my office when my phone vibrated, it was a message from Cisco: "Good news, Dan, Barry woke up."

I didn't bother to change clothes or anything, I grabbed my things and hurried to my car, stepping on the gas to get to STAR Labs as soon as possible. My heart was racing faster than ever, my brother was finally up. Getting to the Lab, I took a deep breath and walked inside. I arrived at the Cortex and there he was, his back on me. Caitlin motioned him to turn around and so he did.

"Barry." That's the only thing I was able to say before I could feel his arms around me embracing me into a hug. "What happened?" I asked with a shaky voice once he released me.

"I bet it was the song. I told you, Cait, he loves the song." Cisco said while taking a sip of his juice.

"We are not sure." Caitlin stated. "Cisco and I were talking and he suddenly woke up, asking where he was."

"I need to go." Barry said. "We have to go." He said while grabbing my arm.

"No, you can't." Caitlin said.

"No, no, no, Caitlin's right. Now that you're awake, we need to do more tests." Wells said while turning to face us. "You're still going through changes, there's so much that we don't know."

"I'm fine, really. I feel normal." Barry said while walking back, dragging me with him. "Thank you for saving my life." We both began to make our way out, but he suddenly went back. "Can I keep the sweatshirt?" I simply face palmed myself as I could hear Harrison tell him that it was fine, then we both began to make our way outside.

"Barry, I really think you should stay." I said as we exited the place, going to my car.

"I need to see Iris. Please, take me to the coffee shop." I sighed as we both got into the car.

"Really? You wake up and the first thing you need to do is see Iris and not ask about your own sister?"

"Wells told me you were constantly visiting them and me, that you became very close." I started the car and began to drive to the coffee shop.

"Did he told you the whole story?" He simply shook his head in no, I sighed in relief. "I was still in Starling City when everything happened. I got a call in my emergency phone and was surprised when it was Joe, he then told me everything that happened. I got here the minute I packed everything and since we didn't know when you were going to wake up, I asked Alan to transfer me to the hospital here so I didn't stop working."

"Have…have you talked to dad?" I didn't answer, but by my expression, Barry could tell that was a no. "Seriously, Danielle? After what happened to me you didn't even bother to go and visit him?"

"You just woke up, Barry, I don't want to get into an argument just now, okay?"

"Fine." He said while crossing his arms like he always do when we talk about dad. "So, tell me, what other things have you done with your life?"

"Not much, really. I got a new apartment near the hospital and probably that's it. A lot of work at the hospital with getting to know my new patients."

"Any other news? Did you get married, have a child, adopted a cat/dog?" I simply laughed, hitting his arm.

"No, of course not. I am dating someone, if that's what you are wondering."

"Knew it! Who is he? Is he finally the guy you always described when we were younger?" He cleared his throat as I knew what he was going to do next. " _When I'm older, I'm going to marry a handsome guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and he has to be a singer so he can sing me songs all the time._ " At this point, I was laughing so hard I was glad a red light came up.

"Oh, Barry, shut up. But no, this guy is not like that dream guy I used to say. In fact, you just met him today."

"Cisco?!" He asked almost as if mocking me.

"Shut up, Cisco is a very nice guy. But no, not him."

"Oh." By his tone, I could say he wasn't sure about the idea. "Dr. Wells?"

"The same."

"Whoa. Don't get me wrong but, isn't he a little too old for you? I mean, if you want to give me nephews and nieces, isn't he too old for that?"

"He is not that old, Barry. And I'm sure that if we decided to have kids, we could have them. So shut up and don't be mean." I finished saying as I parked the car on the coffee shop. "Go ahead, she should be inside." I waited for Barry inside my car. I could see Iris's happiness when she saw him and hugged him. They exchanged some other words and the both of them came back to my car. "Hey, Iris."

"Can you believe it? After all this time, and he is finally awake."

"I know. Cisco texted me to tell me about it and now, here he is." I smiled and then turned to Barry. "I guess we should go to the CCPD to Joe?"

"That's right."

After a few minutes, we arrived at the CCPD. The minute Joe saw Barry, he hugged him with a big smile on his face. I leaned on the frame of the door while waiting for Barry to say his hellos to the other officers around. I focused my eyes on two officers that were handling a guy they just caught. I took a closer look and could see the guy's hand reaching out to grab the gun of the officer next to him but before he could grab it, his face was down on the desk. I blinked twice before looking over at Barry, who was now alone, and his weird expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked while walking to him.

"I…I'm fine." He said with a shaky voice as Iris approached us. "I…I just need some air. I'll call you tonight, all right?" He asked Iris and motioned me to follow him. I waved goodbye to Iris as my brother and I exited the place.

I could notice Barry acting weird, he was grabbing his hands like he used to when he is nervous. "Barry, what happened?" Before he could answer, he showed me his hand, which was moving at a very high speed.

"What's happening to me?" Before I could say anything, I could feel the fast wind again and Barry in the trash can that was a few meters away from us. He looked back at me with a confused face and I was simply in shock. Another blink of an eye and he was crashing into a near police car.

"Barry!" Was the only thing I could say as he backed away from the car. He was breathing heavily, and was as confused as I was. He said no word as he looked at both sides of the alley, a small smirk on his face no then he was gone. I hurried to my car on the front side of the CCPD and contacted Wells.

A few minutes later, Barry and I were both in the testing facility of the Ferris Air. Wells, Cisco and Cait brought a van with a lot of their gear and Cisco placed a carp to cover us and their computers from the sun. Barry, who was inside the van changing, finally walked out and I couldn't help but laugh at how funny he looked.

"Well, brother, at least you will be moving so fast no one will see you wearing that." I told him in a mocking way as he softly punched me in the arm.

"See, you though the world was slowing down, it wasn't." Cisco told him while walking with him to the track. "You were moving so fact, it only looked like everyone else was standing still. Doctor Wells will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin your vitals."

I turned to Harrison and the monitor he was working on. "Are you sure this is going to be safe?"

"Everything will be just fine, my dear." He said while taking one of my hands and kissing it.

"Just so you know, he crashes a lot. He broke the back window of a police car back at the CCPD and later crashed into the back of an open van of a guy who was putting some pillows."

Caitlin walked to Barry as Cisco approached where Wells and I were. "Check this out." He told me as I moved to him. "With this, we can communicate with him, no matter how far he is."

"That's a nice symbol. Fits him perfectly."

Harrison exchanged some words with Barry, and after that, he walked to the track to get ready as we went back to the monitors and Cisco ready with the speed thermometer. Barry looked back at us and I smiled at him, Wells putting on his shades. Barry looked ahead and suddenly took on running, making Cisco get sent away with the hard wind. I looked at Cisco and Cait's faces, they both were shocked and excited. "He just passed 200 knots per hours." Cisco informed as Cait used her binoculars.

"That's not possible." Cait said still surprised and soon after that, Barry crashed into some barrels.

…

After gathering all of the stuff, we drove back to the Labs where I checked Barry's hand and Caitlin helped me get some x-rays. With confused looks in our face, we walked back to Barry. "You had a distal radius fracture." I told him while holding the fractured X-Ray.

"Had?" Barry asked confused.

"It's healed." Cait told him while holding the other X-Ray of the healed hand. "In three hours."

"How is that even possible?"

"We don't know. Yet." Cait told Barry.

"It looks like not only are you fast, brother, but you heal at a rapid speed."

"You really need to learn how to stop." Cisco told him.

"What happened out there today?" Harrison asked while coming to us. "You're moving pretty well and then something caused you to lose focus."

Barry sighed. "I started remembering something." He said and Harrison did a face to make him say more. Barry looked back at me, me having a confused face, then away. "When I was 11, our mother was murdered." Though Harrison already knew the story, Cisco and Caitlin didn't, both looking over at us. "It was late, a sound woke me up. Both of us walked downstairs, though she tried to stop me but I didn't listen to her. I saw what looked like a ball of lightning. Inside the Lightning, there was a man." At this point, I didn't bother to stay any longer with them, as I always would always get mad when Barry kept on saying what he thinks happened that day.

I didn't stay at the facility, I simply got inside my car and drove to my apartment. Since I was younger, a bath always relaxed me, so I prepared one. Memories about that night came back to me, it still hurt and having Barry still think there was another man in the scene always made it worse.

I was about to get inside the bath when a knock on my door was heard. It wasn't Barry, he knew I needed some space. Looking through the glass thingy, I saw it was Harrison with his disguise that only I knew about. I open the door and motioned him to step inside. Once inside, he took his shades and fake mustache. "I take it that you are upset about what happened with your brother."

I sighed. "It's the usual routine, you should not worry about it." He grabbed me by the waist to pull me closer, making me lay my head on his chest. "I'm sorry for the sudden leaving."

"You don't worry about it, Cisco and Caitlin understood what happened when Barry told them." I looked up at him and kissed him.

"Do you need to be somewhere else?"

"Not if you don't want me to." He smirked and I softly kissed him.

"Great, then you can go to the store and bring me some coffee as I take a quick bath." He raised an eyebrow, as I shrugged. "I'm a caffeine addict, I can't help it." He laughed a little while taking his things once again and walking out the apartment.

Both Harrison and I spent a small time together while drinking coffee before he went back to STAR Labs. I was getting my things ready for my only patient at the hospital when I got a call from Barry, who told me about Mardon and how he now has super abilities, just like him.

"Barry, you need to sort your mind. If this 'meta human' is real, there must be something to do."

"So what if I can save lives, Danielle? Use my speed for the good and save people."

"What? You want to become the Arrow of Central City?" There was no answer from his side of the phone. "Barry?"

"I spoke to him."

"What?"

"I took a small visit to Starling City and had a chat with Oliver. He believes that lightning chose me, that I could inspire people in a way he never did. And I think he is right, I can become a vigilante, the city's guardian angel"

"Barry, you know I will always support you, and even if this sounds crazy, I think you might be right. But at the same time, this could be something bad. You are just learning how to control your speed and if something goes wrong…I can't risk on losing you again, Barry."

"And you won't, sis. I'll see you later." The call ended and I couldn't help but feel a certain excitement but worry at the same time. I dialed Cisco's number. "Hey, Dan."

"C, remember that time you showed me the suit a while back, I think it's time to use it."

"No way!" He said with an excitement. "So is Barry going to be the city's hero?"

"He says he want to be, though I'm still not completely sure if to let him."

"Dr. Wells doesn't want Barry to risk his life pretending to be a hero. I think he is going to be a problem."

"I'll handle him. For now, Barry should be heading with you guys soon, show him the suit."

"You got it." Once the call ended, I prepared everything for the last patient in the day.

An hour later the session was done and I was free to finally go. Cisco texted me to go to the Lab and so that's where I headed to. When I got there, he and Cait were on the monitors. "He is out there with the suit, isn't he?"

"We are just monitoring his vitals." Cait said while motioning me a seat next to Cisco, but I noticed Harrison was not there. "Detective West and his partner are confronting Mardon, he just created a tornado."

The tornado was amazingly big and strong for someone to create. I was still amazed by the ability of Mardon to create such thing. I was worried about my brother's safety and at this point, for everyone's safety in Central City. Cisco and Caitlin were really helping him out, though this was all new to everyone. As Barry began to run around the tornado, Cisco was celebrating the fact that the suit was holding up, "His vitals are dropping." I said while looking at the monitor in front of me.

"He's too strong." By Barry's tone, I could tell he was about to give up.

"You can do this, Barry." Suddenly, Harrison was next to me and leaning on the microphone as he was speaking. "You're right. I am responsible for all this. So many people have been hurt, because of me, and when I looked at you, all I saw was a potential victim of my hubris, and yes, I created this madness, but you, Barry, you can stop it. You can do this now, run! Barry, run!" I smiled when he finished speaking, grabbing his hand.

Once again, Barry began to run around the tornado. He was doing it, he actually was stopping it. When he did his last run, we were all shocked. "Barry?" Cait asked. "Barry?"

"It's over. I'm okay." I sighed, a relief sighed. I turned to Cisco and high-five him.

…

I was laying on my bed. Minutes before I had coffee with Joe to talk about my brother's new ability, and how he believes Barry on what happened the night our mom was murdered. This time, it didn't bother me, for I was beginning to believe in my brother's words. I felt a hot breath on my neck, Harrison was back from the kitchen. "What are you thinking about?"

"The night of my mom's murder."

"What about it?"

"I'm trying to remember the way Barry does. I can't." He wrapped both arm around my waist, my back on his chest. "Maybe Barry is right. Maybe I was too scared to see what he did."

"It could've happened. Your mind tried to protect you so that could explain why you fainted."

"I still won't believe that until I'm proved wrong." I turned around so I could be face to face with him. "You're not mad at me for helping Cisco with the suit, are you?"

"It just took me by surprise, that's all. I never imagined you designing something that could be your brother's death."

I frowned. "You are mad."

"Just upset that you didn't consult me first." I looked down, not saying anything else. "It's fine. Barry is okay and he seemed to like the suit."

"That's true." I leaned and kissed his cheek.

"What does Barry thinks of us being together? You never told me."

"Well…he says that it's fine, as long as I'm happy."

"But."

"He thinks that you're a little too…old for me. He doubts that I can give him nieces and nephews if I'm with you."

There was a small silence. "Do you plan on having kids?"

"I…uh, I never think about it. But I, er I guess I would like to." I bit my lower lip, I didn't know if he likes kids.

"Perhaps, when the time comes, we should have kids." I was surprised by his words, making me look up at him.

"Really?"

"Why not? If it was for me, I would spend the rest of my life with you."

"Please, don't tell me you are proposing to me right now."

"I'm just saying. One day I will eventually retire and I would like to go back to a home where a family awaits for me, and I would like that family to be with you." I said no word as I kissed him.

"But for now, let's rest." I turned the lamp of my side off as we both drifted to sleep.

 **Wait, Barry said Oliver and not Arrow...what's happening here? Well, I guess you'll need to wait and find out. ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5: Multiplex

**Welcome, new readers, I hope you enjoy your stay. How are you people holding up without Flash Tuesday? I know I'm suffering and can't wait for the next season. I'm finally free from school, which means I can work more on this story since there's still a lot to do. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

 **Again, I do not own anything but my OC. x**

Normal Tuesday with a free day from the hospital. I was at my apartment with a bowl of popcorns while watching a movie. It was nice to have a day off from work and just enjoy it for myself, and it was nice. The movie was almost at its end when my phone ringed, it was a message from Cisco filling me on what was happening with Barry, but with Caitlin there, I didn't felt the need to stop by until he got to the point where he told me what they were facing.

It didn't took me long to change and drive to the Labs, but apparently, it was not a good timing as Joe arrived there just behind me. "Joe, hey." I tried to sound normal, for he didn't know what Barry had been doing.

"Funny, I came here to look for one and turns out I find two." By his face, it was obvious he was not happy about it. Joe began to walk to the entrance, me following close.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm here to visit Harrison."

"And by coincidence your brother is not at the CCPD, right." I bit the inside of my left cheek as we both got in the elevator.

"Maybe he is with Iris at the coffee shop, you know he can't stay away from there."

"Danielle, we both know he is in here."

"What gave away?" I asked as the elevator stopped and we were free to walk through the corridor that took us to the Cortex.

"A STAR Labs sweatshirt on his lab." We finally arrived to the room, where the four were gathered as Cisco was talking about changing something on Barry's diet. "For Mexican, I recommend Tito's. On Brucker Avenue? Best burrito in the city." Their attention was now on us, Barry looking at me with a doubt face to which I shrugged.

"Detective West." Wells greeted him. "What brings you to STAR Labs?"

"When I couldn't find you at your lab, I started doing a little research. Turns out there's been reports of a red streak around the city, stopping muggers, rescuing people from burning buildings."

"You didn't tell him we were working together?" Harrison questioned both Barry and I. Both of us shaking our heads.

"Joe, I can explain."

"You already have a job in law enforcement, Barry. I suggest you get back to it."

"Mhm." Cait said as Joe turned to her. "Don't look at me, I'm in your side."

"Detective." Wells called. "We all want what's best for Barry."

"If you wanted what was best for Barry, you'd try to talk him out of this lunacy instead of encouraging him going out there risking his life."

"You saw a man control the weather. What are the police gonna do against someone like that?" Barry asked. "Since the accelerator explosion we suspect there may be more like him."

"And you're gonna do what?" Joe asked with his arms crossed. "Catch them? Are you insane? You think because you can run real fast that you're invisible? You're not! You're just a kid. My kid."

"I'm not your kid, Joe. And you're not my father." I could see Joe's eyes filling with pain when Barry said that. "My father's sitting in Iron Heights. Wrongfully convicted. You were wrong about him, and you're wrong about this. Now I may not be able to help him, but if I can save someone from a burning building or stop armed thieves, I'm gonna do it. And you can't stop me. So don't try."

"You think you're so smart. All of you. But you don't know what you don't know. And I hope you're clever enough to figure it out before somebody gets killed." After all that happened, I felt really bad for Joe. Barry's words were very hard.

"I hope you feel pleased with yourself." I told Barry before following Joe. "Joe, wait." I said before he could exit the place.

"I'm not in the mood, Danielle."

"Wait. I'm sorry, about everything. You're right, I am pushing my brother to something that will get him killed. But he is right as well. How is the police going to stop someone who can control the weather? And like they said, he is not the only meta-human out there, what if there is someone worse? Barry may not be able to stop them but he can surely help the police."

There was no response from him, but his eyes told me he was better now. "Take care of him and guide him to be better. Don't let Wells get much into his head."

"Don't worry, Joe. I will." We hugged and then he finally left.

I walked back inside to greet both Caitlin and Cisco before going to Harrison's office, where I thought he was having a conversation with Barry, but turns out, he was already gone. "Where's Barry?"

"Gone. Said he had some samples to analyze." Harrison motioned me to sit on his lap and so I did, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "Do you think Detective West will now forbid you to date me?"

"What? No. And even if he tried to, I wouldn't listen. He's just upset because he wants to keep Barry down to earth. Though, my brother can be very hard, as you could see today." He nodded while fixing his glasses. "But don't worry, I talked to Joe and he seems better now."

"We want what's best for Barry, I understand his concern." I smiled a little and leaned down to kiss him. "How was your day going?"

"Rather fine, I was planning on staying home for the rest of the day but apparently this meta-human had another plan." He chuckled softly, my phone ringing again. "It's from Barry. Shooting at Stagg Labs and—"I stopped and turned to Harrison. "He found anther meta-human."

"Come on." I got up from his lap as we made our way to the Cortex where Barry was already there and Caitlin healing his cuts.

"You got blood on my suit." Cisco said with a lantern on his forehead.

"I think some of it belongs to him. Another not so friendly meta human."

I got closer to Barry, looking at his bruises. "Just like the ones you used to have while we were kids." I told him.

"And you would try to hide than before mom could see that." I laughed a little remembering those times and how mom's makeup would cover little of his bruises.

We both turned our attention to the monitor Harrison sent something. It was a photo of a man. "Danton Black." He said. "He's a bio-geneticist specialized in therapeutic cloning. Growing new organs to replace failing ones."

"Apparently Stagg stole his research and then fired him." Cait said.

"I saw Black create duplicates from his own body." Barry said.

"That's pretty ironic. The guy specialized in cloning and now he can make zeroes of himself." Cisco said.

"If he was experimenting on himself when he was exposed to the dark matter wave released by the particle accelerator explosion…"

"Meet Captain Clone." Cisco said interrupting Harrison. We all looked at him as the name was very bad. "Don't worry. I'll come up with something cooler."

Barry looked at the screen then started to walk. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Joe was right. I'm in way over my head. Yeah, I'm fast, but I am no warrior." He said. "Man, I could barely fight one meta-human, let alone six." He turned to walk again.

"Barry." Harrison called for him. "I understand. Today was a setback. But any grand enterprise has then. And we can never learn to do without crashing a few times."

"This wasn't a grand enterprise, Dr. Wells. This was a mistake." Barry moved to walk away again and I looked at Wells, who shook his head at me.

…

"Captain six!"

"That's lamer than Captain Clone, Cisco."

"The Clone Man." He said while gesturing his hands, I just made a disapproval face. "I can't think of something better."

"What about Multiplex?" I suggested and Cisco's face lighten up.

"That one doesn't sounds that bad." He said.

"I actually like it." Cait said while entering the room with three cups of coffee. "Danielle, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Barry told us that you believe your dad is guilty of the murder of your mother and I, well, we, were wondering if we could hear your version." By the tone of her voice, I could notice she was not sure if it was right to ask me the question. "Sorry, I should've never asked that."

"No, no, it's fine." I said while placing the coffee on the table. "But there is no much to tell. I was 15, Barry woke me up in the middle of the night and we walked downstairs. That's when my mom screamed, I hid on the living room and tried to stop Barry when he walked to where the screams were heard. Panic got in control of my body. I passed out and when I woke up, my dad was being taken away by a police officer." There was a pause, no one said anything. "Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Why can't I remember the way Barry says it happened?" I looked from my cup to her.

"Well, maybe your mind was trying to protect you from seeing the horrible accident." Cait said.

"It's something common that our brains do." Cisco added.

"I know how the human brain works, I just can't understand why mine blocked at that moment."

"But don't worry, Dan. If anything, we are here for you." Cisco said and I smiled.

Caitlin got up from her seat and minutes later, she came back with something covered in a blanket. "I think I figured out a way Barry can stop Dalton." She said while taking the blanket and revealing it was him. "Don't worry, it's a replica."

"Well done, Dr. Snow." Harrison said while entering the room. "Let's get Mr. Allen here."

Caitlin nodded and grabbed the phone, calling Barry. "I know, but you need to get to STAR Labs right now." Cisco and I were still looking at Dalton's replica. Few seconds later, we felt a wind and Barry was in front of us. "Barry, it's okay." Cait told him.

"It is not okay. Black is here, and he's just…standing there." He said confused. "That's not him, is it?"

"It's one of his replicates." Wells said.

"How did you get it?"

"I grew him." Cait said and Barry looked at her. She explained all the process she had to do to be able to create it as Harrison then told him the theory they had of isolating the real Black to be able to shut the other clones.

Suddenly, the replicate moved, making Caitlin scream and me jump next to Barry as gunshots were heard, the replica falling to the floor. "Any more of that?" Joe asked.

"Nope." Cait said.

"Why did it start moving?" Barry asked.

"The prime." Harrison concluded. "My guess is the prime is on the move. This one heard the summons to battle."

"And I know where he was summoned to." Joe said while putting his gun away. "Stagg Industries."

Barry shook his head to him. "You should call it in."

"Police can't fight this. What Black's become, like Mardon…beyond me. Maybe way beyond that, too. The only person it's not beyond is you. You gotta do this. I get it. So for once in your life, do what I tell you to do. Go stop him." I could see Barry smile while turning to me, I nodded my head and he turned to get the suit.

We all sat down in the usual monitors to keep up with Barry. This time, it was mostly Harrison telling him to find the prime and Joe reminding him he could do it. It wasn't a short or easy fight, but Barry was doing great and his vitals were not dropping. "I'm fine. I'm fine. It's done." He said once it was all done.

…

We were gathered at the Cortex watching the news about the report of Black. It was a sad death and Barry blamed himself about to saving him. "Well, at least Multiplex won't be able to hurt anyone else." Cisco said while looking at me and smiling. "Danielle came up with the cool name."

"Yeah, I may be the one in the suit doing all the running, but when I'm out there helping people, making a difference, you're all out there with me." Barry said while looking around. "Finally realized something, we were all struck by that lightning."

I leaned down to kiss Harrison on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." After that, I walked over to Barry and we exited the place together. "Dinner's on me. What do you want?"

"At this point, all of the Belly burgers menu." I laughed as we got into my car and we drove to the nearest one.

"How do you feel?"

"Never been better. I feel bad for Black."

"There's nothing you could've done, Bar. We heard his story, shame what happened to his wife."

"It is." There was a sudden silence until he spoke again. "You never buy me food unless you want something."

"What are talking about? I just miss spending time with my brother." I looked at him and he had that face of 'I know you want something'. "Okay, fine. I want to talk about something. Also, I do miss you!"

"I know, I miss you, too. But what is it about?"

"Let's order and we go to my apartment, okay? I don't feel like talking about this in public."

"As you wish, sis." His tone gave away he wasn't so sure about the whole thing.

We ordered our meal and then drove back to my place, where we sat down in the couch. "I've been thinking a lot about the night mom died." He said no word, but looked over at me. "I've been trying to remember the way you say things happened but, I just can't. I study the human brain and how it works but I feel like I don't know how mine worked that day."

"Danielle—"

"What if you're right? All these years I've been trying to avoid the truth and blamed dad for something he is innocent? What kind of daughter does that make me, Barry?" I could feel tears forming in my eyes and my voice cracking a little. Barry wrapped an arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him.

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, Danielle. If you think dad hates you, he doesn't. He doesn't blame you, he loves you."

"But I can't see him, Bar. Not after all this time I've spent hating him. And I'm sorry, but I still don't believe in the man on a yellow suit."

"What if I find the man in the yellow suit?" He asked, making me look up at him. "Joe accepted on helping me, and together, we will bring justice to dad. If that happens, promise me you'll visit dad?"

"I promise." I said while nodding.


	6. Chapter 6: A key and a ring

_**Hello, everyone, and welcome back. Sorry I took long to upload but it's been a busy couple of days and I'm still writing other chapters. So, big chapter right here. I'm excited to know what you guys think about it; if you like it or not, if you think it's too soon to make such moves, etc etc. If you think this is exciting, wait until later chapters, they'll blow your mind with more things to come.**_

 _ **Thanks for the follows and favs, looking forward for you guys to review about this one.**_

 _ **I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

Ever since my talk with Barry, I've been having nightmares with mom and dad. It was horrible waking up in the middle of the night and have those memories play on your head for the rest of the day. Since today was a day I had multiple patients, I didn't have the time to step earlier at STAR Labs.

"Earth to Danielle, are you there?"

"Hm? What?" I asked to Tony once I was brought back to reality.

"You were lost, girl. I've knocking on your door for five minutes already." I sighed while getting up from the chair behind my desk, walking over to place some files on a drawer.

"Sorry, there's too much on my head."

"You're not even on your 30s and you're already losing your mind?"

"I'm not losing my mind, Tony, it's just some stuff I can't seem to make go away." I was closing my purse when I felt his hand on my shoulder. Since we became close the minute I began working at the hospital, he knew my story, except for the part of Barry being super-fast.

"I may not be a psychiatrist like you, or even a psychologist, but if you want someone to talk to, just tell me." I smiled at his words, kissing his cheek followed by a small hug.

"Thanks, I promise I will." We smiled at each other once again before he made his way out of the office.

Once I was done gathering my things, I closed my office and said my goodbyes to the nurses and other doctors around before going to the elevator that took me to the parking lot. While looking for my keys on the purse, there was a fast wind past me. I felt some arms grabbing me and in a blink of an eye, I was at STAR Las with Barry crashing into the monitors at the Cortex, where Harrison and Cisco were sitting down. Being this the first time traveling at Barry's speed, I began coughing to get some air in my lungs.

"He needs oxygen." Harrison said while looking at Barry. He ordered Cisco to bring something as I was finally able to steady my breath. "Are you fine?" He asked me.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's focus on Barry." I took a deep breath while helping my brother to the nursery.

"Barry. Barry." Cait said while rushing into the room.

"Cut me open." Barry told me. "The poison's still in me."

"He brought us a sample." Harrison said, but I was confused at what they were talking about. "Danielle, we need to do a pulmonary biopsy, extract an active portion of that gas."

"I can't give you any anesthetic. Your metabolism will burn right through it."

"I heal quickly, remember?" My brother assured me.

"Do it." Harrison assured me and I sighed, walking over to grab a pair of new gloves.

"Cisco, give me the syringe." I told him as he handed me the tool.

"It's a small needle. You probably won't even feel it." Cisco assured Barry but it wasn't true.

"Sorry, brother, you will definitely feel it." I told him as I injected it into his chest, making him gasp in pain.

The procedure wasn't that long, even if Barry had passed away. We let him rest as I made sure everything was clean and disinfected. Harrison was the one to take the sample away with Caitlin to start analyzing it. "So, how does it feel to run at a high speed?" Cisco asked while walking to where I was.

"Maybe if I knew that I had to hold my breath, it would've been enjoyable. Instead, I was nearly dying along with Barry." I told him with a small frown. "But what was all that about? I mean, I just performed a small surgery on my brother without me knowing what's going on."

"There was an attack on two places by some strange gas. We were looking into the second attack when you two appeared out of nowhere."

"So the sample Harrison was talking about is that gas?" He nodded. "Great, another not friendly meta-human?"

"That's what we suppose. Guess we'll have to wait for Barry to wake up and the gas to be done."

The wait for Barry to wake up took little more than forty minutes. In that mean time, we kept on trying to decode the gas and what exactly it contained. We heard some grunting coming from the nursery, making us go back with Bar.

"The Strike leaves." Cisco told him as I hurried to make sure he was doing fine.

"My chest feels like that one time I had a cigarette." Barry said and I couldn't help but smile remembering that time. "Yeah, teen we lived for danger." He said while looking at me.

"This isn't funny." Caitlin said. "You could've—"

"I didn't." Barry cut her.

"Now that we have a sample, we'll get to work analyzing it, figure out the makeup of the poison, and maybe get a clue as to his human identity." Harrison said from the monitors.

"Or at least a way to stop him from turning into a mist." Cisco said while looking at me.

"The mist!" We both said at the same time.

"I have to get to the station." Barry said while getting up from the bed.

"You should be resting." Harrison told him.

"I have to talk to Joe." He said. "Give me a ride, sis?"

"Let's go."

Couple of minutes later, both Barry and I arrived at the hospital to get my car and drove back at the CCPD. I excused myself, as I wanted to go back to my apartment. The moment I was opening the door, I got a call from Iris saying she wanted to meet me.

"So what's bothering you?" I asked her as I got some cookies to eat with the coffee she brought.

"Today, Eddie was asking me when we were going to tell dad about us. He eventually got a little upset when I told him that it was not yet the time. I love Eddie, but I know my dad, and he is going to kill us."

"You know, the other day I was talking to Joe. And if I'm being honest, I think he already knows. He is a detective, you think he wouldn't know that by now?"

"But, he hasn't say anything."

"I'm sure he wants to hear it from you. Eddie really loves you, and it's obvious you love him. You should tell him." I said while taking a sip of my coffee. "Before I told him about Harrison and me, I was not sure how he was going to react. At the beginning he was not completely happy about it but he eventually accepted it."

"Maybe I should tell him before it's too late." Her smile assured me she was sure about telling Joe about it.

"Exactly, don't waste more time and tell him the truth."

"Thank you so much, Danielle. I should probably go and talk to Eddie first." We both got up and she hugged me before I walked her to the door.

Once Iris was gone, I walked to the kitchen to make something to eat. I was taking out the bread when the lock of my door began to open, that's when I knew Harrison was here. I didn't stop getting the things out until I heard the door close followed by his hands around my waist. "Mmm. Going to make grilled sandwich?"

"Yup. Want one?"

"You know I would love to." He kissed the side of my neck and then walked over to set the table.

"How's everything going at the Lab?"

"Still looking into the poison gas, we're close to knowing what it is." I placed both sandwiches on the grill when Harrison walked to me. "I actually came here to talk to you."

"Oh?" I curiously asked while looking up at him.

"We've been together for six months, almost half a year. I am just an old man who is in love with the young, pretty lady. A lady who I admire, who I would give my life for. I just want you to know that I love you." He got a rectangular box from his pocket jacket, handing it to me. He motioned me to open it and so I did. Inside, there was a key and a ring with a beautiful shining stone in the middle. "That's a key to my house, I want you to move in with me. And the ring is what they call 'pre-engagement' ring. Not yet an engagement ring, but close to it." My eyes were glued to both things, I didn't know how to react, I was speechless. "So, will you accept it?"

I finally tuned to him. I didn't answer as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, his arms around my waist. "Yes." I said without breaking the space between us. "I love you."

"And I love you, my dear." He returned with a smile.

Together, we finished preparing the meal and went back to STAR Labs to keep up with the investigation of the mysterious gas. At the beginning, it was just Cisco, Harrison and myself. The both of them mostly working on the toxin while I read some book from Harrison's old office.

"Got it!" Cisco said in an exciting tone.

"What is it?" I asked while walking to the monitors with them.

"Hydrogen cyanide mixed with a sedative." He informed me while showing me a 3D molecular model of the gas.

"Now, we wait for Mr. Allen and Dr. Snow to come around."

When Barry and Cait were finally with us, Cisco proceeded to explain them what they had found out. "Of course. The night of the explosion, find out if anyone was executed." Barry said.

"Why?" I asked.

"That sedative is given to criminals on death row before they go to the gas chamber and breathe in hydrogen cyanide." Barry explained.

"There was someone executed." Cait said. "Kyle Nimbus."

"That's him." Barry agreed.

"He was a hit man for the Darbinyan crime family. They turned in him and testified. Judge Theresa Howard was the judge at his trial."

"That's the judged that died on the mall." I said.

"She sentenced him to death."

"He must have been affected by the explosion while he was being gassed." Wells said.

"Records indicate the execution was completed." Cisco added.

"That's why there wasn't a match." Barry said. "The DNA database only had record of the living." He looked at Wells, who nodded, then back at the screen. "He said there was one more person on his list. Check the arrest record. Who caught him? That could be his next attack." Barry said while walking to Cait.

"Barry, the lead detective…" She said while looking up at him and then Barry looked at me.

I quickly went to grab my purse and look for my cellphone, dialing Joe. "It's off." I said. "Call the CCPD."

Barry grabbed his phone and dialed. "Eddie. Hey, do you know where Joe went? He's not picking up his cell. Eddie, it's really important I speak to him. I need to know where he went." Barry's face became serious as he put the phone down.

Caitlin gave him the antidote she managed to make, and without saying other word, Barry took off running with the suit. "He's running to Iron Heights." Cait said and I knew perfectly fine why he was there, my heart stopping for a second.

"Oh, no."

"Dan?" Cisco asked.

"Joe is at Iron Heights because of my dad." Both Caitlin and Cisco turned to me. "I need to go."

"You are not going anywhere." Harrison said in a rather demanding tone. "You can't risk yourself to be exposed to the gas."

"Well I can't just sit here and do nothing!" I said a little upset.

"Barry will stop him, he always do." He tried to calm me, motioning me to sit down, and so I did. "Everyone is going to be fine." He said while placing his hands on mine.

"Barry, I pulled up the specs on Iron Heights Prison." Cisco said via comm. "it's maximum security, but I think I can talk you through breaking in there."

"Don't bother." Barry said. "I've been figuring out how to break into that place since I was 11."

"He's not kidding." I told Cait, who was looking at me with a doubt face.

While Cisco, Caitlin and Harrison helped Barry defeat Nimbus, I made my way to the hospital where Joe had been taken to. Thanks to the antidote Caitlin made, he was safe. Not being there as a doctor, I sat on the couch while waiting for Barry to show up.

"How is he?" Barry's voice finally came through the door.

"Unconscious." I said while getting up and going to Barry. "You need to rest, brother. Your face is an exhausted face."

"How long until he wakes up?"

"Can't tell. Could be a few more minutes or hours." Barry sat on the couch, closing his eyes but the moment he did it, he fell asleep.

"It's been a while since I watched you sleep." Joe's voice finally spoke, making me turn from the window and see Barry waking up.

"Rescuing you is exhausting."

"How are you feeling?" I asked while walking near his bed.

"Been better." He said with a smile while grabbing my hand in his but I forgot to take the ring Harrison gave me, making him and Barry both look at me. "What's this?"

"It's not what you think it is." I quickly said. "It's a pre-engagement ring. Don't worry, I won't be marrying too soon."

"Danielle…"

"Barry, could you give me a moment with your sister?" I could see Barry moving a hand through his hair before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. "Danielle, why are you doing this?"

"Joe, you know I love Wells. I want to be with him, form a family with him." I stopped for a second then look at him. "He asked me to move with him…I accepted."

"You know I don't fully trust the man."

"I get it, Joe. He is older than me, he is not very popular these days, he is in a wheelchair…but really, all that stuff doesn't matter to me."

Joe was quiet for a bit until he took my hand and looked at me. "Stay safe. If you need anything, you know I will always be there."

"You know I will, Joe." I leaned down to kiss his cheek then went to open the door to let Barry in.

"Come to my place when you can." I told him before eventually making my way to my apartment.

…

"I'm sorry, Barry, I know I should've told you about this first but you were busy."

"I'm not busy when it comes to my sister." He assured me with a smile. "Look, I'm not mad or anything, I just want what's best for you and if that involves you living with Wells, then I'm fine with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. We will always support each other, remember?" He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Bar." We hugged for a little then break apart. "Want to help me pack my stuff?"

"You know I can do that in less than a minute." He said with a smirk.

"Actually, that would save me a lot of time." Before I could say anything else, he got the boxes from outside the building, brought them up, armed them and began putting away my stuff. I couldn't help but laugh all the boxes were piled up on my living room. "Let's order some pizzas, I'm starving."

"You don't have to ask me twice!"

…

The very next day, after taking my last bath on the bathroom and finish packing everything that was left, Harrison arrived with the moving truck he rented. Once the boxes were all inside, I double check the entire apartment to make sure I wasn't missing anything and finally, got in the truck that Harrison drove to my new home.

"You have to be kidding me." My eyes could barely believe what I was seeing, it was truly beautiful. "For a while, I thought you lived on STAR Labs but this, this is amazing."

"And now it is yours as well." While he said that, I could feel his arms grabbing me to pull me off the floor as I wrapped my arms around his neck for support. "You like it?"

"I love it." I said as I leaned to kiss him.

"There's only one favor I need to ask you." He said while placing me down on the floor again. "Since before the accident, no one knows about me living here. I like to keep my private life private, I hope you understand that. That's why we need to keep this a secret, no one's allowed to know where I live—where we live. Not even Cisco and Caitlin have been here before."

"Don't worry, I respect that." I reassured him with a smile.

"Now, would you like a tour?" He asked while offering me his arm, which I gladly took.

We went around every corner of the house. Everything was gorgeous. In the basement, he had a collection of at least 15 classic cars, all very well taken care of. There was also a swimming pool outside with a lot of green space. The kitchen was by far my favorite place, as it had a lot of space. Other than the master bedroom, there were two other rooms, an office, a living room with a huge TV and an electronic chimney. We stopped on the master bedroom, where Harrison guided me to the walk-in closet.

"I already got a lot of free space for your clothes and everything else you want to storage here."

"Packing my stuff was easy, having to take it out? That's going to be a pain in the ass." I said with a sigh as he just chuckled.

"I know. In the meantime, care for a relaxing Jacuzzi time?"

"I would very much love that." He pecked my cheek before excusing to prepare the tub.

While he was gone, I decided to take a look at the bedroom. Huge room in the middle with night stands on both sides, another huge TV in front with a large stand below it. I couldn't help but notice a photo of him and his old STAR Labs team. "They all left the moment the particle accelerator exploded, except for Cisco and Caitlin." He said next to me as I placed the frame down. "Come." We both walked to the Jacuzzi that was on the inside part of the pool. He helped me with my clothes as I with his.

Once inside, the temperature was not too hot but perfectly in between. "I'm afraid I don't want to leave this place, ever." I said as my back was against his chest, I could feel his chest rise up and down while laughing.

"When the accident happened, I wouldn't even dare to leave this place. Now that you'll be here with me, I won't want to leave it once again."

I turned around to face him, my legs on both sides of his hips and one arm around his neck. "Thank you for accepting me in your home. After you told me about no one ever being here, makes me feel special."

"You were always special, my love." He said while caressing my left cheek.

For another thirty minutes, we just relaxed and enjoyed each other's company in the Jacuzzi. Noticing the time, we decided to go to bed. He was the first one to get out, handing me a towel to dry myself. Since my clothes were still on the boxes, Harrison lend me one of his boxers and the top part of one of his PJs. We finally got inside the bed to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Leonard Snart

**_Hi and welcome back. So this episode has a small flashback_** **** ** _involving Oliver Queen and how Danielle knows Snart from way back. I can't remember if they told his backstory on the show but I kinda mixed it with his comic backstory, I hope you don't mind._**

 ** _Also, I was looking for an actress who could fit to be the face of Danielle and I really think Debra Messing is perfect. The face, the hair, everything is what I pictured my character to look like. So in case you wanted a more detailed look for Danielle, you can look at Debra._**

 ** _ ** _Please, review and tell me what_ ** you're thinking of the story, I will very much appreciate it. _**

**_I do not own anything, just my OC. x_**

 _"Why don't you come closer, lady? I can show you some real fun." My grip on my purse got tighter as I tried to keep my eyes on the road and ignore the pig calling for me. "What's the matter, red? Have you ever been with a real man? Let me show you how it feels." Before I could run, he pushed me into the wall on my right._

 _"P-please, let me go." My voice was shaky, I was scared._

 _"Aw, but I don't want to." His right hand moved to his pant pocket, taking a big and sharped knife. "You try anything, I will cut you."_

 _"Hey, leave her alone." I looked over to where the voice came from only to find a certain Oliver Queen walking to us._

 _"You ain't gonna tell me what to—"Before the pig could finish talking, Queen punched him in the nose. The man took some steps back just to get a good swing at Queen but he was faster and dodged it. Queen threw another punch at him and the man fell to the floor unconscious._

 _"Hey, are you alright?" He asked while wiping some blood from his lip._

 _"Yeah, yeah. Thank you so much, if you hadn't show I don't know what I would've done."_

 _"I'm Oliver Queen." He said while holding a hand up._

 _"Danielle Allen." I said back as we shook hands._

 _"Nice to meet you, Danielle. Please, allow me to walk you home. I wouldn't live with myself if something else would happen to you." I smiled a little._

 _"Of course, thanks."_

"Damn, Allen, when's the wedding?" A male voice sounded next to me while I was filling some papers on the reception, it was Tony.

"What do you mean—oh, that?" I said while holding my hand up. "Isn't it gorgeous? But it isn't an engagement ring."

"Looks like one to me." He said with a smirk.

"It's a 'pre-engagement' ring." I said while turning back to the papers to sign and finally handed them to the receptionist.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Tony pushed.

"Oh, you know, someone I met time ago and ran into when I got back from Starling City."

"So romantic." He said with sarcasm. "Are we still going to the museum?"

"Totally. I really want to see that new diamond they got."

"Hurry up, then. You still need to get ready."

Tony walked away from me as I hurried to gather my things and finally walked out of the hospital to the car parking, where Tony was waiting. He drove us to the museum, where we got just in time for the second tour they were giving.

"It wasn't until 1852, when the transcontinental railroad laid their tracks through this thriving cattle town, that we became officially incorporated."

"Tell me again why I let you bring me here? This is boring!" Tony whispered.

"Just wait until you see the diamond, you'll love it."

"…but from that disaster rose Central City's greatest hero, cattle rancher Bobby 'Bovine' Mcfeely. Bovine Mcfeely saved 17 cows from the great flood."

"Nice heroes we have in Central City." Tony mocked as he giggled.

"And now, for the exhibit I'm sure you've all come here to see, the historic Kahndaq dynasty diamond. Be careful. Get too close and you'll set off the proximity alarms."

When taking a look at the diamond, I couldn't help but notice a familiar face in front of me. Tony excused to go get some food and that's when I approached the guy. "Snart?" I asked, making him turn to me. "It's Danielle Allen."

"Of course, how could I forget such pretty face?" He kindly said.

"As charming as ever, I see. What brings you here?" I asked while we began to walk along the group.

"The beauty everyone is here for." He said. While walking, I got a message from Tony, excusing for something that came up with one of his patients, so I continued the tour with Snart.

When the tour ended, he invited me for a coffee, which I accepted. We were walking when he suddenly stopped, turning around and then grabbed my arm to keep his pace. Instead of going to the cafeteria, he walked me outside.

"Snart, what the hell?" I asked confused while taking a look back, that's when I noticed some guard looking directly at him while talking on the phone.

But he didn't answer, he kept his eyes in front and pushing people out of our way. We crossed the road to the other side and when I turned around, I could hear and see Joe. "Snart!" He yelled, making Snart and I stop. I could hear the sirens of the police getting near us, and I began to panic. Snart pushed me into the ground, placed some glasses on his eyes and took out some sort of big gun, aiming it at the police car getting near and froze the ground underneath it, making Joe jump to the side. Snart then grabbed my arm, pulling me from the ground and entered the building next to us.

"Joe! Please, let me go. Help, help!"

"Quiet." He said while making his grip on my arm tighter. I knew a bruise would appear any time soon.

We walked around the theatre until Joe reached us, Snart pointing his freeze gun at him but I could see Barry coming at the scene and taking the hit for Joe, making them both fly away to both ways. "No!" I struggled to break free but I couldn't. I saw Barry getting up and run.

"Time for a test run." Snart said while keeping an eye on Barry. "Let's see how fast you are." He was going to aim at a couple running upstairs but Barry was faster and was able to get than to safety. Another couple running, he saved them. Finally, a man was coming to the scene, a security guard, and Snart as well aimed at him. Barry ran after him but the Snart's gun was faster, freezing the man to death.

"Hnng. Help! Help!" I tried to call for Barry's help, but he stay with the man as Snart and I began to run, his freezing gun pointed at my side and Barry not coming after us.

When we were outside, a van pulled near us, Snart motioning me to get inside as there were two men in front and another alone in the back with us. No one would say a word as Snart covered my eyes with a bandage and cuffed my hands behind my back.

The van finally stopped and I could hear the guys in front getting out and opening the back doors. "Come on." One of the goons told me as he helped me get out and pushed me further until he pushed me back and I fell on a chair, where he strapped my hands and feet to it.

Even with Joe's practices on how to escape from a situation like the one I was experiencing, it was impossible for me to break free since my eyes were covered. Some door were heard as they opened, voices of Snart and his goons were heard. I kept quiet, listening to what they were talking about, which included the goons wanting out of the gang alive since they didn't want any problem with ´the blur´ that was out there in the city. Eventually, the goons were able to walk away and I could hear steps coming closer to me.

"Time to go." Snart said while undoing the bandage around my eyes.

"Why are you doing this, Lenny?" He finished untying the ropes around my feet and looked up to me. "You used to be so nice, you're not the bad guy."

"It's been years since we last saw each other. I changed." He then moved to untie my hands. If I was going to make a move, I should wait for the right time.

"Is this how you want to live? Like a criminal who is chased by the police and spend the rest of his life in prison? You're better than that. Stop this, go somewhere else in the world and enjoy life."

My hands were now free, but I could feel his own move to my face, making me look directly at him. "Come with me. We can go anywhere you want and have a life together." I could feel his lips on mines. I felt bad.

"Lenny, I…I can't. My heart belongs to someone else. I'm sorry." His hands quickly moved from my face and his face was once again emotionless. I took this as an opportunity and hit him in between his legs, giving me enough time to escape.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." He said while I could hear his gun turn on. I spotted my things two tables away from where I was hiding. I needed my cellphone, contact Barry. I slowly began to make my way to the table, being as stealth as I could be. "I don't want to hurt you, Danielle. Don't make this harder than it has to be." I could hear his voice on the other side of the room, so I took the opportunity and quickly grabbed my phone. "Ah, there you are." I ducked again, the freezing gun almost hitting me. I unlocked my phone and quickly dialed STAR Labs so they could know my position. "Come on, Danielle. Let's go get an ice cream like the ones you used to have with Lisa and me. Remember those times?"

I pocketed my phone, took two long breaths before running to the exit, where the doors were half open. I could see the road, I was getting near getting out until I felt something hard on my back and everything went black.

…

"She's waking up." I could hear an echo of what sounded like Caitlin's voice. "Danielle? Can you hear me?"

"What?" I slowly opened my eyes to see Caitlin and Barry standing at my sides. "What happened?"

"We got your phone call." Caitlin said. "Barry found you just in time." I tried to sit but I could feel a pain on my back. "You probably shouldn't move. Snart apparently fired you with the gun but he set it with a lower intensity than the one he hit Barry with."

"You didn't stop him." I suddenly said to Barry. "You were too focused on that man instead of stopping Snart from taking me. You didn't care for your own sister being hostage!"

"Danielle, I tried to..."

"No, I screamed for your help and you didn't come for me. What kind of hero you are if you mourn a random person instead of saving your own sister?!"

"Danielle." Harrison's voice interrupted as he got inside the room. "Give us a minute." He said to Caitlin and Barry. Cait closed the door behind her and Harrison got near me. "How are you feeling?"

"In pain. Though, I don't know which one is worse: the pain of my brother letting Snart take me hostage or the pain in my back."

"Your brother was in a state of shock upon seeing the man frozen to death. And as for your back, there is going to be a bruise, which I can tell." I said no word, I didn't even bother to look at him. "Want to tell me why were you taking the tour with Snart?"

"No." I stubbornly said. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him taking his glasses off.

"Danielle."

"I know him. When I was younger I used to be friend with his sister, Lisa. His grandpa used to have an ice cream truck and I would constantly see them. Today, I saw him at the museum during the tour. I didn't know he was the one the CCPD is looking for. He invited me to a coffee and from there, he took me hostage."

"Anything else?"

"No." He began to wheel closer to me but due to what happened, I just wanted to be alone, so I turned around the way I was laying on my left side, not meeting him. Of course, my back hurt but I didn't care.

"Rest for now." He said with a sigh before turning around to leave the room.

I could hear him try to calm Barry down as they then talked about locating Snart, but I already know where he would be. With all my energy, I stood up and slowly made my way to the door. Once opened it, I saw Felicity was there. "Great, another reason to hate this special day." Barry looked confused and rushed over to help me.

"I take you both know each other." He said.

"Unfortunately." I said but then turned to Barry. "Snart is back at the museum, I heard him talk about it back at his hideout. He wants the diamond. And he mentioned something about going to the train station."

"If he's leaving, it appears Mr. Snart may have gotten what he came for." Harrison said as Barry helped me to a chair next to him and took off running to out the suit on.

"When we put our minds to it, dude, nothing can stop us." Cisco said while Barry clicked his right ear. "Oh, you turned your ear piece off. How are we gonna talk to each other?"

"I don't feel like talking right now." Barry said before taking off.

"What's his deal?" I asked.

"The freeze gun is something I created." Cisco said and I looked at him confused. "I didn't know if Barry was going to turn out bad so I figure on making something to stop him." I nodded in agreement.

"Cisco, could you help me back to the room, I don't feel like being with unwanted people." I said while looking over at Felicity. "What are you even doing here, Felicity? Going to tell lies about me to man I love? Go ahead, do it. Oh, wait, I'll go back to my room and then you can tell him."

"When are you going to understand that it wasn't me who told Oliver all those things?"

"If you didn't then who? You were the only person I talked to about what really happened that night. The next day Oliver leaves me. It was your fault, your jealousy." I motioned Cisco to help me and so he did. "Thanks, C."

"Are you going to tell me about that?" He asked and I sighed.

"Back in Starling City, there was a brief time I met and date Oliver Queen. During that time I used to go out very often and, you know how rumors are made, right? One time, I was taking a walk with a guy that used to have a huge crush on me. He said he wanted to talk to me, catch up on our lives. I didn't know his intention was different, so he kissed me by the force. What's worse is that he planned it all out, so one of his friends was hiding near and took the photo of us and sent it to the social media. I asked Felicity to help me take it out before it would get to Oliver's hands, and so she did. The next day, Oliver takes me out for lunch, shows me the photo, breaks up with me and I never see him again."

"Wait, how is this Felicity's fault?" Cisco asked confused.

"She kept the image and told Oliver the lie Fred started. She looks all sweet and caring but she is a huge snake." The hate was obvious on my voice.

"Cisco." Harison called.

"Rest." He said.

"Cisco, please don't tell Harrison about this." He simply nodded and left the room but I could still hear their conversation and how Felicity was almost begging for them to go after Barry.

I could hear steps going out and then, singles steps coming to my room, showing Harrison on my door. "Please tell me this isn't about what happened with Felicity."

"Indeed it is." He said with his arms crossed and so I proceeded to tell him the same story I told Cisco. "Looks like you like dating men with known names."

"Oh, ha-ha, so funny." I said with sarcasm. "I used to hate Oliver Queen. Had a different woman every week, spent his money like if it was simple paper…but he is a good man. I thought that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. The plans he made for us felt like living in a fairytale. Until all of that happened."

"In some way I'm glad that happened. If you were still with him, you'd be married to a completely different man than the one you plan on marrying." He said while walking to my bed and sitting near me, grabbing my left hand on his.

"I guess you're right. Don't get me wrong but I loved Oliver. He was the first man to make me feel loved and wanted." I could feel his grip on my hand tighten, making me look up to him. "Don't tell me you're getting jealous." I said with a smirk.

"Of a handsome, young man? You must be kidding." I could tell the sarcasm on his voice.

"Oh, you should. If I ever run into him one time, I'll drop everything between us and run into his arms to marry him and live with him." His face could tell me he was not amused, making me pull him over to give him a kiss. "I love you, and you only. I couldn't ask for anyone else but you." That brought him a smile as he leaned and kissed me again, but the force he pushed me had been too much for my back, making me wince.

"We need to cure that back of yours. I'm afraid you should take few days from work."

"I thought so."

…

"We've been trying to track Snart, but he must have disconnected the signal somehow."

"We'll find him, Cisco, together." Barry assured him.

"You have a great team here, Barry." Felicity said while entering the room. "Speaking of teams, I should probably get back to mine."

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Smoak." Harrison said. "Please extend a hello to the Arrow for us."

"I will." She said and I just turned my sigh to my hands.

Felicity and Barry exchanged hugs before she left. "Remarkable young woman. She's special." Wells said as I glared at him.

"Yeah, she is." Barry said.

"Seriously, Barry. Just go and catch up to her." I told him as he looked back at me, his face bright red. He then turned around and began walking, Cisco and Wells chuckling at that.

"Cisco." Wells called him. "Don't you ever do anything like that again. Do you understand me?" I could notice a hint of being scared on Cisco's face.

"Yes, sir."

Harrison then proceeded to wheel us out of the facility and to the garage to his car. "I've never seen you angry before." I told him.

"Trust me, you don't want to." He said rather serious. I said no word afterwards as he drove us back home to rest for the night.


	8. Chapter 8: General Eiling

**Hello, everyone, it's been a while. I'm sorry, don't hate me for taking so long but let me be honest with you: I was having some sort of block while writing this chapter, which is probably obvious in the last part so sorry if it's kinda lame, then my computer died and writing on my iPad is not always fun so that's why I took longer. But I promise to hurry up with the next chapters because I'm really looking forward on uploading the Christmas one (special thanks to** **Immortalman18 for giving me some ideas) and big things are coming.**

 **Reminder that I do not own anything but my OC. Please, review and enjoy. X**

"I was thinking of Chinese?"

"Anything you want, love, its fine by me."

"Are you even home? Doesn't sound like you're at home." With the light turning red, I stopped and took a look around.

"I'm still at STAR Labs. Don't worry, I'll be home before you get there." The moment Harrison stop speaking, there was an explosion on a building near. "Danielle, what was that?"

"Oh, shit." I said while seeing the window cleaner guy almost falling down. "Babe, I'll call you back." With the light finally turning green, I turned around the street that took me directly to where the building was. Naturally, I texted Cisco about it before I got a response from him saying that Barry was already on his way.

The police cars quickly began to round up around. Some officer even told me to back away. From the other side of the street I noticed a cab stopping and a familiar face getting off.

"Iris? What are you doing here?" But she didn't answer, as she was too amazed looking at something. With a curios look on my face, I looked to where she was and there I could see the lightning from Barry's speed going up to the building to where the man was hanging. Uh-oh, not good. "Iris, wait!" I called out for her, but she began to make her way to the alley that took us to where Barry had landed with the guy.

He was about to run but he then noticed the both of us. From behind Iris, I motioned him to not speak. To my surprise, he began to move his head at a speed that didn't allow us to see his face, it was only like a blur, before he finally took off. "Did you…did your see that?!" Her face was an exciting face with a big smile on her face. "That's the streak that's saving Central City. I knew he was real."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

The road back to Joe's house was full of Iris talking about the streak and about her blog about him. She was really happy to finally get to see him face to face, and it was obvious that she was now going to keep her blog. "You saw him, didn't you?"

"I'm not sure what I saw." I admitted.

"But he was right there in front of us, saving that man from falling down and crashing into the pavement."

"Look, Iris, whatever is that we saw there you should leave it alone. Maybe the reason not a lot of people know about him is because he doesn't want them to." I said once I parked in front of Joe's house and I could see her face dropping.

"I'm sure of what I saw out there and I know he is saving the city so I'll make whatever it takes for the people of Central City to know there is someone out there looking out for us." With nothing else to say, Iris got out of my car and headed to her house. I simply sighed, she was not going to give up so easily.

…

With the early work at the hospital, I hadn't got the time to speak to Barry about what happened last night with Iris' encounter. I was at my lunch break just starting to eat when my phone ringed. I didn't want to answer it but when I saw it was from Joe, I took it right away.

"Joe, hey."

"Why were you and Iris both at the bombing last night?" I bit the inside of my cheek, he didn't sound happy.

"I can't speak for Iris, but I was on my way to buy dinner when the whole thing happened. I was contacting the guys when I saw Iris arriving there. She saw him, Joe, she saw The Streak when he was saving that man."

"What did you told her?"

"That she should leave it alone. I couldn't deny seeing him, we were face to face with him."

I heard him sigh. "Did she noticed it was Barry?"

"No, no. Of course not. He did something with his face, making it look like a blur."

"Alright, fine. I'm on my way home, the whole case was taking away from us."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, the bomber is someone from the government and this General Eiling took the case from us."

"And is that bomber some type of meta-human or just someone that wanted to blow things up?" Looking at the clock, I noticed I didn't have much time left so I packed my things and walked back to my office.

"That's what Barry and the others at STAR Labs are trying to figure out."

"I'll take a visit to the lab once I'm done at the hospital."

The rest of the day went by normal. With a new patient being added to my list, I took a little longer as we got to know each other. I was already packing my things when a message from Cisco got my attention. Apparently, this new girl they found was indeed a meta-human like I suspected, and Barry was bringing her to the lab, so they wanted me to help them take a look at her.

When I arrived, everyone was at the treadmill room. "Just in time." Barry said while looking over at me.

"Looks like it. So, what do we got this time?"

"Bette Sans Souci, everything that she touched will turn into a bomb and explodes. Pretty interesting, huh?" Cisco said without taking his eyes off her.

"Her cellular structure's unlike anything I've ever seen." Harrison said with his eyes on the monitor.

"Her nitrogen levels are off the charts." Cait added as I walked to get some gloves and walk inside to where Bette was sitting.

"Hi, you must be Bette. I'm Danielle." Naturally, I hold my hand up for a shake, but her look reminded me of what she was capable of. "Right, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm wearing these." She motioned to the gloves she was wearing as well. "Caitlin says they will prevent me from creating explosions."

"Cisco says that anything you touch will turn into a bomb." I walked to get a stethoscope, taking a look back at the guys talking about something behind the wall.

"Yeah. That's the reason why I'm here."

"Don't worry, we will find a way to help you." I walked back to Bette and was about to take her pulse when I noticed a stain of blood on her left shoulder. I pulled the sleeve up and saw a shot wound with blood dripping down. "You were shot?"

"It's just graze." She said and I took a closer look.

"Hold on, there's something there." From the cart on my right, I grabbed some tweezers and carefully took whatever that was inside.

"A tracker." Bette said and with a confused look, I turned to the others as an alarm began to sound.

"Lock down the pipeline. Get Bette out of here. I'll take care of Eiling." Harrison ordered as I placed the things back on the kidney dish and Bette exited the room.

I was on my way to exit from the back when someone grabbed my arm, it was some kind of soldier. "Hey, let me go." I was about to punch him when another pair of hands grabbed my other arm. "The hell do you think you're doing?" None of them said a word as they both pulled me to the entrance of the building, where Harrison was talking to someone I figured was Eiling.

"General Eiling, we got this one trying to escape." One of the soldiers said.

"Got some company over, Harrison? Can't blame you, who could say no to such beauty? Tell me, sweetheart, why do you bother with a crippled man like him?" With a frown on my face and Eiling standing in front of me, I didn't think twice to kick him in between the legs. His face told me that he was not happy about my action and once he gather himself up, he grabbed his gun and hit me in the face as hard as he could. If it wasn't for the soldiers holding my arms I would've fall down.

"Danielle! Don't you ever touch her again, Eiling, do you hear me?" Harrison said as I spit some blood out of my mouth.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Good luck with that." Eiling motioned the both soldiers to unhand me, this time, me falling into the floor, as he and the rest of the soldiers went back to the elevator and out of the facility.

"What were you thinking?" Harrison said once we were alone, standing up and helping me on my feet.

"What was he thinking? Speaking of you that way." Harrison's hand move my hair to the other side of my shoulder, taking a look at where Eiling had hit me.

"You should know by now that those type of comment don't affect me." Grabbing me in his arms, he walked us to the nursery. "Your bruise on the back is just healing and now you will have a new one on your face."

"Great." I mumbled while sitting on the bed. "Who is he? Cisco only told me little about him."

"General Wade Eiling. He and I know each other from before, even worked together when he wanted to develop mind reading capabilities for interrogations purposes. But his way of experimenting was vile, so I shut everything down." While he was talking, he walked to get a bag of ice, placing it on the side of my eye.

"Good thing Barry was able to get Bette out of here, can't imagine what he will do to if he get his hands on her."

"He won't, we will make sure of it." His tone of voice and serious face gave away it was obvious he didn't like that man.

"So what about Bette, will we be able to help her?"

"Why don't we figure that out?"

Holding the ice bag on my side of the eye, both Harrison and I went back to the Cortex to analyze the information we gathered from Bette. It was rather intriguing, since she was the first meta-human we got to test other than Barry.

"We won't be able to help her." I finally said while looking at the monitor with Bette's body scan. "It's cellular level, we can't splice her DNA."

"I'm afraid there's no technology able to do that."

"Well, this sucks." With a sigh, I walked to turn the monitors off.

"Come one, love, let's go home and rest."

Even if I didn't want to give up on looking for something to help Bette, there was nothing left for us to do. I felt bad, with the small talk we had she looked like one of the good ones, but she was unstable, though not much for her to go to the pipeline.

…

"Barry, come on, it's not your fault. Eiling is the only responsible for Bette's death."

"I'm fast and I couldn't stop him from killing her. It is my fault." Barry got up from his chair while moving a hand through his face.

"There's times when stuff like this happens and you can't blame it all on you. You are a great superhero, but even the strongest of them all can't save everyone." I said while walking to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I still feel bad for her." His face changed into a less sad expression, making me smile at him.

"So hey, what happened with Iris and the whole blog?" The minute I asked, his face fell once again. "Shouldn't have brought that subject."

"I told her it is better for us to not see each other for a while."

"I thought the Streak visited her?" I asked confused.

"He did, but she's now even more convinced on letting the people know about him and is will do whatever it takes to do so." He sighed. "She doesn't know all the danger that can cause."

"There's nothing you or even Joe can do to convince her to stop, we know her well enough. Just don't let anything bad happens to her."

"You getting kidnapped one time is enough for me to not let any other of my family or friends get in the same situation." He said with a serious face before looking at me. "How's your eye doing?"

"Hurts just when I try to sleep on that side. Other than that, getting better."

"I still can't believe you hit Eiling." He let a laugh out and I just rolled my eyes.

"He was insulting both Harrison and me, he had it coming. Told you, Joe's training was going to become handy in some situations."

"I guess you're right." With the sky already being dark, Barry walked over to turn his computer off and get his coat. "I was thinking on hitting the bar, wanna come with me?"

"I thought the alcohol had no effect in you?" I questioned while walking to the exit with him.

"You're right, but I'll go there just for the fun."

"Nah, I pass. You might not get drunk, brother, but you know I will and I don't want to arrive home in a taxi." He chuckled as we got to my car. "Goodnight, Barry, I'll see you around."

"Night, sis." With a last kiss on his cheek, Barry took off running as I got inside my car and headed home for the night.


	9. Chapter 9: Tony Woodward

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

"Barry, I'm getting ready for a new patient, can't you—"

"Can't move, need help."

"My god, Barry, where are you?" I asked while hurrying to the reception.

"Outside the hospital."

"Hold on, I'll be right with you." I turned to the receptionist. "Angie, can you please tell my next patient that I can see him until tomorrow, there's an emergency I need to take care of." She agreed as I made my way outside to my car, where Barry was leaning. "What happened? No, don't answer, let's get you to my office and let me check you."

"No, STAR Labs, now." I sighed and helped him inside before driving to the Lab, where I did my best to help him to the nursery. Apparently, no one of the team was there, so I had to check my brother on my own.

"Oh, my god, what happened?" Caitlin's voice called behind us as I cut open Barry's shirt. When I looked back, the three were just entering the Cortex.

"I'm not sure yet, about to figure it out." Caitlin helped me with the X-Rays and after some minutes, I was adjusting Barry's arm immobilizer.

"13 fractures and that's just in your hand. "You also have a concussion, three cracked ribs, and a bruised spleen." She told him. "Even with your powers, you'll need a few hours to heal."

"What exactly did you hit?" Harrison asked as I put away the tools.

"A man. A big, bad man. His skin changed when I hit him. Like, it turned to metal."

"Interesting. A man of steel."

"So you went after a meta human alone? Dude, why didn't you call us?" Cisco asked.

"I didn't know what he was. Besides, I was off-duty."

"You're lucky he didn't knock out your teeth. Those outlines don't grow back." Cisco told him.

"The strange thing is I feel like I knew him."

"How so?" I asked.

"He said something that was familiar." He said and I looked at him curiously. "But he's gonna hurt someone if we don't stop him. So how do I fight a guy that's made of steel?"

"We will find a way. Tonight, you heal." Harrison told him. Barry nodded and lay back on the bed again.

The others walked away but I didn't, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, you're going to tell me who it was?"

"Remember Tony Woodward? Big guy who used to bully me at school?" I simply nodded. "It's him."

"Well aren't you lucky that your elementary bully is now one of your super villains?" I tried to joke but by the look of Barry's face I knew he didn't like it. "Sorry."

"He robbed a Hummer and some ATM. I tried to stop him but as you can see, I was not victorious, just like when we were kids."

"Hey, he may still be a bully but we will find a way to stop him, all right? And I'll be here to heal whatever wound you get."

"I know, sis, I know."

…

"Dr. Allen, there is a gentleman on the reception asking for a meeting." Angie said once I granted her permission to come inside.

"I don't remember agreeing to any meetings for today. Who is he?"

"General Wade Eiling." Stopping my typing on the computer, I turned to her. What was he doing here?

"Did he say why he's here?" I asked while adjusting my glasses.

"Business." Coming from the door, he let himself inside, making me stand up from the chair.

"Sir, you can't come inside—"

"Its fine, Angie. Thank you." I said while holding a hand to stop her. She nodded at me and walked away, closing the door behind her. "To what do I owe this visit, General Eiling?"

"I see your black eye has healed." He pointed out, making me bit the inside of my left cheek. "But I'm not here to check on you. The other day I had to put one of my soldiers down, Bette Sans Souci, I'm sure you two met."

"Not familiar with the name." I said while crossing my arms.

"Stop lying." He simply walked over the wall with my school certificates and few family pictures. "You have a very lovely family, Dr. Allen. Tragedy what happened to your mom. If she was still here, one could barely difference you both."

"Why are you here, Eiling?"

"Your brother, Barry Allen, he was there that day. Unfortunately, he thought no one was watching when he pulled his 'mask' down, but I saw him." I gulped. He knew, and he was not going to shut up about it so easily. "Harrison must be so proud of himself, having someone with your brother's ability by his side. He must think he is unbreakable, but he has a weakness."

"You should go before I call the guards, General Eiling."

"Don't worry, I know my way out." He walked to the door but turned to me before stepping out. "We will meet again, Dr. Allen, have a good day."

The door finally shut closed and I exhaled. Stupid, stupid, Barry, letting his guard down. But I couldn't tell him nor Harrison about this.

"Gee, did you just saw a ghost or something? You're looking pale." Tony said while emerging from the door.

"How do you know someone is threatening other's life with your own?"

"What? Danielle, who threaten you?" He took a hold of both my shoulders but I just pushed them away.

"No one, I'm just wondering."

"If someone messes with you, they mess with me, got it?" I simply smiled and walked back to my desk.

"Got it. Now, why are you here?"

"Damn, can't I just come here and see you?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he just chuckled. "I don't like it when you read my face, you know. But there's a patient out there and he wants you as his doctor. We tried to tell him you were busy but he insisted."

"Alright, send him in."

As Tony made his way out, I walked to put my white coat on and some gloves. The door opened once again while I was looking for my pen on my bag. "You can sit, I'll be right with you." I heard some heavy footsteps make their way to the medical bed. Finally finding the pen, I turned around and almost dropped it.

"Hello, Dr. Allen. I see years have been good to you." It was Tony, Barry's bully and now enemy. "You have to forgive me for being too insisted, but I had to talk to you."

"What do you want?"

"The other day I came across with some blog on the internet, a blog dedicated to 'The Streak' and turns out that Iris West is the writer for that blog. I need to find her."

"What makes you think I'll tell you where she is?" His look became hard as he got up and pushed me into the wall, his hand taking a hold of my neck.

"If you don't tell me, I will break your neck." I could see his arm beginning to turn metal, just like Barry said it was.

"She…she works…at Jitter's." His hold became light and I was able to breathe.

"See? It wasn't so hard." He clasped both his hands and smiled. "See you around, Allen."

With Tony gone, I looked over to my phone. I had to warn Barry, he couldn't let Tony do something to Iris. Dialling his phone, I got no answer. As if this day could get any worse. Maybe Harrison was around him, so I dialled his number and got nothing. Great.

"Yo, Danielle."

"Cisco! Finally someone who picks up. Is Barry with you by any chance?"

"Uh, nope. He just went to talk to Iris."

"Oh my god. Is she fine? Did he say anything?"

"She left him a message on her blog." From the background, I could hear Caitlin calling for him.

"Cisco, what's happening? Is Barry okay?"

"Oh, no. Okay, I need to go. Get to STAR Labs as soon as you can, I explain later." Not being able to say any other word, Cisco hung up as I moved a hand through my hair.

The reflection on my phone made me realize the marks Tony had left, they were quite visible. I managed to push my hair to the front to try and cover them, although they were still noticeable. One I gathered my stuff, I made my way to the car and toward STAR Labs like Cisco had told me. Just as I was getting out of the elevator, Harrison wheeled over.

"Care to explain why you weren't answering your phone?" My tone of voice was rather serious as I walked past him to hang my bag.

"I was busy, didn't have the time to check on my phone. Why, what's the matter?" I took off my jacket and pushed my hair to one side, turning to him.

"This, this happened." I said while pointing at the marks. "Stupid Tony Woodward wanted some information and almost killed me. I tried to reach out Barry and he didn't answer, I called you and you didn't answer. I was almost killed and none of you gave a damn. Oh, but wait, not just Tony visited. General Wade Eiling came around my office. Apparently, he knows about Barry and now is looking for a way to sabotage you by using me."

"Danielle…"

"You know, this is Iris' fault. Barry warned her about this happening and look, I was almost killed just because she is stubborn and wants Central City to know about the Streak who is saving us from the meta-humans that were created by your particle accelerator. Hoo-freaking-ray!"

"Danielle…"

"What?!" I finally turned around and noticed Barry with Cisco and Caitlin entering the Cortex.

"Whoa." Cisco said in amaze.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be beating a punching bag trying to forget this horrible day." I didn't bother to look back at anyone while I made my way out.

…

Clearly, the whole punching a bag therapy was just of a little help, since I could still hear when Cisco and Caitlin were helping Barry getting Iris back from Tony.

"Hey." Barry said while getting inside the room.

"Is Iris okay?" I asked before taking a sip of my water.

"Yeah, yeah, she is." He walked to sit on the bench. "Hey. I, uh, I'm sorry for what happened to you today. I will speak with Iris, but I don't think she will take her name off."

"Look, I don't blame her, okay? I was just saying those things because I was a little upset."

"A little?" He mocked and I just chuckled.

"Okay, fine, I was very upset. I think her idea is good, letting the people know The Streak is out there is risky but she is good at what she does."

"Yeah, she is." He smiled a little and got up, kissing my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, brother."

Shortly after he got out, I was made my way to the Cortex until I heard some voices. I stay behind the wall where I could only hear. "Doctor." Joe greeted.

"Detective. Are you here to make more accusations?"

"I'm here to make amends." Joe said while I could hear something being placed on the table. "I looked up Tess Morgan. I'm sorry for your loss." There was a pause as Joe sit down. "You two were research partners in Maryland?"

"Yes, we were. We were…married to the work as much as to each other. After the car accident…I could not go back to the work. Could not go back to our lab."

"So you moved here."

"Where no one knew me. Where no one could remind me of what I had lost, and, um…I…I found it difficult, starting over, rebuilding, and what took me 14 years Tess could have done in 4, believe me, she…she…" There was a pause. "I'm sorry, I haven't talk about this to anybody in a while, not even Danielle. At the time of Nora Allen's murder, the particle accelerator that I would eventually create was but a notion, much less a reality. And so whomever or whatever is responsible for her death, it did not originate from me or from my work." I frowned, what did mom had to do with this?

"I'm sorry I doubted you, but I hope I can still count on your help." Joe said and Wells chuckled.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Nope. Not until I get my man. I owe that to Barry, Danielle and to Henry."

"Barry and Danielle are lucky to have you on his side, Joe."

"As do they, doctor. And talking about, did you tell anything to Danielle?"

"No. I'm sure you heard about the accident and she was very upset. Haven't talk to her since she got here and let it all out."

"This is a delicate subject for her, to all of us, but more to her."

"She's special and I just want the best for her. That's why I don't know if I could help you with your research, Detective, I don't want to do something that will upset her."

"I understand your concern, and I'm glad you're looking out for her."

"Danielle has changed a lot around here. I cannot be thankful enough for her and for the little things she do that make everything better in seconds." I smiled, as I could hear Joe say goodbye. "You can come out now." Harrison said.

"You knew I was here?" I asked while walking toward him.

"I saw you coming here through the cameras." He said pointing at the monitor and I nodded. "I assume you heard it all?"

"I did. Explain."

"What part, exactly?"

"All."

He sighed, taking his glasses off and then turned to me. "Joe wanted my help with your mom's case out of Barry's point of view. He had some assumptions on what happened and wanted my point of view. Is that all?"

"You never mentioned her.""Because you never asked." I sat in the table in front of him. "It was a long time, anyway. I moved on and left the pain behind."

"I'm sorry." I said while smiling in comfort.

"It's okay. I am here now with you, I couldn't ask for something better." He stood from the wheelchair and walked to me, softly kissing my lips.

"I guess we both have lost a lot in our lives." I said and he nodded, his forehead against mine. "Let's go home, have a drink and just enjoy each other's company."

"I like the way you think." He smiled and kissed me again before we made our way to the car and drove back home.

 _ **Welcome back, everyone, and welcome new readers. Quite the chapter, hm? We get to see a different side of Danielle, she really has a temper. You wonder why Eiling was back? Well, he wants fin a way to make Harrison pay and what better way than by using Danielle. But you'll have to wait until further chapters to know.**_

 _ **Anyway, I have my laptop back so I can now hurry with the writing. Please. Review and let me know what you think. x**_


	10. Chapter 10: Blackout

_**Welcome, everyone. This is one of my favourite episodes of the show including some of my fave quotes. We're closer to the Christmas episode and I'm so excited!**_

 _ **There hasn't been much reviews lately (Thanks, last guest), so all I can hope is that you are liking the story. Don't feel shy to share your thoughts of it or of whatever, always glad to hear suggestions as well.**_

 _ **Anyway, I do not own anything but my OC. x**_

"Barry! It's already 9:20." I said while knocking on the door to his apartment. I could hear his alarm and from under the door, his shadow moving around. Minutes later, he opened the door. "Wow."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." He closed the door and we walked toward the coffee shop, where here was a long line. "I hate it when they let the new guy train during the morning rush." The lady in front said. I looked at Barry and he smirked, a coffee appearing on each of the costumer's hand on the line. We smiled and exited the place.

"Show off." I told him when someone from behind grabbed Barry.

"Don't try nothing." He said as I could feel a gun pointed at my back and then pushed us to the small alley. "Wallet, now."

"Oh, this is awesome. You've got to be kidding me. Hold on, okay? I'm just gonna set this down…" Barry put the cup of coffee down, the mugger looking confused as Barry laughed, I just took a sip of my coffee. "I mean, this is crazy. There are literally hundreds of thousands of people in Central City, and out of everyone you could have picked, you pick me."

"What, are you sick? Money, now."

"I just…you're really gonna be kicking yourself, man. I mean, if there was an Olympics for bad luck, you didn't just medal, pal. You Michael Phelps-ed."

"I'll count to three. Then I'm gonna shoot her, then you." The mugger hooded his gum at my head. I was panicked, and Barry seemed to be okay with it. "One…two…" He said while getting ready.

"Barry!" I screamed and he suddenly took off running, taking the guy's clothes, gun and then, a police officer appeared. He picked me up from the ground and in a matter of seconds we were at STAR Labs. "Are you retarded?! Holy shit, Barry, I don't even know how I am alive." I finally said, my cup of coffee almost dropping to the floor but he was faster and got it before it hit the floor.

"Sorry, guys, got a little held up." He said and the others looked at him. "You had to be there." I simply narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm gonna need a moment or two alone with Barry." Harrison said. Caitlin was the first one to exit, followed by Cisco.

"Ooh, you're in trouble." He said and I followed the others out.

"If he really gets in trouble, give me a call." I told Cisco, gaining a disapproval look from Caitlin but a wink from Cisco.

Since I left my car back at Barry's place, I had to catch a Taxi not so far away from the Labs to go back there and finally be able to go to work. It was unusual to not have patients for the day, but since I was behind my reports, it was the perfect day to do them.

"Hey, how's my favorite doctor doing?" Joe's voice called from the door, holding an orange juice and a bag.

"Stressed. Should've done all this when I had to, I could be home relaxing on the Jacuzzi but no, I was too lazy to do the reports and now I'm all locked up here."

"Dr. Wells has a Jacuzzi at home?" He asked surprised but I just shrugged. "Brought your favorite. Chicken quesadilla from Jitters and a brownie for dessert."

"Thanks, Joe, you really are a life savior." I said while pushing the papers on the side and getting the food out of the bag.

"Your friends at STAR Lab have a new challenge. We found an electrocuted body, no way to identify him. Barry's with them right now."

"Sounds interesting. But I'm afraid I won't be there anytime soon, like I told you, I need to finish this reports."

"Maybe that'll teach you to do the things when you have to." The way of saying it made me go back to the early years where he would be upset at me and punish me. "How's your neck?"

"Better. Bruises are barely noticeable and don't drag any attention. Tony was the first one to notice them, thought I was having some problems with my boyfriend. I mean, he almost confiscated my phone to talk to him and set up a date and time to beat him."

"If he's too tough maybe I should hire him to guard you." I just rolled my eyes. "Speaking of, Barry said that while you were bursting all your anger out you mentioned Eiling being here as well. What did he want?"

"Try to scare me, but he's not that good at it." I said while grabbing a new napkin and the other quesadilla left.

"What did Dr. Wells told you?"

"That I should not worry about him. That he only talks and talks but never goes to the action."

"Well I don't trust the man, and I would feel better if Tony gets his office next to yours, just in case something else happens."

"I don't think Tony would agree on leaving his current office, he loves it. But what do you say if you let me buy a nice and small gun that I can keep here, in my desk, just in case."

"No, absolutely not. A gun is not a toy and this is a hospital, there are security guards all over the place."

"Joe, I'm not 15 years old, I know how to use a gun. You taught me when I was 18, remember? And like I tell you, it will be here, in my desk, where only I can have access to. The guards take forever to run up the stairs or take the elevator and I don't want to risk my life because of that."

Joe sighed, a hand moving though his face. "Fine. But you have to promise to take another class of shooting with me, that way I can make sure you still know how to use it."

"Deal." We both got up from the chairs as I walked to hug him and walk him out of the door.

The day kept on going very slow for my taste. After Joe left, I didn't take any other break to be done faster. With the last report done, I was finally able to enjoy my freedom, until I got a text from Cisco asking me to pick up my brother, which I found very odd.

"What do you mean you lost your speed? That's not possible!"

"Danielle, can we just please get to STAR Labs?"

"I'm sorry, yeah." Shaking my head once, I started the car once again and took off toward STAR Labs. "But really, what happened?"

"New meta-human in town with the ability to steal my power."

"I think that's very obvious."

"I don't know who he is, but we need to fix this first."

The rest of the road was silent. It was weird having Barry in his costume on my car seat other than him being running around the place. The minute we got to STAR Labs, Harrison ordered him to go into the treadmill, where he began to run.

"He runs slow even for a normal person." Cisco said and shortly after Barry stopped.

"You can't just lose your powers, okay? Your DNA was transformed by the particle accelerator blast, there's no way to untransform DNA." Caitlin said while he sat down, a little out of breath.

"So we were wrong. This meta-human doesn't electrocute people, he siphons electricity, thereby removing your power." Harrison said.

"All right, do we think this is temporary or…" I looked from Barry to Harrison and by his expression, I knew this was not going to be easy.

"We have to run tests."

"Yeah. I've got to warn Joe." Barry said while getting up.

"Barry, we will find a way to restore your speed. I promise you that." Wells told him and he nodded.

Caitlin and Cisco walked away, leaving Harrison and me alone. "Do you really think we will be able to restore Barry's speed?"

"Anything is possible, right?" Without facing me, he got up from the chair and walked over to his office, me following close behind.

"Yeah, well your face tells me you are not so sure about it." With me saying that, he stopped, making me stumble on his back. "Sorry, couldn't resist to read your face."

"You're right, I'm not sure if Barry can get his speed back."

"Hey." I said while stepping in front, grabbing his face on my hands. "You are the most intelligent person I have ever met, and I've met a lot of people. Whenever there's trouble you think of a solution, and this won't be the exception. I trust in you, we will find a way to have that speed back and stop this meta-human like the ones we stopped before." He didn't say anything, he just leaned to kiss me. "I'll go and buy some dinner, want to come?"

"I'll pass. Need to think of a solution." I smiled at him and walked out of the office and to the Cortex, where Barry was back. "Hey, I'm getting us some dinner. Anything in particular you want?"

"Pizza!" Cisco was the one to say right away.

"Alright, any other suggestion?"

"Fine by me." Cait agreed and Barry just nodded.

"'Kay, be back soon."

Just as I was about to walk out, an alarm began beeping. Cisco hurried to the monitors and got a look into the outside camera. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. This is not happening." In the screen, there was a man.

"Dr. Harrison Wells, I need to see you! Come on, I know you're inside. Open the door. I just want to talk, Dr. Wells. Wells! Let me in!" He began to walk away, the camera not showing him anymore but soon, the lights began to flicker until they were completely out. There was silence, none of us said a thing when an explosion under us got our attention.

"He's inside." Barry said.

"I'll go find Harrison." Grabbing my phone from my pocket, I turned the light on to guide me into the darkness. Once in the office, the door closed and he was out in his wheelchair.

"Are you okay?" He asked right away.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Barry is trying to get in touch with Joe and the CCPD." The both of us went back to the Cortex, where Barry was looking rather nervous. "Is everything alright?"

"Joe and Iris are in trouble. I need my powers back now."

"I have a theory. It's untestable." Harrison told him.

"I'm willing to roll the dice."

I walked out of the room as they discussed Harrison's idea. I thought it was too dangerous but it was our best shot. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To talk with Farooq."

"What? Are you insane? He's the man that took your power away, why would you want to talk to him?"

"Just let me do it." Not wanting for him to risk it but having no choice I let him go as he motioned me to go back with the others to hide behind the wall.

From a distance, we could hear the electricity from his hands, he was close. Barry began to talk, trying to calm him down and it appeared to work as his electricity could not be heard anymore. The moment he asked for Harrison, I placed a hand on his shoulder. He began to talk about his friends and what happened to them, it was sad to hear stories like that.

"This is not your fault." Barry said.

"I know." Farooq said and once again, we could hear the electricity from his hands. "Wells did this to me."

Barry said some other words and was sent back to us. Caitlin ran to him as Cisco closed the door before Farooq's electricity could hit us. "Not sure how long that will hold." Cisco said.

"Done being noble, Mr. Allen? Caitlin, get him to the treadmill. Cisco, take Danielle and bring the generator online, make sure Barry gets the charge." I looked from Harrison to Cisco.

"What? I'm not going to risk her and I'm not going to leave you."

"Listen to me. Of everything I've done in my life, of everything I have invented, my most important creation is The Flash. Barry Allen must have a future. Now, go."

"He goes, but I'm staying with you." I said while stepping in front.

"Go!" He told Cisco and motioned me to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"We need a distraction." Realizing where we were going, I stopped.

"Please tell me this is not what it looks like." I said as he got up from the chair and walked to me.

"Danielle, listen to me. We don't have enough time and Barry still has no speed. We need to buy Cisco some time and this is the only way. I'm not risking your life or anyone else. Now, are you with me?" Taking a deep breathe in, I nodded. The both of us walked to the entrance of the pipeline. He managed to lift it up, apparently, he's stronger than what he looks.

"Come to check on your pet?" Tony said while pacing around. "Why don't you just kill me, huh? Get it over with."

"Quid pro quo. That's Latin, Mr. Woodward. You've heard of Latin? Quid pro quo means something for something and in this case that something is your freedom. I'm prepared to grant it to you." Tony tuned his whole body into metal, making me jump a little as he hit the glass.

"How do you know I won't kill you?" He looked behind Harrison and spotted me. "Ah, Daniele, came back for more action?"

"Leave her out of this." Harrison said in a rather serious tone. "As for your question, that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Really? Why would you do that?"

"Because there is another meta-human loose in this facility. I want you to kill him."

With Tony finally free, I made sure to stay behind Harrison, as I was too afraid of Tony to be anywhere close to him. He finally made his way out and the lights were back on. "Tony, is he going to stand a chance against Farooq?"

"I highly doubt it. He will give him a fight, but I don't believe he will live. Why?"

"Is it bad that I don't feel anything about the thought of Tony dying at that man's hands?" I asked while looking up at him but he simply kissed my forehead.

"I will go with Cisco to the generator room. There's only one way we can escape and I need you to be there before any of us."

"Wait, what about Barry and his speed?"

"For what I can tell, the plan didn't work. He and Caitlin must've escaped from the treadmill room, possibly heading to Cisco as well. The main entrance is not an option but we can use the garage. Go there and hide until we can make our way there, okay?"

"Just make sure my brother is still alive."

As we made our separate ways I couldn't help but feel a bad sensation on my chest, as if something bad was going to happen. It was not easy to shake that feeling away, at least not while we were in between life and death and Joe was being held hostage with Iris at the station with no speedster to help them.

Finally getting to the garage, I leaned against the wall. I couldn't hear anything, it was all silent. Probably 10 minutes later I heard some footsteps and the sound of Harrison's wheelchair. Barry was the first one to come through. "Danielle, are you okay?"

"Are you?"

"Still no speed."

"Second van, keys are inside." Cisco said while he and the others entered the place as well. Barry followed to the van as I stick beside Harrison.

"Come on." Barry said while starting the van. "Get in, come on!" But suddenly, the van turned off, the garage door stopped opening and Harrison's wheelchair as well.

"He's here." Harrison said while trying to move the stick on the wheelchair.

From the door where the others had come in, Farooq entered, firing directly at the van Barry was inside, making him jump out of it. "Barry." Caitlin called out as he and Cisco ran to him.

"Go with them, I'll distract him." Harrison told me in almost a whisper.

"What? No, I won't leave you!"

"Danielle, I won't let you die. Now, go!" He said and I leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you." I said as I walked cautiously to the back of the other van.

"Hey!" Wells called, giving me time to go with Barry and the others. "You're here for me." Barry looked at me with obvious scare on his face.

"Finally, you show your face."

"Well, I wasn't exactly eager to be killed."

"Neither were my friends." I could see his hands begin to glow in electricity, at this point, I was very scared.

"I know. I hurt a lot of people that night."

"People? You don't even know their names."

"Jake Davenport, Darya Kim, Ralph Dibny, Al Rothstein, Grant Danerson, Will Evett, Bea Da Costa, Ronnie Raymond. I know the names of every person who died that night. I know they all mattered, and the fact that the world is now deprived of their potential is something that I have to live with every day, but these people…these people have done nothing wrong. You want to punish me? Fine, let's do that, but let these people live." I could feel tears forming on my eyes.

"You died that night too." The meta-human fired at him, making Wells get sent away from his chair into the ground.

"No!"

"You just didn't know it till today." I could see he was ready to fire another electric beam at him, but then, a wind hit my face and in a blink of an eye, Harrison was next to me.

"Oh, my god, are you okay?" I asked while looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said a little shocked but I simply smiled and kissed him. We then turned our attention to Barry, who now was in his suit. Farooq sent an electric charge at him, making Barry scream, both falling on their knees. Then, there was nothing but Farooq falling to the floor and Barry trying to recover his breath but then, he was gone.

With the long night barely ending, I excused to go home while Barry was still at the station and the STAR Labs guys deal with the dead meta-human. "Thought you were already sleeping."

"I needed a small time in the Jacuzzi better. Want to join?" He half smiled at me while joining me and letting me rest my head on his chest. "So is Farooq really dead?"

"I'm afraid he is."

"Why do villains and heroes always have the tragic stories? I mean, Farooq killed his friends by accident and that drove him crazy, Black wanted to help his wife but made the wrong decision. Or Bette, she was just with the wrong people. Don't even get me started with Barry. But see, this is the interesting part. Black could've done better things and be a hero like Barry, his ability was amazing while Bette's ability wasn't that much helpful and yet she didn't want to be the bad guy. It's really amazing how the human brain works and how your actions later define you." I looked over at Harrison, who had an intriguing look on his face. "Sorry, I'm going full nerd like Barry."

"You say that as if I wasn't a nerd myself." I smiled a little.

"But really, it's amazing. I mean, I share the same backstory than Barry. What if it was me that was hit by the lightning that night and had the super speed? Barry sees his power as a way to save people, but me? I imagine all the clothes and shoes I could get with people not even noticing me." Harrison chuckled while pushing a hair behind my ear. "If you had Barry's speed, would you be the hero or the villain?"

"Who do you see me like?"

"The villain. I like bad boys, they are always more interesting, not to mention, they are very attractive." He smirked a little while breaking the space between us, but I pushed him away. "Unfortunately, our bad boys don't qualify, that's why I stick with you."

"I'll remind you of this talk when they put us both behind bars."

"Please, I was raised by a cop, I know few tricks on how to escape before they can get me into the police car." I said with a wink and he just laughed.

"I love you."

"I know you do." I said and this time, breaking the space once again and kissing him.

 ** _Oh, the irony. :-)_**


	11. Chapter 11: Oliver Queen

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

It was a lovely evening. Just earlier, I had a simple breakfast with Harrison back home, like we normally do. Today, instead of going to the hospital, I had the gun training with Joe just by the outsides of the city.

"Stand still, grip the gun tightly. Let your arm connect with your weapon, feel it being part of you. Now fire." Just like Joe told me to, I pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting only inches away from the original target but breaking the bottle. "Not bad."

"I have the best trainer." I said with a smile as he walked to change the bottle. "And I like this gun, it's not so heavy and easy to use."

"That's why I picked it up for you." He, then, walked back to me. "Okay, this time, try to hit the centre. You were not so far but it's better to hit the target."

"Piece of cake." Taking position, I took a deep breath and was about to fire but Joe's phone went off. "We said no distractions."

"Sorry, it's from the CCPD." He walked few meters away, giving me space to fire. Once again, I took position and this time, I aimed directly at the target. "Great, you're now in charge of that gum being on your drawer and only used when needed. Speaking of, there was a robbery at Cunningham and Sampere. I think we could use your help."

"Me? Why?"

"Why don't we go and find out?"

We gathered the things from the field and made our way to the bank. It was a total mess and the people in there looked rather nervous or worried. Not far from us, Barry came in as well. "Maybe I should see the people, ask them what happened."

"Be careful." Joe reminded before I made my way to one man, his face was of shock.

"Looks like you got it pretty bad." I said while sitting next to him. "I'm Dr. Allen, you mind if I ask what happened?"

"I was here to put some money on my account, everything was normal until this man came in and his eyes were glowing red, it's like if he got inside my mind and I had this killer thoughts. I don't remember what happened after, just that this one lady pointed a gun at me and the box of pennies was in front of me, the bullet hitting it."

"Do you think you could describe the man?"

"He, um, he had this crazy shades. Probably mid-40s. His hair was short, to the side and black, pointy nose, not so tall, slim. He was wearing a turtleneck with a trench coat and was carrying some type of bag."

"Okay, thanks." I gave him a smile and got up, Eddie walking to me with a blonde woman.

"She says she felt anger all of sudden." He said and I looked at the woman, she looked really worried.

"I'm not a killer, I don't even know how to fire a gun. You have to believe me, it was never my intention to do it."

"Can you describe me what happened?" She nodded and proceeded to tell me a story like the other man. "Thanks, Eddie, you can take her." Eddie nodded and I walked to both Barry and Joe. "Looks like a case we need to look into deeper than the CCPD knows."

"What did you get?" Joe asked.

"None of this people could control their actions. My bet? This man who walks into the bank somehow controlled this people into convincing them to kill each other while he could steal the money."

"Any idea how he looks?" Barry asked this time.

"Medium height, black hair to the side, pointy noise, mid-40s, and his eyes can turn red. That's what one of the witnesses told me."

"Sound something you two should be looking at STAR Labs."

"Actually, I want to take the affected to the hospital, do a scan to the brain and have a more precise idea of what could've happen."

"Fine, you do that as we go back to the station."

Joe ordered some of the officers around to send the civilians to the hospital. They were quite few, so it took a little longer than I thought. With the whole scans done, I drove back to STAR Labs to examine them.

"I got the copies of the scans I did on the people of the bank. You might want to see this." I handed Caitlin the USB as she connected it to the monitors, extending the image to us.

"Well, look at this, the emotion centres of the brain are still showing signs of being overwhelmed." Harrison said.

"Particularly the area that control executive functions." Cait said.

"The part of our brain that stops us from doing whatever bad things comes into our minds." I added.

"How do you think the meta does this?" Barry asked.

"That's the half a million dollar question."

"Hey, if you guys figure it out, just give me a call, okay?" Barry said while looking at his phone.

"Is the Flash off to another rooftop rendezvous with Iris?" Cait asked.

"No." Barry said and without him noticing, I took his phone.

"Jitters tonight?" I asked with half a smirk. "Not so fast, Flash."

"Okay, fine, yeah, but she probably just wants to ask me…I mean, you know, him…about Meta human stuff for her blog." Barry said while getting his phone back.

"Do you want some advice?" Cait asked.

"No matter what I say, I'm getting the advice, right?"

"Don't get involved. As The Flash or yourself. You don't want to be the one to blame for their breakup."

"Okay, I hear you." He then changed into his outfit and proceeded to leave.

With Barry gone, I excused myself to get a Big Belly Burger, since I was starting to feel hungry. Hearing where I was heading to, Harrison didn't doubt to come along.

"I really think you have an obsession with Big Belly Burger." I told him in a mocking way.

"Can't help it, they are delicious." He stopped at the line for the drive-thru, two cars in front of us. "How did your gun training went?"

"Still got my good aiming." I said rather proudly. "And I like my new gun; small, simple, easy to hold." While talking, I looked outside of Harrison's window to the car that just pulled out of the drive-thru. My eyes met a pair of blue eyes, those blue eyes I once fell for. Our eyes met for a brief moment before he eventually had to move out of the way.

"Danielle?" I hear Harrison call for me. Blinking couple of times, I sat back in my place, looking at the back of the car in front of us. "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing." I assured him with a smile, but I could tell he was not satisfied with my answer, though he said no other word as it was our turn to order.

I was silent while we waited for our food. My mind kept focusing on those eyes. It was him, it had to be him, or why else would he look back at me with the same expression I had, right? I rubbed my temple and Harrison noticed something was off, but he said nothing about it while handing me the bag.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked after taking a bite of her burger and taking off to the driveway.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm fine." I reached out to pull his hand holding his burger, taking a bite of it before he could.

"Hey, hands to yourself." He said with a small frown.

"I'm sorry, it looked very delicious." I leaned over and kissed his cheek, bringing a small smile to his face.

The road back was a little slower since we were finishing our dinner. When we arrived, I noticed Joe's police car parked outside, which I found weird. Harrison looked at me, but I just shrugged while getting out of the car. He got in his wheelchair while we walked inside together.

"Detective, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Harrison asked when we spotted Joe just outside the elevator.

"There's a matter we need to talk about." Both men looked at me, I just rolled my eyes.

"If you need me, I'll be at the Cortex." I walked away from them and into the Cortex, where Barry was with Caitlin. "What are you guys doing?"

"We found the meta-human, he controlled a police officer." Barry told me.

"The officer said he saw a red light coming out of his eyes before feeling his anger." Caitlin said and I frowned a little.

"That's what one of the witnesses at the bank said happened as well." I looked from them to the room in front where I saw a blonde woman. "Why is she here?"

"Felicity is here because she is investigating some boomerang." Barry explained and I sighed heavily.

"Danielle! Come and check this out." Cisco said while peeking his head out of the door. Hesitatingly, I walked to him and Felicity.

"Danielle."

"Felicity."

"Whoa, we don't need drama here, okay?" He told us both and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Check this out, it is a masterpiece." Cisco said while holding the boomerang up.

"Do they really come back to you?" I asked in curiosity. He had a big grin on his face as he holds the boomerang in place and throws it, but his aim was not steady and the boomerang begins to fly around like crazy. Caitlin began to scream as it was close to her, I just had to place a hand on my mouth to stop me from laughing, the boomerang finally landing on a wall with Barry and Joe coming to the scene.

"That's my bad, that's on me." He said and I just chuckled.

…

With the name of the meta-human and still the boomerang case going around, my weekend off the hospital felt like a normal working day. Before going to STAR Labs, I got a message from Barry telling me to stop by Jitters.

"Danielle, unusual for you to be here." Iris was the one to receive me, I could notice something in her face.

"Why? Barry asked me to come here." I said rather confused.

"That's because I asked him for a favour." Someone said behind me, and I knew perfectly fine who it was. Iris gave me a nervous smile before walking away and I turned around. "Hello, Danielle."

"Hey, Oliver." I tried my best to smile, but I was not comfortable with this.

"Can I get you anything?"

"You know, I would love to stay and chat but there's stuff I need to do at the hospital and—"

"Barry told me you have a weekend off." I closed my eyes and sighed. "Please."

"Fine. A coffee will do fine."

"Extra sugar, right?" He asked and I nodded, gaining a smile from him. I sat down at a near empty table on the window. He came back with two cups, handing me one. "How you've been?"

"Busy with a lot of work but I've been fine. What about you?"

"Can't really complain. Still looking out for the city at night." He took a sip and I looked down at my mug. "I'm sorry for never contacting you again but things were starting to become complicated and I didn't want to risk your life. It was better if I didn't have any contact with you." He paused for a second, leaning over the table. "All that show with Fred and Felicity keeping the photo, it was all on me."

I looked up to him, a slight frown forming on my forehead. "What do you mean?"

"I needed an excuse to be away from you. I contacted Fred with Felicity's help." Now it was all clear. "I'm sorry, Danielle, I really am."

"You could've just tell me, Oliver. You have any idea of how much I suffered because of that photo? All this time I hated Felicity because I thought she wanted you all for herself and wanted to get rid of me, now you're telling me this? She was my best friend, the person I trusted the most."

"Don't you think it hurt me? Danielle, you were the first woman I ever loved. This job is not easy and I wanted you safe, alive. Felicity had a bad time as well, but your life means a lot." While he was talking, he placed both of his hands on top of mines. "I'm not asking for your apology, but I wanted for you to know the truth now that you're involved in the same business."

"I spent weeks crying myself to sleep. I wouldn't eat, go out, even got to the point where I wanted to quit my job." I retrieved my hands from his. "You're right, I can't forgive you but I hope you have a good life, Oliver Queen." Once said that, I got up from the seat and walked out of the shop.

I felt devastated, like an elephant had just walked through me. Barry was going to listen to me, and he was going to suffer for doing what he did. I drove to STAR Labs but there was no sign of him there. The only place I thought he could be was the CCPD, but before I could drive away, there was a knock on my window.

"Going somewhere?" Harrison asked as I opened the door and got out.

"To find my brother, I need to talk to him."

"He is with The Arrow." The way of saying the name made it obvious there was something bothering him.

"What's the problem?"

"You know who the Arrow is, Danielle." Both his arms trapped my body against the car.

"Why would I know his identity?" I tried to sound calm.

"You know Felicity and she works for him, that can't be a coincidence." I noticed his right eyebrow twitching, he really was upset. "When were you planning on telling me that Oliver Queen is The Arrow?"

"I—"

"You saw him, didn't you? That's why you were so nervous the other day, because you saw him and then had a coffee together."

"Yes, yes I saw him the other day and we had a coffee. But that's no reason for you to act the way you are acting. What I had with Oliver Queen is in the past now and it will stay there."

"I have every reason to act this way." I stopped for a minute to take his words, and then, held my chin up.

"Thanks for making it clear how little trust you have on me." I pushed him away from me, opened the door of my car and drove to the CCPD, where I thought I could get lucky on finding Barry.

"What could possibly bring you here?" Joe asked while I walked to his desk.

"Looking for Barry, you seen him around?"

"I was just on the phone with Caitlin. Barry lost Bivolo and she says that there was something weird going on with him."

"Sounds to me that he looked into the man's red eyes." I concluded. "Great, I was stepping out of this case and now this."

"Stepping out? Why were you doing such thing? Don't tell me this is about Felicity."

"What else?" Just as I finished talking, we heard some shouting coming from the stairs. Barry and Captain Singh were having some sort of misunderstanding. "Oh, no." Joe was the one to separate the both but soon got into an argument with him as well, Barry even pushing him away. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is all of you, stepping into my life like you could do everything better." His tone was different, he was angry.

"Barry, did you look into Bivolo's eyes?"

"So what if I did? Nothing happened, there was no effect." He sounded a little calmer. I looked over at Joe, but Barry then frowned and walked away from us.

"His eyes, they turned red when he pushed me." Joe told me while we watched him go.

"You need to warn STAR Labs team." I said with a heavy sigh.

"What, you're not coming?"

"I had a…misunderstanding with Harrison and it's better for me to stay out. You'll be there so Barry will be fine."

"If he does anything to you, let me know." He kissed my forehead before heading out.

…

It was weird being home alone, or for the matter, being home knowing Harrison was probably still upset. I was not really sure why he so upset or not trusting me with Oliver being around.

With the night just starting, I decided to watch a movie. I always enjoyed horror movies and being alone was not going to stop me from watching one to focus my mind on something. This movie was one of my favorites, so I put on my PJs, made some popcorn, and served some wine.

The movie was just coming to the end when the front door open. I sighed, I was not really in the mood to have another fight or have to deal with Harrison if he was still upset. I didn't move from the couch, I was too comfortable with my eyes stick to the TV. My feet were suddenly lifted up and I looked over at Harrison, who was sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I love you and knowing you were out with Mr. Queen made me upset." I sat down, placing the glass of wine on the table before facing him.

"You are the man that I love, the one I would give my life for, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You shouldn't feel jealous of someone like Oliver, he's nothing to me." He smiled a little before leaning to place his lips on mines. "I love you, Harrison."

"Glad to know the feeling is mutual, my love." We remained on the couch watching another movie until we were sleepy enough to move to the bed and sleep the night away.

 ** _Hello, everyone! I know it's been long since I uploaded a chapter but I was busy, but here it is! First fight, but even Wells gets a little jealous. I'm sorry this is not a really big chapters, but I was having the rush to finish it already to continue with the he next and finally the Christmas one (yes, I'm quite excited for that one)._**

 ** _I hope everyone is enjoying it! Please, review if you can. x_**


	12. Chapter 12: The Man in Yellow

**_I will like to thank Immortalman18 once again for giving me this amazing idea for the chapter._**

 ** _i do not own anything, just my OC. x_**

Christmas, my favorite time of the year. Ever since I was a child, Christmas is always the time of the year I always look up to. This was going to be the first Christmas I would spend with Harrison and the other STAR Labs teammates. I was on my way to Joe's house, it was a tradition for us all to place the Christmas tree.

"I'm glad at least you know how to prepare this, I don't have any clue on what to do."

"It's rather simple. Maybe one day I'll teach you how to prepare it." I smiled at Iris as I filled the Santa like cups and placed them on the tray. "I just hope they are nearly done with the tree."

"Doubt it." We both walked back to the living room and just as I thought, the tree was not even half done.

"Uh, these ornaments are not gonna hang themselves." She said while passing a cup to both Joe and Barry. "Grandma Easter's recipe. Light in the bourbon."

"Mm." Joe said while his phone began to ring. "I always loved her definition of light." He said and Iris chuckled as his phone began to ring. "And the Christmas tradition continues. Detective West. Yeah? All right. Sorry, kids. The D.A wants to ask me some questions. Make sure there's some it left for me when I get back."

"I'll be right back." I said excusing myself from Iris and Barry.

As Iris had told me, she wanted to have her traditional exchange gift with Barry, so I left them both alone. I walked to the kitchen, serving some eggnog on a large vacuum bottle for the STAR Labs team. I heard a knock on the door and saw it was Eddie, so I served another Christmas cup of eggnog to him. "Eddie." I greeted him. "Do please have a cup of eggnog."

The four of us continued the unfinished tree, though I could sense some small tension from Barry and Eddie, which was weird. When the tree was done, Barry and I excused ourselves to go back to STAR Labs. "I still remember the last Christmas with mom. We were so excited because of the necklace we got her. Remember?"

"I remember the pain you had while breaking your piggy bank." He said while laughing. "I thought you were going to cry. But you finally did it, for mom."

"Yeah." I said with a sad smile.

"Hey, cheer up. Christmas is your favorite holiday, don't ruin it." He told me while getting off the car and hurrying to step in front of me, motioning me to hop on his back.

"Barry, I'm too old for this. Not to mention too heavy."

"Sis, you're not heavy. Remember, I am quite strong now." He positioned himself again and laughing, I hoped on his back. "Now sing with me: Oh the weather outside…"

I laughed again as he began to walk inside. "Is frightful but the fire is so delightful and since we've no place to go. Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!" We both finished when we were already inside STAR Labs with the team, who laughed and applaud.

"Merry Christmas." Barry said as I hoped off his back and he grabbed the bag we brought with us. "Just a small token of my gratitude." He said while handling their presents. "For everything you guys have done for me this year." I cleared my throat. "Oh, this ones are from Danielle, too." He said to Cisco and Caitlin.

"And I am too very grateful for this time I have spent with you guys." I said while smiling at them.

"I think I speak on behalf of my colleagues when I say you've been a gift for us, Barry." Harrison said and then proceeded to hold my hand. "As you have been mine." I smiled and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"What's that?" Cait asked as Barry grabbed the eggnog.

"This is compliments of Iris…Grandma Esther's famous eggnog."

"That's what I'm talking about." Cisco said with a bright smile.

"Maybe later for me. Wouldn't want to drink and drive." He patted my hand before wheeling away.

Barry turned to me and Cait. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Cait assured him.

"No, man. He, umm…this used to be his favorite time of the year, but the accident happened before Christmas, so…kind of ruined the holidays." Cisco said while handing Barry some glasses.

"I'm gonna go get him a present. Maybe that'll cheer him up." Cait said. "Wanna come with me?" She asked me.

"Sure."

"Thank you very much." She told both Barry and me as I followed her out to her car.

…

"Do you think a book will do well?" She asked while taking a look at the bookstore.

"He do loves to read. It's a good idea." We both entered the bookstore and began searching into the science stand.

"What did you get him?"

"Since he's been complaining about his watch stopping, I got him a new one. You know how much he likes to keep track on time."

Few minutes more, Caitlin finally picked a book and paid for it as we made our way back to the car. On our way, Cisco called her to ask what she bought. She hung up and took her keys out. "Are you sure he'll like it?"

"Cait, you know him for longer than I. If you think that's what he likes, then he will." I assured her. When I finish talking, I heard someone almost running behind us, and Cait heard it too because she turned around.

"Probably nothing." She opened the door from her side as I made my way to the other when I saw Cait turn to leave.

"Cait?" I called but she continued walking, me behind her. I finally noticed a man walking ahead and said no word until there was a dead end and the man was facing the wall. Suddenly, he expanded his arms and what looked like flames came out of both hands and head. I was surprised and when he turned around and I could recognize him, it was Ronnie. Cait's face was of complete shock as I pulled her to go back to the car.

The road back to STAR Labs was quiet, we both were positive of what we saw but I couldn't come up to say something. When we finally arrive, she stopped me from going inside. "Please, don't say anything about this. Not even to Cisco."

"Don't worry, Cait, I won't." Even if I wanted to make sure Cait was going to be fine, I was tired so I opted to go home instead of going back inside.

…

It was already Thursday at night. I was closing my office at the hospital since I was finally getting some Christmas vacations. Since the day I went out with Caitlin, I haven't been at STAR Labs due to the lack of any meta-human going around the city, probably the holiday. With my own eggnog bottle at hand, I walked to my usual parking spot when I felt a fast wind behind me. I was taken up from the floor and in a matter of seconds, I was at the empty stadium.

"Barry?" I asked while looking around. "Hello? Is this some kind of prank?" Just when I finished talking, a heard something come up behind me and it was him. "Oh, there you are. Why did you bring me here?"

"Danielle, what are you—"Before he could finish, all the lights of the stadium began to blink.

"Barry, what's happening?" For some reason, my hands began to shake and my heart began to beat fast.

"Get behind me." His serious tone and the way he was looking behind me made me slowly turn around. For a minute, I forgot how to breathe or even blink. Standing few meters behind me, there was a man…a man in a yellow suit. My bottle fell from my hand, spilling some drink in the grass. No one moved nor said anything until the both of them ran into each other, Barry falling into the floor.

"Not fast enough, Flash." His voice was deep and distorted. Just like Barry had done it with Iris, his face and whole body was vibrating at a high speed and his eyes, his eyes were glowing red. The man in yellow picked up Barry from the floor as they both began to go around in circles around the stadium.

They came back to where I was standing, the man in yellow beating up Barry. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am, Barry." Barry was finally able to get up from the floor and began attacking him, but the man in yellow was faster.

"I don't know who you are!" Barry said while on the floor once again.

"But you do, Barry. We've been at this a long time, you and I, but I'm always one step ahead." Barry tried to punch him but it looked impossible. Finally, the man in yellow came behind him and pushed Barry into the ground.

"It is your destiny to lose to me, Flash. Just as it was your mother's destiny to die that night." I could fear tears coming down from my eyes. With Barry still on the floor, the man in yellow went to me. "Do you believe in me now, Danielle?" And then, it went all dark.

…

What happened? Where am I? Barry, is he—the man in yellow, he is real. My eyes flushed open at the thought of what happened. I was at a nursing bed at STAR Labs and from the distance I could see three familiar heads. Putting on the STAR Labs t-shirt that was on the chair, I walked to the three men.

"Care to explain what the hell that was?" The three turned their heads to me.

"Danielle." Barry was the first one to speak, walking to me but I just took a step back.

"When were you planning on telling me?" He didn't say anything, but turned to the other two for support.

"Please, calm down. This was not easy and we didn't know how you were going to react." Joe said.

"We didn't want to upset you just yet, but we didn't think this was going to happen." Harrison was the one to say, making me frown.

"You too knew about it?" I asked in a disappointed tone of voice, but Harrison just pushed his lips together. "I cannot believe you all." With my anger rising, I walked back to the room where I had just woken up, closing the door rather hard. With Barry and Joe leaving, Harrison walked to the room. "Leave me alone."

"No, I won't. I understand that you are angry, but you have to understand that it was not easy and we had to keep it from you until we were able to get proof."

"Turns out that proof was me getting kidnapped by that madman, how thoughtful of you all." Harrison pulled me by my arms, my head against his chest. "Why now? All this years, all the opportunities and just now he decides to appear. He is the reason I hated my dad for so long, the reason of my fights with Barry when we were younger. He already killed my mother, what does he wants now?"

"Danielle, stop it. If you think I'm letting that man get anywhere near you again, you are crazy. We will stop him, I promise you we will." As much as I wanted to believe his words, I found it hard, but I simply kissed him for I didn't want to upset him. "Come on, let's go home and rest."

…

The man in yellow being in town was something not easy to handle. For years, I never believed in his existence or him being the real killer of my mom. But now, everything changed. Just as I promised Barry, I agreed on visiting dad. It was not easy, I had to admit it, but I needed to apologize.

"You go see him first, talk with him." I assured Barry and he nodded.

Twenty five minutes since Barry had gone inside to talk to dad. I was shaking, I was not sure how he was going to react, how I was going to react. The door finally opened and Barry had his eyes red, where he had been crying. He motioned me to enter, I took a deep breath and walked inside.

There he was, standing on the other side of the long wall. There was a chair and a phone on my side. I had a knuckle on my throat. I looked at him, his eyes filling with tears. We both sat down and reached to grab the phone. "Danielle." He said.

"Hello, dad." I could barely say.

"You look just like your mom." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I get that very much from Joe and Barry." He smiled as well and I sighed. "I'm sorry, dad, about everything. All these years I thought you were the one to kill mom. I hated you, I didn't want to see you ever again. How was I so wrong?" I couldn't help but shed some tears.

"Danielle listen to me. It's not your fault you believe in what the press and jury said. What matter is that you are here now. I've missed you, my little princess."

"I know, I missed you, too. There's been a lot happening in my life and I hate the fact that you can't be there."

"But I am, Danielle, just like your mom is. We will always be with you in your heart. There will be a lot of time to catch up. It's Christmas time, you should be out with your brother celebrating the way we used to with your mom."

"I promise we will get you out of this place. I don't care what it takes, we will prove you are innocent and you will be out of here to finally enjoy your kids."

"I just want you to be happy, Danielle. You and your brother's happiness is all that matter to me. Don't let me be the reason you can't be." I could see some hurt on his face, how badly he wanted to get to the other side with me and hug.

"We are very happy. I finally found a man that loves me and that I love deeply. Few months ago I moved to his place, so I say things are going pretty well. Joe says he's a little too old for me, but he and Barry accept him."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Live your life, be happy. You only get to live once, so don't waste it on trying to break your old father out of prison."

"Time's up, Allen." The guard behind him said, disappointment on both my dad and my face.

"Promise me you'll come more often." Dad said.

"I will, dad. Merry Christmas. I love you."

"I love you too, princess."

With dad gone, I walked back to the waiting room with Barry. He was still trying to calm down. I kneeled in front of him, my hands on his knees. "We will get that man no matter what it takes."

"I won't be there when they catch him." He said and I looked confused. "Joe and Dr. Wells told me it was better for me to stay away, let them handle the situation."

"Maybe it's better, Bar. Harrison knows what he is doing and with the help of the CCPD, they will catch the man in yellow." I assured him with a smile, which he returned.

"How are you? All this must be shocking." He asked while we walked down the halls to the entrance.

"It is, but I guess I had it coming. Though I don't appreciate this happening at Christmas, he ruins the best holiday."

"We are together, Christmas won't be ruined." When we arrived at my car, Barry looked nervous.

"Is everything okay?"

"I will tell her. I will tell Iris what I truly feel for her. What's the worst that can happen?" He moved a hand through his hair, landing on the side of his neck.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I can't hide it anymore. Not after this man is back. She needs to know and while everyone else is back at STAR Labs, I will tell her." I walked over at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You are strong, brother. If you think this is the right thing to do, then do it. You know I will be here if anything happens, okay?"

"Thanks, sis. Go on, then, you have a man to catch." He said before taking of running.

After that, I made my way to STAR Labs, where the team was on the normal computers while Joe was behind them with Eddie and other officers. I stood next to Joe, who wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Sending another pulse." Cisco said while doing it.

"Are you certain this trap will work?" Eddie asked.

"I've set up at least three charges into open satellite. If anyone's looking for tachyon particles, they'll know we got than." Cisco assured.

We all looked at the screen with the camera on the particle and suddenly, there he was, the man in the yellow suit, trapped. I covered my mouth with my hand, as I couldn't believe it was working. "Let's see what we caught." Harrison said.

Eddie and the police officers began to make their way out. I couldn't take my eyes off the screen. "You should stay here, where it's safe." Joe told me and I nodded.

"Be careful." I told both him and Harrison.

They were all down the basement, taking positions. "Cisco? Lights!" Wells ordered and Cisco turned the lights. No one would do anything, nor move. It was a much tensed moment. "Detective Thawne, would you like to read him his rights?"

Joe began to move closer, making me wonder what he was doing. "Joe, what are you doing?" Eddie asked.

"Getting some answers." Joe said, holding his gun steady. "14 years ago you murdered Nora Allen. I want to know why. Why?"

But there was no answer until, "Dr. Wells, we meet at last." Just like the first time, his voice creeped me out.

"What do you want with the tachyonic particles?" Harrison asked.

"My goals are beyond your understanding."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm a pretty smart guy. I knew you were exceptionally fast, so any trap we manufactures would have to be invisible. I knew your cells could repair themselves at extraordinary speed, so you could withstand the damage this is doing to your body right now."

"The super capacitors…the containment field is fluctuating. They need to get out of there now." Cisco said.

"The reasons I know all this is because your powers are almost exactly like those of The Flash."

"Oh, I'm not like The Flash at all. Some would say I'm the reverse."

Suddenly, the monitors all started to act weird. "Dr. Wells, evacuate!" Cait told him. "Get out of there now! Dr. Wells!"

"If I turn it off, that thing's gonna get out." Cisco explained.

"Cisco, he's gonna kill Wells!" My heart dropped when Joe said those words. I turned to Cisco, my heart beating very fast.

"I'm sorry, Joe, we need Barry." I took my phone out and texted Barry S.O.S. But even though, I couldn't wait for him, so I made my way out.

"Danielle, no, wait!" I heard Cisco but I continued out anyway.

Once outside, two balls of lightning were fighting, that's when I knew Barry was finally here. Barry got sent back to the car as the yellow man began to make his way toward us. I stepped in front of Cisco and Cait and the yellow suit man was in front of me. "Who are you? Why did you killed our mother?"

"You know me, Danielle." I could feel being lifted up from the ground taken back to where Cait and Cisco. He kept on punching Barry so hard, we could hear bones cracking. Out of nowhere, a flame pushed the yellow suit man off from Barry. "Our race is yet over. See you soon, Flash." He said and then disappeared. Cisco and I ran toward Barry, helping him on his feet, as Cait to Ronnie. He said something and then, took off flying with his flames.

With Barry being safe, I made my way back inside. Joe was helping Harrison, who was covered in blood, get to the elevator so we could make our way to the nursery. Joe excused himself once Harrison was on the bed, leaving the both of us alone. I sat on the edge, not saying anything but looking down at our hands.

"What's troubling you?" He finally asked.

"Back there, I thought I lost you. Joe's worried voice is not usual. I was afraid of coming down to find your corpse, thinking the man in yellow killed you." He lifted my chin up, few tears going down my cheeks.

"Danielle, look at me. I'm here now, breathing and in one piece. I am tougher than I look." With his thumb, he cleaned some of my tears. "Don't cry, I'm fine."

"I know you are." I smiled a little, taking a look at his wounds. "We need to get those healed." Shaking everything away, I walked over to the cart with the aid kit as he took his sweater off, staying on his interior shirt.

"You know, this would be easier if you told them you are able to walk. You would've been able to defend yourself against that man, at least until Barry was here." I said while taking a wet cloth and cleaning the blood from his forehead.

"They can't know that. At least not yet." His tone was serious, so I didn't want to push into the subject any more.

Once I was done cleaning the blood, I treated his wounds on the face and on his shoulder. Caitlin and Cisco came around shortly after. Figuring they wanted to talk to Harrison, I excused to gather our things to finally go home.

With Cisco and Caitlin finally saying their goodbyes, Harrison and I drove home. I felt bad for not spending the night with Joe and the others, but they understood that I wanted to take care of Harrison, since he was still sore.

"You know, today I talked with dad about you. He was supportive about it. I didn't tell him who you are yet, but I'll get there one day." I said once we were on the bed.

"We will get there one day." He told me and I smiled. Reaching out to one of the drawers from the nightstand, I got his present, handing it to him.

"Merry Christmas."

"Danielle, you shouldn't have bother." He said while opening it. "Exactly what I need. I love it." He didn't take long to get the watch out of the box and place it around his wrist to take a better look at it.

"You kept complaining about your old one so, yeah." I said and he kissed me softly.

"I got you something as well." He motioned me to follow him to the closet, where there was a big box, and oddly, it was moving. "Go ahead."

I walked over to the box and kneeled so I could open it. Inside, there was a small puppy, a golden retriever with a pink ribbon on her head. I smiled and grabbed her, she was so tiny. "Harrison, she is beautiful." I said as the puppy wiggled her tail and attempted to lick my face.

"Looks like she likes you." He said as I giggled and got up, kissing him softly. "What will you name her?"

"Lexi. My mom used to love that name for the puppy she never got us." I said a little sad, but I could feel Harrison wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Then it is settled." He said while kissing my cheek. "I already got everything she is going to need."

I looked at the pup, she was yawning and her eyes were almost closing. "She's tired." I said and I felt Wells go back to the bedroom while I followed him. He got a small bed from under our bed and I let Lexi rest in there.

"Maybe we should rest, too. It's been a long day." Both Harrison and I lay on the bed, my head against his chest and his arm around my shoulder. "Good night, my love." He said as I slowly drifted to sleep.

 _ **Hello, everyone! So it's finally here, the Christmas chapter. I know I said I was going to write an extra one but I had no inspiration to do it and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting.**_

 _ **Writing this chapter was rather fun and sad at the same time. Fun because of this being the first time the man in yellow appears, and sad because of the feels with Danielle and her father. I was shaking when writing the stadium part.**_

 _ **Anyway, the**_ ** _story will take a complete turn starting the next chapter, I'm really looking forward for you to read._**

 ** _the-mad-girl-with-a-book: If I'm honest, no, I don't think I'll do a story with her and Oliver. I just added their relationship because I love Oliver even though I don't like Arrow and to make her stay at Starling City a little more interesting. Though if people would like to see their relationship back in the days, I could probably do small shots._**


	13. Chapter 13: Rogues

_**I own nothing but my OC. x**_

"…I've been waking up in the middle of the night. I can hear my son screaming for my help but when I get to his room, he's sleeping peacefully." Olivia, one of the first patients Danielle met when moving back to Central City, had been talking for almost twenty minutes, explaining her concerns. But truth is, the young psychiatrist stopped listening. "Dr. Allen? Are you okay?"

Her thoughts were interrupted, thoughts that involved her father, her mother, but most of all, the man in yellow. "Sorry, Olivia. You must forgive me, it's been a hard couple of days." She adjusted her glasses, taking a small breath in and focused on her patient once again.

"You look like you haven't sleep in days, doc." The middle aged lady told her. "If you want, we can meet some other day so you can rest."

"No, no, I'll be fine, don't you worry about me." Sitting straight once again, Danielle motioned to the lady to continue and so she did.

Another twenty five minutes later, Danielle was done for the day. With Olivia already gone, she walked to the chair behind her desk, her forehead against her closed laptop. It was true, ever since Christmas, Danielle was having trouble sleeping through the night with nightmares involving her mother. Harrison tried to convince her into taking something, but she simply refused, saying that they will eventually disappear. But she had been lying to herself, it was as if they got stronger.

The door to her office opened, making her look up to see her brother walk in. "Whoa, bad time to come around?" He asked upon looking at his sister.

"I'm just tired, that's it." She glanced at the clock on the wall before getting up and started to pack her things. "Anything wrong?"

"With me? No, nothing wrong." The forensic scientist walked over to sit on the edge of the desk while following Danielle with his look. "Snart is back."

"What?"

"I found evidence of ice around the crime scene, nothing missing." The redhead looked at her young sibling with confusion. "We think that he might want The Flash."

"Why would he want you?"

"I suppose that's the question." He said with a shrug. "But I'm not going after him. If The Flash doesn't give him the fight, he might back off. I need to work on my speed and Snart is just a distraction. Priorities first."

Her green eyes met his bluish ones. Danielle knew getting the man in yellow was something Barry was really aiming to do, but letting someone like Snart go wasn't the brightest choice in her opinion. "So you're telling me your priority is getting faster and just ignore the threats outside? Barry, this doesn't sound like you. You wanted to play the hero, then act like one. For what we know, this man could take years to come back."

"My priority is to catch the Reverse Flash, Snart is not a big threat as he is. Dr. Wells and Cisco will work with Joe, I'm not going to ignore him." Danielle, with a doubt look on her face, walked to her brother.

"The Reverse Flash?"

"That's how Cisco is calling him. He's the reverse of me, so makes sense." Barry sighed, and Danielle could notice the stress on her brother's face. "Anyway, thought I should tell you about Snart and to be careful."

Barry gave his sister a nod before placing his hands on his jacket and walking away. Danielle sighed, thinking, "Great, another thing to worry about."

With her things already packed, the redhead made her way out of the office following to her car. It was obvious she needed to have a talk with her boyfriend to figure out why Barry was not going after Snart. To her surprise, only Caitlin was at STAR Labs when she arrived.

"You're alone? That's weird." She said before greeting the scientist.

"Dr. Wells and Cisco are at the CCPD showing the gear Cisco made for the police to use against Snart."

"Yeah, about that…Do you think it is right for Barry to just forget about Snart and focus on his speed? I know it's important for him to get faster so he can be able to capture the man in yellow the next time he comes around. But like I told him, we don't know when that will be and he can't ignore whatever other threat comes to the city."

"It's not like we are going to ignore but right now, Snart hasn't make a dangerous move. If Barry is right and he only wasn't a fight with The Flash, then maybe is for the best to let him back off on his own." Caitlin herself wasn't completely sure it if was a good idea for Barry to let the CCPD deal with the infamous Leonard Snart, but going against Dr. Wells was something she didn't want to do.

While the two women were talking, the elevator reached its destination. Harrison Wells was back from the police department. His talk with Joe left him quite suspicious at what the detective was going to do about Barry. The voices coming from the Cortex made him not stand up from his wheelchair. Dr. Snow and Danielle were talking about what he figured was Barry, but they stopped when he wheeled in.

"Great, you're finally here. We need to talk." Danielle said almost immediately while standing from her chair, making Harrison breathe out and motion her to follow him to his office. Caitlin said nothing, her eyes on the computer.

Once reaching the office, Harrison made sure to close the door behind them while Danielle walked to sit at the edge of the desk. "What's troubling you, my dear?" He asked first, standing up from the wheelchair.

"Did you tell Barry not to go against Snart?" Harrison took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"I told him to do what's best for him. That if he wanted to go against Mr. Snart, we were going to be here to help him. He made his own choice." He walked to stand in front of her, Danielle releasing a sigh as her phone ringed with a message from Barry.

"Snart attacked the police, Joe is unharmed but there was someone else with him and he had a fire gun. Some police officers are in the hospital." She locked the phone and placed it in her pocket. "I knew Snart was not going to give up."

"Do you think this is my fault?" Knowing that in some way it was, Harrison still wanted to know her reaction but Danielle only shrugged.

"It was Barry's fault. He is old enough to make his own choices." She assured him.

"I just hope Mr. Allen doesn't blame me." Danielle huffed, Harrison raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Please, you are his idol. Remember the day I met you, back when I was doing my university research? I remember Barry being so mad and jealous because I was a going to meet the famous Dr. Harrison Wells. For the whole week he pushed me into taking him with me to meet you. Of carouse I said no and when I came home that day after the interview, he wouldn't even talk to me. So trust me, my brother would never blame you."

 _"_ _Danielle, please! I'll do your chores, clean your room, do your homework, give you 100 dollars but please, just let me go with you."_

 _"_ _For the last time, Barry, no. This is school work, I can't take you."_

 _"_ _Say I'm one of your team members or that I'll help you with the recording. Just take me."_

 _"_ _No one will believe you're in last year of college with that baby face." I mocked and he frowned. "Bar, I know he means a lot to you, but I just can't take you. I'm sorry." Once said that, Barry stormed out of the living room and to his room, his door closing hard enough for Joe to peek his head._

 _"_ _Still mad you won't take him?"_

 _"_ _You got it right, Joe." After that, I finished my homework and went back to my bedroom to get some sleep._

 _The next day, I woke up and even if I didn't want to admit it, I was nervous. When I got to STAR Labs, it was amazing. All the stuff, all the people moving with their lab coat and special glasses._

 _"_ _Ms. Allen?" A voice called, making me turn around. There he was, Dr. Harrison Wells. I usually wasn't attracted to older men but he, he looked so dreamy. His eyes, his smile…everything. "Dr. Harrison Wells, nice to meet you."_

 _"_ _The pleasure is mine." My hand met his for a shake, his grip was nicely strong. "Thank you, again, for agreeing to see me."_

 _"_ _It's my pleasure. Always looking forward to help young minds like yours." He led me to his office, where he offered some wine that I accepted and so the interview began. It wasn't too long, but I surely enjoyed it._

 _"_ _Thank you for your time, Dr. Wells."_

 _"_ _There's nothing to be thankful for." Once again, we shook hands. "Thanks for a lovely evening." He brought my hand closer to his face and kissed it. I could help but blush._

He laughed while adjusting his glasses. "In fact, I do remember that day. I was impressed by such implacable young woman. With the interview, I could picture you being a detective, just like Joe."

"That was my plan, but Joe never let me, saying that the job was dangerous. And now, I realize how dangerous it is. But I guess I've learned a lot from him."

"Though I never asked you, why you picked me?"

"You've been wondering that for the past years?" The scientist shrugged, making Danielle smile. "Well, you should thank Barry, otherwise I wouldn't know about you. When he talked about you, I had the feeling that my investigation needed to be of this so called Dr. Wells. I just found you very interesting."

While Danielle was talking, Harrison moved over so he could be closer to her now, her green eyes meeting his deep blue ones. "You know those times when you see someone and you instantly have a crush on them? That's what I felt when I met you, when we were face to face. The day I found you alone here and you said 'we both know that's not the only thing you feel for me', you were right. After spending a lot of time here, I found out my crush never left and it only turned into something stronger." Their foreheads came close together, his left hand pushing her hair behind her ear. "And here I am now, having a future with the man I used to have a crush on."

"I knew, since the moment I met you, that you and I were going to cross paths again." Harrison grabbed her left hand, his eyes looking at the matching rings both wear on their left hand. "Marry me. Turn that ring into an engagement ring and let's get married. Let's spend the rest of our lives as husband and wife. Grow old together, form a family."

Danielle was so surprised by his words she was not even able to say something. Harrison noticed her lack of words, wondering if it was the right thing to say. But to his surprise, Danielle pulled him into a kiss. "Yes, a million times yes. I love you."

"And I love you, my dear." With another kiss, Harrison walked back to the wheelchair. "I will talk to Barry."

Danielle nodded to her now fiancé as he wheeled away from the office. A big smile appeared on her face as she glanced at her ring. Well, this was certainly not going to be an easy thing to break to her family, especially Joe. But those things didn't matter to her at the moment, all that matter is how happy she is.

Getting of the desk, she made her way back to the Cortex where Cisco was doing some research on his computer. "Hey, what bug bit you? You look happier than usual."

"Guess who just made this an engagement ring?" While holding her left hand up, Cisco looked astonished but in a good way.

"No way. Congratulations, Dan. I wish you both the best." Cisco hugged his friend tightly. He was happy for her and Dr. Wells, because in his eyes, they were made for each other.

Cisco walked back to the monitor where he was revising the heat gun. "What's that?" Danielle asked while walking next to him.

"That is a heat gun, the one Snart's companion is using." He explained, Danielle just nodded. "Uh-oh." Cisco said out of sudden, making Danielle look at him with a confused look.

As Cisco stormed away to get Barry and Dr. Wells, Danielle's phone begin to ring. The ID told her it was Caitlin, so she gladly answered. "Cait, hey."

"Hello, Danielle." But it wasn't Caitlin's voice on the other line. "I'm sure you remember my voice."

"What are you doing with Caitlin's phone?" With the guys coming back to the Cortex, she walked to out near the elevator.

"Let's say I borrowed it." From the distance, mumbles could be heard. "She's safe for now, if that's what you're wondering. Now I'll make this quick. I want the Flash, tell him he needs to face me, let everyone know about him. Turn on the news if you don't believe me."

"Wait, Snart—"But the other line went dead. Danielle looked at her phone then ran back to the Cortex. "Barry, Barry." But Barry was no longer there. "Where is he?"

"Just ran away. He got a call from Joe." Cisco told her and Danielle sighed.

"Snart just called me, he has Caitlin." Cisco's face dropped and Dr. Wells moved a hand through his hair. "Turn on the news."

Just like Snart has told her, there was a footage of him, Caitlin, and the other man that was with him now. We were all quiet, after the footage ended. The three were worried sick for her, especially Danielle since she knew what Snart was capable of.

With Cisco gone and Harrison nowhere in sight, Danielle decided to stay at the Cortex where Barry came back few minutes later. "Any news?" Danielle was the first one to ask.

"Not yet." He couldn't stop pacing back and forth until his phone vibrated with a call from Joe. When the call ended, he walked in front of the suit.

"Are you really ready for this?" His sister asked with a concerned voice.

"This is what I wanted, no? Save people and now they will finally know me."

"Don't do this for the fame, Bar. You've been a great hero without people knowing you, don't let this get over your head."

"Don't worry, sis, I have you to bring me down to earth." The speedster assured her before changing into his suit and took off running.

"Where's Cisco?" Harrison wheeled himself back into the Cortex once Barry was gone.

"He went after Caitlin with Joe." The both of them place themselves on the monitors to keep track on Barry, who was already at the scene. Everything was doing great, he was avoiding getting hit until he crashed into something.

"Barry. Barry, are you okay? You know what you have to do." Harrison told him as Danielle curiously wondered what that was.

"Yeah, get them to cross their beams and cancel their guns out. I know." Barry responded before taking off running. "Yeah, not as easy as it sound." He said with a panting voice.

"Come on, Bar, you can do it, I know you can do it." Danielle told him.

The speedster was hit by the cold gun, his vitals dropping. "I can't get them to cross streams. Speed isn't getting it done." Danielle's eyes were on Harrison as as he moved a hand through his hair.

"You're right. Maybe the way to do this is not by going faster."

"It's going slower." Barry agreed.

With Barry preparing himself, Danielle took a hold of Harrison's arm, not taking her eyes off the monitor of her brother's vitals. She knew it was a risky thing to do, if he didn't do it the right way, maybe he wouldn't get the opportunity to get out. But she trusted in her brother. And so he took off walking, both guns hitting his body and his vitals dropping even more.

With the tension she was dealing, her grip on the scientist's arm became tighter, but he didn't mind as he himself was worried if the speedster could make it out. But their plan worked with Barry taking off running just in time for both guns to hit each other. His vitals went back up and Danielle sighed in relief, letting Harrison's arm free but resting her forehead against his shoulder.

…

"Ah! I'm gonna burn every last one of you pigs! Get your hands off me!"

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey." Joe warned taking his gun out and pointing at Mick.

"Yeah!" Then the officers proceed to take him away, followed by the ones taking Snart behind.

"Partner's a real hothead." Joe told Snart.

"That's funny."

"You know what's hilarious, Snart? We got you."

"Congratulations."

"Get him out of here." Joe ordered and they began to walk him again, but Snart stopped when he was in front of Danielle.

"This is the moment you tell me I should've followed your advice." He said with half a smirk.

"There's nothing you can do now. Serve your time in jail and perhaps then you can follow my advice."

"You declined my offer, I don't think I want to follow it if you don't go with me." He moved close enough to the redhead, enough to whisper at her ear. "Perhaps I will be back and take you with me this time." Seeing the not so pleasing face of Danielle, Joe ordered the officers to move him away.

"Goodbye, Lenny." The doctor simply said before turning back to her brother and Cisco.

"What was all that about?" The speedster asked.

"Nothing." She assured him with a small. "Hey, do you think I can borrow you and Joe for a bit? We need to talk."

"Sure, wait for us at the Lab."

As Barry congratulated Eddie for his work and made sure Cisco put away the guns, Danielle walked upstairs to Barry's lab. It was all messy. Despite him being super-fast, it appeared he never got time to sort his things.

She walked to the windows where the sun was already hiding and a beautiful pink sunset was clearly visible from where she was standing. But her thought were interrupted by footsteps coming closer, Joe was there. "Hey, Barry told me you wanted to talk to us."

Before Danielle could answer, her brother appeared out of sudden with a slice of pizza on his hand. "Sorry, was hungry." Normally, she would love the smell of pizza but right now, it was as if it disgusted her to the point where she wanted to throw up.

"I—yeah, I wanted to talk with you." She tried to shake the feeling away, clearing her throat while looking at both men. "I am engaged. Harrison proposed to me and I said yes."

Both men were surprised. Barry even stopped eating his slice of pizza while Joe ran a hand through his face. He didn't approve the relationship at all, not because Dr. Wells was older or because of his reputation, but because he didn't fully trust the man. He was hiding something, and Joe knows it. After all, a detective is never wrong about his suspicions.

"Whoa, this is really surprising but I guess congratulations, sis." Barry was the one to break the small silence and hugged his sister.

"Would you please say something?" Danielle asked to Joe once Barry released her.

"Congratulations, Dan." He didn't want to upset her. Her happiness, as well as Barry's, was all he ever wanted since the day he took them into his home. And she was happy, there was no doubt. "You know that I am here for you if you ever need something, never doubt about that."

"Thanks, Joe. I know you don't like Harrison as much as I would like you to, but I appreciate your support."

Joe hugged her before excusing himself to go home. Barry walked over to his locker in the place and then back to his sister, handing her a photo album. "Iris found this while she was cleaning her room. You know, since she's moving with Eddie."

"Is that?" Barry simply nodded as Danielle took the photo album and open it to look through the pages. "I lost this a year after we moved in with Joe."

"She found it under a pile of her stuffed animals she had to put away in the closet." Both siblings began to make their way down as Danielle placed the album on her purse.

"I'll make sure to give her my thanks next time I see her. By the way, how are things between you two?"

Barry sighed, he didn't feel like talking about her. "I think the most appropriate word is awkward. We still talk but, something is different and I'm not sure I like it."

"Give her time, bro, this kind of stuff sometimes takes time." She told him with a hand placed on his shoulder. "Anyway, I should head home, Harrison will be there soon."

"Give him my congratulations." He kissed Danielle's forehead before taking off running.

It took at least 15 minutes for the woman to get home. The traffic was heavy and to her bad luck, there was an old woman driving the slow car in front of her. She thought Harrison was going to be there already, but he wasn't.

Placing her coat on the hanger, she walked to the kitchen where she served herself a glass of wine before going to the living room to turn the fireplace on and sit on the couch. Her free hand reached to her purse to get the album Barry gave her not long ago.

Before she could start reading it, the front door opened, Harrison was finally home. He waited for both doors to be closed until he was able to get up from the wheelchair. The first thing he saw was the woman he loved and couldn't help but smile when his eyes met hers.

"Hello, beautiful." His charming smile never left his face as he made his way to the couch she was currently sitting at. "What do you have there?"

Before answering, Harrison leaned to give her a small kiss and sit next to her. "This is an album mom and I made since I was six and lost it the year after we moved in with Joe. Iris found it while cleaning the room we used to share."

"Photos of your childhood. I would like to see that." His left arm rested on the top part of the couch as Danielle leaned into him.

"It starts, obviously, the day I was born." Opening the book, there was a photo of mom and dad, still on the hospital bed, meeting their daughter for the first time. Next to it, just like all the other, it had mom's handwriting with a small description of the photo and the date. "There are some photos of just the three of us until four years later, my brother was born. If you notice my face, I was not in the mood for a picture." The photo was when mom was back home from the hospital and holding a newborn Barry on her arms as dad was holding me. Harrison simply laughed at my grumpy face.

We continued looking at the rest of the pictures of how our lives were when we were still together. My heart stopped for a second when we got to the last photo we took as a family, the last photo we had when mom was still alive and dad was not on prison. "You look identical to your mother." Harrison told her and she smiled.

"Everyone always said that. I remember dad telling me that when I grew up, no one would be able to tell the difference between us. Only big difference is that she used to have blue eyes, but we really look alike."

Harrison's hand moved to stroke her cheek, starring directly at her green eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I am so lucky to be by your side. I'm sure your mom would be proud to see the woman you are today."

"I love you."

"I love you too, my dear."

 _ **Hello, everyone, and welcome back.**_

 _ **Finally, a new chapter. I know I am taking long but there's been some personal things going on and I can't focus on writing.**_

 _ **But anyway, as you can see I will be using this new point of view because of the things that will happen later, but just to make it clear, flashbacks will be from Danielle's perspective although I don't know if there will be more.**_

 _ **As you can see, a very big thing happens in here but we are getting closer to where everything slowly comes down and even I am scared to know how things will go. Also, I will try to add more of Harrison/Eobard thoughts on Danielle and why he is doing what he is doing with her. Is it all part of his evil plan? Is he really in love with her? Welp, you will have to stay and wait.**_

 _ **Any thoughts, suggestions, whatever you want to say, feel free to leave a review or message me, I'm always glad to answer to you guys. x**_


	14. Chapter 14: Hartley Rathaway

**_I own nothing, just my OC. x_**

"I am so happy for you, Dan."

After having a slow day back at the hospital, Danielle decided to go to Joe's house at Iris' request. Her foster sister was beyond happy for her finally getting married. "Thanks, Iris."

"We will celebrate this with a toast." With Danielle chuckling at her, Iris walked to get a bottle of wine from the kitchen and walked back to the dining room with it and two wine glasses. She served the wine as the both of them held their glasses up. "For you and a life full of blessing and happiness."

With a nod from Danielle, both women drank their wine. "Oh, this is good." Danielle said while grabbing the bottle and serving some more.

The main door from the house open, Barry emerging from it. "Hey." Iris greeted him.

"You do realize the whole point of moving out is not being at home anymore, right? That goes for you both." The young forensic told them, Danielle just rolled her eyes at him.

"This will always be home, bro." Danielle told him while holding her glass up but then followed to go back to the kitchen, where Joe was already there finishing dinner. "Mmm, smells delicious."

"Spaghetti. Staying for dinner? I mean, you're already here." He told the woman as she put away the wine and the glass on the dish washer.

"I don't think so. Speaking of dinner, I should go home and make something as well." Joe turned to her, holding a large plate where he served some of his food.

"Take some spaghetti, I'm sure Dr. Wells will like it." He said while covering the plate and handing it to her.

"Thanks, Joe, I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Danielle kissed his cheek and walked back to the living room, waving her goodbyes at Iris and Barry.

Arriving home, Danielle walked directly to the kitchen, where she ate some of the spaghetti. Lexi didn't took long to greet her, standing right beside her. "Hey, baby, you hungry?" placing the plate down on the counter, Danielle walked to give Lexi some food and water.

She glanced at the clock on her phone as she placed it on the charging station, it was already late and Harrison was not yet home, which was weird. Danielle then walked to the refrigerator to get the things for dinner but the smell of all the food together made her run into the bathroom and throw up.

"Should've said no to that junk food." She mumbled under her breath while walking to the sink to wash her mouth when the doors from the main door opened and music began to play, Harrison was home.

But suddenly, there was the sound of another voice, which she thought was weird, yet she couldn't listen to what the other person was saying. The moment she was about to step out of the bedroom, she heard glass shattering. Not thinking twice, Danielle ran to the main entrance, where Harrison was on the floor.

"Don't come close." He warned her while getting up and she could then notice the gun on his hand. Danielle looked around but there was no one, just the glass on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" Harrison asked her back, not answering her question.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was at the bathroom when I heard you come in and the shattering glass." Harrison didn't say anything, he just leaned to kiss her forehead. "We need to call the police."

…

Danielle's nightmare was back: a house full of police officers going around the place and their police cars outside with the sirens on. She was sitting on the couch with Lexi at her arms, she really didn't wat to be there.

"Hey, nice house you have." Her brother greeted while walking to her. "Everything okay?"

"No." She simply responded, her eyes locked on the ground.

"Hey, everything is fine. Nothing bad happened, just some glass on the floor." Danielle looked at her brother but it was obvious she was not feeling fine.

"I need to get out of here. I just—the last time my house was filled with cops was when mom died and I just can't stay here." She got up from the seat, taking Lexi with her and then walked to the bedroom, where she packed some clothes and personal things along with Lexi's stuff.

With her baggage ready, Danielle walked back to the living room, where Caitlin and Cisco had already arrived, but she walked to Harrison. "I reserved a hotel for us to stay while this is done." He told her.

"Great, I can't stay here any other minute with them around." She motioned to the police officers. "I'll go there now."

"Are you sure you are okay, my dear?" Though he already knew why she was so eager to leave, he still asked.

"I—yes, yes, I'm fine. I'll go now, be careful." She leaned to kiss him before storming away as Barry approached him.

"You have to forgive her, this is like living that night once again." He told the doctor.

"I complete understand. Now, what do we have yet?"

As the search on the house continued, Danielle arrived at the hotel Harrison had called, though she had to leave Lexi at a daycare for dogs near, since no hotels in the city allowed pets. She called into the hospital, explaining the situation and taking few days off.

Her mind couldn't stop replaying the moment her younger self woke up in the ambulance and saw her house being surrounded by police officers or the moment she saw her mother on the floor with no pulse.

Through the day, she constantly got messages from her brother or Harrison to make sure she was doing fine and she would only reply with a 'don't worry about me, I'm fine.' But truth is, she was feeling rather sick, as if her whole body ache and feeling tired without doing anything and constant dizziness…

Reviewing her symptoms, Danielle took a sitting position on the bed. Could it be that she—? No, that could not be possible, or could it? Her hands reached to grab her phone and look at the date. Her hands began to tremble and her breath was slow. She got up, grabbed her jacket and went to her car, driving to the nearest pharmacy.

It felt weird, having to buy a pregnancy test, but she wanted to be completely sure. She had stopped by Big Belly Burger to eat something, since she didn't even had the time for breakfast, and took the opportunity to take the test at the bathroom.

But she didn't want to look at the results alone, she needed someone. So once she was done eating, Danielle drove over to STAR Labs to speak with Caitlin and also to know what happened with the incident at her house. To her surprise, there was an alarm going on and even more, an unconscious Caitlin on the floor.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Harrison's new play thing." Turning around to the not familiar voice, Danielle was face to face with a young man she did not recognize.

"Who are you and what have you done?" She tried to back away but her lower back bumped into the computers.

"This has nothing to do with you but with your fiancé." He lifted his hand up, where he had his glove, and sent some pulse waves toward Danielle, a high pitch tone filling her ears with pain.

She screamed in agony but not even she could hear herself. Hartley, having already enough pain, covered her mouth and carried her in his shoulders as he made his way to the place Harrison Wells was laying on the floor.

"Let her go, Hartley, she has nothing to do with this." The scientist tried to talk to him, but Hartley simply kept on walking as Danielle would mumble Harrison's name through the hand Hartley had on her.

…

"Make the buzzing stop!" Danielle's ear were now fine, other than the buzzing on them, but at least she could hear now.

"Now you understand what I have to live with? What your precious fiancé did to me?" Hartley walked from the bathroom to the other room where Danielle was being held.

"Harrison is suffering enough to have someone like you try to kill him and blame like everyone else does."

"You think you know him, don't you? Just because you get to live with him and spend every day with him doesn't mean you know him. He has secrets, deep, dark secrets. Secrets you won't be able to stand when you know them."

"Shut up, shut up!" Danielle screamed for the pain he caused her in the ears, Hartley just smirked.

"What about some TV?" He walked to sit at by his computer, turning the TV on where there was a conference about to start, a conference held by Dr. Harrison Wells. "What a coincidence."

Hartley turned the volume up so Danielle was able to listen clearly. The press was about Harrison apologizing for the event he could've stopped and how he decided to ignore the warnings. Danielle was surprised and couldn't help but think how Cisco or Caitlin felt. Hartley turned the TV off, leaving Danielle starring into the black screen.

"So inspiring." He said while getting up and walking to her. "Time to go."

…

"Nice gambit, Harrison. But this isn't over." Hartley began to say as they arrived to the place.

"Hartley, where is Danielle? What do you want? What do you want, Hartley? I already gave my mea culpa today." From the other line, Harrison asked and Hartley moved closer to Danielle so she could hear.

"The city already hated you. You don't think I noticed that press conference was a pathetic bishop sacrifice? No, no, no. I've played with you too many times to let you get away with that. This is between you, me, and The Flash. As for your girlfriend…" He moved to be face to face with her and send another pulse just to hurt her a bit.

"Stop! Please, stop!"

"Well, there you have her."

For another short time, Danielle was unable to hear a thing, she could only see Hartley beginning to walk forward and hold his hands up, his sonic waves shattering glass and making the cars stop. As Hartley moved between the cars, Danielle's ears began to come back to normal as the scarlet speedster arrived next to her, taking the ropes on both hands and legs off.

"Forget about me, go and get him!" She told him and Barry just nodded, running after Hartley.

Being free, Danielle walked over to the cabin of the pay toll, looking around for something she could use to help her brother. Her attention was caught when Barry was on the floor, she had to hurry or he was going to get hurt pretty badly.

Finally, she found a baseball bat, at least it could be of use. As Hartley was focused on getting his gloved on the floor, Danielle snuck behind him, striking him in the back of the head as hard as she could but before she could hit him again, Barry ran to her and stopped her.

"You'll kill him!" He said while throwing the bat away.

"He deserves it after the pain he caused me." Obvious hate was shown on her eyes, but Barry said no word as he lifted her in his arms and hurried to STAR Labs before he returned to the place and lifted Hartley to take him into the pipeline.

Caitlin was the one to check on Danielle's ears while Cisco and Harrison made sure Hartley was secured at the pipeline. She suddenly remembered the reason why she was at STAR Labs so she got up from the bed and walked to where she had left her purse.

"Cait, there's something I think might be happening to me and as a professional, I need you to help me."

Caitlin, with a doubt look on her face, walked to Danielle. "You make this sound like something bad."

Danielle sighed while taking the box out and showing it to Caitlin. The other woman's reaction was of surprise when she realized what this was all about. "Are you—?"

"I don't know. When I was coming here I wanted you to see the results with me but that Hartley guy was not on my plans." Caitlin grabbed the box from her as they both walked to the room she would usually be at. Danielle looked away in case the guys were back as Caitlin revised the test.

"Danielle," She started, making the redhead turn to her and see the big smile Caitlin had on her face. "Congratulations, you are pregnant."

 _ **Hello, everyone,**_

 _ **I know, I know, what a surprise that I didn't take that long to upload a new chapter but truth is, I was looking forward to write this one. Big news, everyone. Really big news. But how long will the happiness last? Yes, something not good is going to happen soon but I won't go and spoil it.**_

 _ **I'm glad you're enjoying the pair of love birds, guest. She will get sort of kidnapped, but I can't tell much about it because you have to wait. And to**_ _ **highlander348 what I can only say is wait for the next chapters. :-)**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed. x**_


	15. Chapter 15: General Eiling again?

**_I own nothing, just my OC. x_**

Being pregnant was something Danielle didn't have in mind yet, but she couldn't deny the happiness she was feeling. Though there were still no physical changes, there was a baby forming inside of her and the idea simply didn't let her erase the smile on her face.

"I can't begin to say how happy I am for you, though when will I meet the lucky father?" The brunette doctor asked as he leaned on the door.

"I'm sure you already know him, Tony. In fact, I don't think there's a person in Central City that doesn't know about him."

"A local star, eh? You really don't waste your time." He gave her a playful smirk but Danielle only rolled her eyes.

"If you were watching the news few days ago, he made a public appearance." Tony placed a hand under his chin while thinking.

"Unless you're dating billionaire Bruce Wayne," He suddenly snapped his fingers, a surprise look on his face. "You're dating Dr. Harrison Wells."

"The same."

"No way. I love him. I mean, the man is a genius. I even have his biography in my office." He walked to her desk and placed both his hands there, she couldn't help but chuckle. "If I give you my book, will you get him to sign it?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Danielle motioned at the door where her fiancé had just wheeled in. Tony, with his eyes wide open, slowly turned around and almost fainted when seeing the scientist.

"Oh, my god," Were the only words coming out of his mouth as he was in shock but managed to walk to him and offer his hand in shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor, I'm Tony Evans."

"The pleasure is mine, Dr. Evans." Harrison accepted his hand in shake, Danielle just smiled. "I believe I heard something about you having my book?"

"Yes, yes. I've read it a few times over and over. Would you sign it?"

"It'll be a pleasure." Tony smiled while walking out of Danielle's office and coming back as fast as he could for Harrison to sign the book.

"Thank you so much, Doctor. Now I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He finally walked out of the door and closing it behind him.

Danielle couldn't help but laugh at him. "I feel like everyone has read your book but me." She said while standing up and walking to the other side of the desk.

"Maybe you should ask him to lend it to you." Harrison as well got up, walking to her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You kidding? He will probably have the book placed on some sort of shelf like if it was a trophy." Harrison chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers. "To what do I owe this lovely visit?"

"I figured we could go home together. Cisco drove me here." Danielle finally leaned in to kiss him before walking away to get her things.

"Great, we can stop by to get some sushi because I am starving."

Just like she said, they stopped by some sushi near the hospital before making their way home. Harrison told her about the small heroic act Barry did just an hour ago. "Harrison, there's something I need to tell you."

Her words made him put down the glass of water he was about to drink. Her way of saying it made him wonder what was wrong, but she simply smiled at him. "It's not something bad, if that's what you're wondering."

"Then what is it, love?"

Danielle grabbed the ultrasound she got earlier at the hospital and handed it to Harrison. He raised an eyebrow but realizing what that was, he smiled and looked at her. "Babe, I'm pregnant."

Harrison grabbed Danielle's hands on his, looking directly into her green eyes. "I love you." And he meant it.

"I love you, too."

The rest of the night was the both of them on the couch watching movies until late night. Danielle was the one to fall asleep against Harrison's chest, but he grabbed her in his arms and took her to the bed, where the both slept through the night.

The next day went by normal. With Danielle being pregnant, Eobard's plan was coming altogether. He was with the woman he loved since the first time he knew about her existence, he was going to marry her, and he was going to have a family with her. He couldn't be happier, but Barry Allen, oh how he despised him. But seeing Danielle smile and seeing her being happy made him forget everything.

And Danielle was very happy. She has a job she loves, family and friends that support her, a man she loves and now a baby on its way. All those years of suffering after her mother's death and now, she was finally truly happy.

"I'll see you there, brother. Bye." After according to meet at a pizza, Danielle hung up her phone and pocketed it on her purse.

It was already eight pm, her shift at the hospital was already done and she was nervous to tell her brother about the good news. She said her goodbyes to the nurses before stepping into the elevator and taking her car keys out.

What she did not expect was to see a real unwanted guest. General Wade Eiling was leaning against the car of the Doctor. He glanced inside to see how clean she was, it looked like a brand new car. His eyes scanned the area to make sure there was no one in sight.

The elevator reached the level of the parking lot and Danielle got out, walking directly to her car while reading a message she got from Barry saying that he was already there. To her surprise, a man cleared his throat once she reached the place, making her glance up.

"Hello, Dr. Allen, I hope you remember me." Danielle stopped cold. She was sure she was not going to see the man ever again, but how wrong was she.

"What are you doing here, General Eiling?"

"I was near the place and thought on stopping by to see how you are."

"I'm fine, thanks, but I really need to go now." She was about to open the driver's door when Eiling placed himself in front, not letting her reach the handle.

"I see. This won't take long. You see, the other day I watched the sudden conference Harrison decided to make. Such a disappointment. But I guess his fame was more important than the lives of those he affected the moment the particle accelerator exploded."

"What do you want, General Eiling? Like I told you, I'm in a hurry and can't stay to listen as you hate on Harrison."

Eiling looked at the shorter woman, holding a hand up and motioning it so that the soldiers that were hiding would come out. "Why don't we go for a ride?"

Danielle began to panic as two soldiers grabbed her arms and pushed her into the back of the van not so far from them. Eiling took the purse that had fallen into the floor, looking at her phone that was vibrating with a call from Harrison. He threw the electronic into the floor, crashing it completely.

One of the soldiers cuffed Danielle's hands behind her back. She was afraid, she didn't know where Eiling could take her or even worse, do to her. The road was silent, Eiling was the one driving with a soldier beside him and three other soldiers with her.

As the van stopped, the soldier on the front walked to open the back doors, letting the others out and one of them escorted Danielle out. They arrived at some army base camp that Danielle didn't recognize. Eiling told his soldiers to leave as he and Danielle walked inside.

"Where are we?"

"Facility 27. This place was shut down in 1961, but I found it and took over it." He explained as they got to a hallways with lots of doors. "This is nothing personal, Dr. Allen, but Harrison has to pay for what he did to me, and you are the only thing he cares about."

"Oh, don't tell me, are you going to kill me?"

"No, I won't. I'm going to make something much worse." Saying that, Eiling opens one of the cell doors from the hall, taking Danielle's cuff off and pushing her inside. "Don't worry, you will see your precious boyfriend."

The door shut closed and Danielle wanted to scream and punch it, but she knew it was going to be useless. In the cell, there was a single bed with a light blanket, a toilet, a sink, and a window that barely let the moon illuminate the cell.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She mumbled while sitting on the bed, her back against the wall while hugging her knees.

On the other hand, the scarlet speedster sat on the table while glancing at his watch. Danielle said she would arrive in five minutes or less and it's been already 25 minutes. He tried dialing her phone but it wouldn't ring once before dropping the call. He had a bad feeling, she was the one to always be on time and have her phone fully charged.

His phone ringed. Thinking it was her, he quickly picked up. "Danielle, I was starting to get worried—"

"Barry, its Joe." Barry took a look at his phone and indeed, it was Joe's phone.

"What happened? Is everything alright?"

"It's Danielle, she…she got kidnapped." Barry felt as if someone had shot him in the chest. "You should come at the hospital."

Not thinking it twice, the speedster ran as fast as he could to get to the hospital. There were some police cars around. He made his way to the parking lot, where Joe and Eddie were talking to a woman.

"Thanks, ma'am." Joe told her before turning to Barry.

"What, what happened?"

"Security cameras went off the moment the elevator brought her down here. That woman said she saw a military van rush out of here but there was no soldiers inside the hospital."

"Eiling." Barry said almost immediately. It had to be him, he had visited her before and now he was back. "I have to warn Dr. Wells."

"Barry, he is the reason why Danielle got kidnapped in the first place."

"And he is also the man my sister is going to marry, he has the right to know." Not wanting to argue, Joe sighed and nodded as Barry took off to STAR Labs.

Lucky for him, the three were still there. "Barry, are you okay?" Caitlin was the first one to ask, noticing the worried face on him.

"Yes, no. I—"He moved a hand through his hair, looking at Dr. Wells. "Danielle was kidnapped by Eiling."

Harrison's eyebrow began to twitch, that was never on his plan to happen. The room went quiet, no one would say anything.

"Have you tried to pin her phone?" Cisco asked and Barry simply shakes his head.

"Someone smashed it into the ground. Her car is intact and her purse was there with all her things inside."

Caitlin was worried sick. She had just been kidnapped by Hartley, found out she's pregnant and now who knows what Eiling will do to her. "Barry, if there's anything we can do just let us know. We won't let anything happen to her, especially not in her condition." Barry looked at Caitlin with confusion.

"Her condition? What are you talking about?"

"I—didn't she tell you?" Caitlin bit her lower lip as Barry still looked confused. "Barry, she's—"

"Pregnant." Dr. Wells finally spoke. "Danielle is pregnant and she was going to tell you after she got out of work."

Barry felt another bullet to the chest. Not only was she being held somewhere probably far away, but she was with a child. He moved his hands through his face, he should've been there for her.

"I'm sorry, Barry, this is my fault. If Eiling didn't know about her, she would be safe." Harrison said while taking his glasses off and rubbing between his eyebrows.

"No, no, of course not. This is no one's fault but Eiling." Barry walked to the scientist, kneeling in front of him. "Dr. Wells, we will find her together and make sure she's fine."

Harrison tried to give him a smile, but he was filled with so much hate it was nearly impossible. "Thank you, Mr. Allen."

 ** _Hello, everyone_**

 ** _Since I won't be able to upload during the week, I decided to do it today to make you guys suffer a little more. :]_**

 ** _Uh-oh, you thought you seen the last of Eiling? Sorry, but he's back and ready to make Danielle suffer. But what will he do? Well, you'll have to wait._**

 ** _Zoomflash2631: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. And yes, I completely agree that he is a hottie._**

 ** _As always, reviews are welcomed as well as PMs. x_**


	16. Chapter 16: Purple Serum

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

Minutes that turned into hours and Danielle was still alone. She managed to get some sleep through the night, but the sounds of steps and water dripping in the sink were louder than usual, making her wake up every once in a while. She felt alone, she felt like going back into her teen years when she felt no one was there for her, not even her brother.

The sun placed itself on the blue sky, only few rays finding their way to the cell. Her head was against the pillow as her eyes were stick to the ceiling. She wondered if Eiling was going to leave her there for days, or maybe weeks without food or water. But just as she was thinking about it, a guard walked to her cell, holding a tray on his hands and sliding it through the small one way opening on the door.

There was a slice of bread half toasted, beans and a plastic glass with water. Not eating since yesterday in her lunch break, she grabbed the food and ate it. Now she was eating for two, and she didn't know how long she was going to be in there.

Just as she finished her meal, another footsteps were heard coming to her cell. The door was unlocked and there was Eiling with two other soldiers. "I hope you enjoyed your food. It's time for business."

The guard on his left walked to her, placing the cuffs again. She could hit the guard and take her chance with the other two men, but she was not going to risk the life of her baby, so she did nothing but follow Eiling with the soldiers behind.

…

Battling a new meta-human, going on a date with Linda, and having to worry about his sister was hard. Barry hadn't sleep through the night and he was exhausted. Taking a deep breath, he walked through the doors from the nursery at the prison, where his dad is still recovering from the incident.

"Hey, dad, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, nothing your old man can't take." Henry Allen smiled as Barry sat on the chair near his bed. "What about you, slugger?"

Barry's face showed sadness and worry at the same time, and Henry noticed it. "Dad…"

"Barry, what is it?"

"Danielle, she…she's been kidnapped." Henry's happiness of Barry being there disappeared. "She was at the hospital when they took her."

"Do you know who took her?"

Barry nodded, "He's a dangerous man."

"But The Flash will find her, right? The Flash will find my daughter and bring her back home?" Henry's voice break a little, and Barry couldn't stand it.

"We don't know where he is. But dad, she's pregnant." Henry couldn't help but feel his eyes fill with tears as Barry walked to sit at the edge of the bed. "We are doing everything we can to find her."

"You can't let her die, Barry, I just got her back." Barry felt heartbroken because not even he knew it he was going to be able to get her in time.

"I won't let you down, dad."

As the two Allen tried to calm each other down, back at STAR Labs, Harrison Wells looked at his suit. Eiling messed with the wrong person, and he was going to make sure to repay everything he will do to Danielle.

"Gideon." The interactive artificial consciousness turned on at the call. "Show me the near future to Danielle Allen."

Gideon began to search, but there was nothing. "I'm sorry, Doctor Wells, there's nothing." Eiling was doing something to her, and he was changing the future.

"No, no, no!"

He turned Gideon off. Oh how he hated Eiling. He needs to find him, stop from doing whatever he is doing and save the mother of his child before it was too late and everything changed.

...

Danielle arrived at what looked like a hospital room. There was a bed, some medical machines and even a doctor waiting for them. "Dr. Allen, this is Dr. Roberts." The black haired man simply nodded at her.

"What is this?" She asked rather scared as Eiling pushed her to the bed.

"Don't worry, it will only hurt a bit." Both Dr. Roberts and Eiling strapped the woman's arms and legs so that she was unable to move.

Her heart was beating faster than ever, she was scared for her life. Dr. Roberts connected her to an IV bag before walking back to retrieve a syringe with some purple liquid on it. "Are you suffering from some decease or allergies to medicines?"

"Please, please, don't do this. I—I'm pregnant!" Eiling, as well as the doctor, looked at Danielle, Eiling having a surprised look.

"You just added more excitement to this." Eiling said with a grin and a nod to the doctor for him to continue.

As Dr. Richard cleaned the side of her neck, Danielle struggled to get free. The doctor began to apply the syringe and Danielle couldn't help but scream as the liquid entered her veins. At first, there was nothing, it was as if she freaked out for nothing.

Eiling looked at his watch, he knew it would take some time for the serum to start working. But nothing happened, and he was not pleased. "Give her more." Just as he was told, Dr. Richards applied another syringe with the same amount. Danielle's breathing was heavy, what were they doing to her?

Three minutes passed and she began to feel a tingling sensation on her feet that spread quickly through her body. Everything went numb, she couldn't feel anything. "What's happening to me?"

"It will all be over soon." Danielle noticed the mischievous smirk on his face before she felt her whole body burning.

A lot of things began to happen inside her system, and she was not sure if she was going to be able to survive. Her screams filled the room but Eiling kept his smirk. What he didn't know is that a certain speedster had find his way into the building and began taking down the soldiers until he was in the room.

"General Eiling, release her immediately." The voice was familiar to Danielle already but the pain she was going through was starting to make her lose consciousness.

"Just who the hell are you?" Eiling asked as he glanced at Dr. Richard, who was now on the floor.

"Your worst nightmare." The Reverse Flash punched Eiling hard enough to send him away from them. Quickly, he released Danielle's hands and legs and grabbed her in his arms. She was no longer screaming, but she was about to pass out. "Stay with me, Danielle." He told her but then, she was gone.

Harrison stopped running, kneeling down on the ground to look at Danielle. Her pulse was slow, she was dying. "You can't do this to me." He needed to act quickly, he needed to get her to STAR Labs but Cisco and Caitlin were still there.

He dialed the police, and with a fake voice, report them of a woman he found. But they were going to take their time, so he dialed Barry. "Barry, a man called the police and described seeing a woman with Danielle's characteristics near the outsides of the city. Go and get her." Hating himself for leaving Danielle, he ran back to STAR Labs to change into his normal attire.

Barry arrived to the place and in fact, it was his sister. He grabbed her in his arms and rushed into STAR Labs. "Guys, help!" He yelled while placing Danielle on the nursery bed.

"Oh, my god. Is she okay?" Caitlin asked while running to them.

"Barely breathing. We need to do something!" Wells arrived quickly taking a look at her once again. Danielle's body was cold and her mouth was nearly purple.

"Take a blood test, there's a syringe hole in her neck." Harrison ordered and Caitlin moved quickly. "Cisco, she needs oxygen."

"On it." As Caitlin prepared the syringe, Cisco got the breathing mask and placed it around Danielle's mouth and nose, connecting it to the regulator.

"What's happening?" Joe arrived at STAR Labs after the call to the police department. He looked at his foster daughter and got the same feeling when it was Barry after being struck by the lightning. "Is she—?"

"Barely breathing." Barry told him as he couldn't help but feel bad.

"Her whole body is cold, she needs heat." Cisco moved quickly to turn on the heater of the room. The weather was not cold, nor was the room, but Danielle needed it.

As Caitlin and Cisco walked to analyze the blood, Harrison didn't move from where he was, holding Danielle's hand. "She's going to be fine, right?" Barry asked while walking near the bed along with Joe.

"I hope so, Mr. Allen."

 _ **Hello, everyone**_

 _ **New chapter, yay! A little feels with the Allens, it almost made me tear up a bit. But Danielle is safe now at STAR Labs...or is she? How do you like our villain playing the hero? Now, what will happen when she wakes up and remembers that? Well, guess you'll have to wait to find out.**_

 _ **ZoomFlash2631.- Both are cute in my opinion, but I really have a thing for villains so I would go for Harrison. He is evil but hot damn, he is a total hottie. Thanks!**_

 _ **highlander348.- We all hate him! Well, at least I hate him as well. And don't worry, like I told you, she will get her revenge. :-)**_

 ** _Thanks for the new favs/follows, I hope you new readers have a good time here. As always, reviews are always welcome and don't feel shy to send a PM if you need anything. x_**


	17. Chapter 17: Two months later

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

Two months that passed slower than usual. Two months since Danielle was kidnapped by Eiling and just like the tests showed, injected her with serums. Everything went by normal, or so they thought. With the incident, Joe was more aware that Dr. Wells was not the good one and that his secret was a very dark one. He began investigating him more and more to the point where Barry began to believe in Joe's theory.

As everyone else was minding their business with the new threat in the city involving an old Central City villain called The Trickster, Danielle's eyes slowly began to open. She looked around and was glad to wake up to a familiar place. Her hands reached to rub her eyes, what happened? Her body felt normal. She moved her hands down to her stomach and she couldn't believe the small bump she felt. Her baby was alive and growing.

Carefully, she moved to sit on the edge of the bed and that's when she noticed the hospital robe she was wearing. A small alarm began to beep and she saw Caitlin running from the hallway to the Cortex and finally to her, a big smile on her face upon seeing Danielle.

"You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Caitlin walked to retrieve her medical instruments as Danielle stretched.

"Fine. How long was I out?"

"Two months." Caitlin told her while walking back and stopped when she took a good look at Danielle.

"Two months?!" Danielle couldn't believe it, then she noticed the look of Cait's face. "What?"

"There's, um, something different in your eyes." Caitlin grabbed her cellphone and handed it to Danielle with the camera open and that's when she saw it; her eyes were no longer green, they were a shade of bright violet. "I'll get Dr. Wells."

As Caitlin walked to retrieve Wells, Danielle couldn't stop looking at her eyes. They were…beautiful but not normal. As Caitlin then looked for Cisco and contacted Barry, Harrison hurried his wheelchair to the nursery.

"Danielle." He called and her attention was now on him. She placed the phone on the nightstand and got of the bed, hurrying to walk to him and sit on his lap to give him a hug that he returned. "I missed you."

"I feel like I've been out forever." She said while hiding her face on his neck. "Harrison, Eiling did something to me. My eyes, they changed." Danielle looked at him and he noticed what she was talking about.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Danielle froze, the last thing she remembered was the man in yellow suit. "I—I think I must have been dreaming. Barry saved me, didn't he? He found me at that horrible place Eiling was holding me." Harrison shook his head in no and she swallowed. "The man in yellow, he was there." She said almost in a whisper. "The man in yellow saved me."

"Danielle!" Their conversation was interrupted by Cisco and Caitlin walking to them. Gladly, she accepted the hug from Cisco, who was happy, but worried, at the same time. "Whoa, your eyes."

"That's surely something we need to check into." Caitlin said but Danielle shook her head in no.

"I feel normal, really. Maybe it's just a small side effect, nothing to worry." Caitlin, as well as the other two men, knew they needed to check her completely. She tried to stop her but the minute her skin made contact with Danielle's, she took a step back.

Danielle had a blank face, she was pale. When Caitlin made contact with her, she had a flashback of what they went through for the time she was gone. Danielle saw the moment Barry told them about her, the meta-human they arrested, and all that happened to Ronnie and some Professor Stein.

"Danielle? Danielle?" Harrison asked, but she stared at the floor trying to process what just happened. "Give us a moment." He ordered to the other two and with worried faces, they walked out of the room. "My love, what's wrong?"

"I—"She wanted to speak but it was as if words couldn't describe what just happened.

"It's okay." He was about to walk to her but she backed away. "Danielle, everything is fine."

"No, no it's not." She finally said. "The moment Caitlin touched me, I—I had like a flashback of what happened while I was here. I saw Ronnie and something about Firestorm and this Shawna girl…" Danielle stopped, finally looking up at Harrison. "I was used by Eiling as a testing subject and now I'm some kind of meta-human?"

"Danielle, you need to calm down." Once again, he tried to get close to her but she refused it.

"I don't want that to happen again." By the time she said that, tears were coming down her cheeks. But Harrison didn't care and walked to embrace her in his arms. Though his hands rose her arms, nothing happened.

"Let Caitlin check you to know what's happening and see that everything is okay with the baby. Please?" Danielle nodded as Harrison dried her tears and placed a kiss on her forehead.

With Harrison back on his wheelchair, the both went to the room with the treadmill, where Caitlin and Cisco were waiting for them. Danielle explained the situation to them. Though Caitlin was not sure if this was something good, Cisco was excited for the kind of powers she could have or develop.

Caitlin placed some electrodes around her head and on her back. Cisco and Harrison were behind the monitors on the other side of the wall. "How are you? You know, with Ronnie back?" Danielle asked her friend as she finished placing the last one.

"He's safe and alive, I couldn't ask for something better." Caitlin told her with a smile. "Now let's see what's going on with you."

Danielle was calm at the moment as Caitlin walked to retrieve her tablet. She began doing the brain scans. Caitlin's tablet almost fell into the floor when the scans began to show some abnormally. She didn't say anything but hurried back to the two men.

"Dr. Wells, looks at this." Caitlin said while showing the scans to him. Of course Harrison recognize them, he has seen them before. "They are the similar scans to the ones we have of Grodd."

"Who's Grodd?" Danielle asked. Caitlin looked at Wells, but he sighed, taking his glasses off.

"He's the reason why Eiling and I don't get along when he wanted to create his enhanced soldiers." Harrison said while placing his glasses on and looking at Danielle through the glass. "Grodd is the gorilla Eiling was testing on."

Danielle frowned. "And what happened to him?"

"We don't know. After the particle accelerator exploded, he escaped." Caitlin told her.

"So this drugs or whatever he injected, they were tested on a gorilla before and no one knows what they do?"

"Well, we know you can see people's thoughts when you touch them." Cisco pointed out while placing a lollipop on his mouth.

"You said they were similar. What's the difference?"

"Your scans show more and stronger activity on your primary motor cortex." Caitlin said.

"So Eiling made a stronger serum? An improved one."

"It appears so."

Danielle felt anger. She didn't want to be some meta-human, she wanted to live her life like a normal person. This was all Eiling's fault. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be having this trouble. Danielle was going to get revenge, and if not, she was going to kill him.

Caitlin was going to head back inside with her to take the electrodes off when they noticed something odd happening. The chair not far away from where Danielle was began to lift up in the air and slowly began to get crushed. Cisco mumbled 'whoa' under his breath as the chair was completely rushed and it fell back to the floor and Danielle, with her body feeling exhausted, lay back on the bed.

He and Caitlin rushed into the room. Cisco walked to the chair to check it, there was no way of fixing it back. While Caitlin walked to Danielle, who had an exhausted look.

"Did I do that?" She asked.

"That was amazing!" Cisco said with both his hands on either side of his head. "Oh, this is getting better."

Harrison wheeled himself inside beside Danielle's bed. "You should rest. We don't know yet how much this will affect the baby, but we won't risk it."

Just as he finished saying that, footsteps walked to the room. Joe and Barry were back from their interview at Iron Heights with the Trickster guy. Barry was the first one to run into his sister, embracing her in his arms.

"I was so worried about you." As both sibling hugged, Harrison, Cisco, and Caitlin walked away to give them some time. "Don't ever do that to me."

"I'm sorry, brother, but everything happened so fast." Just as they broke apart, Joe walked to her to hug her.

"It's so good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." She told him with a small smile.

"Do you remember anything? The police got a call of someone spotting you near the city's limits." Danielle looked down on the ground. All she could think about was the sound of the Reverse Flash's voice before she started to lose consciousness.

"I just remember Eiling injecting me with some purple serum." Barry placed his hands on top of her.

Then, it happened again. Her mind filling with short moments when he saved Ronnie, when he traveled in time, his fight with the other Mardon brother, Snart back and Lisa with him, him going back to their old house with Joe as they looked at the hologram of their mother, and finally, earlier that day when he was looking at the new case of Harrison being the Reverse Flash.

"Are you out of your mind?" She asked with a rather upset tone of voice. "How can you think such thing of Harrison?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Barry asked confused, finally noticing the change of her eyes. "Danielle, why are your eyes a different color?"

Joe, being as confused as Barry, leaned to see what Barry was talking about. Sure they didn't noticed it at first but after she had experienced the visions, they appeared to be a stronger violet. "Hold on. You need to tell us what's happening to you, Dan."

Danielle looked at Joe, but sighed to calm herself down. "I assume you know the story of Eiling wanting to enhance his soldiers?" Both men nodded. "It appears he injected me with an improved serum, one that apparently has given me the ability to see through people's memories with a simple touch and just before you arrived, I lifted that chair and crushed it." She motioned to the crushed chair not so far away.

"You're telling us that you have mind powers?" Joe asked while crossing his arms.

"Wait, wait. This is crazy." Barry moved his hands through his hair. "So you just had visions of what I did while you were gone?"

"And I saw your new board at your Lab. I want you to explain it." Danielle said while getting up from the bed, standing right in front of Barry.

"I think," Joe started while separating both siblings. "You should rest first. You just woke up, I'm sure there will be more time to explain once we catch this new guy going around the city and bringing mayhem to the streets."

"Joe's right. This is a delicate subject and you should not get upset." Barry agreed and Danielle gave an annoyed sigh. She was feeling just fine but they insisted.

"Fine." Barry was the first one to hug her again, kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad you're fine." Both Barry and Joe walked away to leave the place.

Danielle walked back to the Cortex, no one was there. It was already late, so she figured Caitlin and Cisco were already home. But on the room where Caitlin would spend most of her time analyzing, she spotted Harrison.

"Didn't I tell you to rest?" He asked when she walked to the door.

"I feel fine, really. Not tired, nor sleepy, just fine. I was wondering if we can talk." Harrison turned his sight from the sample he was analyzing, a sample of her blood.

"You don't need to ask me." He motioned the seat next to him and she walked to it.

"I just…I don't know if I want to have this 'powers' that Eiling injected me. I don't want to be some kind of superhero like Barry, I want to be a normal Central City citizen with her loving family by her side."

"Danielle, you don't have to be like Barry. I promise you I will find a way to extract the serum off your body if that's what you want." Harrison assured her while grabbing her face on his hands and kissed her.

Memories. Memories filled Danielle's head once again. This time, memories of him with the yellow suit and even of the night of her mother's murder, all through his eyes. Danielle broke the kiss almost immediately, she felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You…you're the man in yellow suit." She said almost in a whisper while backing away.

"Danielle, what are you saying?" He acted as confused as she was, trying to grab her hand but she declined it.

"I saw it. You, you were wearing the suit, stabbing my mom, fighting Barry!" She stopped for a minute, her eyes filling with tears that slowly made their way down her cheek. "You saved me. I was not dreaming, I know what I heard."

Harrison's expression was no longer a confused, but there was now a smirk on his face. "Yes, I saved you. I have come so far just to have a man like Eiling take you away from me? No, my love, I was not going to let you die on his hands." He suddenly was no longer on his spot, but trapping Danielle against the wall.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Danielle." His finger traced her chin, lifting it up so she was looking directly at him. "Don't be afraid, my love, I won't hurt you."

"You killed my mother." Her sadness slowly began turning into anger. "Why? Why did you killed her?"

"Why did I killed Nora Allen? Because I hate your brother." Danielle was confused, a headache was starting to form. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Eobard Thawne and I come from the 25th century. I am the Reverse Flash."

"I…I am so confused right now." She tried to get away but he didn't let her, keeping her against the wall. "Who are you?"

"Look at me, Danielle. Look at me and tell me if you see someone else but the man you been loving for the past year?" Danielle tried to ignore him, but it was nearly impossible. She felt betrayed.

"I'm not the villain here. I killed Nora Allen, but it was all Barry's fault. The Flash, I grew up detesting that name. I knew I had to travel into the past if I wanted to get rid of him, kill him while he was still just a boy. But his older self was there, saving himself. I had to cause something so big it would affect him, that's when I killed Nora. Then I saw you there, hiding from what was happening, so fragile and frighten. But you were never on my plans, oh no.

While being stuck in this time, I dedicated to not only pay attention to Barry but to you too. You were so full of hate toward your own brother, your father. I saw you turn from a frighten teen into the woman you are today."

There was a fast wind, Harrison ran into his office and came back with his gun at hand. "Now that you know the truth, it's your choice whether you let me live, or you kill me, right here, right now." After handing her the gun, he hold both his hands up in the air as Danielle looked at the gun, her hands shaking. She slowly raised the gun, pointing directly in between his eyes. "Do it. Finish this already. Avenge your mother." Danielle's heart was beating so fast, her fingers moving to the trigger. Just one pull and he would be dead. Just one pull and everything will end…

"I can't" She said while letting the gun fall into the floor.

"Of course you can't, because you love me just as much as I love you."

"You…you said your name was Eobard Thawne. Where is Harrison Wells?" Danielle's voice was weak, she was still in shock.

"Dead. You see, the night I was here to kill Barry, my speed disappeared. I couldn't go back to my time, I was trapped in here. The only way for me to get back was to speed things up, so I had to make the particle accelerator incident happen sooner. The only way of doing it was to turn into the real Harrison Wells and get rid of his girlfriend. So that's what I did."

One of her hands move to touch her baby bump. Looking at her action, Thawne crouched down with his hands on top of hers. "You and this baby are the most important people in my life. We can do great things together, my love. Your powers are valuable, no hero would be able to stop us." He got up once again, looking at her. "What do you say?"

Danielle looked at him. He was right, her powers were something that shouldn't be wasted and with him being fast, there was no way to stop them. "You killed my mother, sent my father to prison for something he is innocent, you want to kill my brother and you still ask me to pick your side?" There was a smirk on Danielle's face. "You are a real bastard."

"Maybe I am, yet you're still engaged to me." He moved closer to her, their lips almost touching.

"That's right. So now I suppose I keep this secret between the both of us." There was a 'mhm' mutter from him. "Only if you help me get revenge. I want Eiling to suffer. I don't want him dead because that would be too nice. I want him to suffer the way he made me suffer while doing his little experiment."

"For you, my love? Anything." Both of them smiled at each other and finally kissed.

 _ **Ohoho, you thought Danielle was going to turn to be a hero like her dear loving brother? Sorry to break it to you, folks, but she won't. At least not for now. Her powers will grow and she will be rather powerful. They are sort of Grodd's powers, like the scans can tell, but I will add more things she can do since the serum is not the same.**_

 _ **Anyway, just to make it clear, we are on the Tricksters episode, though they mention him I thought on clarifying. I really hope you like the idea of her not being exactly the hero, I have the idea of her being an anti-hero, sort of Catwoman in Batman. Sometimes on the side of the villains, sometimes on the side of the heroes.**_

 ** _Reviews and PMs are always welcomed, don't be shy to ask or to speak your mind on what you think. x_**

 ** _P.S. Welcome, new readers, I hope your stay is enjoyable. x_**

 _ **highlander348 & kindleflame5.- I hope this episode clears your questions. She can't help her brother yet because she needs to learn to control her powers nor she can go against him. Once again, at least not now, maybe in season two? Who knows?**_

 _ **ZoomFlash2631.- Well, there you go with her finding out haha. As for your idea; I can't guarantee it since I still need to finish this one. But I can consider it maybe for later. :-)**_


	18. Chapter 18: New hero of Central City?

**_I own nothing, just my OC. x_**

It was early in the morning, meaning a new day for Danielle to start working on her powers. Though it seemed simple, it was not. She was beyond tired and she was having rather a hard time concentrating with a lot of things going on inside her mind.

"I can't do it, this is impossible!"

Harrison wheeled to where she was sitting, placing both his hands on top of her. "You know that nothing is impossible. I know this is new to you but you will do it, I know you will. Clear your mind, there's only you and the bottle."

Danielle nodded, her eyes back on the bottle Cisco was placing in the table. She took a deep breath and just like Harrison told her, there was only her and the bottle. It was like no one else was in the room, like everything around her went blank and the only thing other than her was that plastic bottle.

From the other side of the room, Caitlin was keeping track on her vitals, but so far, everything was normal but her brain scans. Just as they began to show more reaction, the bottle was being lifted up from the table.

Danielle smiled, she was finally getting a hold on how her powers. "Do you think I can be able to control other humans?" She asked and Cisco was the first one to walk to her.

"Oh, oh, I volunteer. I always wanted to know what it feels like."

"Are you sure? It was just a question. I don't know if I can do it." Danielle said with small concern on her voice since controlling people didn't seem to be something easy.

"Just try." Danielle looked at Harrison but he simply shrugged and nodded in approval.

Once again, her eyes focused only on Cisco, who was standing still. In her mind, she pictured his right hand going up to his face level and giving himself a slap. Unknowing to her that was really happening and Cisco winced when his hand made contact with his cheek.

"Oh, my god, are you okay? Too hard?"

"Dude, you just made me do something against my own will. I couldn't control my actions even if I wanted to." Cisco said excited, and Danielle couldn't help but feel excited as well.

"Let's take a break, we don't want to push it." Dr. Wells ordered and everyone in the room nodded.

With Cisco and Caitlin walking back to the Cortex, Danielle looked over at him. "Do I get to go back to the hospital to work?" He sighed, those kind of sighs when something was wrong. "Why not?"

"You're just starting to get to know your new abilities. There's more to discover and you still need to learn to control them. I don't think it's wise for you to go back to the hospital."

Danielle sighed. She really wanted to go back to her job, but then again, Harrison was right. She didn't know how to fully control her powers and she was not going to risk people noticing something odd going on with her.

"I want you to meet someone." He suddenly said and Danielle glanced at him confused.

"Who?"

He didn't say anything, he simply moved the wheelchair to the very back of the room and walked back to grab her in his arms, speeding out of the place until they reached the sewers. The moment he stopped, Danielle had her face hid on his neck, feeling dizzy.

"Much faster than Barry." Slowly, he placed her on the ground and that's when Danielle realized where they were. "Why are we here?"

"You'll see." With Harrison grabbing her hand, they carefully walked through the tunnel. There was a shadow on the end of the place making Danielle move closer to Harrison. "There's nothing to be afraid." He assured her.

Just as they reached closer to the end, a giant gorilla appeared from the other side. Danielle instantly knew who this was about. "Grodd?" She asked.

 _"_ _Father."_ The voice was on Danielle's head as she tried to figure out what was happening.

"I thought…how is he here?"

"Grodd never escaped, I brought him here after the particle accelerator exploded." He explained as Danielle got closer to Grodd, holding a hand for the gorilla. "Maybe you can help each other. Call me if you need anything." Harrison kissed Danielle's left cheek before storming away.

Danielle felt weird being left alone with a gorilla twice the size of a normal one. Grodd didn't seemed to be a danger, so she thought it was all fine. Just like she had done it, Grodd moved his large hand for Danielle to grab it, and when she touched it, there were visions on her head. But this ones were painful.

"Eiling hurt you, huh? Use you like a puppet for his experiments." She began, walking around to see the paintings on the walls. "He did the same to me. Injected me with an enhanced serum than the one he gave you."

 _"_ _Grodd hates Eiling."_

"I hate him, too." There was a certain hate on her tone of voice. Then a bright idea came into her mind. "Tell you what. If you help me with this new powers, I will make sure to bring Eiling here and we can get revenge over what he did to us." There was a low growl from Grodd in agreement, and Danielle couldn't help but smirk.

Even if Grodd was still getting used to his own powers, he knew better about them and that really helped Danielle understand hers more. She now could control objects around her with less effort, learned how to stop looking into people's mind without her wanting it and even how to manipulate others into doing what she wanted.

It had been a long day, and she was now exhausted, she wanted to go home and rest. So she called for Harrison, who took longer to arrive. Truth was, he was helping the team back at STAR Labs with Barry going after a fake bomb.

"How did everything went?" He asked like he normally would, though he was still trying to figure out a way to tell her about her father being abducted by both Tricksters.

"Wonderful." She said with a smile, looking back just to realize Grodd was already gone. "He has suffered a lot."

"I tried my best to help him."

"And he is thankful for what you did." She assured him with a small kiss on the cheek, but that's when she realized there was something off. "What is it?"

"Something happened—"Before he could explain, Danielle got into his head to see what happened while she was gone. She saw the way Barry had treated him, their talk, when Barry was after the bomb and the moment Joe told them about Henry. "Barry knows it. He and Joe have their doubts about me, they want to keep it to themselves but it's nearly impossible."

Danielle looked at him before a frown appeared on her face. "Take me to him."

Without hesitating, he grabbed her in his arms as they stormed off to STAR Labs. By now, Danielle was starting to get used to the speed, so she barely felt dizzy this time.

When they arrived, Harrison walked to retrieve his wheelchair, but Danielle didn't wait for him and hurried to the Cortex, where Barry and the others were.

"Where is dad?" All heads turned to her, Barry being the first one to stand up and walk to his sister.

"That's what we are trying to find out." There was obvious hurt and worry on Barry's voice as he tried to reach out for her hand, but she backed away.

"Are you sure about it? Are you sure you're not just standing here to listen and do the opposite to what they tell you? Because that's what you did minutes ago. Because of your stupid stubbornness, dad is with those two psychopaths paying for your mistake. I already lost my mom and I don't want to lose him as well."

Barry, as well as the others, went quiet. They have seen Danielle angry before but this way beyond angry, she was furious at Barry. "Give me a break here, Danielle. I know I made a big mistake, but can't you see I'm paying for it now? This is hard for me too, okay? I lost my mother that night as well, but unlike you, I was there for dad this whole time when you only thought of him as a murderer. Where were you, by the way? Because you were the only one missing here."

Her anger boiled up to the point where she slapped him hard enough to make him stumble, but before she could do anything else, Joe grabbed both Danielle's arms. "You're not a real hero. A real hero would've save his own father from two maniacs. They don't even have powers and they were able to get away? I'm glad Central City has a vigilante who gets the bad guys."

"If you think it's so easy why don't you go and do the work? You have powers now, what's stopping you? Being a hero is not easy, there's things not even I can stop from happening. I want to see you trying to stop someone like Mardon, Bivolo, someone like the man in yellow."

Harrison, who had arrived just before Barry was slapped, curiously looked in between the siblings after the remark Barry had made, but Danielle seemed to not be bothered by it. "You know what? I would be able to stop them all at once. I spent the whole day learning about my new powers, and trust me, they are very powerful. But guess what? I am pregnant, and I won't sacrifice the life of my baby just because the 'hero' here won't get the real job done. So why don't you stop making this about yourself and come up with a way to find dad?"

Feeling anger as well, the scarlet speedster took a step closer to his sister but instead of saying anything, he walked away from the place, leaving the others wondering where he go to. Danielle as well got herself free from Joe's grip, ignoring him calling out for her.

She walked to Harrison's office, walking to stand by the window. Even after the things he said to her brother, she didn't feel bad. It was true, he was not being a hero, he was just being a boy playing to be a superhero.

"Hey." Cisco called out while knocking once on the door. "How are you doing?"

"Been better." Lies.

"That was some…hard stuff you both said to each other." While speaking, Cisco walked to stand in front of her. "You were right, he didn't listen to anything Dr. Wells told him, but he felt terrible."

"I know he did, Cisco, but I feel terrible about it as well. I just woke up and my dad gets kidnapped over a stupid mistake." She huffed at that, making Cisco place a hand on her shoulder.

"We will find him, I promise you." Danielle looked to Cisco and an idea occurred to her, a smirk appearing on her face. "I know that smirk. No, don't even think about it."

"Think about it, C. Barry wants me to prove that I can be better hero than he is, then I save dad."

"You are /pregnant/, this could be a very risky thing to do."

"That's why I have you. Help me locate those two maniacs and where they can be keeping dad. I promise to be careful."

Cisco sighed, moving a hand through his face. "Fine."

Cisco gave her an earpiece to keep communication and a full black domino mask for to cover her face. She was not sure if she wanted to use it, but gave up when he told her about the whole keeping identity secret speech. Danielle then made her way outside to her car, where she waited for Cisco to get the place.

"I got a place, I'll text it to you. We got a situation here."

Just like he told her, there was a text message with a direction to an old warehouse on the east side of Central City. She was nervous to do all this on her own. She knew being the hero was not easy, she had seen it with both Oliver and Barry, but Danielle was determined to show her brother that she could do more than he could.

Few minutes later, she arrived to the place. It didn't look like someone was there recently, making Danielle doubt if it was really the place. She parked not so far, she was not fast and if she needs to escape, she needs her car close.

Being as silent as she could, she made her way to the side of the warehouse. There was a window not so big but she could take a good look inside. There was furniture, few chairs and couches, some candles that were on, and finally, she spotted a chair on the middle of the room with her dad strapped. There was no way to tell if there was someone else around, and even if she didn't want to do it, she took a deep breath and got inside the mind of her dad.

With a sigh, Danielle was able to make her way inside the place. There was no one but her dad. "Who's there?"

"It's okay, you're safe."

"Danielle?!" Just as he asked, she walked to him, revealing her face to him before starting to cut the ropes from his hands. "Get away, there's something on the box." Just as he finished talking, the box open up, knives making their way down.

Her heart was beating hard, her eyes closed. Opening one eye, she looked at her dad, who was closing his eyes as well. She then looked up and noticed the shield she created big enough to cover the both. Henry's eyes opened as well, a face of shock.

"H—how?"

With the shield down, Danielle turned to her father and continued to untie him until he was free. But she didn't respond, she just went ahead and hugged him. "I missed you."

"Danielle, how did you find me? What just happened?"

"Let's go before someone shows up and I tell you all." Henry nodded at his daughter as the both walked to the car, where Danielle began to drive toward STAR Labs. "Dad, I know this might sound weird, but I have mental powers now. Like, I can manipulate things and people with my mind."

"Who did this to you?"

"The man who kidnapped me, General Wade Eiling. He experimented on me, this is not the first time." Her eyes moved to her dad, who still had a confused face. "Dad, it's okay, I'm fine."

"Barry told me you were pregnant."

A smile appeared on her face as she nodded. "I am. I didn't have the time to tell you the good news, but whatever that Eiling injected me did not affect the baby."

"When did you grow up so quickly?"

Danielle's hand reached to grab one of her dad's while they arrived to STAR Labs. The first one to greet them was Harrison, who had a worried look and she knew it was because of her not telling him about her small escape. "Why didn't you tell me about what you were doing? Do you have any idea how risky that was?"

"Babe, I would like you to meet my dad." Harrison's eyes were now on Henry Allen, who was behind Danielle and just noticed. "Dad, this is my fiancé and father of my child, Dr. Harrison Wells."

"Oh!" Henry walked to shake hands with the scientist. "Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Wells."

"Pleasure is all mine."

Just when he said that, there was a fast wind behind them, Barry was there. "Dad!" The both men shared a hug as Danielle walked to Harrison, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I went to the hideout and there was nothing."

"Your sister saved me." Barry looked from his dad to Danielle with a confused look, she couldn't help to give him a cocky smirk. "I was just meeting Dr. Wells."

"I'll give you some private moment." Harrison nodded at both guys and flashed a glare to Danielle, she was getting a whole lecture once they were alone.

"You look good in red." Henry told his son and Barry just smiled.

"I'm sorry I was not there to protect you, for letting those maniacs take you." Barry began but Henry shook his head.

"Barry, I am alive, you shouldn't worry about that anymore." Henry assured him as Danielle looked away from both, but he could sense some tension. "Is there something wrong here?"

"No, everything is fine, dad." Danielle said with a smile, shaking off her thoughts of the moment Harrison and her dad shared. "You should meet the others."

"Come on, I'll introduce them." With Barry and Henry walking to the Cortex, Danielle waited in the entrance.

It was ironic how she just introduced her dad to her mom's real killer, and something inside her made her feel horrible about it. Her dad would return to jail for the crime Harrison, or Thawne, was responsible and only she knew about it.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted to Joe coming back with her dad and Harrison behind them. "It's time to go, my little princess."

"Dad." She said a little embarrassed for Harrison having to hear that, but he simply chuckled.

"I can't tell how thankful I am for you finding me just in time and how happy I am for everything that's happening in your life. I know this new abilities of yours will be used for good." Henry turned from her to Harrison. "Again, thank you Dr. Wells for looking out for both my kids, I owe you."

"There's nothing to be thankful, Dr. Allen."

"Please, call me Henry, Dr. Allen is my daughter." Harrison nodded and Henry turned once again to Danielle. "I love you, take care."

"I love you too, dad." They shared a hug before he and Joe made their way into the elevator.

Danielle sighed, now that her dad was gone, there was only Harrison and her. It was time for her to listen to whatever was that he needed to say.

"I know, I know, I should've let you know about my small 'plan' but it was a sudden idea and Cisco helped me. I am fine, I saved my dad, and now I know I can make shields, so that's a good thing."

"Don't ever do that again. I lost you once and I won't let that happen again. Next time, you tell me so at least I can be ready in case you need anything. This is not for questioning."

"Fine, I'm sorry. I guess I really wanted to prove Barry of what I am capable of." She said while he got up from the chair, Danielle wrapping her arms around his neck. "What if I don't want to be the hero or the villain? Like, just neutral. Some days I can save people, some days I can go against the heroes."

"As long as you don't go against me, I'm fine with whatever you want to be." He leaned to peck at her lips, making Danielle smile.

"For now, I don't want to play any of those games. I want to live a normal pregnancy and that involves no powers unless they really need to be used."

"And you must go to the doctor, check everything is okay and have some ultrasound."

"Yeah, I should do that soon. Will you come with me?"

Harrison smiled while grabbing her in his arms. "What kind of father would I be if I don't go to meet my child?"

With that said, Harrison ran to their house, where they sat in the couch beside the fireplace to enjoy a night watching movies.

 ** _Hello, everyone!_**

 ** _Danielle playing the hero to save her dad, huh? What do you guys think of her new abilities? There's still more to discover._**

 ** _I was wondering if you guys want to help me come up with a name and probably even the suit she can wear. I can take suggestions, don't be shy._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are always welcomed. x_**


	19. Chapter 19: Gideon

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

Late morning in Central City. The sun was shining, the birds were out singing like always and Danielle was at the CCPDs doorstep. Just earlier, she had a small phone talk with her brother, but both accorded it was better for them to talk in person.

"New case?" Danielle asked while entering Barry's lab where he was gathering some stuff.

"Yeah, a body found at Hudson University. Some professor, apparently." He explained as Danielle made her way to a chair near his computer.

"And you're taking the tests here?"

"I'm just getting some stuff, I'll go to STAR Labs and see what we can get. But that's not important right now." As he was talking, Barry walked to the board, pulling from above a string that revealed all his gatherers from Harrison Wells. "This is all I know from Dr. Wells. But you know him, Danielle, better than anybody else. So I ask you to help me."

"Barry, even if I do decide to help you, what makes you so certain that Harrison is the man in yellow? You do realize who you're talking about here, right? Because you're talking about the man who saved your life, the man who has been a mentor to you and has helped you for the past year."

"You talk like he's nothing to you."

"This isn't about me, this is about you. I know who Harrison is to me, but that is beside the point." Danielle sighed, looking at the board. "Growing up, I didn't believe in your story of some other man being in the house the night mom died, I spent my time hating dad for something he didn't do. Years later I realize I was wrong, that all you said was true. So I'm going to listen to what you have to say this time, brother."

There was a small smile on Barry's face while looking at her. "I know this is not easy, so I appreciate you trying." She simply nodded. "As far as we know, Harrison Wells arrived to Central City 15 years ago, same year mom died."

"After Tess Morgan died in the accident. He came here to forget all about it and start a new life."

"Yes. 15 years later he creates the particle accelerator that will turn me into the Flash. He admitted in public that Hartley warned him about something going wrong, yet he didn't give it importance."

"So you're saying Harrison wanted the particle accelerator to blow up? You think he wanted to kill so many people that night just so you could become a speedster? That doesn't even makes sense."

"Maybe he didn't know the amount of damage it could make. But thanks to that explosion, I got my powers." Danielle's eyes, where she was wearing green lenses to cover her now violet pupils, met Barry's blue one. "Joe said he wants something from me, but I don't know what it is." _'I do, Barry, I do know what he wants from you.'_ Danielle thought. "You have the ability to get into his mind, why don't you do it? This will be much easier."

"I will try my best but I can't promise much." Barry moved to embrace his sister in his arms as she returned the hug. She wanted to feel bad but nothing happened, she felt neutral.

"I'll head to STAR Labs now, wanna come?"

"Actually, I have an appointment at the doctor. Please, remind Harrison about it?" Barry simply nodded and took off running.

With her brother gone, Danielle turned to the board once again. Most of the information there was from his book, which she still haven't read. Joe and Barry were right about everything, they were smart enough to figure it all out before she even could.

Shaking her head, Danielle followed to go back to her car, where she drove to the other hospital in town just in time before her appointment began. Not so far, Harrison made his way, using his car this time instead of his speed.

"First time parents?" Dr. Blake, a middle-aged, blonde woman asked while placing the gel on Danielle's stomach.

"Yes, first time." Danielle answered as the cold gel made her shiver a bit, Harrison moved his wheelchair closer to take a hold on Danielle's hand.

"Very well, let's see how this little baby is doing." Dr. Blake began to move the transducer around Danielle's stomach, trying to find the heartbeat. It didn't take her long before they began to hear it. "As you can hear, the heartbeat is quite strong. I have to say, for 17 weeks, your baby is really big." The Doctor stopped for a moment, taking a closer look to the monitor. "It's not very clear yet, but there's more chance of your baby being a boy."

Danielle looked from the monitor to Harrison, a big smile on her face as he kissed her hand. "So everything is going fine?" Harrison asked. The Doctor quickly tuned to the man and Danielle took a closer look to her.

"Yes, everything is fine, Dr. Wells." The way of saying that made Danielle raise an eyebrow. While Harrison simply nodded, Danielle got into the Doctor's mind, making her grit her teeth.

"Anything else, Dr. Blake?" She asked with her normal voice but her eyes told Harrison otherwise.

"With the size of your baby, I would recommend taking a side sleeping position, it's more comfortable. If there's anything you need, here's my number." The blonde woman got up from her seat, turning the machine off and handing Danielle paper to clean herself while handing a card with her name and phone to Harrison before stepping out.

Danielle couldn't help but feel anger building up on her. "Is everything alright, my love?"

"I'm sitting right here with your baby on my womb and she still flirts with you?! Oh, she is so dead." Before Danielle could get up, Harrison gently pushed her back.

"Are you jealous over a Doctor giving us her number in case you need something?" He asked with a chuckle, but Danielle didn't find it funny.

"You say that because you didn't get into her mind just to listen to the nasty things she was thinking."

"Here." Harrison got up from the bed and walked to the near trash can, throwing the card inside of it before walking back to her. "Happy now?"

With a scoff, Danielle smiled at him while pulling her blouse down and getting up, gathering her purse. "Yes, happy."

"Come on, let's go."

With Harrison back on the wheelchair, both walked to the reception on pay and to get the photos of the ultrasound. Harrison was the first one to leave to STAR Labs, asking Danielle to join him but she said that maybe later.

Being once again on her car, Danielle drove to the near mall. She parked not so far from the entrance, where she walked in, going directly to the baby store. There was a lot of stuff around the place, a lot of clothes plus furniture. She walked to where the cribs were, taking a look at the different types.

"You are bigger than the last time I saw you." A voice called behind her, making Danielle turn around to see her old hospital colleague.

"Tony!" She said with a big smile while hugging the man. "What brings you around?"

"Well, I was walking from the other side when I saw you. How you been? You never said goodbye at the hospital."

"I know. Some stuff happened and I decided it was best to take some rest." Tony raised an eyebrow at her as in for her to tell him more about it. "I'm fine, that's all that matter, no?"

"I'm glad you're fine, but everyone misses you at the hospital. You loved your work, your patients…this must have been something big to make you take that decision."

Danielle looked at her friend. He was someone she trusted, but trust him into telling everything that happened could be too much. "I was used like a human experiment and was in a coma for two months. There."

"Human experiment? What do you mean?" Tony asked confused, but Danielle kept on walking to take a look at the cribs.

"Some General injected me with a serum he created to enhance his soldiers with mental capabilities."

Tony stopped, a terrified look on his face. "Why would someone do something like that?"

"There's good and bad in this world, Tony, and some people likes to make sure others suffer because they didn't get what they wanted." Danielle stopped by a beautiful, medium length, and dark brown crib. "This is perfect."

"Wait, don't change the subject. You have to explain better because I'm not following." She sighed while looking around to make sure there was no one near them.

"The reason General Eiling kidnapped me and used me was because he wanted to find a way to hurt Harrison. They have a past where Harrison shut down his experiment since he was using an inhuman method. Eiling came back, found out about me and ta-da, he now has a way to hurt him."

Tony was silent as Danielle asked for a shop worker to give her the crib she wanted. "This serum you talk about, what did it do to you?"

"You won't leave me be if I don't tell you, huh?" Tony simple shook his head in no and she chuckled. "I can read minds, move objects with my mind, create a mental shield, control people, and apparently there's more but I still have to discover the rest." Danielle looked at Tony but he was focused on looking at the ground. "I know it's hard to believe, but—"

"Are you kidding? The Flash lives in this city, don't you remember? It's not hard to believe."

"Yeah, the Flash." She mumbled under her breath while they walked to the clothing section. "So there you have it, that's the reason I want to take a break from work. Luckily, the serum did not affect my baby and I want to live a normal and quiet pregnancy."

"I guess that's understandable." He said while looking at the small clothes around them. "So you know what will it be?"

"Doctor said there's a chance that it will be a boy, and that's what I felt will be." She said while picking a variety of bodysuits and sets. "They are all so cute."

"You still have five months ahead." He said while helping her with the clothes.

"I know, I know. But I can't help it." She said with a wink before walking to the front of the store to pay for the crib and the clothes.

"I'll help you get the crib to the car." Tony offered once an employee got the huge box to them.

After paying, Tony carefully grabbed the box as they walked to the car. Danielle hurried to open the trunk, which barely fit the box inside. "It was nice seeing you, Tony. I promise to keep contacting you."

"Do please do that, woman. I don't want the next time I see you, you have that baby in your arms already." That made Danielle laugh as they shared a hug. "Please, be careful. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank, Tony."

"Give my regards to Dr. Wells!" Danielle waved at him as she got inside the car and he walked back to the mall.

With everything set, Danielle drove to STAR Labs. She was just getting out of the elevator when Cisco ran to her. "Come with me."

"Oh, uh, okay."

The both walked toward one of the rooms in the other side of the Cortex. Cisco closed the door and turned the light on. There was a box in the middle of the table in front of them. Danielle looked at him with a questioning look but he motioned her to open it.

Inside, there was a long sleeved bodysuit with an 8 point star opening in the middle of the chest, a pair of gloves that covered her hands, and a pair of knee high boots. They were all a dark purple colour.

"The bodysuit adjusts to your body so it's not too tight in your stomach." Cisco said while Danielle closed the box and turned to him.

"Cisco, did you tell anybody about this?"

"No. And I know it's risky, but we can use the help around." He said while scratching the back of his neck. "So, you like it?"

Danielle chuckled at him. "I like it. It combines with my eyes."

"I knew it!" Cisco said with a big smile on his face.

"Here, take it to the car." Danielle threw her keys to him and Cisco grabbed the box before going out.

Danielle then finally made her way to the Cortex, where Harrison was placing a now framed ultrasound picture on the computer he usually uses. He smiled at her when she walked to him.

"Looks good." She said while sitting on his lap.

"Where were you?"

"I took the liberty to buy a crib and some clothes for our son." She said while wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Hope you don't mind."

"It's fine." He assured her with a small smile as Danielle felt her stomach growl.

"Hn' can we order some pizza? Your baby is starting to feel hungry."

Harrison chuckled, adjusting his glasses. "Anything you want, my love."

"Mm can I have you instead?" She asked while leaning close enough for their lips to brush against each other.

"Caitlin is still here, and Cisco could be here any second." Danielle ignored his words, her lips making their way to his neck.

"I promise to be quiet." She whispered at his ear, bringing a smirk to his lips.

"Kinky." They shared a passionate kiss but were then interrupted by some clicking heels.

"Now I know what Cisco felt like in these situations." She said, making the couple laugh a little.

"Feel like what?" It was now Cisco's turn to enter the Cortex.

"Walking into Ronnie and me."

"Don't remind me." He said with a shiver as Danielle finally got up from Harrison's lap.

"Anyway, I'm ordering some pizza. Anyone want?"

"Now you're talking." Cisco said and Danielle smiled, grabbing her phone from her pocket and dealing the number.

While waiting for an answer on the other line, she could hear a buzzing near. Not paying much attention to it, she simply moved her hand to get the buzzing go away but then, the bee began to fly in front of her face. Saying no word, she began to slowly move her hand down and began to back away.

"Dan?" Caitlin was the one to ask, looking at the rather unusual act from her friend.

"Oh. Oh, no. Bee." Cisco said, alarming them all but as she kept backing, the bee followed her. "Come here slowly."

Just like Cisco told her, Danielle moved to him. Being close enough, Cisco grabbed the extinguisher and fired toward the bee, giving Danielle enough time to run toward the back of the Cortex.

"What's the deal with that bee?" She asked as Caitlin and Cisco tried to spot the bee.

"Killing bees. A sting means you're dead." Harrison explained and she nodded.

She could hear the buzzing in the distance, but the bee was nowhere in sight. "I'll call Barry!" She told them while going to the hallway. Once she was far from the entrance, she leaned her hand on the wall, but there was a beeping sound and a sudden door appeared in the middle of it. Curiously, the former green-eyed woman walker inside.

"Evening, Dr. Allen." A computerized voice called out for her, startling her. "What can I do for you today?"

"Who are you?"

"My name's Gideon. I'm an interactive artificial consciousness." Cautiously, Danielle walked to where the face was coming out.

"What is this place?"

"We are at Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Labs, better known as STAR Labs."

"No, I know that. I mean; what is this room?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question." Danielle raised an eyebrow. So much for artificial consciousness, she thought. Ignoring the computerized face, she walked to the wall on her left to where the wall brought up what looked like a glass with stuff inside. To her surprise, there was the Reverse Flash suit. So this was a hideout for Harrison to sneak at?

From the corner of her eye, she noticed the face disappearing and being replaced by some article from the paper. 'Flash missing. Vanishes in crisis with a photo of her brother in the red suit, though this one had a different chest logo. "By Iris West-Allen." She read out loud. "The Flash, with help from Starling City's Green Arrow, The Atom, and Hawkgirl…" Her brows knitted together in confusion. That's when she noticed the date, 2024. This was an article from the future, a future where Iris marries Barry, where Oliver is now Green Arrow, and there's a name of apparently a hero she did not recognize.

Being confused as she was, she decided better to get out and talk about this with Harrison later. To her surprise, not only Barry was around but Felicity and some other guy was there as well, but she didn't recognize him.

"Well, looks like there's enough help here tonight." She said while walking to Harrison. "I'll go home, see if I can start putting the crib together."

"Want me to help you?"

"Don't worry, they need you here." After saying that, Danielle leaned down to kiss him before starting to head out.

The road home was fast, since there was no traffic to keep her. She parked the car in the front door, opening both doors and turning the lights on before opening the trunk of the car. Since the box was heavy, she decided to try and use her powers. The first try was not successful, the box dropping into the ground. She then took a deep breath, concentrating all her energy on the box.

"Come on, come on."

Just like a simple feather, the box lifted up in the air, making Danielle smile in success. She carefully walked from the doors into the hallway and finally into the bedroom. The box dropped to the ground and Danielle then went back to get the other bags before closing the doors.

From the kitchen, she retrieved a knife to open the box and take the pieces from the crib outside. She looked around, this was going to be hard. The walls were yet to be painted, but that was going to be Harrison's work to finish it faster. For now, she had to start putting the pieces together.

. . .

It's been almost two hours since Danielle began to work on the furniture. She was getting tired, but that didn't stop her. While being at the kitchen giving Lexi some water and food, the doorbell rang. Weird, who could be there at such hour? Looking from the window, she noticed Joe's police car parked behind hers, so she went ahead to open the doors.

"Joe, what a surprise to see you here." She greeted him while stepping aside to let him in.

"I was near and since Barry told me you were here, I decided to stop by." Danielle began walking back to the bedroom while Joe looked around the place. "Busy?"

"Trying to put the crib together. It's harder than it looks." She said with a low sigh. "Can I offer some water, coffee, dinner?"

"No, no, I'm fine." He moved to what Danielle had advanced on the crib, trying to figure out what he can do. "Maybe I'll give you a hand here. What did the doctor said?"

"That everything is going okay and there's a high possibility that the baby will be a boy." She dragged the chair near, sitting down on it.

"That's a relief. Imagine having a girl and turning out to be just like you? Lord have mercy on us." Joe joked and Danielle couldn't help but laugh. "I'm glad everything is okay."

"Yes. I'm glad that whatever Eiling did to me didn't affect in anything." Her hands moved to her stomach, a small smile forming on her lips. "But I don't need to read your mind to tell that you're here for something, Joe."

"Barry talked to me about what happened on his lab. We both were blind by what happened that night, we both believed Henry Allen was the one to kill your mother." He began but didn't stop working on the crib. "You're both my kids and I want nothing but the best for you. I just want to remind you that my house will always be there for you. We won't do anything against Wells just yet, but when the time comes, there's a place for you to stay."

"Thanks, Joe, I really appreciate your words. But don't worry, if anything, I know Harrison is not capable of hurting me. You and Barry worry too much, I know how to protect myself."

"I don't doubt you can, but if Wells is the man in yellow, then he is capable of a lot of things." Danielle looked from him to the ground, biting the inside of her cheeks. Just there, she heard the front doors opening once again, he was home.

Joe stood up almost immediately, both walking toward the entrance. "Detective, to what do I owe this surprise?"

"Doctor." He greeted back. "Just passing by to check on Danielle."

Harrison nodded, moving the wheelchair closer to them. "A glass of wine, Detective?"

"Thank you, but I was already on my way out." Joe turned to Danielle once again to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad everything is okay with the baby. If there's any help you need with the crib or anything else, don't doubt calling."

"Thanks again, Joe."

Joe nodded to Harrison before walking to the entrance and make his way home, leaving Danielle with Harrison alone. He placed the wheelchair by the entrance as Danielle served herself a glass of water.

"How did everything went? Did you catch your mad scientist?"

"Yes, we did. No more killing bee robots." He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her back to his chest. "Had fun building the crib?"

Daniele chuckled, taking a sip of the glass. "Not even half way done. Joe was helping but still not done."

"Don't worry, we can continue tomorrow. You should rest now." He kissed the top of her head as she placed the glass on the counter, turning around to face him.

"You know, after being almost attacked by the bee, I came across a room in the hallway which I swear wasn't there before. I was greeted by 'Gideon'." Harrison tensed a little, looking away from her. "I thought you were going to tell me everything. No more secrets, remember? That's why I decided to stay with you. Now I know this is not much of a big secret but you still should've mention it."

"I know, I'm sorry but I didn't think it was necessary for you to know." He tried to reason, but Danielle crossed her arms.

"Any more secrets you thought weren't 'necessary' for me to know?"

"I swear that's the only one." He said while grabbing her face on his hands, kissing her lips softly. "Now, let's go and rest."

 _ **Hello, everyone!**_

 _ **I know, I know. It's been a while since I uploaded a chapter but there's a lot of stuff going on and vacations are already over for me so I found it difficult to write. But here it is. In my opinion, this episode with the bees was one of the worst ones from the season, reason why I found it hard getting muse to write.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you like the suit Cisco made for her. As for the name, I'm still trying to figure out which one could it be but given the circumstances, I don't think she'll be out and make herself known on CC just yet. Probably on season 2? Who knows, but suggestions are still open.**_

 _ **Highlander348.- Lol that idea is so funny, I will make sure to use it and later on she will use her powers on Ollie, not for a good reason, that I can assure. As for the suit: I was planning on adding a cape but probably until later. A short one is perfect. And for the name: There's already a character in DC named Vixen and she will come to CW, animated, but still. Cobalt reminds me of Cobalt Blue and if you know who he is, then it wouldn't make sense for Danielle to use it. Argent could be an option.**_

 _ **BellaBloor.- I do say chapters, don't I? But yeah, they are chapters, not episodes.**_

 ** _Like always, reviews are welcome. x_**


	20. Chapter 20: Starling City

**_I own nothing, only my OC. x_**

"You know, I could finish this in a matter of seconds, dear."

"But where's the fun in that? Plus, I want to do something, not just sit on a chair and watch you do all the work."

From the ladder he was using, Harrison glanced over at Danielle. "Would it work if I beg?"

"No, now continue painting that wall." With a defeat sigh, Harrison turned to the wall once again and Danielle couldn't help but chuckle as she placed the paint brush on the floor. "What will we do if the baby turns out to be a girl?"

"Then we buy new clothes and return the ones we have. But I'm sure it's a boy, don't worry, love." With the last part of that wall done, he climbed down next to her.

"You have some paint here." With her thumb being covered with yellow paint, she made the spot on Harrison's cheek bigger. "I think I made it worse." She said with a laugh as Harrison grabbed his own brush and painted one of his fingers.

"Come here." Danielle tried to stop him but failed when her forehead and part of her left cheek were covered in paint. "Now we're even."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

Just as he finished talking, Danielle's phone began ringing with Barry on the ID. "Hey."

 _"_ _Hey, are you with Dr. Wells?"_

Danielle raised an eyebrow while looking at her fiancé, motioning him to stay quiet as she used the speaker. "No, I'm alone. Why, what's the matter?"

 _"_ _Last night I revealed to Cisco and Caitlin about my suspicions and Cisco said he's been having some sort of dreams involving Dr. Wells admitting to be the Reverse Flash."_

Danielle, as well as Harrison, looked at each other with a confused face. "Dreams? What do you mean?"

 _"_ _He says that while he is checking on the machine we used on Christmas, Wells arrives and confess being him, but he also kills Cisco." There was a small pause as Barry sighed. "I was just with them, including Eddie and Joe. Caitlin still doesn't seem to accept it but Joe and Cisco will travel to Starling City, go to the place where the accident with Tess Morgan happened and see what they can gather."_

"If you need anything just give me a call."

 _"_ _Just stay safe."_

With that said, Danielle hung up and looked at Harrison, who was still trying to figure out what was that of Cisco. "Do you have any idea of what he was talking about?"

"No." He said rather serious while speeding to finish painting the whole room, but Danielle said nothing as she didn't want to upset him more.

Leaving Harrison on the room, she walked to their bathroom to wash the paint off her face before going to the bedroom where Harrison was sitting on the bed. "Are you okay?" Danielle asked while taking the wet cloth and walking to him

"Don't worry about me, love." He said with a forced smile.

"I worry about you. What Barry was talking about, you wouldn't kill Cisco, would you? He's been by your side so long." While talking, Danielle sat next to him and moving the cloth to clean his face.

"I'm sure there must've been a reason for me to do such thing." She looked at him, not pleased with his words.

"So if there's a reason for you to kill me, you would do it?"

"Would you?" He returned the question, making Danielle raise an eyebrow.

"What's stopping me?" She pushed him back while getting on top of him. "You killed my mother, that's enough for me to kill you, don't you think? Return the favor."

There was a dark chuckle from him while taking a hold on Danielle's waist and changing position with him on top. "You already had the chance to kill me, don't you remember?" His right hand traveled from her side up until it reached her throat, getting a gentle grip of it. "Maybe I should kill you, another tragedy for your brother. It will be easier for me to get rid of him."

"Even if you had to you wouldn't do it." She said with a smirk as Harrison leaned closer to her, his grip getting tighter.

"I wouldn't?" She simply shook her head and he released a soft chuckle, finally leaning to kiss her but not releasing her throat. "You're right, I wouldn't."

"When the others think of the man in yellow, they think of someone hard, someone tough, just a really cold hearted criminal. Little do they know that he is nothing like that at all, at least not when I'm around." His hand slowly moved from her throat to her cheek, his thumb caressing her soft skin. "Unfortunately, that is a weakness other can take advantage on. Eiling already hurt me, and I'm sure he's not the only one you have a bad relationship with."

"He's not, but I won't let anyone else harm you. Next person to lay a hand on you will suffer and I won't have mercy." It was Danielle who smiled, pulling the man closer to her until her baby bump was the only thing separating their bodies, making her laugh a little.

"Looks like our son is keeping us apart."

"Four more months and he will be with us." Harrison kissed Danielle's cheek before lying next to her, pulling her close to him.

"Time goes by so fast." Her index finger from her left hand traced lines on top of his shirt. There was a small silence before Danielle looked up to Harrison. "Does it scare you? I mean, in just a few more months he will be here. A combination of us will be born and he will live and have a life like you, like me..." Danielle scoffed with a smile. "I'm a Doctor, I saw some cases of pregnant women when they received the news to the moment their baby was born and now it's me who is going through that. I'm so happy and excited, but I'm also scared."

"Why are you scared?"

Her good mood suddenly dropped. She tried not to think about it, but it was impossible. "Forget about it, I'm just tired."

"Danielle, what is it?" Harrison pushed, he knew there was something she wanted to say but was keeping it to herself and he did not like that.

"I already told you, it's nothing."

"Danielle." She could hear in his voice that he was not pleased with her answers, but truth is that she didn't want to say it in fear he would get mad.

Her violet eyes closed as she tried to stop herself from crying but the knot on her throat made it difficult. "I'm scared because this is the first time I'm taking care of a child and this job is not easy. Where will I go the moment I don't know what to do? It's not like there's someone—"

"Is this about your mom?" He cut her, his eyes focused on her as she shakes her head in no.

"I don't want to talk about it."

His right hand reached to grab her chin, making her look directly at him. "Do it, talk about it."

"Don't do this, please."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it! You have any idea how hard it is to know the man you love is your mom's murderer? Every time I look at you I try to ignore it, but it's like there's a voice in my head reminding me who you really are, telling me to just go away. I look at you and the image of how you kill my mom, how you stab her right in the heart before speeding away, plays in my mind. You say you wanted to cause a tragic on Barry's life but you never stopped to think about how that was going to affect me as well. You took away my best friend, the only person I trusted the most."

There was a pause as Danielle tried to stop her sobbing and clean the tears from both her cheeks. "I wish I could hate you, but I love you more than I should and that's what is keeping me from leaving. After all I still think you need someone by your side, someone you can come home to and makes you forget about the rest of the world. And I don't need to read your mind to know that's how you feel when I'm here."

Harrison moved a hand through his face. All she said was something he expected to hear one day, but the last part, she was right. "You're right, I didn't think of you. I was driven by hate towards your brother that I didn't pay attention to you. I'm sorry, Danielle, I really am. I love you, too, and because of that you should get away from me. I don't want to hurt you again and if that means you have to go away, then do it."

"No. I'm still engaged with you and I promised to stay by your side no matter what so that's what I'm going to do. One way or another I will find a way to block those memories but I won't leave you."

"My love, you don't have to do this—"

"I want to, and I will do it. We're a team, remember? We're in this together, so no, I won't leave. From now on no more emotions, we do what we have to do."

A smirk formed on Harrison's lips while grabbing Danielle's face on both of his hands. "Together. Now come here and let me make you forget about this."

…

"I'm glad we could get some time together."

"Please, I always have time for you, Cait." The scientist smiled as both women sat on a free table with their cups of coffee. "But you didn't say what you want to talk about."

"It's…complicated."

"Is this about Harrison?" Caitlin simply nodded while Danielle took a sip of her coffee. "I know it's hard to accept it. You have been working for him for some years now and this can take time."

"It is. We put our trust in him and now this? I still can't believe it." Danielle saw in Caitlin's eyes that she was still hoping for all to not be real because it was the same look she had the first time she discovered the truth. "But I think what's important is how you feel? This must be hard especially for you."

 _You have no idea, Cait._ "I look at him and I only see the man I love, nothing else. I told Barry that I was going to help him but so far, there's nothing." Danielle sighed, looking down at her cup. "I'm afraid he will start losing his mind if he continues and I don't want that to happen."

"You shouldn't be worrying too much, it's not good for you or for the baby." Caitlin's hand rested on top on Danielle's. "We will look after Barry, that's what we do."

"Thanks, Cait, it really means a lot to me." With a nod, Caitlin looked at her phone that began buzzing. "Work calls?"

"Looks like it. Barry says he found a new metahumans. Want to come?"

"Maybe later. I still need to finish the baby's room."

Caitlin said her goodbyes and exited the coffee shop, leaving Danielle alone. After finishing her coffee, she drove not to her house, but to the city limits where Central City ended and the road to Starling City began.

Since the breakdown she had last night with Harrison, Danielle felt like she needed some distraction, something to make her forget about it. The costume Cisco made her was on the back of her car, maybe it was time to have some fun with it, try it and see how good or bad she can be while wearing it.

'Welcome to Starling City' sign welcomed her after a long car ride there. It felt good coming back to the place she grew up to adore while working since the moment she graduated. But it was also coming back to the life she missed without having to worry about the things she left back at Central City.

Maybe Harrison was right, she should leave after all the stuff that was happening or was about to happen. She could come back to this city, rebuild her life here the way it was. But she was not going to be able to bring herself to do it, it was not going to work out since the baby is not far away from being born.

Being still early, her first thought was to visit her old friend back in the hospital, Dr. Richards. Lucky for her, he was still living on the same house. Parking the car, she got out of it and walked to ring on the door. She could hear some heels as they made their way to the door. A young woman with dark, brown hair opened the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Alan Richards?" Danielle asked and the woman looked at her with curious eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, my name's Danielle Allen, I used to work on the hospital with Alan a year ago. I was wondering if he still leaves here."

"Pleasure to meet you, my name's Julie. Please, come inside, I'll tell Alan you're here." With a small smile, Danielle made her way inside as the other woman told her to sit on the couch.

She glanced around the living room, it was the same but she noticed some toys around the place as well as photos of a child hanging on the wall.

"He will be here in a minute." Julie told her with the same child of the photos on her arms. "Alan told me so much about you it made me want to meet you myself."

"He did? I'm sorry but he never mentioned your name."

"Oh, that's because we met after you left. I'm a nurse and when I got changed into the day job, we met. We got along very well and here we are, married with a kid."

"A lot of things can happen in a year." She said while looking at the child. He was shy, silently siting on his mom's arms. "What's your name, little guy?"

"Mike."

"Mike, huh? You look so much like your father, did you know that?" The boy nodded while holding a finger close to his mouth. "You know, my baby will be born soon and he will be a boy, just like you. Maybe when he's older I'll bring him around and you two can play. Would you like that?"

Once again, the child nodded and Danielle smiled at him. "When are you due?" Julie asked.

"Four more months." Her left hand moved to the top of her stomach as the door from the backyard opened, Alan emerging from it.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to come around."

"I was on town and decided to stop by." Danielle said while getting up and hugging her friend. "I was worried you were no longer living here but I see you're very much set up."

"That's right. But you completely disappeared." He said as they both sat on the couch. "I contacted the hospital not so long ago and they told me you quit."

"Yeah. A lot of stuff happened and I decided to take a break from work for now." She said with an inaudible sigh. "What about you? Still working at the hospital?"

"I am. For now I'm in a small vacations, enjoying my family for now. But tell me about you, what happened in your life?"

And so, Danielle and Alan kept on talking for few more hours. Julie excused herself halfway through the talk as she was attending some sort of event with her friends, leaving the kid with them. Most of the time, it was Danielle playing with him, learning more about the parent life.

The sky was already dark with few stars visible on it. Danielle thought it was time for the real fun to start, so she excused from Alan's home, saying she had to go back to Central City. But her plan was not to return just yet, she had some other business in mind.

With her costume on, Danielle drove around the streets, mostly on the bad side of the city where she knew trouble would be more possible. And she was right. On an alley not so far from where she was, the vigilante known as the Arrow was currently fighting few street thugs who tried to steal a store.

Danielle had to give it to him, he knew how to fight and those thugs were certainly going to feel pain in the morning. But she didn't care, she wanted to prove how long liver was going to be able to handle her.

Placing the mask on, Danielle walked to lean on one of the walls as Oliver finished. "That's the last one of the gang. I eat punks like this for breakfast." The vigilante said using his comm. "Give me something worth it."

"Don't wish what you can't handle, green archer." Danielle's voice was slow and seductive. She didn't want to give away it was her just yet. "Maybe you won't like it."

"Who are you?"

"Why does it matter? You won't be able to stop me anyway." She began to walk around the man, all he did was glare at her through his mask. "What's wrong? You don't hit girls?"

"I have no reason to do it."

Danielle raised an eyebrow. Her eyes landed on one of the thugs near her, kneeling down to grab his blade and moving it to his throat, ready to slice it. "Leave him alone, he's already down."

"And he will wake up just to do the same thing over again. Don't you think it's better to just let him die?" The pointy end of the blade made contact with the skin, a drop of blood dripping down.

"I warned you." Oliver reached out to grab one of his arrow, pointing it directly to Danielle's hand and aiming it, but Danielle created a shield that stopped the arrow from hurting her.

Oliver being confused, aimed another arrow at her, but the shield kept on stopping them. "I already told you: you are not going to be able to stop me."

"Everyone can be stopped, even you."

"I wouldn't be so sure. You see, someone like you who only has a bow and arrow is nothing against me." Another arrow went flying but this time, Danielle mentally stopped it midair and sent it back to him.

"What do you want?" The vigilante asked after dodging the flying arrow.

"Why I don't want anything, dear Arrow. I just want to see how much it takes for you to give up."

"I never give up."

"So you say, but you will eventually give up, and you want to know how I know that? Because I know the man hiding behind the mask."

Oliver's eyes widened a bit, wondering who the mysterious woman could be. Her voice was familiar but at the same time it wasn't, leaving him with the doubt of who could she be.

But he was not going to give up, oh no. He was going to find a way to stop her, even if he had to waste all his arrows on her.

"Don't tell me you're already tired. I expected more from you." Danielle faked a yawn and that made Oliver upset.

He grabbed one of his explosive arrows, aiming not to her but to the ceiling above her. As the arrow exploded, pieces of the cement fell down, creating a dust that covered the part of the alley. Oliver thought that stopped the masked woman, but as the view came clear, a purple bubble appeared and Danielle inside intact.

"I'll ask one more time: Who are you?"

"You know me, Ollie. Or did you forget about me so quickly?" This time, Danielle took her mask off, revealing her face to him.

"Danielle. W-what are you doing here?" He was surprised to see such familiar face, only gaining a smirk from her as she walked closer to him.

"I wanted to see how much the Arrow was able to take." Using her mind, she made Oliver's bow and arrows to fly away from him, leaving him unarmed. "I have to say I'm disappointed."

"I don't understand. Barry never mentioned anything about this."

"Why would you care? It's not like you ever did." Oliver tried to reach out to her, but Danielle stopped him, freezing him in place. "You didn't care when you left me like a puppy you simply didn't have use for."

"Stop. You know I cared and I still do, but you moved on and so did I."

"You're right, I moved on. And I'm glad I did because I love my life right now, and I owe it to you. But that doesn't save you from the pain I want you to suffer." Holding her hand up, an arrow from his quiver flew to her hand. "Barry told me an arrow in your body really hurts, can I test it on you?"

Just as she asked that, the arrow went through his shoulder, Olliver trying his best not to scream in pain. "But I don't want to cause you physical pain, Ollie. Say, you remember years ago being on a boat with your dad, a storm going on and yourself being too drunk? No? Let me give you a little help."

The woman's hands moved to Oliver's head, her mind connecting to his as she dug deep into his memories to bring up the night his father died. She knew it was a painful memory, like the one she has of the night her mother died, but this was about revenge.

As Oliver's head filled with a vivid image of the memory, Danielle noticed the pain in his face even if he always tried to hide it. But she knew him, she knew the way he acts and the way of expressing his feelings.

"I won't say I'm sorry because I'm not. Next time you see my face I want you to remember how much I hate and despise you, Oliver."

Her voice was cold. The Danielle he remembered, the Danielle he saw the last time they were in Central City was not the same. Something changed, and he wondered if it had to do with a certain scientist. "For your own good I recommend not telling Barry about this or next time it won't only be you who suffers."

With that said, Danielle took a step behind and released him from the mental grip she had on him. Oliver, still being shocked, grabbed his bow and arrows, took a short glance at her and finally, climbed away.

…

The road back to Central City felt faster than before. The sunrise followed her all the way home and it was a rather relaxing.

After parking the car on the front, Danielle was surprised to see Lexi sleeping by the front doors. She kneeled to pet her head, making the dog wake up and receive her with such enthusiasm, licking her face.

"Were you here all night waiting for me?" Danielle asked while standing up and pushing the doors open, Lexi following her close behind.

"Nice of you to finally show." Harrison's voice sounded, startling Danielle. "Where were you?"

"Oh, god. Don't do that." She said while placing a hand on the side of her stomach, feeling how hard it was due to the sudden scare.

"I'll ask one more time: Where were you?" Harrison calmly began walking to her, his hands behind his back.

"I was at Starling City." She answered with a simple shrug, walking to the near table to leave her keys and hang her coat. "I was paying a visit to an old friend from the hospital."

"At night?"

"Time flies so fast." She tried to walk to the bedroom to rest for the rest of the day but Harrison trapped her against the wall. "I lost count how many times you have trapped me against the wall."

"Your eyes are bright purple, you used your powers. Don't lie to me, Danielle, you don't want to."

"Fine. I wanted to use my powers so I went to Starling City to mess with the Arrow." She said with a defeated sigh. "But I did visit an old friend, I'm not lying."

"You were the one to agree we were not going to keep things to ourselves, don't blame me." Harrison leaned to softly kiss her lips.

"I don't know. Are you my fiancé or my dad? Because I feel like a teenager who escaped for a few hours and her dad is waiting for her in the living room ready to receive a lecture." She joked, but Harrison moved his hand to the side of her neck.

"You should go to sleep."

"Yes, I am tired. Messing with heroes is tiring." Both of them walked back to the bedroom where Danielle didn't bothered to change into her PJs. "Did you catch the meta-human?"

"We did. Turns out his ability is extraordinary." Lying beside her, Harrison pulled her body closer. "I might have a use for him on a future."

"What does that even mean?" With her eyes closed, Danielle tried to stay just a little more awake, but she was already drifting to sleep.

"Means things are about to change, sooner than I thought." Harrison turned to the redhead, noticing she was already asleep. "And I hope you are ready for what will come, my love, because it's not going to be enjoyable for you."

After placing a small kiss on Danielle's forehead, Harrison removed himself from the bed, going to the kitchen to eat some breakfast before changing into his normal attire, speeding to STAR Labs before everyone else.

 _It was a normal sunny day in Central City. The clock marked 9 o'clock in the morning, the school bell ringing to let the students know it is time to get into their classrooms._

 _Just outside the school, a young Danielle Allen talked to her current boyfriend, John Mendez, a high school senior with brown hair and green eyes. Most of the girls on the school were crazy about him, but Danielle was the lucky girl to have him as her boyfriend._

 _"_ _Come on, Danielle, it's time for class." A young Barry reminded her. He was attending the school next to hers, but always made sure to stay until his older sister was inside the building._

 _"_ _Go away, Barry, you're going to be late."_

 _"_ _Not until I see you enter the school."_

 _"_ _God, Barry, I'm your older sister, you can't tell me what to do!" Just as she said that, John stepped between the siblings._

 _"_ _Relax, Bar, we will go inside once you go to your school." The other boy said and Danielle simply rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Fine. But if something happens to her, you will pay for it."_

 _Just as the young Barry left for his school, John dragged Danielle outside and near a big tree that could easily cover the both of them from whatever teacher or student that decided to go out._

 _"_ _So we're skipping class now, huh?" The young girl asked, holding her books close to her chest. "Aren't you afraid the principal will find out?"_

 _"_ _It's all okay, baby, don't worry about that." John's finger traced Danielle's jawline until lifting her chin up. "Or would you rather be in that boring math class with Mr. Brown?"_

 _"_ _Not really, I want to be here with you." Danielle smiled and John leaned to kiss her, his hand moving to her left leg and started to make its way up her skirt. "John! We're in public, you can't do that."_

 _"_ _Why not? You're my girlfriend, I can do whatever I want with you. Or what? Will you run into your foster's dad arms and tell him to arrest me?"_

 _Not so far from both teens, an already known scientist leaned against a tree. His eyes were covered by his shades as he carefully observed the couple. He noticed the boy's intentions and was ready to take action if anything happened, but Danielle was a clever girl, she knew how to defend herself._

 _Just as John began to push Danielle into letting him touch her, she kicked him in the groin, grabbing her phone to dial Joe immediately. Naturally, the detective didn't take long to arrive, although he was rather upset with his teen daughter for skipping school._

 _The principal decided to suspend not only John, but Danielle as well for the day. Though it was usual for her to get those kind of suspensions, she was usually the one in troubles._

 _Eobard, already on Harrison Wells' body, walked opposite to Danielle. Her eyes were focused on the floor, feeling rather angry at what happened. Intentionally, Harrison made the teen bump into him, her books falling to the floor._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Mister, I was distracted." Before she could kneel down, Harrison did it and recovered her books, handing them to her with a smile._

 _"_ _It's okay, young lady. Maybe next time you should be looking up and not down." He said and she grabbed her books, this time stuffing them into her backpack._

 _"_ _Danielle! Danielle!" Eobard's head turned to the sound of the voice of that boy he despises. Barry was running to them. Always running. "I told you to go to class. Why don't you ever listen to me?"_

 _"_ _What are you even doing here? Go to class, you brat, you can't tell me what to do." Seeing the young boy made Eobard's blood feel like fire. It reminded him of the night he was unsuccessful, the night where he lost it all._

 _"_ _I just wanted to know if you're okay."_

 _"_ _I'm fine, Barry, now go!" Without hesitation, young Barry ran back into his school._

 _Danielle noticed the man still being there, which she thought was weird. "That's your brother?" He asked._

 _"_ _Unfortunately." She said with an annoyed sigh. "Anyway, I'm sorry again, I'll be more careful now."_

 _"_ _For your books, I hope you are." Danielle gave him a smile before walking away in direction to her house._

 _As she walked away, Eobard couldn't help but feel impatient. Time was going so slow it was hard to keep his plan in motion. Whenever he saw Danielle, he couldn't wait for her to grow up already and have his plan succeed. But he needed to be patient. After all, that's all he had left._

 _..._

 _ **Hello, everyone, and welcome to a new chapter of the story!**_

 _ **I know, I know, it's been forever since I uploaded. I'm sorry. This story is not yet over, I'm still continuing it but school takes a lot of my time and it's nearly impossible for me to have time to write. But here's a new chapter. I want to give special thanks to highlander348 for the idea of Danielle fighting Arrow.**_

 _ **Please, be patient with me because I just finished this chapter and have yet to start the next one so I'm not sure until when I will be able to upload it. But don't worry, I will try my best to make it soon since season 2 is almost here. Who's excited? I know I am. New characters are coming and I couldn't be more excited.**_

 _ **Also, I want to clarify that I don't watch Arrow. I'm sorry, I don't like the show, so if this fight occurs while Ollie is not Arrow or whatever that is going on there, I apologize but after all, this is an OC story.**_

 _ **Like I said, I hope I can upload soon. Again, this story will continue no matter how long I take to upload, just be patient. If you have any ideas I always welcome them, so don't be shy if you come up with something and would like me to add it.**_

 _ **Last but not least, welcome to the new readers! I hope your stay here is pleasant. :)**_

 _ **Review and follow. x**_


	21. Chapter 21: The Trap

_**I don't own anything, just my OC. x**_

"Hello?"

"You need to get to STAR Labs now. Don't ask questions just do it."

11:42 in the morning. Danielle was enjoying some time on her own, relaxing by the Jacuzzi with instrumental music on the background. Her red hair was wrapped on a messy bun to keep it away from the water, her face covered in a light green avocado mask. Her small encounter with Oliver had left her quite exhausted. Not physically, but mental.

When her phone began ringing she did not want to answer it but Barry had been insisting on text messages for her to pick up, that he had something important to show her.

"Barry, I'm in the Jacuzzi enjoying a relaxing time for myself. Can't this wait?" She asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"It can't, Danielle. Please, just get here as soon as you can."

Danielle sighed, there was no point on arguing just now. "Fine. Just give me some minutes to get ready."

After saying that, she hung up. He never said what was so important that required her attention, but she figured it was something that had to do with Harrison.

It probably took her 15 minutes to finish getting ready. She was not looking forward to go out today and the thought of still being in the Jacuzzi made her groan as she turned the car on. The traffic was quick, so it was a matter of few minutes until she got to STAR Labs.

"Barry?" She asked while leaving her purse on the main computers at the Cortex. There was no sign of anybody being there, which she thought was odd. "Hello, anybody here?"

"Danielle, here. Quick." Barry appeared on the end of the corridor. His face was of complete shock.

"What is it?"

"We found something." He simply said while taking her to the same place she found out not so long ago. "I know this can be confusing, but you have to see it."

Her eyebrows came together to form a frown, yet she said no word. As the door appeared, she noticed both Cisco and Caitlin already inside. No one dared to say a thing, they simply moved to the side to show Danielle the wall where the suit is.

Barry, on the other hand, looked closely at his sister. She showed confusion, the same look he had when they found the place. "I think we know what this means." Barry said.

"I just don't understand why someone so smart like Dr. Wells would have a secret place somewhere everyone comes into." Cisco spoke this time.

"Maybe he didn't count on us finding it." Cait said with a shrug.

"No, he wanted this place to be found. He wanted us to find it." It was Danielle who spoke this time, her eyes stick to the suit even though this was no news for her. "But this doesn't prove anything."

"What? The suit is right there, can't you see it? It's obvious Dr. Wells is the man in yellow and he's been keeping it under our noses all the time."

"You can't tell that's his suit. What if he's keeping it for someone? For the real Reverse Flash, huh?"

Barry turned to the other two as if looking for them to help her. "Well, she can be right. We can't know for sure." Caitlin said trying to help her friend.

"Guys, you're forgetting about my dreams." Cisco said and all eyes fell on him. "Dr. Wells admits to be the Reverse Flash."

"But they're just dreams, it's not enough to prove." Danielle said while walking out of the room, followed by the others close behind.

"What if there's a way?" Cisco said again as they arrived to the Cortex. "What if Danielle gets into my mind as I go back to that memory and then we be 100% positive about this?"

There was a small silence. Danielle knew this was not going to be a good idea since she still felt weak from the other night, but still decided to accept. "Fine. We do that, but I can't promise much since I don't fully know how to get into people's mind."

"Now?" Barry asked as Cisco sat on one of the chairs and Danielle dragged one close to him.

"Now." She responded.

As Cisco leaned back, he closed his eyes, trying to find some relaxation. Caitlin looked over at Barry, who gave her a simple nod to let her know it was going to be okay. But Danielle wasn't so sure about it. She was barely getting a hold of the things she was able to do and now getting into someone's head to see their dream was something that sounded hard to do.

"Just try to remember what you can and hopefully I will see whatever is that you do. Also, don't speak, okay?" Danielle asked Cisco, who nodded. "Okay, let's try it."

Her hands moved to both sides of Cisco's head, both thumbs pressed against his forehead. Her eyes closed, thinking that would help her see better. At first it was like some blurry image, it was downstairs with the machine they used to trap the Reverse Flash on Christmas.

"Cisco is currently down on the machine, I can't clearly see what he's doing." She began telling. "There's the Reverse Flash, but it looks like a hologram. Harrison just walked in, saying something about being the reverse of Barry…"

Her eyes opened, her hands back to her lap and Cisco looking at her. "I don't think I can do this." Danielle said without looking at them.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll find another way." Cisco assured her, a hand on her shoulder.

"There might be another way." Caitlin finally spoke. "What if we create some goggles that will induce Cisco into a dream mode and he gets to revive that moment?"

"That sounds like a better idea." Danielle agreed, standing up from the seat. "Now if I am of no other use, I'll go back home."

"I'll walk you." Waving at the other two, both Barry and Danielle walked outside the Labs. Danielle didn't want to deal with her brother further into the day, she just wanted to be on her own for now and he was pushing into being with her.

"You know I can take care of my own, right?"

"I know, it's just that I would feel better if you were back on Joe's house, where I can know you're safe."

There was a sigh as Danielle moved a hand through her hair. "Look, Barry, I know you're worried about me but you shouldn't. I already told you that no matter what, Harrison is not capable of hurting me. I know how to defend myself if anything happens but if you want to feel better, you will be the first person I will call if I need help, okay?"

"Okay." Barry leaned to embrace his sister in a warm hug, but she only gave him a pat on the back. "Take care, sis."

…

"I tell you, they want to catch you,"

After a long, and relaxing day, Danielle stood by the kitchen corner as her fiancé prepared himself some strong beverage, closely listening to the things Danielle was talking about.

"Caitlin suggested the make of some googles that induce Cisco into a dream mode. That way he can remember everything how it exactly happened." Her eyes searched for her phone on the back pocket, looking for the image of the googles they made and showing it to Harrison.

"I saw them working on them earlier." He said while taking a sip from his whiskey. "Hopefully the idea I gave them will help them finish the project."

"Wait, you're actually helping them catch you?"

"Not exactly, my dear. I have an advantage, and that's you." His free hand lifted Danielle's chin to look directly at her. "You already saw part of Cisco's dreams."

"It wasn't much." She shrugged. "If you're trying to get yourself caught, then why don't you just go with them and confess everything? Would be easier."

"I'm not getting caught." He responded in a rather hard tone. "I'm just letting them think they caught me, give them a small moment of glory."

Danielle's arms crossed, raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really? And how are you going to do that?"

"With the help of our new shapeshifter meta-human." His mischievous smirk appeared on his face while looking out of the window. "Once Barry puts him in the pipeline, I go with him and promise to release him if he does a little favor."

"He turns into you, they think it's really you and then we win?"

"Simple as that." He turned once again to face Danielle, who had an uncertain look on her face. "And then we make them think I kidnapped you, making it look more real."

"So now I have to play the damsel in distress here?"

"Just for them to believe it. After all, you will be safe and sound in here, away from the danger."

"You sound just like Barry." She said with a scoff. "So when you decide to go against my brother once again I don't get to be there backing you up?"

There was a chuckle as Harrison took a grip of her chin. "Oh, my love, you will be there. But your brother is just mine to kill."

"I don't like sharing." Her hands moved to wrap around his neck, bringing their bodies together. "But fine. While you have your fun with my brother, I'll be with Grodd planning our way to make Eiling suffer."

"Looks like we both will have a lot to do, then."

"Looks that way." Danielle said with a smile and backed away, walking toward the bedroom to change into her night clothes.

She turned on the lamp of her side, clapping twice to turn the bedroom's lights off, leaving the room half dark. She placed her glasses on, sitting down on her side of the bed and getting inside the sheets, taking a book from the nightstand on her right.

Her eyes moved from one side to the other, taking in the words she was reading. But her attention was taken away from the book, feeling the movement of her son inside of her. Placing the book on the side, Danielle uncovered herself from the sheets the moment she felt a kick. Her hand quickly moved to where she felt the kick as the other pulled her shirt up. She was amazed by the moment.

"Harrison, come here!" She shouted and was soon joined by the blue eyed man, who thought something bad happened.

"What? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Give me your hand." Confused over her request, he moved closer to her while holding his hand up, letting her take it and guide it to the side of her stomach. Almost as soon as his hand was placed, there was another kick coming from the baby.

"Looks like someone has finally decided to stop being lazy." He said while leaning closer, placing a soft kiss where he felt the kick. Danielle couldn't erase the smile of her face, seeing her man act so loving toward their child.

"We need to start thinking of names." She said while pulling her shirt down and the sheets up again.

"I already have one." Danielle raised an eyebrow for him to say it. "Thaddeus. Thaddeus Thawne."

"Thaddeus," She repeated, nodding once. "It's a very unique name, I like it."

"Then it's settled." Harrison leaned to kiss her before moving to his side of the bed, laying down after taking his own glasses off. "You should be sleeping, love, it's already late."

"Did you hear that? Your father already said it's time to sleep, no more kicking." Danielle said as if talking to her baby and just like if he was listening, she received another kick in response. "You little rebel."

Harrison couldn't help but chuckle, pulling Danielle closer to him and placed a kiss on her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

…

Late morning. Danielle received a call from her brother asking if he could stop by her house for a talk, and even if she didn't want him near the house, she accepted. After making some homemade pizza, the doorbell ringed and she answered.

"Hey, sis." Barry greeted her with a hug, which she returned. "Smells delicious."

"Well, since you were coming, I decided to make some pizza, just like the one grandma used to make." Both sibling walked to the kitchen, Barry helping set up the table as Danielle took the pizza out of the oven.

"It was her favorite thing to do whenever we visited her." Barry said with a smile and both sat down. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. The baby is starting to kick, I was surprised last night by it."

"A runner, just like his uncle." ' _And his father.'_ Danielle thought. "What about you? How are you feeling in general?"

"Tired, swollen, but its normal during pregnancies." She shrugged while serving spaghetti on their plates and finally started eating. "What about you?"

"Anxious. I can barely sleep at night but at least we already captured the meta-human." He took a sip of his water and Danielle watched him closely. "I actually came here to talk to you about something the guys and I planned."

"I'm listening."

"Since Caitlin's idea worked on Cisco, we decided to set a trap for Dr. Wells by recreating Cisco's dreams. The only different thing is that we all will be there in case something happens and ready to catch the moment he confess killing mom."

There was a pause as Danielle looked down at her plate, taking in everything her brother was talking about. "And you want me to be there or…?"

"No, of course not. Joe said it's better for you to be at his house, hiding in case something goes wrong. There'll be two of Joe's most trusted officers near in case you need them, but I'm sure you won't."

"What I tried with Cisco left me exhausted. My powers still take most of my energy and right now it's not easy to do that when there's a human being growing inside of me." Even if she wanted to laugh at her own lie, Danielle kept a serious face. "Fine, I'll be at Joe's house and lock myself in the bedroom. I don't think Harrison is coming back here so I should be able to get there without him knowing."

Barry sighed in relief, setting his fork down and moving his hand to place it on Danielle's left shoulder. "This is going to be hard, Danielle. I don't want you to get hurt, it's my turn to protect you this time. I won't lose anyone to that man, especially not you."

"Don't worry, brother, you won't."

After Barry was gone, Danielle immediately contacted Harrison to let him know the details of the plan. Just like he planned it, the shape shifter meta-human was going to become handy in the plan.

As the hours went by and the plan in STAR Labs took place, Danielle arrived at Joe's house and eventually, there were two police officers waiting for her.

"Evening, ma'am. I'm Officer Walker and this is my partner, Officer Lewis. We will be here in case you need something."

Danielle smiled at both black haired officers, her hand reaching to the hat of the Officer who introduced them. "You guys been on this work for a while?"

Officer Walker glanced at his partner and then he nodded. "Yes, ma'am, five years already."

"And have you heard of the things that happen recently in Central City?" Once again, the Officers shared looks, the second one nodded.

"They say there's people with special talents around the City."

"And do you believe it?" The officer just nodded. "Good, because it's all true and this job will get you in troubles with them."

"Ma'am, I don't think I follow…"

Before the officer could finish talking, fast wind appeared and both men were on the ground. Danielle chuckled and placed the hat on the ground as Harrison stopped behind her, taking the mask of his suit off.

"For someone who runs fast you are really late." She said while turning to him.

"Had to make sure our fake Harrison Wells got it all right." He offered his hand and Danielle took it, both speeding away toward a tall building. "Let's get this show started."

"I told you this before. I am always one step ahead…Flash. Allow me to reintroduce to you Mr. Hannibal Bates and his incredible ability to transform into any person he touches. I knew that ability would come in handy. I did not expect it to come in handy this soon." He chuckled.

"You used him! Like you used all of us!" Barry shouted from the other side of the radio.

"Well, he served a purpose. Didn't take much convincing, just the simple promise of his freedom."

"You ruined my life! All our lives!"

"We stood by you after everything that happened." Caitlin said this time.

"I can see how this must be difficult for you to understand, but trust me, your lives nor are so much better because of what I have done for you."

"You don't have to hide anymore. We know you're not Harrison Wells. Just tell us who you are." Joe asked.

"A confession will get you nowhere. You've seen who I am. You know what I can do."

"You want to kill me, go ahead. I'm not gonna fight you. But just tell the police what you did. Get my dad out of prison!"

"I don't want to kill you, Barry. I need you. And…I also did not anticipate, as difficult as the past 15 years have been for me, how much I would come to love working with you. With all of you. And yet, that does not change what needs to happen."

"Then face me now!"

"Oh, we will face each other again. I promise you. Soon. Very, very soon." He motioned Danielle it was time for the whole act and she nodded. "But I wouldn't recommend anything, Flash. You see, while you were so busy with the fake Harrison Wells, turns out I managed to locate your sister. Sloppy to let her stay somewhere I knew she would be, and those police officers? They were easy to take down."

The line went quiet, no one from the other side dared to speak as Barry moved a hand through his hair. "Where is she?" He finally asked.

"Would you like to say hi, darling?"

"Barry! Barry, please, you need to help me! Please!" Danielle shouted in cries for help before Harrison softly placed a hand on her mouth to make it appear she was being held captive.

"You would think she got used on getting kidnapped." His hand moved away from her mouth, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Let her go!" There was obvious anger on Barry's voice, but that only made Harrison smirk.

"Don't worry, Barry, no one will hurt her…for now." After saying that, the line went dead. Danielle looked up at the man and chuckled.

"He totally bought it."

"Of course he did." Harrison said rather proud while taking Danielle down to the house they rented for the meantime. "I still have unfinished business to attend, don't wait for me."

"Be careful." With a last kiss, Harrison sped to catch on his relative as Danielle got inside the small house.

This was it, there was no turning back. She made her decision to stay by the side of the man she loves, nothing else matters. Even if deep inside she felt she made the wrong decision, she decided to ignore it. After all, things were intended to change, everyone changes.

 _ **Hello, everyone!**_

 _ **Finally, a new chapter. I know it might be kind of lame, but I really want to get to the last two episodes of the show, they will be very exciting. Have you guys watched the new season? What do you think about it? In my personal opinion, it's going okay but there something missing from it, it feels empty. I can't wait for the real Harrison Wells to appear more and for us to know who Zoom really is.**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter reveals a big thing. If you read comics and/or know who Thaddeus Thawne is, welp, I kind of gave him a new backstory here and I really hope you guys like the idea as much as I did.**_

 _ **Welcome new readers, you made me want to update this story sooner so you can continue enjoying it. Reviews are welcomed, as well as PM in case you want to ask me something or don't want to go public. x**_

 _ **WinterRain36.-Yeah! My idea for this season is for her to be more bad than hero. Her code name is yet to be decided since she was only out to mess with Ollie but I think she will need one soon. If you have any suggestion, feel free to suggest. And be sure there'll be more of her powers involved. Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Darniece.- Hi, thanks for reading the story but I'm afraid I won't get to the point where Harrison harms her in any physical way because that's not the way he is. I appreciate your idea but I don't think I can do that, sorry.**_


	22. Chapter 22: Welcome to the world

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

"Look, Eddie, I'm trying to help you out here, okay?"

"I really doubt you right now." His eyes narrowed at the woman in front of him, who sighed while getting up and leaving the plate suspended mid-air.

"Look, whatever Harrison is doing, he is doing it on his own. I'm here just to keep you alive and that was my decision. But if you don't want my help, fine, starve to death."

For much that Eddie wanted to say no, he was feeling hungry and there was no way his supposedly relative was going to feed him. "Wait, fine. I will accept your help."

"Thought so." With her mind, she controlled the plate and the fork lifting the food, taking it directly to Eddie. "So what did you do to make him want to kidnap you?"

"I was just with Iris, we were just walking around and I was going to…" Eddie suddenly stopped, remembering the moment.

"You were going to…?"

"I was going to propose to her." Danielle's eyes widened in surprise to hear the statement. But it was obvious it was a matter of time for him to do such thing. "That's when Wells took me and told me I don't get the girl and she ends up marrying your brother."

"He showed you the newspaper, didn't he?" Eddie simply nodded as the fork got close to give him the food. "It took me by surprise as well, reading that. The future is full of surprises, eh?"

But Eddie said no other thing. Danielle then looked at the clock on the wall and decided it was time to go. "Well, Eddie, I have some other stuff to attend. Harrison should be here any time now, so don't make him angry, I don't like it when he comes home in such a bad mood."

With that being said, she took the passage that led outside of the place and where the car she's currently using was parked. Her plan with Grodd was about to take action and just like she promised, she would get the General down in the sewers.

Her car parked on a free spot right outside of his place of work. It was almost closing time, but she knew Eiling would always stay a little longer in his office.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but the building is closed." And officer on the entrance told her and she just smiled.

"I say you will let me inside and won't tell anybody about it." While speaking, her mind got inside the officer's one. He was thinking about some sort of food he ate the night before and how much he wanted to taste it once again. But his thoughts were replaced by the orders Danielle gave him, and he simply opened the door. "Thank you."

The building was empty, almost everything was dark except for an office on the almost end of the corridor. Like any normal citizen, she knocked on the open door but Eiling was too into his work to even look up.

"What is it this time?"

"Well, General, I was hoping for a small talk with you." Danielle said while walking inside of the office, taking a seat on the chairs in front of his desk and that's when he finally looked at her. "I hope you still remember me."

"Well, well, Doctor Allen. Here for more of what you got last time?" Eiling placed the pen down on the papers, leaning back on his own chair to look at her.

"Funny, but I think I got enough of it." She said while unbuttoning the first three buttons of her trench coat covering her suit underneath. "You see, I thought I was going to hate what you injected me. Turns out these powers have been very useful lately."

"Helping your brother stop people like the both of you?"

"Unfortunately for him, no. Do you really think I was going to waste my powers to stop people?" She let out a small laugh, crossing a leg on top of the other. "I'm better than those low life criminals."

"Seems like I created a monster." Eiling said proudly but Danielle simply smirked.

"Be as proud as you want to be, General, but that's not going to save you from what's going to happen." Using her telekinesis, Danielle created some imaginary ropes around Eiling's throat, lifting him up from his seat as he struggled from some air.

"I'm not going to kill you because that would be too nice. You will be a…puppet, if you want. But not to me, I have no interest on seeing your ugly face around. Do you remember Grodd? That poor gorilla you made your first experiments on? Newsflash for you, he's still alive and ready to take vengeance on you."

"That's…impossible…" Eiling struggled to say but Danielle simply shrugged while getting up from the chair.

"You should know nothing is impossible in this city. Now, if you want to live, you will go to nearest entrance to the sewers and look for Grodd, he will be waiting for you." The ropes around his throat disappeared, Eiling coughing for air. "Don't try anything stupid, General, because if I find out you didn't do what I said, you're dead."

Not trusting the man on doing it, Danielle made sure to control his mind into making him think only on going down to the sewers. That way there would be no excuse for why he didn't show up.

…

 _Two weeks later at STAR Labs_

"Still no sign of Danielle?" Iris asked while looking at her best friend then back at her cup of coffee when noticing the disappointment on Barry's face. "Do you think she's alive?"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't think he would kill her." His hands moved to cover his face for a moment. The scarlet speedster still felt responsible for his sister and if anything happened to her, it would be on him.

"Hey, this is not your fault." Iris tried to calm him, her hands landing on his shoulders. "There's no one else to blame other than Wells. You did all you could."

"And that wasn't enough." Barry suddenly snapped, getting up from the chair. "I should've told Danielle to go somewhere else but Joe's house. It was stupid from me."

The both were interrupted by Caitlin appearing from the nursery. "He's awake."

With a nod, Iris let Barry go with him first so they could have a talk first. "Feeling better?" Barry asked while standing on the side of the bed.

"Way better." The blonde said while sitting by the edge. "I'm know you're wondering if I know anything about Danielle."

"Was she down there with you?"

Eddie's mind tried to remember what happened while he was being a hostage. His eyes closed but there were only blurry images thanks to Danielle erasing whatever memory he had of her not being a hostage at all, but helping Wells with his plan.

"I—I'm not sure. I can't remember what happened, it's all so blurry."

"It's okay, man. Try get some rest, maybe you will be able to remember more by tomorrow." Barry gave him a pat on the back.

"But Barry," Eddie called once again before the forensic scientist exited the room. "I don't think she was kidnapped."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his words, but nothing else was said about it as Iris entered the room and Barry walked away.

…

"So they found Eddie and now they are transferring all the meta-humans somewhere else. How does this helps your plan?"

"It gives me more time for my next move against your brother and enough time for the particle accelerator to be fully charged."

Danielle looked at her fiancé with a confused look, placing a jacket on top of her suit, walking next to him. "I still don't understand why you need the particle accelerator once again."

"Oh, you'll see, love." There was a smirk on his face as the watch on his wrist began to beep. "Just in time."

Without saying anything else, Harrison picked her up and both were soon on the back side of STAR Labs, just a block away. Harrison placed his ring, making sure his suit was stuffed inside. "Let's get this show started." He said and Danielle took a breath in as Harrison cuffed her hands behind her back. "Unless I'm in trouble, you try to stay away. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm tougher than I look." She said with a wink and received a kiss in response.

With everything set, Harrison took a gentle grip on Danielle's left arm as the both made their way inside STAR Labs, where inside, Barry and the others looked at the camera with a certain worry and hate toward the man.

"Glad you could finally join us, Flash." Harrison said while pushing Danielle in front, but not letting go of her arm. "Missed your older sister?"

"Barry, don't listen to him, whatever you do don't—"Her mouth was covered by Harrison as she tried to struggle against him.

"Don't ruin the fun just now, love."

Barry's face showed only anger. He wanted to run against the man but any move could harm Danielle. "Let her go, this is between you and me."

"Is it, Barry?" Harrison smirked at his enemy while walking further, Danielle still pretending to be in fear of her own life. "How badly do you want to save your own sister?"

From the sky, flames filled the scene as Ronnie arrived to the aid of his friend. Quickly, Danielle made a connection between her mind and Harrison's once since this was not on the plan. _"What do we do now?"_

 _"_ _It's okay, leave it all to me."_

Just as he finished talking, there was an arrow flying sound and Oliver landed next to Barry. Danielle wanted to roll her eyes but the situation didn't let her.

 _"_ _Leave Oliver to me, I can take him down."_ Danielle said to him and received a squeeze on her arm in agree.

"This is your last chance." Barry began. "Let Danielle go, you can't fight the three of us."

"I can't? This is going to be fun."

Harrison pushed Danielle to the side, though not hard, just enough for her to fall on a pile of boxes stuffed with feathers. As Harrison got in his suit and Barry went after him along with Ronnie, Oliver made his way to her to help her.

But to his surprise, Danielle used her mind to control some of the boxes around to fire at Oliver, giving her time to get up, put her black domino mask on and take her jacket off. "Missing me already, Ollie?"

Back inside the Labs, everyone's face dropped when they saw Danielle's actions and how she kept attacking Oliver. Cisco moved a hand through his hair, thinking how awesome the suit looked but not believing what he was seeing at the same time.

"You can't be on his side." Oliver said while rolling to the side, avoiding a box coming his way. "Danielle, listen to me, this is not you."

"You don't know me, Oliver." Her hand lifted up some tank near them as she walked toward the Arrow, ready to fire it against him but was stopped by some flames, making the tank explode.

Though she was quick enough to create a shield around her, avoiding the fire it created. "I don't want to hurt you, Ronnie, I really don't. But you give me no choice."

With the shield still around her and Oliver running to Barry's aid, Danielle got inside of Ronnie and Stein's head. Her mind concentrated enough to start separating the both of them, making Ronnie scream in pain.

The separation was almost complete, the fire coming out of Ronnie's body was almost gone, but Oliver sent an arrow that released some type of smoke, blinding Danielle in the spot and making her unable to keep her procedure with Ronnie.

"Stop doing this, Danielle." Oliver's voice sounder behind her as she coughed away the smoke. "No one has to get hurt."

"Except you." Locating where Oliver was, Danielle sent a hard punch across his face, even making her knuckles hurt.

With the smoke finally gone, Danielle was able to clearly see Oliver trying to ignore the pain caused by the punch, but she mentally kicked him down to the pile of boxes. Her hand once again was up, bringing some type of syringe out from her jacket, a syringe filled with a sedative she had planned to use against Barry.

"You might feel a slight pinch." She said while taking the needle in her hand and placed it near Oliver's neck.

But she stopped, the needle on her hand falling to the floor. There was a sudden pain on her low stomach that made her back away from Oliver. Her bright purple eyes were not bright anymore, something was going on and Oliver noticed.

"Danielle…?"

Before she could answer, an immense amount of pain filled her body as she could feel some warm liquid travel down her legs. It was nearly impossible for her to not scream, grabbing everyone's attention.

"My water just broke…" Danielle said as Oliver held her from falling down. "This can't be happening."

"Danielle!" Joe's voice sounded next to them, her foster dad running toward her the moment he heard her scream. "We need to get you to the hospital."

Joe motioned Oliver to go with Barry to help him finish off the Reverse Flash as he helped her to his police car. "No! Where's Harrison?"

"Don't worry about him right now." Joe tried to calm her while turning the car on, stepping on it to hurry down the streets. Danielle tried to keep her breathing steady, one hand gripping the seatbelt as hard as she could.

"Joe, you don't understand, he needs to be here." She tried to reason but couldn't speak more as more contractions made her yell in pain. "Oh, my god. Joe, we can't get to the hospital with me dressed like this."

"Barry will bring you clothes. Dan, you need to breathe and stay calm, we're almost there." As much as Joe wanted to be calm, he couldn't. His foster daughter was in process of labor and he couldn't help but feel scared.

Between screams of pain and Joe trying to hurry, they finally got to the hospital, where Barry was already waiting for them with the clothes she was wearing just before this. Barry helped her change quickly before going inside the hospital.

"We need help, my sister is having a baby!" Barry announced when they entered the building, making Danielle laugh through the pain she was suffering.

Two nurses rushed to them, one of them taking a wheelchair for Danielle to sit. "Barry. Barry, please don't leave me."

"I won't, sis." Despite what happened just minutes ago, Barry couldn't just leave her alone. He had to be there for her since there was no one else. It was his duty.

As the people got the doctor, Danielle was afraid there was something wrong with her baby. She was barely 6 months pregnant and was already on labor. But she was thankful that Barry was at least by her side, holding her hand as the nurses were setting the things around.

Barry looked at his sister, his face paler than usual when he realized she was about to give birth to his nephew. He didn't like seeing her in pain, but there was nothing he could do but stay by her side.

The doctor finally said it was time, and Danielle's heart began beating really fast, as well as Barry's. His hand was already sore but didn't dare to take it away.

"You know how this works, Allen." The doctor said while checking on her. "Push when I tell you…push!"

…

The labor took about an hour and a half. Danielle was beyond tired, but this was yet to be over. "I can see the head. Come on, Allen, one more push."

Taking a deep breath in, Danielle gave in her last push and just like that, the baby was out, letting out a cry. "It's a boy!" The doctor announced, handing the baby to the nurse for her to clean him.

"Congratulations, sister." Barry said while leaning to kiss her forehead and Danielle couldn't help but let some tears escape her eyes when the nurse finally brought the baby to her arms.

"Hello, my little boy." She said while looking at the small baby, his eyes still closed. "Thank you, Barry, for being here."

"We're family and we look after each other." Barry took a seat on the bed and Danielle smiled at him. "He looks just like you."

Barry found odd for him to have blonde hair, but decided not to say a word about it. "Barry, what happened to him?"

"Dan, you need to rest. We can talk about that tomorrow." He tried to reason but Danielle's look made him sigh. "When you screamed, he got distracted, sending both Ronnie and me out of the way to run but Oliver was fast enough to send an arrow that stopped him and sent him down to the floor unconscious. The moment Oliver told me what happened I had to make sure you were fine."

"You realize you just forbid a man to see the birth of his own child?" There was certain despise on her tone of voice, but she had to try being calm.

"Me? Why did you let us believe you were kidnapped? You have any idea what a bad time we were all having for not finding you? And don't think I know you tried to erase Eddie's mind, he was able to remember things."

Before Danielle could say anything, the door to the room was opened, Joe emerging from it. "That's it. The both of you." Both sibling shared a look between them then looked at Joe. "Barry, why don't you go and make sure everything is in place? I'll stay here."

Without arguing, Barry walked out of the room before speeding back to STAR Labs with the rest of the team. Meanwhile, Joe dragged a chair near the bed to sit down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, surprised. One minute I was trying to kill Oliver and now I'm here, holding my son on arms." Joe noticed the disappointment on her face, but also the happiness when seeing her child. "You want to hold him?"

Joe was surprised with the question, but quickly stood up to receive the baby on his arms. He was so tiny and looked so peaceful while sleeping. "I'm not mad at you, Danielle, nor is Barry. It was just a surprise to see you take his side. Since when do you know about it?"

"Since the day I woke up from the coma." Her eyes locked on the floor, not looking at Joe. "I was talking to him and when he kissed me, I saw it all. He was the one to save me from where Eiling kept me and the one to call the cops."

Her eyes closed, remembering the moment when she found the truth. "It hurt, Joe, so much. But he didn't threat me, he didn't harm me in any way. I saw him and there was no man in yellow suit, only the man I loved. I learned how to push those feeling aside and decided to stay by his side even if he told me to go away. Staying by his side was all my decision."

"Stay by the side of your mom's murderer." He remarked.

"I know who he is and what he did, but mom getting murder was all Barry's fault."

"Look," Joe started, sitting down on the chair with the baby still on his arms. "I know that maybe I won't change your mind, but we don't know what will happen now. He's locked in the pipeline and won't go anywhere else. But all that happened, it puts you in the danger line by being his accomplice. He's a murder and they find enough evidence, you can be arrested as well. I don't want that, you are my daughter and your son needs you. So I'm asking you to leave him and come with us, your family."

 _ **Hello, everyone!**_

 _ **Thanks to your reviews and recent favorites, I decided to upload this chapter a little earlier.**_

 _ **BIG episode, everyone. The baby is already here! I put together two episodes from the show, since I wanted to make this quicker and this was the result.**_

 _ **Next episode is the season finale and I think I will be taking a small break because I want season 2 to have more episodes out since I have yet to decide what will happen with Danielle. But don't worry guys, there's still one more chapter to look for.**_

 _ **Since I don't think Danielle will use her powers again, there won't be any code name for this season but she will definitely make herself known on the next season, so just hold a little longer.**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you for the support, I hope you guys enjoyed this episode and see you on the next one!**_

 _ **Delta General 42.- She kinda is a bitch, isn't she? :)**_

 _ **highlander348.- Yes, she's very powerful and badass! Sorry for the baby to be already born but due to what happens on the season finale, I wanted him to be already born.**_

 _ **3.- Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this one. :)**_

 _ **WinterRain36.- She's a good pretender. ;) Maybe in a near future but yes, she will have the ability to fly. I won't show it just yet but wait for it.**_

 _ **darniece.- No wedding but here's the baby! And she picked Harrison mostly because it was her own decision, just like she tells Joe.**_


	23. Chapter 23: The last goodbye Pt 1

_**I own nothing but my OC. x**_

The sky was bright gray, clouds covering the entire city with a cold breeze while the streets were covered in rain. Danielle sat on the back of Joe's police car, her son peacefully sleeping on her arms. There was no word spoken for the majority of the road, but neither dared to say anything.

Just earlier, Joe had to stop by Danielle and Harrison's house to retrieve fresh clothes for Danielle along with some stuff for the baby. He was not happy to be there, not one a bit, but there was no one else to do it.

"Joe?" Danielle finally spoke, the man looking at her through the rear-view mirror. "What do you think it's going to happen now?"

"Nothing is going to happen. You and that baby go back to my house and stay there to get some rest from the hospital, leave the rest to us."

"You know I need to visit him." Joe sighed, changing direction to STAR Labs. "I'm sorry, Joe, but you know I have to."

"I'll make sure the others know we're going there."

Danielle felt a slight discomfort knowing that all eyes would be on her, making sure she was not going to do something to free the man. But right now she didn't care about that, all she cared was taking her son to his father.

When they arrived to the Cortex, just like she thought, everyone went quiet, especially when she noticed Stein and Ronnie being there as well. Joe placed the carrycot with the baby on a free space from the table before Ronnie made his way out of the place, Caitlin following him close behind.

"Can I?" Cisco was the only one to speak, and Danielle simply gave him a nod while removing the sun cover and leaving the baby visible. Cisco smiled as he began to wake up, yawning and struggling to get himself free from the blanket.

"You want me to stay with you?" He asked while moving to the side for Danielle to grab the carrycot, but she simply shook her head in no.

"Don't worry. I'm not letting him free if that's your concern."

"I didn't mean—" He began but Danielle stopped him, holding a hand up.

"I know, I was just joking. Trying to relieve the tension around here." She said while looking over at Barry, who was just sitting there.

"Of course." Cisco said with a nod. With nothing else to say, Danielle and her son made their way to one of the rooms they were sure Harrison couldn't escape.

As Danielle set the carrycot with the sleeping baby on the couch, Joe and Barry both escorted the man to the same room, making sure the device Cisco made to suspend the speed for the moment was perfectly adjusted to his left ankle.

The door finally opened, Joe pushing Harrison inside of it and closing it behind. Danielle couldn't help but run into his arms, receiving him with a kiss.

"Been waiting for a while for you to come and visit me." Harrison simply said while holding the woman he loved close to him.

"Well, my situation didn't let me come anytime soon." She said while walking back to the couch, uncovering the baby and grabbing him on her arms. "But there's someone here who wants to meet you."

Harrison's eyes lighten upon seeing his tiny son. Danielle placed the baby on his arms and he held him close enough to get a good look at him. "He looks just like you."

"He has your eyes." Both adults sat down on the couch, Harrison softly running a finger across the baby's soft cheek, receiving a smile in return. "We believe he inherit the speed force. I was just six months when he was born and yet he's as big as a nine month baby."

"It won't affect him while growing up. His powers might start developing in his teenage years, but not before." Danielle sighed in relief, leaning her head on the man's shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"I'm still surprised, seeing him after all this months of waiting." Her eyes glanced at the baby, a smile forming on her face when seeing him trying to wake up. "But I'm fine. Joe asked me to move to his house once again so I didn't have to be alone with Thad."

"And are you moving?"

"I have no other choice, I can't do this alone." Her smile dropped, taking a sitting position once again.

"And you won't have to." Danielle's eyebrows formed a confused frown, but Harrison simply smirked. "I talked with Barry. I'm giving you brother a chance to go back in time and save your mother. A chance to clear all the bad things that I've done."

"What?" She asked more upset than confused. "If he saves mom, then everything will change. I would never meet you, our son wouldn't exist. Our lives with Joe and Iris would disappear."

"Ah, but here's the thing. Even if Barry decides to go back and change the past, you and the baby come with me to my time."

"How? I thought you were stuck in this timeline."

"Using the particle accelerator, Barry's speed, and a small time machine I need Cisco to build. As he runs back in time, a worm hole will appear and with the help of the machine, the three of us will go back in time."

Danielle was silent for a bit, taking in her still fiancé's words in. "You're asking me to go with you and leave the chance of living with my family."

"Danielle, if you stay then the life you know today won't be the same. Think about our son. If you stay, he disappears." Her eyes glanced at the baby once again who was looking over at his father.

"And if we go with you, he gets to live?" From the corner of her eye, she could see him nodding. "I—I need to think about it."

"Don't take too long, love, it's no fun being here." Harrison handed the baby to her after placing a loving kiss on his tiny head. "You and our son are the most important persons in my life. I would really like if you both come with me. I love you both."

"I know." She simply said as Harrison then kissed her, standing up and walking to the door, knocking twice for Joe to take him back into his cell at the pipeline.

…

Danielle's head repeated over and over again the words Harrison told her earlier. Part of her wanted to stay, let Barry save their mother and live the life they had before the whole accident. But the other part wanted to travel with him, give her son the chance of having both of his parents by his side.

For now, she was once again in Joe's car, traveling toward Iron Heights to visit her father and introduce the new member of the family.

"Barry never mentioned anything about you or what happened during the small fight. It is your decision to tell him or keep it from him." Joe told her before parking the car. "Don't hurt your father now, Danielle."

With a sigh, Danielle nodded while pushing the stroller to the visit room Joe managed to arrange for them. She felt like a criminal with the room having a glass very alike to the ones the use at the police department where they question someone and it can only be visible from the outside.

"Dad." She greeted once the man was escorted inside of the room, an officer taking the cuffs from Henry's hands off.

"I was surprised when they told me I was required here." He said while hugging her daughter and catching the stroller not so far from them. "Danielle, is that…"

"Dad, I would like you to meet your grandchild, Thaddeus." She said motioning him to grab the baby from the stroller.

"Look at that handsome face." He said with a smile as he sat on the chair, Danielle standing by his side. "Barry didn't mention anything about it. What happened?"

She took a sit on the couch next to the chair, this was not going to be easy. "What did Barry said the last time he was here?"

"That they finally got the man that killed your mother, that it was Dr. Wells all this time." His tone was serious, but Danielle simply glanced down at the floor. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yes." She finally said, looking up at him. "I knew this since I woke from the coma and decided not to say a word about it. I picked his side and I was with him when they caught him, but that's when my water broke and I had to go to the hospital."

Henry fell silent, not expecting her words. "Barry wants to travel back in time, save mom. Then let him and I'm sure you guys will have a wonderful life. I haven't talked to anybody about this, but the moment Barry travels back with mom, I will travel with Harrison to his time and assure my son's future."

"Danielle, you can't do that."

"I can and I will. If I stay here and wait for Barry to save mom then all we know now is going to change. I miss mom and if I could have at least one minute with her, I would, but now I'm a mother as well and just like any other, I put my son's life first." Danielle took a deep breath, holding the tears forming on her eyes.

"I'm sorry, dad, I wish there was another way but there isn't. Barry made up his mind and so have I." Henry stood up, kissing the baby's forehead and taking in his persona before placing him back on the stroller.

"Then I'm afraid my daughter will be dead by the time I get my family back together." Danielle felt like an arrow just went through her heart with those words, but she simply nodded.

"It appears so. And given the circumstances, this is the last time we see each other." Henry was as heartbroken as Danielle. His eyes were watery but didn't give it much attention. "I love you, dad, and I would really appreciate it if you could remind mom how I loved her. I'm sure you will have a great life with Barry."

With no other word, no other glance, no other hug, Danielle walked out of the room with her sleeping son. Joe saw the sad expression on her face, deciding it was best to go back to his house better than STAR Labs.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked once they were home and Danielle placed the baby on his crib upstairs.

"It's been already a hard day, Joe, I don't want to make it harder."

"You don't have to." He said and Danielle glanced at him with a confused look. "Wells and Barry had another talk, he mentioned his plan on going into his time and taking you with him."

"Are you going to tell me how bad the decision is?"

"No." He simply said, walking to the couch next to her and bringing two glasses of wine. "I don't like agreeing with the man, but it's true you have your son to worry about."

"He's the only reason why I'm doing this." Danielle said while drinking half the glass. "I had to say goodbye to my dad already, there's no way back."

"If you're so sure you will go with Wells, why don't you try and make it up for Barry? He might not show it or say it, but he doesn't want you to go with him, he wants you to stay here and be with your family."

"He is my family now, Joe." She said almost immediately. "My son deserves a family."

"You're right, he does, and I understand it. But Barry doesn't deserve to be treated the way you're treating him. He's been there all the time, having your back as much as you had his. Maybe there were times where you looked like water and oil but you always found a way to stick together. Don't let that change over a man who hates Barry."

"Even if I tried to talk Barry into letting me go, he wouldn't accept it."

"You just have to try, find the right words and maybe he will understand." Danielle swirled the wine inside the glass, looking at it rather than Joe.

"And you're actually letting us both do our respective decisions?"

Joe was silent for a moment. Inside, he knew it was the wrong choice from both siblings, but there was nothing he could do. "I am. Because you're both adults now, not the young kids who came into this house 15 years ago."

Danielle smiled a bit, but it was more of a sad smile. "I raised you both and I know I did well, so now it's time for you to make your own choices and decide what's better, even if I don't agree."

"You're right. You were barely raising a young girl and then other two came into your life out of nowhere." Her eyes finally looked up at him. "I may not say it often but thank you, Joe. You didn't have to take us in but you did it anyway. If it wasn't for you then we would have ended up in an orphanage or somewhere else."

"It was not easy for anyone, but we found our way to glue both of our families to become one. What you did for us I will never be able to pay, but I can tell you how grateful I am and how much I love you."

Danielle couldn't keep it any longer as tears were now traveling down to her cheeks. Joe instantly hugged her to him, his hand rubbing her back. "There's nothing to thank me, Danielle. You made the house better and gave me another reason to keep going. You and Barry will do great, I'm sure you will. And maybe we will meet again even if it's not face to face. I love you too, daughter."

 _ **Hello, everyone!**_

 _ **Now I know I said there was only one more chapter but I had to split it since it was becoming too long. So here's the first part. Oh, the feels, the feels. I probably shed a tear or two while writing...it was really hard writing it. So I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **The next one will be the last one of the season. But like I said before, Danielle's story is coming back once season 2 gets more episodes. Talking about season 2, how are you guys enjoying it? I loved yesterday's episode with Cold and holy damn, the ending! I can't wait to see more.**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks for the favs and follows, I hope to hear your thoughts on this first part on the reviews!**_

 _ **And just a little parenthesis, I am starting a new Gotham based fic. If you like Gotham, I would appreciate if you guys could take a look at the first chapter and tell me what you think. x**_

 _ **Delta General 42**_ ** _.- Nooo, don't hate her. She's just really having a hard time now._**

 _ **highlander348.- She will get more powerful! Her powers are beyond amazing and there's still more to discover. :-)**_

 _ **darniece.- Haha yeah, they're really cute together.**_


	24. Chapter 24: The last goodbye Pt 2

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

"Hey, how is the whole 'time machine' doing?"

"It would be better if there would only be one seat instead of two." Danielle could sense the coldness on his voice and how he didn't even look at her.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be." Danielle stopped him before he could walk over to the machine again. She didn't say a word, just hugged him.

"You know, Cisco, when someone hugs you, you wrap your arms in the other person's body so you can hug them back." She told him and with a little hesitation, Cisco hugged her as well. "I'm going to miss you the most, you know? You are my lost brother, my best friend. And even if you hate me, I love you."

"I don't hate you, I would never be able to do such thing. I just don't want you to leave with him." He said once they broke apart. "Stay, have a life with your family and maybe we will meet again."

"But things wouldn't be the same, would they? You are a good friend and I will never forget that."

"If I was the good friend you say I am, I would make you changes your mind. But that's not going to happen, is it?"

"I'm afraid not." She admitted while glancing at the papers containing the plans of the machine. "But don't blame yourself, this is another decision I made by myself."

"I thought you are the one with the mental powers, not him. You're letting him get into your mind, use you like a puppet he can control the way he wants."

"That's not true, Cisco. If you knew him like I do—"

"Do you really think you know him? Come on, Danielle, the man is a master in making people believe things that are not true. How can you be so sure he's not playing you like he did with the rest of us?"

"Because if he was indeed 'controlling' me, he would've hurt me before, but he didn't. I don't like admitting this, but I got inside his mind while he was sleeping. He loves me just as much as I love him." Danielle sat down on the free chair Cisco had next to the desk.

"I know you all think I'm crazy for loving him, but he's a completely different person when I'm with him. I'm not doing stupid things because of love, I'm not a teenage anymore. I know the risks, but they're my mistakes and I learn from them."

"Learning that staying by the side of your mother's murder is the right thing to do." He said in a scoff, placing his working glasses once again.

"Look, these are my last moments with the people I consider family even if they don't consider me someone to trust anymore. I thought you were going to be the only person who would understand, but apparently I'm wrong. You hate me, even if you don't admit it, and it's okay because you have every right to be mad at me. Just…please hurry up with the machine work, the sooner we make this, the better."

Cisco had a frown beneath the glasses he was wearing but there was no way of telling. She was right, he was mad even though he didn't like the feeling. After being close to each other, Cisco felt responsible for not being enough time with her. Now she would be gone somewhere he would never remember her, somewhere where for him, she won't exist.

In the other hand, Danielle was making her way to Harrison's old office to check on her son when she caught Caitlin's figure standing on the nursery room. If Cisco hated her, Caitlin despised her, and she was not going to be able to live knowing that.

"Cait?" She asked and the scientist turned to her but quickly began making her way out. "Wait. Please? I know you don't want to see me or talk to me, but please just listen to me." Caitlin stopped before reaching the door but not turning to the other woman.

"I owe you and Ronnie an apologize, but know I really didn't mean to hurt him. My plan was to attack Oliver and that's it, but Ronnie got in the way and I couldn't let him."

"That's something you should be saying to him." The scientist said while finally turning, but her face only showed hate.

"Yeah, I probably should, but it's more important for me to apologize to you first." Danielle sat on the bed she was once lying unconscious and Caitlin would treat her. "I'm sure you know what's going on and I don't want to leave without apologizing first. You don't have to accept it, I just needed to say it."

"You're just lucky Ronnie is still alive." The scientist said with a small smile and Danielle returned the smile, standing up and heading out.

When Danielle walked back to the Cortex, everyone else was gathered while listening to Harrison. For the look on everyone's face, she could tell it wasn't something good, so she decided to go to Harrison's office, where Thad was sleeping.

"Hey." The door once again slid open and Barry was coming from the other side.

"Hey." She greeted back without turning to him.

"How's my nephew doing?"

The moment he said that, the baby began to open his eyes and Danielle smiled at her son, gabbing him in her arms. "He's fine."

"May I?" Barry asked and Danielle turned around for Barry to grab him. "I wish we were able to spend more time together, little guy. Grow up to make your uncle proud." He leaned to kiss his tiny head.

"So, are you ready to go back and save mom?" Danielle asked while leaning on the desk, her arms crossed.

"I have to admit I'm nervous and scared with the danger it can cause." Barry began, rocking the baby around the place. "I would feel better knowing my older sister will be there."

"But I'm not, you know that.

"Yeah, I know. And if by this time none of the others made you change your mind, I won't be the exception." He walked to stand in front of Danielle, still rocking the baby. "We've been fighting for the last few weeks, I want this to stop. Danielle, we share blood and I don't want to look at you and think of a villain like the one Dr. Wells is."

"After today you won't have to." She said rather cold. "Yesterday I went to visit dad, he was so happy with his grandson. Then I told him everything, he deserved to know the truth. And you know what he told me? That I was dead to him. And you might want to think the same because once we are in Harrison's time, I will change my name and Danielle Allen would've never existed."

Barry didn't want to admit the pain it still caused her to see his only sister slowly pushing him away from her life. "Every memory will be gone. Every moment we spent together, happy to sad to angry, will be just gone."

"It's better for everyone. Next time I read about Barry Allen there won't be any Flash, just some other Central City citizen living a peaceful life. Who knows? Maybe there will be few notes involving your kids, even a wife."

"Crazy how everything will change, huh? I guess it will be great, being an only child."

"Now you won't have anyone to bother into helping you with the science projects." Both smiled at each other, finally sharing a small happy moment together. "I just hope that whatever I read about you will be great."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

There was a small silence, but not an awkward one, just a normal one. "Barry, even after all that happened, I still love you. You're my brother and no one will ever change that. I guess this last year was pretty busy for both of us. A lot of stuff happened and I didn't have the time to say how proud I am of the man you are now."

"When I first knew about Harrison and how everything happened I hated you so much, even blamed you for mom's death. But you're the good guy, the one that makes everything right while I was making the wrong choices. I pushed you all away and here I am, probably making another bad decision. I still love Harrison, but half of me wants to stay with you and mom and dad. Then I look at Thad and everything seems right. He's still young and can't understand what's going on so I have to make decisions to make it all better for him. And right now, the right decision is to travel with Harrison, assure a future for my son."

"We all understand your concern for your son, Dan, and that's okay. As much as I would like for you to stay, your son needs you more. If that means you have to go with him then do it." Barry placed the sleeping baby on the stroller before moving to hug Danielle. "We still have few hours together, let's not waste them."

With a last nod, Danielle and Barry made their way out of the office and into the Cortex, where the rest of the team was gathered to listen to the news of the sudden marriage of Caitlin and Ronnie. Joe was happy to see the Allen siblings try to be together for one last time, even if it hurt at the same time to see his two kids splitting soon.

…

The time was finally here. It was finally time for Barry to save his mother and for Danielle to travel into the future. Everyone was nervous, scared, sad, but that didn't stop them into continuing the plan.

As Barry would set his suit and prepared himself for the fast run that was coming, Danielle packed the baby's bag with diapers, change of clothes, milk, and other few things.

"Ready?" Joe's voice asked for her from the door of the office, and she nodded, hanging the bag on her shoulder and holding her son on his arms.

"Ready."

Both made their way to the pipeline where everyone else was gathered, saying their goodbyes to Barry, including Iris and Eddie. "Barry." Danielle called for him before he could step inside the place.

Handing the baby to Joe, she walked to stand in front of her brother. No one said a word, there was only a hugged exchanged between the both. A hug lasting enough time for them to realize what they were about to lose.

"I love you, brother."

"I love you too, sis."

Breaking apart, Danielle moved her thumb to wipe the tear falling from Barry's eye. With a final nod, Barry walked further into the pipeline and the door slid closed. It was done, no way back. The rest of the team went upstairs to check on the clock, but Danielle didn't move from her spot, knowing it was now her time to say goodbye.

She opened the door for the pipeline once again, Harrison's cell lowering to the ground as she and the baby walked downstairs and were shortly joined by Cisco and Joe.

As Harrison, with his suit on, admired the machine built by Cisco, Danielle glanced at Joe, who gave her a nod to let her know everything was going to be fine.

"Good luck." He told her while placing a fatherly kiss on her forehead and then one on her son. "Take good care of him."

As he said that, there was what looked like a helmet thrown on the floor coming from the wormhole produced by Barry. "This is our cue to leave, love." Harrison called out and Danielle couldn't help but sigh.

"Goodbye, Joe." She moved to stand in front of Cisco and simply placed a kiss on his cheek. "Bye, Cisco."

"Make sure he doesn't come back." He told her and she gave him a smile as Harrison approached her, placing a hand on her lower back and together, they both got inside the machine.

Both sat down on the chairs, Harrison pressing a button that closed the transparent sphere. "It's time."

"For a new beginning." Harrison smiled at her while moving a hand to hold hers and the other pulled the lever, the sphere floating in the air and turning around.

"Home." The machine was all set, everything was ready, just one push of a button and they would be gone.

But there was a bright light coming from the wormhole, something crashing against the sphere. Danielle hurried to make a shield around them, unfortunately, only she and the baby were inside of it, Harrison being dragged away by Barry.

She looked around, surprised to see all the others on the ground, the machine now broken into pieces. "Barry, what the hell?!"

But he didn't answer as Harrison slowly got up, anger shown on his expression. She wanted to go with her brother, but the baby started to cry, the whole shield filling with the sound. "Come on, sweetheart, it's okay. Don't cry."

As she attempted to calm him, Harrison pulled the upper part of his suit and began attacking Barry. Both speedsters going around the place, reminding her the night before Christmas when the man in yellow first appeared.

She wanted to stop them, not picking sides, just stop them. But Harrison had the advantage of the fight, beating Barry senseless, her heart beating fast.

"Stop! Harrison, please stop it!"

But her words were not hearable for both men as a gunshot was heard from behind. Scared of the sound, Danielle's reaction was to shield her son with her body, the mental shield going down after she lost concentration.

The room went silent, she was too afraid to look up to see what was happening until she heard Joe scream Eddie's name. Her ears ringed as she looked up, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Joe running to Eddie as he fell on his knees. But her attention was now on Harrison, who was vibrating in a weird way.

She couldn't move, even forgot to breathe for a moment as Harrison's face began to change. His hair was no longer black, it was now blonde and his factions were all different now. She could barely hear Cisco's explanation of how he was being erased from existence.

"No, no, no!" Her ears finally popped and she was able to hear Iris' cries for Eddie.

Her heart once again stopped, feeling how light her son felt against her arms. But just like his father, he was disappearing. Barry rushed to her as the once crying baby was gone from her arms.

"Danielle, Danielle!"

No words would come out of her mouth, tears slipping down her face as the blue blanket was now empty. Barry tried to hold her, but she pushed him away, trying to walk to Harrison.

"I love you." His last words were directed to her before he started to disappear piece by piece, his screams filling the room.

"No, Harrison!" But it was useless, there was no Harrison Wells, or his real identity, Eobard Thawne.

Her sobbing became even harder, Barry keeping her from falling into the floor. Just as everything seemed bad enough, there was a type of whole opening in the same place the wormhole was minutes ago.

"We need to get out of here." Barry told her but she was still unable to move, leaving Barry no other choice but to carry her outside as well as the others in the room.

Danielle was still in shock. There was no longer a sobbing or tears on her face, but only a shocking expression. She just lost her son and the man she loved the most. Not even the black hole forming in the middle of the city got her out of it.

Cisco was worried, afraid her mind was about to snap. But just as he was about to call her back into reality, she walked further where Barry had taken off. "He needs help." Words finally came out of her mouth and everyone looked at her.

"There's no way you can make it there!" Joe said almost immediately, trying to stop her but a mental shield she created around herself forbid Joe to get any closer.

Her eyes closed for a minute, remembering the last visit she had with Grodd and probably the most important thing he taught her. Cisco motioned everyone to take a step back, not completely sure on what Danielle was about to do, but was surprised to see Danielle create two disks on her feet, lifting her inches from the ground.

"Whoa." He said while both hands went to his head. "This is amazing! You can fly up there and help Barry close the black hole.

But Danielle didn't reply, taking a deep breath in and taking off. She never imagined herself flying on the disks Grodd taught her to make, but this time, her brother needed her and this time, she was going to make it right.

When she got there, Barry was spinning around like a madman. His trick was working but there was still more to do. Her hands created some sort of purple bubble, firing it right in the middle of the hole. For a moment, it seemed to work, but was soon devoured by the hole.

"Danielle, what are you doing? It's too dangerous!" Barry said once he noticed her there.

"I'm going to help you." She simply responded.

Before firing a new made bubble, there was a familiar heat next to her, Ronnie and Stein. "We believe you might need a little help here."

Danielle didn't say anything but nodded to Ronnie. As she fired the bubble, Ronnie joined with his flames, hitting the hole once again, but this time, making an explosion that sent them all flying away, even making Ronnie and Stein separate.

"Ronnie, give me your hand!" Danielle said as she saw the explosion trying to drag Ronnie along with it. "Come on, quickly."

"Tell Cait I'm sorry!" Ronnie said before being sucked by the explosion, not giving him enough time to grab into Danielle's hand.

"No!" The explosion was finally gone as well as the black hole, Central City was save.

With a heartbroken face, Danielle slowly made her way down to the floor, the disks disappearing. She noticed Barry and Stein getting up from the floor as the others went running to them.

"Ronnie?" Cait asked and Danielle shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Cait."

As Barry tried to calm his friend, Danielle tried to slip from everyone else, heading back into STAR Labs. The place was a mess like the rest of the city. Her first thought was to go down to the pipeline. Her things were all gone, except for the blue blanket covering the funny looking helmet. She didn't think twice to pick both things up, holding the blanket close to her face.

"I'm sorry, Danielle." Barry's voice suddenly called for her and she broke down into tears once again. "I couldn't save her and my decision affected yours. It wasn't my intention, I just wanted to stop him here."

"It wasn't your fault, Barry, it was mine." She finally said while turning to him. "It's been all my fault and I'm so sorry."

"No, no. Danielle, this isn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself for his actions." His arms hugged her tightly against him, stroking her hair. "We will get through this, together like we always do, okay?" Danielle simply nodded, wiping her tears. "You were a real hero today, you saved Central City."

There was a scoff from her, shaking her head. "I was just helping you. You are the hero here, Barry, and Central City will forever thank you for that."

 _ **THE END...for now.**_

 _ **This is officially the last chapter for Season 1. But do not worry, my friends, Season 2 is looking great and I'm already planning few things.**_

 _ **For now, I'll be taking a small break from this story as I start writing the next part. I will be continuing here so don't unfav or unfollow the story so you can know when it comes back.**_

 _ **I want to thank you all for being so supportive on this story. It doesn't matter if you're a follower since the begging or a recent one, I want to thank you all. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far.**_

 _ **With nothing else but to thank you all, I say my goodbye for just a small break! Remember, it's only for a small time, this story is not over yet.**_

 _ **3** **.- I have to admit the part with Joe hurt a lot more than the one with Henry. Yesss, Harrison melted my heart acting like a loving father. Thank you for reading the fic!**_

 _ **darniece.- Thanks for keeping up with the fic! Be sure to keep an eye out when second part comes out.**_

 _ **highlander348.- Thaddeus Thawne is a comic character know as Inertia. He is a speedster, and in this fic, he had the speedforce too but, well, not anymore. :-(**_

 _ **Delta General 42.- I hope you like her little heroic act and accept her again!**_

 _ **ZoomFlash362.- Thanks for the suggestion! But I think I'll stick to only this fic for now. Maybe in a future? Who knows. Thanks for keeping up, hope to see you on the next part that's to come!**_


	25. Chapter 25: A new beginning

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

The curtains remained closed, the door locked for the majority of the day. Dirty dishes remained on the sink, waiting for someone to clean them and place them on the cabinets. The apartment was silent most of the time, sometimes the radio could be heard with the news, and sometimes cries in the night would wake the neighbors.

It´s been three months since the whole incident on Central City, the incident that made her lose everything she had. Her heart was shattered, an immense pain still filled the woman living on the apartment 23 in the big city of New York.

People knew her like Emily, Emily Burke, a 30 year old woman who would only leave her apartment when she ran out of food and rarely, to get her clothes washed on the laundry next to the building.

"Ms. Burke, do you have the check for this month ready?" An old man knocked on her door, placing his ear close to the wood.

There was no answer back. Assuming there was no one home, the man decided to stop by later. Truth is, Danielle was lying on her bed, her eyes bright red where she had been up all night, crying until the sun was set on the blue sky.

One of her hands was holding a bottle of whiskey while the other was holding the baby blue blanket close to her chest. The smell of her baby still remained on it, making Danielle not let go of it.

She still remembered the day she decided to leave, it was the very next day when everything happened. She didn't say goodbye, not telling her family about her decision. Her phone was even left on the old house to stop anyone from contacting her or locating her. It was a tough decision she had to make, but it was better for her to be on her own than having to deal with people constantly on her back.

The clock marked 09:06 a.m. She was starting to feel hungry, not having eaten since the day before. She would rarely eat, in truth, or a simple cookie would fill her. Danielle knew she needed to eat, she knew that if she continued this way, she was going to end up getting sick.

"Morning, Ms. Burke." The eight year old boy who lived with his mother in front of her apartment greeted her once she was outside.

"Hello, Evan. Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Mom said she need to get some milk but she hasn't returned." Danielle could feel her blood boil.

Evelyn, the boy's mother, was a young 23 year old girl who got pregnant at a young age. Her parents helped her with some money to pay the rent of the apartment and to get food for the young boy but she would always spend that money going out with her friends and coming back home with a different man every weekend.

"Are you alone?" The blonde boy nodded, his hands moving the car he was playing with. "Would you like to come with me to the store? We can make pancakes once we're back."

"Yes!"

Danielle smiled at the boy. She couldn't understand how a woman who gets the chance of having her son by her side decides to abandon him so much and not pay attention to him when others, like her, lose their kids and would do anything to have them back. It wasn't fair, Danielle thought.

The store was on the corner of the street, not so far away from the building. The cart was full with different types of food, she knew the fridge needed to be restocked. She decided to let the boy grab whatever he liked and to her surprise, he decided to take an apple.

"Are you sure that's what you want? You can grab a candy if you want."

"I like apples, they're my favorite."

She said nothing else but paid for everything. Evan helped her carry the grocery bags back to the apartment and just like promised, they both began to make pancakes once the groceries were unpacked.

"Evan? Evan! Evan, where are you?" The voice of the young woman called for the boy from outside in the hallway.

Danielle motioned the boy to keep on eating his pancakes as she walked to the door just to see the woman looking all around the place for her son.

"Evelyn," Danielle called and the shorter woman looked at her. "Evan is here with me, he's fine."

"What? Why is he there?! He's supposed to be at his home." Evelyn pushed Danielle to the side and entered the apartment, going to Evan and pulling the boy from the seat by his arm. "Let's go home, now."

"Why did you leave him alone?" Danielle stood in front of the door, not letting the woman go. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is for a boy that's only 8 years?"

"That's none of your business."

"You're right, it's not, but I'm not letting this continue." The younger woman scoffed and Danielle walked closer to her. "Having a child is a blessing that not many women get. You have Evan and you rather go out to get drunk without thinking of your son. If you can't raise him on your own then get help but don't let the poor kid suffer the way he is."

"What do you know about parenthood, huh? You don't have kids so you don't get to tell me what's right or what's wrong."

Danielle felt like slapping the woman but the kid was still there and she didn't want him to see that happening. "I had a son, born no more than three months ago but I lost him. Died in my arms. I would give anything to see him grow up the way yours is doing. Don't waste this chance life is giving you. Next time I see Evan outside of his own house, I'm calling the cops and have you arrested in no time."

Danielle moved to the side to let the woman get out of the house. She felt tears forming on her eyes, but she fought to not let them travel down her cheeks. The memory of that moment still replayed on her mind every time she closed her eyes, reason why she didn't get much sleep lately.

The clock on the wall now marked 12:17 p.m. Perhaps it was time to get back to Central City, check on her family and hopefully, move on.

…

The city once again reminded her of the pain and tragedy she had suffered. From the death of her mother to the death of her son and fiancé. The sky was, as always, bright blue with few clouds around to decorate it. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed STAR Labs on the background. She tried to ignore it, going back to the book she bought on the train station before the train took off.

The train finally started to slow down, they arrived to the CC station. She was the last one to get off, still rethinking her choice.

"Where to, ma'am?" The taxi driver asked once Danielle was inside.

"To the CCPD, please."

The taxi driver nodded and began to take off. The traffic was heavy, which was odd in the city. "The city is still being rebuilt after the incident." The driver explained. "But that's not stopping the mayor on doing a Flash Day."

"A Flash day?"

"Haven't you heard of The Flash?" _'You have no idea'_ she thought but simply shook her head. "He saved Central City about three months ago. Many people didn't believe in him but I did, since the beginning. The guy's a real hero, if you ask me. I'm glad the mayor decided to make a day dedicated to him. But he wants to make this big and special, that's why plans are starting since now."

Danielle nodded in agreement, not saying any other thing. After some other 10 minutes, they finally were able to arrive to the CCPD. She paid to the taxi driver and stood in the front of the place, placing some dark shades to help cover her face.

Getting inside, she took a peek to see if Joe was anywhere in sight, but he wasn't. Deciding to check on Barry's lab, she walked upstairs and was surprised to see it empty. Probably out doing police work, she thought, walking to the big window. Her eyes scanned the park that was visible along with other building. But she caught a glimpse of what seemed like a blue lightning running on a far street. She had to blink several times but whatever she saw, it was no longer there.

"Danielle?" Barry's voice made her turn around and forget about what she saw.

No one said a thing until Danielle walked to him and both hugged each other. Barry couldn't believe she was finally back after these months. She hid her face on his shoulder as he hold her close to him.

"I'm sorry, Barry. I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything." She finally spoke, her voice cracking a bit.

"Where were you?"

"I was on New York City, found a small apartment near the big apple. I just...I couldn't stay here. I needed some space, time for myself away from the city and everyone. It's been hard."

"We were all having a bad time, but we were all so worried about you. No note, no message, nothing. Just gone like that."

"I didn't want you to contact me or go after me. But it's obvious I had to come back eventually sooner or later. I—I know I need help and I'm not being able to hold it all together on my own."

"You didn't have to, that's why we're here." Barry cleaned a tear falling down Danielle's face. "Everything is so different now. With you gone, Caitlin started working at Mercury Labs and Cisco is doing some works here and there with the CCPD. There's no more team, no more Flash."

"I heard they're doing a Flash Day."

"Some idea the mayor had. Central City still needs to be rebuilt, it was in ruins after…well, after the singularity appeared."

"Yeah, I remember that day clearly." Her words were almost a whisper but Barry heard them clearly. "So if you're not The Flash anymore, who is there to save Central City?"

"The cops are doing a good job. There hasn't been any meta-humans to deal with, just normal criminals." Barry walked to the window Danielle was standing before not so long ago. "This city is celebrating The Flash but the truth is they should be celebrating you and Ronnie. You were the real heroes that day, I was just running like I always do."

"But you're the hero they look up to, Bar, the only hero Central City needs." Her hand rested on his shoulder. "I'm taking my life back. I'll go back on working at the hospital and make everything right this time."

"Are you coming back to Joe's house?"

"I don't think so. I already have a house and I rather go back to it. Plus, I'm sure Iris is back with you guys, there won't be much space for me."

"You don't have to do it, going back there. You know everything remains there." He tried to talk her out of it, but she simply shook her head.

"It's my home." She simply said with an unsure sigh.

"Before you go," Barry began as he walked to the other desk, pulling some type of folder out of it. "Joe said that these were brought to you shortly after you left."

Curiously, Danielle grabbed the folder and opened, just to see several papers with the STAR Labs logo. She began reading through them until getting to the last page containing Harrison's signature where he left the whole facility in Danielle's name.

"I—"Her eyes remained glued to the papers as Barry looked above her shoulder. "He left me STAR Labs along with all his inheritance."

"He did?" Barry took the papers from her and sped read all of them. "He did."

"I don't understand, why would he do that? What am I supposed to do with it?" She began pacing around the place, her right hand on her forehead.

"Danielle, there's something else here." Barry held up another paper for her to take it and read it.

"What?!" If it wasn't for the closed doors, the whole building would've been able to hear her. "I never signed any marriage papers."

"But that's your signature." Barry said and she shot him a glare. "I'm just saying."

"I know that's my signature but we never…got married." Danielle sat down on the chair, reading all over again the paper. "The date. It's the day he disappeared."

"Maybe he planned to tell you if his plan was successful." Barry shrugged, taking the seat next to her.

"I should go." Danielle gathered her things once again, even placing the folder on her bag. "Tell Joe I'll stop by sometime soon, but that I'm okay."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, no. It's okay, I'll take a taxi." She placed a kiss on her brother's cheek before hurrying to get out of the police station.

The road back home wasn't that long, the traffic was lighter this time. Her heart was beating really fast, those papers and going back to the house she used to live with Harrison made her feel all kind of emotions. Luckily, they always left a key on one of the potted plants next to the door, so she used it to get inside.

The house was cold. It was obvious no one had been living there for who knows how long. All the lights were off, complete silence. She placed the key and her purse on the table at the entrance and finally turned the lights on. There was some dust gathered on the floor and even on few of the furniture, she had to get rid of it.

Her first stop was by the kitchen, throwing away the rotting food left on the fridge and retrieve her phone from one of the cabinets. It needed to be charged, so she used the charger they would always have on the kitchen counter.

Danielle's feet began to carry her through the hallway of the bedrooms. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do it, but she still opened the door to their bedroom. It remained the same way they left it before moving to the temporary house they used. The closet still guarded Harrison's clothes, all black around.

But there was one place she wouldn't dare to go into: Her son's bedroom. She leaned her forehead on the door, picturing the last time she was there with Harrison, finishing up the last details and leaving the room ready for when the baby was born. She felt like throwing herself into the bed and cry until the next morning, but she was strong and was not going to let that happen.

So with a deep breath, she walked back to the living room with the papers Barry gave her, prepared herself a glass of wine and sat down on the couch, reading all over again the papers and trying to decide what she was going to do now that she owned STAR Labs.

 _ **Hello, fellow readers!**_

 _ **Okay, I know I said I was taking a break until Season 2 would be at the mid-season finale but I couldn't help it. The new stuff that's happening on the latest episodes is making me eager to write more of this story and I don't want you guys to wait that much.**_

 _ **This first chapter of Season 2 is just to let you see what happened to Danielle after the singularity appeared and her world was upside down. It's probably not that much but I'm sure interesting stuff is to come.**_

 _ **Since you probably know, I have another story for the Gotham TV show so now I have two ongoing stories. I might take time to write and upload the next chapter but it depends on how bad you guys want me to continue.**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks everyone for taking time to read this story. I hope you guys enjoy this small chapter and see you on the next one! Remember, reviews are always welcomed. x**_


	26. Chapter 26: Jay Garrick

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

Waking up to an empty bed was already normal, waking up alone to the bed she used to share with him was something new. Few months ago she would wake up and see his face, peacefully sleeping and waiting for a morning kiss. Now, there was just an empty space and the sheets done.

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand, it marked 8:22 in the morning. She didn't feel like getting up yet, but there was a job she needed to get back and people to visit. So Danielle didn't have any other choice but to get up and do her morning routine.

The first place she drove to was the hospital. Apparently, something big happened because there were two ambulances waiting in the entrance and nurses quickly moving to get the wounded people. She wondered what could've cause those people to get injured, but she was probably going to know about it in the news.

"Today must be my lucky day. I get promoted and now I get to see you." Tony greeted his old friend on the floor both used to work at. Danielle felt an immense relief to see him.

"Promoted, huh? Looks like you are getting really busy around here." They both shared a small hug, Danielle kissing the man's cheek.

"You can say that." He said rather proud. "I read what happened on the news…I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, thank you, Tony." Her small smile dropped and Tony noticed how hurt she was.

"I tried to reach you but your foster father told me you skipped town and didn't know where you went."

"I needed to get away from the city and from them. A lot of stuff happened and I decided it was best for me to leave." Both walked toward Tony's office where he began to prepare two cups of coffee.

"It's understandable." He walked to sit on the other side of the desk, placing a cup in front of her and keeping the other to him. "But you're back here, it's a progress."

"I guess it is. Like I told my brother, I want to make things right and getting my job back is one of them."

"You know that won´t be easy. Speaking as a doctor I know your mind is not well and you need professional help."

"I know. But it's not like I can get help from the first doctor you recommend me, my situation doesn't let me talk to a stranger and suppose they won't say a thing."

"Then I'll help you. Forget that we're friends and that I know stuff about you and I'll help you." Danielle looked unsure. Tony knew about her abilities but nothing about Barry or who Harrison really was.

"Fine. But know this sessions will be just between us. There's more stuff to what the papers and news say and I trust you, but I really need to make sure you won't say anything because this involves my family as well."

"You have my word." Tony assure while holding his right hand up. "What do you say we see each other every Friday, we can see each other here or wherever you like."

"No, not here. It wouldn't be okay for the others to see me back here as a patient now. We can do them back in my home."

"Then it's settled."

Both got up from the chairs and shared another hug. "Thank you, Tony. I'll go now but see you on Friday."

"Take care, Dan, and if you need anything just give me a call."

Danielle nodded and was shortly back on her way to her car. She glanced around the parking area, making sure no one was following since the last time she was there, a man kidnapped her and used her as an experiment. Luckily, the area was empty as she drove away from the hospital toward her next stop, STAR Labs.

The place looked dead, worse than it looked like when the particle accelerator exploded and no one dared to look at it. Everything seemed to be working normally, almost as if someone had been constantly checking the place and making sure it was fine. Probably Barry, she thought.

"Figured I would find you here." Joe called out for her, making Danielle turn around to face him. "So, how does it feel to own this place now?"

Danielle scoffed, shaking her head. "This place is nothing but memories. Most of them were good but the last time I was here, it was the second worst day of my life since my mother died."

"When you disappeared I thought…I thought you were never coming back. Barry looked around the near cities for you but he never found anything, not a trace you were there. Between looking for you and trying to fix the city it was rare for him to get some sleep."

"I'm sorry for putting you two in this situation, Joe. But understand that it wasn't easy for me." Danielle walked to sit on one of the chairs, Joe following close behind. "But I am home now, there's nothing more to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about." Joe placed a kiss on her forehead before making his way out. "It's good to have my daughter back."

As Joe got inside the elevator, Danielle smiled at his words. She really missed the man and was glad to be back home with him. But she still needed to find a use to the Lab. With Barry not wanting to be the hero again, maybe it was time for STAR Labs to go back in business, the way it was before the particle accelerator.

But her attention was dragged by one of the monitors showing the security camera from down in the basement. There appeared to be someone there, someone trying to walk to the door without being detected by the camera, but he was failing.

Eventually, Danielle made her way there with her gun at hand. She disliked using the weapon but Central City still guarded some meta-humans and she didn't feel like wasting her powers on one of them.

The man on the basement didn't notice Danielle on the door but the clicking sound of the gun made him turn around while holding his hands up. "This is private property, you shouldn't be here."

"Wait, don't shoot." The man said. He didn't look like a threat, but nowadays, it was nearly impossible trusting strangers. "I'm not here to cause any harm."

"Then why and how did you get here?"

There was a pause, the man didn't say nothing while walking a little closer to her. "You're Danielle, Danielle Allen."

"How do you know my name?" She asked without lowering the gun.

"My name is Jay Garrick but I'm not from this Earth. I was sent here when the singularity appeared."

Confused by his words, Danielle's eyebrows came together to form a frown. "Not from this earth? What does that even mean?"

"If you could lower the gun, I can explain." Jay said in a calm voice and even if Danielle still didn't trust the man, she locked the gun and placed it on the back of her jeans. "Thank you."

"Now speak before I call the cops."

"There's no need. You see, when you guys created the singularity here, another one appeared on my world while I was in the middle of a fight. In my world, I am called The Flash and I have speed like the one your brother has."

"Wait, wait, how do you know about my brother?"

"I've been on this Earth long enough to know about it. Back in my Earth, we used to be close friends until—" Jay stopped, not wanting to continue to not hurt her more.

"Until what?"

"It's better for you not to know." He finally said. "This isn't the only Earth that exists, there are more. I come from what you can call Earth-2, but I'm not the only one that was dragged here. This world will be soon in danger."

Danielle was speechless for a second. All of this sounded confusing and almost impossible to believe, but then again, there was enough proof to believe in the impossible already. "How can I be so sure you're not telling me lies?"

"I can't prove it right now. As I was sent here, my speed disappeared and now I'm just a simple human being."

"Maybe I should just call Barry and let him decide."

Before Danielle could make her way out, Jay grabbed her arm to stop her. "No, you can't. He's not ready yet."

"Why not?" Danielle asked while snatching her arm away from his grip.

"Because he won't believe me. But you have a power that will let you get inside my head and realize I'm telling the truth."

"I'm trying not to use them for now."

"Please, Danielle."

Danielle sighed. She wasn't sure about this man but something inside was telling her to do it. "Fine." Jay nodded at the woman as she placed her hands on his head. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Her mind began to fill with images of a lightning like the one Barry possess but it was Jay who had it. Next to him, there was another lightning, but this one was blue and the speedster that had it looked terrifying. The image on her mind was now of Jay getting beat to death by the blue speedster until a hole similar to the one that appeared that day on her city was on top of them, dragging the unconscious Jay and the blue speedster inside of it.

Danielle finally opened her eyes and got her hands away from Jay's head. He was telling the truth after all. "Who was that speedster?"

"His name is Zoom, one of my adversaries." He responded.

"When I was with Barry at his laboratory, I saw a blue lightning across a far street."

"It must be him. The singularity dragged us both here but without my speed, I can't go against him."

"Barry has the speed, I'm sure he can stop him."

"It's not that easy. I've spent two years trying to know who that man is but he is always ahead. He's faster than me and probably faster than Barry."

"I still think Barry should know about this as well. He's the hero of the city, not me. I'm just trying to get my life back and shouldn't get involve with this type of things, not anymore." She said while shaking her head and heading back upstairs, but Jay followed her.

"You're right, maybe you shouldn't. This is going to be very dangerous and people can get hurt but the more people there is to help stop Zoom, the better. Your power is amazing and the wonders you can do with it are extraordinary, Danielle."

"Yeah? Well I myself am not very sure about it." Once back in the Cortex, she grabbed her things and finally turned to Jay. "Look, my brother is not going to trust you right away. With everything that happened, it will take him some time even if I tell him that what you said is true. It's true that he's not ready right now, so you will have to wait and hope Zoom doesn't make any kind of move against this Earth."

"At least I count with your help? You saw it. What I say is true and there's still more to it but with time, you will figure out about it."

Danielle moved a hand through her red hair. Yes, everything that Jay said was true but once again, she was going to keep her brother from all of this. More secrets. "Yes, you can count me in. If I find out you're lying or are hiding something, you will suffer."

"I promise I won't." Jay told her while holding his right hand up.

"Good. Now, do you have a place to stay?"

"I've been living here since the singularity accident."

"If we're somehow working together you shouldn't live here. I have space back home if you want to stay there for the meantime, I'm fine with it."

"That would be nice."

After turning the lights off and making sure the building was secured, both made their way out to Danielle's car who started to drive toward her house. It felt weird bringing someone she just met to the house, but it's not like she was going to leave him back in STAR Labs.

Jay on the other hand was very happy to see his friend once again, even if it wasn't exactly the woman he used to be friends with. True, they had the same physical aspects and were somehow the same, but their way of be was different. His Earth's Danielle used to be shy, a simple puppet from to his husband and here, she was independent, strong and so full of power.

 _"_ _You can't let him treat you like that, Danielle. It's not right!" A still not speedster Jay Garrick shouted to his best friend and the woman he has loved since years now. "Run away with me, you and your daughter. Let's get away from him once and for all."_

 _For the last couple of days, he noticed Danielle not acting the same way. There was something different and not the good kind of different. He feared for her life and her young daughter and felt useless when he couldn't do something about it._

 _"_ _Jay, you know I can't. It's not right for me to take my daughter away from her father." Jay walked to her and grabbed her face on his hands. "I'm sorry, Jay. I know you hate him but deep down he's a good person."_

 _"_ _You're always the one to see the good in people." She gave him a smile, that smile that would melt him inside. "Don't wait until something bad happens to you or your daughter to realize that you need to stay away from him."_

 _"_ _I know you worry about it but he will never hurt us, trust me, Jay." With that said, Danielle leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek to assure him that everything was going to be fine._

 ** _Hello, everyone!_**

 ** _Yes, I know it's been a while but exams and school take away a lot of time. But here's a new chapter. Next one will finally be the start of the season. Danielle already knows Jay so let's see how that will change the others view on him. I'm going to try to include Earth-2 Danielle with memories from Jay, like the one I included here._**

 ** _How are you guys liking Season 2 so far? I really really want to know who Zoom is after last night's episode. It was epic! And what are your thoughts on Earth-2 Wells? Kind of an asshole, eh?_**

 ** _Anyways, I hope to see new reviews and welcome to the new readers. x_**


	27. Chapter 27: Earth-2 Danielle

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

The Flash day was finally here. The city never looked so happy. From kids to adults, everyone was dressed up as their favorite scarlet hero. And Danielle didn't stay behind to get one of the red t-shirts with the lightning bolt on the middle.

Ever since her talks with Tony, Danielle was starting to feel better. It was true that nothing was going to make the pain of losing her family stop, but at least she knew she wasn't alone anymore. And since she still couldn't get her job at the hospital back, her time was mostly spent with Jay at STAR Labs. They would spend it talking about the adventures Danielle and Barry had the last year and Jay would sometimes talk about his own adventures.

But this day, Jay decided to keep himself busy at the park where they were hosting the special day or more like following Barry as he would get his job as CSI done. So with him gone, Danielle decided to visit Joe at the CCPD and was surprised to see just Cisco there.

"Dan, hey." Cisco greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"Just decided to stop by. You are going to the event, right?" She asked and by his look, she noticed something off. "Still convinced he won't go?"

"Nope, and I already tried talking to him." Cisco answered and she just sighed. "Hopefully, Iris will bring some sense into him."

Danielle nodded as they began to walk outside. Her eyes met the wall where they placed photos of their fallen officers and on the last row, their new addition of Eddie's photo. "Funny, I thought this wall was supposed to be for heroes not for people who kill themselves and drag two more with them."

"Come on, Dan. We should go to the park." Cisco said while dragging his friend away from the wall and outside to her car.

The road was short since it wasn't that far away but there was a lot of people gathered around. Red and yellow covered the green of the grass, from balloons to the people wearing caps and shirts.

After taking a good look around, Danielle spotted Joe on the other side of the fences the police placed around. "Big day, huh?" She asked while standing next to Joe.

"Looks like it. Let's just wait until it begins and see if The Flash comes to accept the key." He said with a small wink and Danielle just smirked.

"Hey, guys, is it me or is that Caitlin over there?" Cisco asked while approaching the both and motioning to the other side of the fences.

Indeed it was her, but she looked like she wasn't sure if she wanted to be there or not. But no one said anything as the mayor made his way to the podium. Everyone went crazy, clapping at the man. As he began to talk, Danielle looked around the place and spotted a familiar face, Jay was there.

At last, the mayor presented the key and everyone awaited for something to happen. Everyone looked around confused until a hard wind hit their faces. He did it, Barry finally presented himself to the crowd. She smiled as her brother stood there, accepting the key from the mayor. But the happiness lasted little, as screams filled the place and something was sent flying to Flash and the mayor.

"Great, time for a show." Danielle muttered as the people began to run away.

A hand grabbed her arm to pull her away and she was surprised when seeing Jay telling her to be quiet and to get away from there. Silently, the both sneaked to the back, away from the scene.

"What are you doing here? You should get to safety." Danielle told him as an explosion was heard. Jay's instant reaction was to shield Danielle.

"We should get to safety." He said once they realized they were safe.

Not wanting to leave her brother alone but knowing it would be dangerous, Danielle accepted to get away to her car. When they were both inside, things around began to go back to normal, the meta-human was gone and so, the very special day was ruined.

"I should've helped Barry." Danielle said while leaning her forehead on the wheel. "From behind a car but I should've helped him."

"Hey, it's okay. We didn't know this was going to happen." Jay tried to cheer her up, giving her a small smile. "Come on, let's get out of here while we can."

With a nod, they both made their way back home. Jay asked if he could use her computer to work on something so he locked himself in the office as Danielle prepared something for dinner. She was enjoying the classic music playing on the background that she almost missed when the doorbell rang. Weird, she thought.

To her surprise, her foster sister was standing on the other side of the door. "Iris?" She asked once the door was open.

"Hi, Dan. You have a minute?"

"Sure, come in." Both women walked to the kitchen where Danielle offered some coffee that Iris accepted. "What's the matter?"

"It's about Barry." Iris said before taking a sip of the coffee. "We both know he's still having a hard time dealing with what happened six months ago. What happened today made it obvious he can't do this on his own, he needs his team back. And maybe it won't be the same but there's people who wants to help him and he's not letting us."

"Yeah, I agree with what you're saying but you know Barry and convincing him won't be easy." Danielle walked to sit on the other side of the table, glancing at the office door and hoping for Jay to not come out of it.

"That's why we won't ask for his permission. STAR Labs belongs to you now. Cisco, Professor Stein and I want to make use of it the way you guys used to help him but we need your permission to be there and maybe, if you want, join us."

"You can use it, it's fine by me, but going back to the team? I don't think I'm ready for it yet." Danielle said while shaking her head. "But the building is there for you to use it."

"You know there will always be a spot for you there. You helped that day to stop the singularity and you became a hero."

With that said, Iris proceeded to go out of the house, leaving Danielle thinking on what she said. Yes, she helped her brother but just because he needed the help. Just as she was going back to the dinner, the office room opened and Jay coming out of it.

"I heard voices." He said while walking to help her set the table. "Are you okay? You look sad."

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm fine." She assured him while taking the food to the table and both sat down. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What made you be a hero? You know, after getting the speed."

Jay was silent for a bit. He knew the answer to the question but with him not telling her the entire truth about her Earth-2 self, he had to think of something else. "I wanted to help people and my speed let me do it."

"You're just like Barry." She said while drinking some of the water. "I guess I've been helping a lot of people while being a doctor it's already tiring to keep doing it."

"You're not a bad person, Danielle. On the contrary, you're one of the good ones."

Danielle stopped for a second to look up at him. "How am I on your Earth? Are we different or alike?"

The question caught Jay off-guard but he didn't want to give it away, so he just shrugged. "You are very much alike. Except for the eyes, of course." He joked and Danielle chuckled.

"Come on, there must be more to that."

"Maybe some other day, I feel exhausted and would like to go to bed now." Jay said in a serious tone while standing from the table and taking his things to the dishwasher. "Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight."

…

The very next day went by normal. It was Friday so her session with Tony was the first thing to do on her list. Though this Friday, Tony had to call her to cancel their meeting because of some stuff at the hospital. Danielle told him it was okay, but now she had nothing else to do. Jay was out again and she was left alone on the house.

"Hello?" Danielle answered her ringing phone with Barry's number on the ID.

"Hey, sis. Are you busy?"

"Not at all, why?"

"See you at Joe's house in twenty minutes?" Barry asked and she looked confused at the phone.

"Yeah, okay. See you there."

After hanging up with her brother, Danielle grabbed her coat and went out to her car, driving directly Joe's house. It was weird since there was other two cars along with a STAR Labs van and obviously Joe's police car. Once her car was locked, she made her way inside and found everyone inside and someone else.

"Dad?" Danielle asked while Henry walked to her.

The last time they saw each other it was a sad day for both. No one said anything as they shared a hug, few tears escaping Danielle's eyes. Barry knew what happened between them so he decided to give them some time as well as the others.

"How are you here? What did I miss?" She asked once they broke apart.

Barry stepped next to her, handing her a USB. "Dr. Wells, he left us a confession." He told her while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That doesn't matter right now." Henry said, both siblings turning to their father. "We are here, together. This is supposed to be a happy day, I finally have my kids."

"And there's cake!" Cisco said and everyone laughed.

The small party was something everyone needed since a long time ago. Getting together to celebrate the happiness that everyone had felt so good for all. And Danielle, for the first time in six months, smiled because she was happy. Her father was finally out of prison and declared innocent, Barry decided to get the team back together to help him and everyone seemed to accept her back once again.

"Everyone seems to be having a good time." Henry said to his daughter as she observed everyone from the stairs.

"Yeah, we needed this."

"We did." He agreed while drinking from his glass of water. "I already told Barry but I will leave Central City."

"What? Why?"

"You two have been through a lot without me. You don't need me here." Henry said as Barry walked to them. "I am so proud of you both and I'm sure your mom would be so proud as well. Joe did great raising you and I will forever be thanked to him for that."

"But dad, you just got out of prison. At least stay for a while." Danielle tried to reason with him but he just shook his head.

"If you need me, I'll be here, never forget that."

Even if it hurt, Danielle accepted him going away. After all, just like she did, he needed some time to assimilate everything that was going on. It was sad seeing him go after they just got him back, but at least now he was a free man, no more prison visits.

After Henry left the party, almost everyone was gone as well. Danielle stayed a little while just to help them clean everything up but soon left home. To her not surprise, Jay wasn't there so she took advantage of the situation and walked to the office, her hand holding the USB Barry gave her.

The video began with Harrison placing the camera and taking his glasses off. Her heart hurt, seeing him again knowing it was just some video he recorded a while back felt horrible. But she didn't stop, trying her best to continue it without stopping.

The video was directed to Barry only, he was talking about their rivalry mostly until he got to the point of confessing being the real murder to their mother giving details on how it happened and how she saw it happening the day she discovered his true identity. There was already tears on her cheeks until the video stopped. Danielle left the image there. All he was now was a simple memory and nothing more.

From the other side of the door, Jay, who arrived shortly after Danielle, listened to her sobbing. He felt helpless but there was nothing he could do. So when the sobbing stopped, he slowly opened the door and walked to the now asleep woman, gently grabbing her on his arms and taking her to her bed before he walked to the other room to get some sleep.

 _"_ _Danielle!" Jay screamed on top of his lungs. Minutes before, the particle accelerator exploded, leaving parts of the building totally destroyed. "Danielle, can you hear me?"_

 _"_ _Jay!" Her voice was barely hearable but Jay hurried to where the voice came from. The woman was trapped under a pile of the fallen ceiling._

 _"_ _Hang on, I'm coming to get you."_

 _Just as he said that, a big piece of ceiling fell near where he was. If it wasn't for him jumping to the side, he would've been crashed down to the floor. Being careful, he got to the place Danielle was trapped, starting to take things out of the way but they were heavy even for him,_

 _"_ _Jay, I need you to listen to me. There's a pipe across my chest, I don't have much time." Jay stopped cold when hearing her words. His heart began to beat so fast._

 _"_ _No, you're going to be fine." He said while trying to release her faster than before._

 _"_ _Jay! Please, listen to me." For Danielle, it was starting to become hard to speak or even concentrate on staying up. "Promise you will look out for Jess."_

 _"_ _Stop it, Danielle, you will get out of here." Jay said while trying hard to stop the tears formed on his eyes make their way down his cheeks._

 _"_ _We know that's not going to happen." With a lot of effort, Danielle brought her hand up to Jay's cheek. "I'm sorry for never listening to you. You were always there for me and I was always too blind to see it."_

 _"_ _There's nothing to be sorry for." Jay took a hold of her hand, holding it close to his chest. "Don't leave me now, Danielle. Not you."_

 _Danielle tried to give him a smile despite her face being filled with dirt and cuts. "Thank you for everything. I love you, Jay."_

 _Before he could answer, she was gone. Her eyes closed for the last time. "No, Danielle. Please, wake up. No!"_

 _His cries filled the room as he held the woman he loved on his arms. There was nothing left to do but get her body and himself out of the place. But there was another pulse sent from the particle accelerator, this time, affecting Jay and sending him flying to the other side of the room, leaving him unconscious. And so, The Flash was born._

 ** _Hello, everyone!_**

 ** _Sooo, Earth-2 Danielle is dead. And who is there to blame? Well, I think you already know the answer. I want to clarify that this is my idea of how Jay got his powers. Since I don't know if they will tell us how he got them on the show, I decided to add my own idea. Also, since they're not telling us who Jess' mother is, this is also my idea. If we eventually get the name of the mother, well, I'm just going to ignore it._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter since I decided to upload it sooner than I had planned. Remember reviews are always welcomed. And talking about reviews, this story just got 100+ reviews and I want to thank you all for taking few minutes of your time to leave one!_**

 ** _Insanity Equals Genius.- I am too wondering how Danielle will react to Earth-2 Harrison! Can't wait to get to the point of writing that. Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _fandomenforcer.- Haha yeah, a real twist there. Hopefully not a lot of drama. :o_**

 ** _Bryon12.- Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _highlander348.- Yup. My idea is for her to continue being an antihero, sometimes helping Barry. :-)_**

 _ **darnice.-**_ _**Yes, Jay will protect Danielle from Earth-2 Harrison when he comes around. To your two questions, it is very unlikely until now for Danielle to once again be in a relationship with a man that has the same face and name of the man she loved but that very much depends on how the show continues to use the Earth-2 Harrison Wells character. No, she won't get pregnant again. And to be quite honest I'm not sure if the other readers would like to see that in the story but I can think about it for later chapters.**_


	28. Chapter 28: Golden ring

**_I do not own anything, just my OC. x_**

 _A very bright sun shined above Central City just like any other normal day. The park was filled with people walking and kids running everywhere around the playground. Danielle peacefully sat on a bench, watching everyone around. She was wearing a green dress and a hat to cover herself from the sun. From the other side of the playground, she saw a little boy running toward her with a big smile on his face._

 _"_ _Mommy, mommy. Look at what daddy bought me, a cotton candy!" The boy said while showing the blue cotton candy he was hiding behind his back._

 _"_ _Hey, what did we say about eating candy before dinner?" She asked with an accusing look as her husband walked to them, sitting on the bench next to her._

 _"_ _I thought we could make an exception. Thad has been behaving nicely today." Harrison answered while placing a soft kiss on the woman's lips._

 _"_ _Yuck." The four year old boy said, making both adults laugh._

 _"_ _What you don't like kisses?" Danielle asked while picking up the boy and bringing him into her lap, but he just shook his head. "Maybe if I give you lots of kisses, you will like them."_

 _Danielle began kissing the boy's pinkish cheek as he struggled to get free from her. "Come on, love, let him breath." Harrison said, trying to help his son._

 _"_ _Only if he promise to give me from his cotton candy."_

 _"_ _Fine." The young boy said in defeat as his mother finally released him, chuckling at his expression of disgust. "Can I eat it now?"_

 _"_ _After dinner." She told him again and the boy looked at his father for help._

 _"_ _She makes the rules here, son."_

 _"_ _Can we get dinner now?" Danielle shook her head with a smile, brushing his blonde hair to the back. "Please, mommy?"_

 _"_ _Don't you want to play more? You still have time, it's too early for dinner" She asked but the boy just shook his head._

 _"_ _Let's go get some dinner then. Come on, kid." Harrison grabbed now the boy on his arms and sat him on his shoulders while getting up from the bench._

 _Danielle saw both boys start to walk ahead and a smiled formed on her face. But just as everything seemed quiet and calm, the sky began to fill with grey clouds and lightning. One of the lightning struck right in the middle of the space between Danielle and both Harrison and their son. The crack it made began to open, making the space bigger and bigger._

 _Panic got in control of Danielle's body as Harrison tried to find a way for them to reunite. Another lightning hit the ground near Harrison and Thaddeus, making them slip into the open space. Harrison tried really hard to hang to a rock and holding Thaddeus with his other hand._

 _"_ _Harrison!" Danielle screamed in fear to see the man holding for both his and the boy's life._

 _"_ _I can't…hold any longer." He struggled to say as his fingers began to slip._

 _As everybody else was running from the place, Danielle reached out her phone to call her brother for help. She began to dial his phone but there was a dead line. Her breathing became heavy as Harrison and her son began to fall down the crack on the floor._

An alarm began to sound as the clock striker 8:00 am. Danielle woke up almost immediately, her heart still beating fast as she looked around to make sure everything was fine. It was just a dream, she told herself while stopping the alarm.

After making sure she was doing okay, she began to do her daily morning routine before eventually going to the kitchen to make breakfast. She thought it was weird not seeing Jay already there since he would always wake up earlier than her.

"Jay?" She asked while knocking twice on his door. "I'm going in, if that's okay." Just like she said, indeed she got inside but the bed was just like the day before, no sign of him anywhere. This all seemed really odd to her.

She walked back to the kitchen to get her phone and saw a message from Barry. Apparently, they had an intruder at STAR Labs and wanted her to check on it the moment she was free. Jay, she thought.

It took her about 20 minutes before eventually going outside of the house and heading to STAR Labs. She was greeted by Cisco, Stein and Caitlin on the Cortex where Stein was talking about something to them both.

"Hey, Barry told me there was an intruder."

"Oh, you mean the man that comes from another earth? Yeah, we locked him in the pipeline." Cisco said and Danielle groaned.

"What have you done, Jay?" She said in a mumble.

"Wait, you know him?" Cait asked and Danielle raised both eyebrows, shrugging a bit.

"It's a long story." She simply said while hurrying out of the place and heading to the pipeline where Barry was having a conversation with the man. "Damn it, Barry, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm keeping us safe, that's what I'm doing."

"Hey." Jay greeted Danielle as she began to release the man from the cell but was stopped by Barry.

"You know him?" Barry asked confused.

"Yes, I know him. And he shouldn't be locked up in there, he's not a threat." She defended while finally open the cell and Jay stepped out. "Barry, he's telling the truth."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I looked into his mind and saw it all." She explained as Jay just glanced between both but staying quiet.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you think something like this should be tagged as important?"

"That should be my fault." Jay finally spoke. "I told her I wanted to wait for the right time to come to you and your team and she agreed with that."

Barry was silent for a few seconds, having an unsure look on his face. "I trust her but not you. We should keep doing those tests until getting something."

After saying that, Barry walked away from the pipeline, leaving Jay and Danielle alone. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning on making an appearance here? I told you Barry was not going to trust you right away."

"I came here last night thinking you would be here with them." He said as both began walking to the treadmill room.

"What tests are they making on you?"

"They want to find some trace of the speed force. Until now, they have been unlucky. I myself still don't know what caused me to lose my powers."

As they reached the room, they found both Caitlin and Iris in there. Apparently, Caitlin was the one doing the tests on Jay since she was wearing her coat. "I was thinking on doing some running tests on the treadmill, if that's okay." Cait told Jay.

"Sure." He simply responded as Cait handed him a pair of sweatpants and some running shoes.

"Well, looks like you're in good hands so I'll leave now that I know where you are." Danielle said to Jay.

"Why don't you stay?" He asked and she simply shook her head.

"I have better things to do other than stay here and watch you run."

So while Jay was busy with Caitlin and Iris, Danielle decided to go down to Cisco's working area where he was investigating something Barry brought from the crime scene.

"I like what you've done with the place." She said while walking inside, but got no response from Cisco, who was just standing there. "Cisco? Hello?"

"Huh? Sorry, I was, um, thinking of something." He said a little shaken up and Danielle raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you okay? You look pale."

Cisco was silent for a bit before eventually standing up from his seat and walking to close the door. "There's something happening to me." He began while standing in front of Danielle. "I'm not sure what it is but Dr. Wells told me something about it the day I visited him on the pipeline."

"Well, what is it?"

"He told me that the particle accelerator affected me as well. Those dreams or visions I was having, they were because of my…ability."

"Cisco, just tell me what it is."

"I don't know! I just get this visions whenever I touch something." He said while pacing over the place, his hands on his hair.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to be afraid." Danielle placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "When I first found out about my powers, I was scared as well. All this new things I could do was something…different. But you as well as the others were there for me just like we are here for you."

"You don't get it. I don't know how to control it, it just happens."

"Then one way or another we will find out how you can use them but there's no need for you to be scared."

"I guess not." He said with a shrug and Danielle gave him a pat on the back. "Thanks, I kinda freaked out a bit."

"Everyone freaks out when finding stuff like this, you're not the first and the last person to go through that."

"Right." Cisco sighed and sat back on his chair. "So, how do you know that guy? Anything you want to tell me?"

"Jay? Oh, I was here to check on everything and saw him down in the basement. I almost shoot him but then he began telling me all about how he ended up here thanks to the singularity."

"And you didn't tell us anything about it because…"

"He said that Barry wasn't ready yet, that it was best to wait. I offered him to stay at my house, I wasn't leaving him here." She explained with a shrug.

"And you trust him? Just like that?" Cisco asked a little concerned but Danielle just sighed.

"I got into his mind and all he was saying was true."

"I don't think he means any harm but I think Barry has the right not to trust him after all that happened with, you know." Danielle shot him a glare and Cisco just held his hands up. "I'm just saying."

"I'll go and see how Jay is doing."

After saying that, Danielle made her way back to the Cortex where Barry was sitting down on in front of the monitors, just glaring at them. She walked to him and sat on the chair next to him.

"Earth to Barry, hello?"

"Are you certain we can trust Jay?" He suddenly asked, his eyes not leaving the monitor in front.

"Do you trust me? Really, really trust me?" There was no answer from Barry, he remained quiet. "You're right on not trusting me like you used to because I let you down, I'm aware of that. But Jay is not me, Jay is not Harrison and his intentions here are just to help you. You have to give him the opportunity to help."

"One opportunity is all he has. This meta took one office from the CCPD, her name is Patty. We need to track her and find a way to help her. Jay says he knows how to stop the meta, so let's see if he can really help."

Danielle nodded at her brother and stood up from the chair, going to the pipeline once again to get Jay out of the cell.

"Time to play the hero once again." Danielle told him as he walked to her.

"Aren't you going to help?" He asked and she just shook her head.

"I'm not a hero like you or Barry, you two will be fine on your own. Plus, you have to win their trust, not mine."

"You know where to find us in case you want to help." With a nod, Jay began to walk up to the Cortex, leaving Danielle alone in the pipeline.

Sending Jay's cell to the back, she closed everything and walked into the hallway. Her feet stopped in front of the hidden room in the place. Her hand reached out to unlock the door and the lights turned on. Unconsciously, she walked inside and the door closed behind her.

"Evening, Dr. Allen." Gideon greeted her and Danielle turned to her. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello, Gideon." She responded back while taking a look at the empty glass where the suit must be. "Do you know where Dr. Wells kept his rings?"

"Yes." Gideon changed from only a face into the whole figure and pointed to the small structure in front.

Danielle walked to it and just as she got close enough, from the circle in the middle, a ring showed up. She grabbed the golden ring and took it to the glass, where she placed it and just like that, the suit was now showing.

"Is there a way to place it back inside?" She asked to the artificial consciousness.

"You just have to place the ring back."

Danielle raised an eyebrow but once again, placed the ring like Gideon told her and again, the suit was back on the ring. "Nice." She mumbled while taking a hold of her necklace and taking it off.

She replaced the small green gem decorating it with the ring, that way she would always carry it with her. So after placing the necklace back on her neck, she walked outside of the Cortex, where Barry and Jay were having a conversation on the nursery room.

"Rough night?" She asked while glancing at Jay's bandages covering his abdomen.

"Just glad Jay was there to save the day." Barry said and she smiled at him.

"Just doing my work here." Jay told him back and they shared a hand shake.

"Well, looks like you both make a good team after all." She said while Barry wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "But it's time to go home and rest. Even superheroes need their beauty sleep."

"I won't argue with that." Jay said while placing his shirt back on and standing up.

"See you tomorrow." Barry said his goodbyes to both Jay and Danielle before speeding away.

"I guess you're now officially part of Earth-1 Flash team." Danielle said while turning to Jay, who was grabbing that hat she saw the day of the singularity. "That's yours?"

"That's right. I lost it when I ended up here."

"Yeah, I remember seeing it." She said rather serious before grabbing her bag and walking outside. "What happened to make you wear those bandages?"

"Got into a beating and couldn't defend myself." He said while getting inside the passenger's side and groaning a bit in pain. "Now that I have your brother's trust, will you join the team?"

Danielle, who was starting the car, looked at him and then back at the road. "I don't know. Maybe. Depends who is the next meta-human we need to catch."

"Sounds great to me."

With that, they both arrived to the house. Jay excused himself since he wanted to sleep due to feeling rather tired. In truth, he wanted some time alone. Even if it's already been a while, he couldn't stop himself from remembering the day Danielle died on his Earth. Until this day, it still hurt and seeing her alive in this Earth didn't make it any easier.

Jay walked to the drawer and took out a photo of him and Danielle from few years ago when he graduated. He smiled at how happy they both looked. Then that smile was erased when he remembered the chance he had of confessing his love to her that day, long before she would start dating the man who eventually turned into her husband.

Not again, he thought. This time, he was going to make it right and maybe, for once in his life, get the woman he loves.

 ** _Hello, everyone!_**

 ** _I'm sorry for taking long to upload but it's been a busy couple of days and I didn't have the time to write. But school is over this Friday plus the show is taking a small break until December 1st so I'll have time to catch up on the writing._**

 ** _Who is excited for Legends of Tomorrow? I know I am! Too excited to see Hawkgirl. I actually liked what they did between her and Cisco, it was really cute._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Reviews are always welcomed._**

 ** _3.- Thanks for your review, it made my day!_**

 ** _Byron12.- Yeah, he wants to take this opportunity to be with her but I guess you'll have to wait and see if it happens._**

 ** _fandomenforcer.- Yes, he's in love! Guess you'll have to wait and see. ;-)_**

 ** _Dragon Blue 10.- I myself was thinking of doing that twist but I have another twist in mind that can be really mind blowing. But I'll consider it._**

 ** _darnice.- Earth-2 Harrison's flashback will come once he is introduced into the story and they will include Jesse._**


	29. Chapter 29: Psychica

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

"Come on, Gideon, give me something worth my time."

"As you wish, Dr. Allen."

Danielle took a deep breath, standing in the middle of the room and preparing herself as Gideon prepared the virtual thug. This one was a man about 6'4 inch, a black hoodie covering his face and a pipe on his hands. Danielle held both of her fists in front of her face as the man took a swing at her, making her dodge. Her right fist connected with the man's face, but it seemed that his skin was made of steel since her fist was the one to almost break.

"Hey, I told you I just want to practice my fight skills, not my powers." She told the artificial consciousness as the thug remained in one place.

"Fighting skills, eh?" A third voice sounded on the entrance of the room. Jay walked inside while placing his bag on the floor. "Maybe I can help you with that."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the treadmill running as Caitlin take on your vitals?" She asked before walking to get her bottle of water and drinking from it.

"She went out with Cisco and your brother to have coffee, I think she said." Jay walked to the center of the place, just where Danielle had been standing. "Besides, it's better to train with other human instead of virtual thugs."

Danielle rolled her eyes at his words and eventually walked to him, both taking a defensive position. "I'll go easy on you, Garrick. Don't want to heal you after this."

"You wish."

Danielle took the first swing at him, Jay blocking her with both his hands and twisting her arm, making her unable to move. Surprised by his strength, Danielle gasped and Jay let her go.

"Maybe I'll be the one patching you up." He said in a mocking tone.

But Danielle took a hold of one of his arms and ducked to be able to flip Jay, his back hitting the floor. "Spoke too early."

Jay frowned a bit before grabbing Danielle by her waist and turning both of them around, pinning the redhead to the ground. Her wrist were held up above her head as Jay didn't let her move. "That's playing dirty." She told him.

But Jay said nothing as his hand moved to Danielle's cheek, leaving her hands free. His heart was beating faster than before as he leaned close enough to feel her lips almost touching his. Danielle's own hand moved to the back of Jay's head as their lips finally connected. It was a sweet kiss that Jay had been wanting ever since he had first laid eyes on Danielle.

"Jay." Danielle was the one to break the kiss. Both stared at each other for a while before Danielle eventually free herself. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

After saying those words, she grabbed her bottle of water and walked outside the training room. She felt bad for leaving Jay in there, but truth is, she wasn't ready for a new commitment with someone.

"Danielle?" A female voice called out for her as she walked past the Cortex, not realizing the team was there. "Is it really you?"

"Lisa, what are you doing here?" Danielle walked to her and both shared a hug.

"She's here because she needs our help to find her brother." Caitlin said while narrowing her eyes at the woman and Danielle raised an eyebrow at her attitude. "But guess what? The Flash found him and Snart attacked him."

"Find Lenny?" Danielle asked confused but before she could say anything else, Barry arrived at the scene.

"You can start explaining, Lisa." Barry said while walking over to Lisa.

Danielle said nothing as she walked to Cisco, sitting down next to him. Her eyes were on both Barry and Lisa and she could see their mouths moving but nothing came out of them. Her head began to hurt, it felt like if she was spinning around, so she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, when opening her eyes, she found herself no longer at the Cortex in STAR Labs, she was somewhere else. She looked around the place, it was all destroyed. From the distance, she caught a glance of a figure trying to stand up from the floor, it was Jay. He was calling for someone, but once again, there was no sound.

Her eyes met someone on the ground near where she was. Her heart stopped for a moment when seeing her same face on that woman. Danielle took some steps back as Jay arrived to the woman on the ground, desperately trying to free her from the rocks she was trapped in. Their mouths moved, they were talking to each other until the woman stopped breathing, dying in the arms of Jay.

But just like that, everything was back to normal. She was back at STAR Labs with Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco beside her, who was shaking her to bring her back to reality. "Danielle, Danielle?"

"W-what happened?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"You were gone for a minute." Cisco explained. Apparently, he was the only one that noticed her odd behavior because Barry and Caitlin were still talking about what happened with Lisa and Leonard. "Are you okay?"

Danielle looked at him then at his hand on her shoulder. That's when it hit her. "Cisco, were you touching me this whole time?"

"Uh, yeah. I was trying to bring you back."

"I think I just had a vision like the ones you have." She said this in a whispering tone. "It was kind of freaky."

"Wait, how is that even possible?" He asked but Danielle just shrugged.

"I have a plan, but we need your help, Dan." Barry suddenly said, dragging both their attentions to him. "Lisa claims that Snart would never get involved with their father. The only way to know what's really going on is if someone talks to him."

"Why me? Why not you?" Danielle said while standing up.

"Because we all know he has a soft spot for you and you can read his mind if needed." Cait explained but Danielle just sighed.

"Fine. Find where Snart is while I change clothes."

As the team worked on locating their target, Danielle walked to the main office where she left her things. Her mind replayed that one memory with Jay and what looked like her other self from Earth-2. Maybe the reason why Jay never talked about it was because he was the one to witness her death. Whatever the reason was, she needed to talk to him soon.

So once done changing, Danielle walked to Barry, who told her where Snart could possibly be at and to her own luck, he indeed was in that place. She casually walked to the booth he was sitting at, eating on his own.

"Mind if I join?" She asked and Snart looked up but simply motioned her to sit. "You know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

"Shame, I thought you were finally here to be by my side."

"Don't get any crazy ideas, Snart." She said while leaning back on the booth and crossing one leg above the other. "Lisa is worried about you."

"She shouldn't be, like I told your brother. I'm fine, there's nothing to be worried about."

"Lenny, you're working with your father. The man who hurt you and Lisa for many years. The man who would rather buy himself booze than give his own kids food. The man you've hated for so many years." Snart's hand holding the fork turned into a fist, Danielle knew she was hitting a nerve. "Now you tell me, should your sister be worried about you or not?"

"I know what he has done. This is something I didn't want to do but I have to if I want to keep Lisa safe." She noticed the hate on his words, the disgust and more than that, the regret.

"Safe from what, Lenny? From you, from him, from Mick?" She asked while leaning close to the table and get a better look at him. "Tell me, Snart, from what are you trying to keep Lisa safe?"

Snart took a glance at her before standing up from his seat and storming away. The waitress came around but Danielle managed to make her believe that the food was on the house as she hurried outside with Snart, who was leaning against the wall.

"Leonard, you don't have to do this alone. Tell me what's going on so I can help you."

"A bomb." He simply said while finally looking at her. "He placed a bomb in her and if I don't help him, he will detonate it."

Danielle was taken by surprise by his words, but she was already expecting something as big as that for an answer. "Alright. I should warn the guys about it." She told him and Snart said nothing as he began to walk away. "Snart? I'll make sure nothing happens to Lisa."

It took her about ten minutes to arrive at Joe's house, figuring Barry should be there already. Lucky for Danielle, both were there, sitting on the couch with some photo albums over the table.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" She asked while kissing Joe's cheek and sitting down on the couch armrest.

"Something came up last night." Joe started and Barry nodded. "Iris' mother is alive and here at Central City."

"Oh?" Danielle looked at Joe with an eyebrow raised, confused over his words. "I thought she died."

"Apparently, she didn't and she wants to see Iris." Barry was the one to speak this time.

"Have you talked to her?"

"No. I still don't know if I want to do this." Joe confessed, his hands covering his face. "She will think I'm a liar and probably won't want to talk to me."

"Hey, why do you think that? Iris will understand it, Joe, she loves you too much to hate you for something like that." Danielle tried to cheer him up and placed a hand on his back. "For now, you should rest. You look like you haven't slept for days."

"I will. Good night, kids." Both Barry and Danielle smiled at their adoptive father remembering when they were younger and Joe would say his goodbye by saying those words.

So once Joe was gone upstairs, Danielle began to look at the pictures on the albums. Pictures of Iris as a baby and her mother holding her in arms. "Did you talk to Snart?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I did." Danielle answered and placed the album down on the box, looking over at her brother. "He's not working with his father because he wants to, it's because he has to. Lewis placed a bomb on Lisa's brain and if Leonard doesn't do as said, he will detonate it."

"I suppose Lisa doesn't know?"

"No." She said as Barry moved a hand through his hair. "Look, I know Snart's father from when we were younge and he doesn't care for them, not one a bit. They only have each other to rely on and Leonard won't give up until knowing Lisa is safe."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell the guys about it tomorrow and hope nothing big happens during the night." Danielle nodded at her brother while standing up and making her way to the door. "Dan? Thanks for helping us."

"Lisa is my friend and I'm done losing people I care about."

Once said that, Danielle walked outside and to her car. She drove toward her house, unsure on what to do if finding Jay in there already since her mind would still play that 'vision' she had about him and her other Earth self.

The lights of the kitchen were on, meaning he was indeed there. After leaving her things on the usual spot, she walked to the living room and noticed Jay standing outside on the garden. She took a breath in and finally stepped outside, standing next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jay greeted her back but didn't turn to her.

There was a silence no one dared to break. The stars were shinning brighter than other days and Danielle felt a sudden relaxation upon seeing them.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Jay finally said. "It was something I shouldn't have done."

"Jay," Danielle began. She wanted to tell him about what she saw with Cisco and look for answers but instead, she sighed. "You don't have to apologize. It felt…nice. It's just that I don't think I'm ready for a relationship now. I just lost my son and my husband and it doesn't feel right."

Jay finally turned to look at her. "It's okay, I understand it." He said with a nod and turned again to look at the sky. "My Earth Danielle and you are the same yet so different. We met when we were on second grade. She was the shy girl who sat at the end of the room and was always reading some new book every week. I wasn't a popular kid as well, so I decided to talk to her. At the beginning it was awkward but we got along just fine.

We became great friends after that, almost inseparable for the next years until she met the man who became her husband. At first I was happy for her, finally found a man she loved and cared for. But when they decided to take the next step of their relationship, I knew something was off with the man. He was few years older than her and she was blinded by the love she had for him.

It wasn't until months after their wedding I started to notice Danielle acting weird. I asked her but she said that everything was fine, that I shouldn't worry, but I did. Her husband was building a new empire, something new to the city and he started to pay less attention to her. When Danielle tried to talk to him, he ignored her and they were constantly fighting over the small things.

Then, during a recover, Danielle found out she was pregnant. She was scared to tell her husband, scared that the child could bring more problems to them and be a distraction to him. Of course, she was happy about the news. I tried to be happy for her but she was getting deeper into something she wasn't going to be able to escape from. But as her friend, I was there for her no matter what.

She eventually named me the godfather even if her husband wasn't happy about it. We never got along just fine, I hated the man and he hated me. But Danielle didn't see the hate, she was just happy about the child and about her husband finally paying more attention to them.

Within the years, problems became stronger but Danielle didn't dare to leave him for the sake of their child. She wanted the kid to have a good life even if Danielle's life was based on a lie. Everyone thought they were the perfect family with a hardworking man, a child who grew to be the best of the class and her, the wife everyone would dream to have. But I knew better than anybody else how much she suffered in silence.

All my attempts to convince her to run away with me, all those times her husband and I got into fights, they were for nothing. Nothing would convince Danielle to leave the man and live a happy life away from him.

When she realized that she wasted her life being unhappy, it was too late. An accident in the city left her trapped under heavy rocks and a pipe across her chest. I was the only one in there, trying to help her, trying to keep her alive until I was able to get some help. But time we had none and she eventually died in my arms."

Jay was no longer looking at the sky, he was looking at the ground and Danielle could see a tear falling down his cheek, but he tried to hide it. She felt horrible about the situation, not being even able to say a word. But what she did was wrap her arms around Jay's neck and bring him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness my other me die. I know how it feels looking at the ones you love die and not be able to do something about it. It's probably the worst feeling a person can experiment." Danielle broke the hug a bit just to look at Jay and wipe his tears. "It wasn't my intention to bring that up but thanks for sharing."

"You deserved to know the truth even if it's not an enjoyable one." He said with a nod and Danielle just gave him a small smile.

"Well, you should know your Earth Danielle and me aren't so different after all. Just that in this Earth, it was me who survived and have to live with the pain of making the wrong choices."

"We're humans, we make mistakes and we learn from them."

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed, starting to feel cold. "We should go inside and rest, it's already late."

Both walked inside and Danielle placed the alarm before walking to her bedroom. "We should make this training something constant." Jay said before she closed the door. "You still have a lot to learn."

"I'll be the one telling you that once I beat you up." Danielle told him with a smirk and Jay just chuckled.

"Good night."

…

The next day went by normal. Jay left, like always, early for STAR Labs to continue working on the breach beneath the building. Meanwhile, Danielle decided to stop by Jitters to say her goodbyes to Lisa now that she was safe from her father and from the bomb.

"So that's how it feels walking into someone." Danielle said as Cisco and Lisa were sharing a kiss. Both quickly turned to her and Cisco cleared his throat.

"I was leaving already." He gave Lisa a last nod before hurrying inside the café. Danielle couldn't help but chuckle.

"You and Cisco, huh?"

"We might have a small story." Lisa answered and Danielle smiled. "Thanks for your help, it was nice to see you again."

"I was just helping a friend, that's all. I would say I'm sorry for Lenny ending in jail but we both know he will eventually find a way to escape." Danielle said and Lisa nodded, both sharing another hug. "If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

"I know. See you around, Dan."

After saying that, Lisa got on her motorcycle and took off. Danielle then got inside of the shop, spotting Barry on the line talking to a woman as Cisco was already receiving his drink.

"Who's that?" She asked to Cisco as they walked to a table to wait.

"Patty Spivot, Joe's new partner to stop meta-humans." He explained while taking a sip. "Possible love interest to Barry."

Danielle raised an eyebrow at Cisco before walking to them. "Hi." She said, grabbing both their attention.

"Dan, hey." Barry said in a nervous tone. "Uh, this is Patty, Patty this is my sister, Danielle."

"Hi, nice to meet you." The blonde woman said while holding her hand up for a shake. "I've been waiting to meet you. Barry talks so much about you."

"Really?" She asked while eyeing her brother. "Well, I hope they were good things"

"Don't worry, they were." Patty said with a smile before checking her watch. "Looks like it's time for me to go, work calls. Stopping meta-humans is not easy."

"You tell me about it." Danielle said and Barry elbowed her.

"It was nice meeting you." Patty waved at both sibling before stepping out of the café.

Once Patty was away, Barry and Danielle walked to sit with Cisco. "So, new girlfriend?"

"What? No, I, maybe. I don't know."

Cisco and Danielle looked at each other and Danielle couldn't help but smirk at how nervous Barry looked. "She seems nice. Stopping meta-humans? That seems like a risky job for someone like her."

"She's a tough one." Barry said before they all stood up and walked out. "Jay told us about your trainings. Are you finally putting on your costume and help us stop the meta-humans?"

"Come on, Dan, we're all waiting for you to do it." Cisco pushed and Danielle's face became serious.

"No. If you ever need my help, I'll be there, but I won't go out and make myself known. The city already has a superhero and that's you, Barry. They don't need another." She said and both Cisco and Barry shared a disappointed look.

"I was already thinking of a name." Cisco said and Danielle raised an eyebrow. "What? We all know that's my thing."

"Yeah? And what is it?" She asked rather curious.

"Psychica."

 _ **Hello, everyone, and welcome back!**_

 _ **Finally, new chapter. I tried to upload earlier but since I'm moving from my city, I've been rather busy doing a lot of trips. But here it is. I was excited for this chapter because of Jay finally revealing Danielle about him and Earth-2 Danielle and see a little of her relationship with that not so mysterious man.**_

 _ **I will be skipping next episode, which is the Firestorm one, since I'm not a big fan of him or Stein so next chapter will be based on The Darkness and the Light, if that's okay with you guys. I want Earth-2 Harrison to be here already! And I know you guys want it too.**_

 _ **I also already gave Danielle a code name already, let's see if with it, she starts wearing the costume again. I hope you guys like it since I wanted something different and original.**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks for the follow and favourites. Reviews are always welcomed. See you on the next chapter!**_

 _ **Jem Juliette Jewels Jade.- Next chapter! And yes, but she doesn't like to use it so she sticks to Dr. Allen, like it has always been.**_

 _ **darnice.- Your answers will come on the next chapter. ;-)**_

 _ **Guest.- Yeah, it felt real to her. And no, she's keeping the suit on the ring for now. It will come handy soon.**_


	30. Chapter 30: Earth-2 Harrison

**_I do not own anything, just my OC. x_**

 _"_ _Dr. Wells?" The scientist known as Dr. Lewis, one of the main workers at the particle accelerator program, asked to the man while helping him get up from the floor. "Are you okay?"_

 _"_ _I'm fine." He said in a rather upset tone of voice, dusting his suit to look around. "It failed. You told me it was okay to turn it on, that it was going to work!"_

 _"_ _Sir, we don't know what happened. I apologize in behalf of the others, we were certain it would work."_

 _Before Harrison could answer, one of the workers at STAR Labs came in running to him. "Dr. Wells, I'm sorry. Your wife…"_

 _Just as the day seemed to be one of the worst days on his life, the words of that worker seemed to somehow make it worse. Harrison didn't even let the man finish his words when he took off running to where he came from, down in the basement. Rocks were everywhere, filling the room with the dust they create. He fought hard to reach where two firefighters were removing some rocks._

 _"_ _This one is alive." A third firefighter let the others know. Inside, Harrison hoped he meant it was his wife. Unlucky for him, it was the man he despised the most._

 _"_ _Take him to the hospital." He instructed the man who discovered him. "Now!"_

 _"_ _Sir, you shouldn't be here." One of the firefighters said, trying to keep him from seeing the horrible scene ahead._

 _"_ _Leave." The way of saying that made the man in front not go against him, so he just instructed his partner to get up and leave the room to help with Jay._

 _Harrison was finally able to see the body of the woman on the floor. His knees hit the ground as he brushed her hair to the back. All this years together and he didn't get to say a last goodbye to her, or any word for the matter since he had been too busy that day. Rage filled his body, hate toward himself and the workers who didn't make it work. But most of it, to Jay. For the looks of it, he was with her in the last moments._

 _But all of that didn't matter now. How was he ever going to tell the devastating news to his daughter? They were close but not as much as Danielle was with her and the news were certainly going to hurt her more than anyone else._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry for everything, Danielle." He muttered while holding her body close to him as a silent tear made its way down his cheek._

"…and for the whole day, he had to wear my sweater. Imagine how embarrassing that was for him." Both Jay and Danielle laughed at Danielle's story on one of Barry's most embarrassing days at school. "But never mention this to him, he will kill me if he knows I told you."

"Don't worry, your story is safe with me." Jay assured her as both walked once again to the treadmill and Jay began to run.

"Do you miss your speed?"

"At the beginning it was hard, now I'm used to move at a normal speed once again." Jay answered, focused on trying to run faster.

"You know, Barry once lost his speed to a meta-human. He was devastated and felt useless against that man. They tried to make an accident similar to the particle accelerator explosion to see if he could get it back but nothing happened." Danielle said while taking the tablet to monitor Jay's vitals. "Eventually, he got his speed back when my husband was almost killed by the meta. The speed was inside of him all the time, he just needed a small push to let it flow through him once again."

"I don't think that's my situation. Caitlin already did a full scan and didn't find a trace of the speed force on my system. It's been completely gone since the moment I appeared in this world."

Danielle sighed in silence, setting the tablet down. "Don't give up, maybe it'll come back to you one day."

"I can only hope so."

After saying that, Danielle stopped the treadmill and Jay walked down to place his shirt on and drink some water. Meanwhile, Danielle wrote down Jay's progress, which wasn't much different to the others.

"Well, you're doing great. I say you already burned those fries you ate yesterday." Jay chuckled at her words and walked to her. "But there's still nothing on the speed."

"As expected. It's fine, I wasn't expecting something to show up." Danielle's lips came together to form a line, giving Jay a pat on the shoulder. "I'll go and take a shower."

After seeing Jay leave the room, Danielle turned the lights of the room off and began to make her way to the Cortex. She was peacefully walking through the hallway when gunshots were heard and panic rushed through her body, hurrying to where they were heard.

"Barry! What happened? Is everything okay? Is there a meta-human around?"

The room went silent for what felt an eternity. No one would say or do anything as Danielle's eyes fell on the tall man standing in front of the monitors. Their eyes met each other, both not believing what they were seeing.

"Danielle? Danielle?" Barry called out for her but her eyes remained on the man. "Listen to me, he's not who you think he is."

Finally, Danielle turned to her brother at the same time Earth-2 Harrison was about to step closer, but was kept behind at Joe pointing his gun at him, his hands in the arm to show he meant no harm.

"What's going on?" Danielle was able to somehow ask, her voice shaky.

"Maybe we should go out." Barry told her as he dragged her out of the Cortex, leaving everyone else behind to take care of the man. "Listen to me. That guy there, he isn't from this Earth. He is Earth-2 Harrison Wells, the actual Harrison Wells. I'm sorry, I didn't want for you to find this way."

The redhead looked at her brother, confused over his words but at the same time, confused over the man inside. "Danielle, he is not the same man we remember, okay? This Harrison Wells is different from the one we met."

"I need to talk to Jay." Were the only words that she said while hurrying back to the showers.

Her heart was beating fast, the way it hasn't beat in a very long while. She wasn't sure what kind of emotion to feel, what to think or what to do. The man she just saw looked identically as her late dead husband, the man she fell in love the moment they met, the man she sacrificed everything for, the man she watched died in front of her.

"Jay." She called once reaching the showers, not even knocking the door. Lucky for her, Jay was already dressed and almost ready. "Why didn't you tell me there's a duplicate of my Harrison in your Earth?"

Jay was taken off guard with her question. He hung the towel he used on the door and finally turned to the woman. "What do you mean?"

"I heard gunshots and thought something bad was happening, so I hurry to the Cortex just to see your Earth Harrison standing in there, just like that. You never told me there was a man who looks exactly like my husband!"

Jay's eyes widened at Danielle's words but at the way she was acting as well. "You mean Harrison Wells is here?"

"Am I not being clear enough?!" Danielle suddenly burst, making Jay take a step back at how her eyes began to shine. But she noticed his action, making her take a deep breath in and try to calm herself down. "I'm sorry."

Jay once again walked to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay. Now, tell me what happened?"

"I don't even know! I just—I don't want to go up there. It's better if I stay here." Danielle's face showed sadness more than any other thing and Jay noticed that right away, lifting her chin with his hand so both were looking at each other's eyes.

But before he could say something, some clicking heels interrupted. "Sorry, I didn't know you were busy." Caitlin's voice made them break apart, Danielle looking away from both. "It's just that we could really use your help, Jay."

"Does this has to do with Harrison?" Caitlin just nodded and Jay sighed. "If you need anything, you know where I am."

"Yeah."

Both Caitlin and Jay exited the room to go with the others while Danielle simply starred at the closed door. Her mind couldn't take the image of the man from her head, it almost felt like he was in front of her, looking as confused as she probably looked. But Barry was right, he wasn't the same man they knew, he just had the looks.

…

It almost felt like an eternity being locked in the main office of the building. Danielle was still not sure if she wanted to get out of it and face what was out there in the Cortex room. Cisco had mentioned to her the little incident that left Barry blind with the new meta-human Zoom sent from the other Earth and that's what made her get out and check on her brother.

To her surprise, no one was in there but Cisco and the other Earth Harrison on the other room concentrated on something she couldn't see. "Hey, where's everyone?"

"Let's see. Jay and Caitlin are keeping an eye on Linda Park, Iris probably keeping herself away from here, and Barry? Oh, tell him hi."

Danielle looked confused at the man but turned her attention to the monitor in front that was showing some live footage. "Barry? Where are you? I thought you were blind."

"Technically, I am. But I had a date with Patty I couldn't cancel." Barry explained and Danielle couldn't help but roll her eyes. "But Cisco will be my eyes and will help me."

"Is that so?" She asked and Cisco simply shrugged.

"I can use some company. Chinese?" He offered but Danielle just waved at him.

"No, I think it's better if I go home now." She said while eyeing the man on the other room. "But you have fun, Bar. Be careful and don't break a glass."

Danielle waved at Cisco one more time before starting to make her way to gather her things at the treadmill where she had been with Jay just hours ago.

"May I?" Her whole body froze in place. Not only he looked like her Harrison but he sounded just the same. "I think we should talk."

"I'm not yet sure if I can do it." She finally said after taking in a long breath, turning around to face him.

"This isn't any easier for me. I look at you and I see all the wrong I did on my life, all the things I lost and will never be able to get back." Harrison began, walking closer to her but leaving space enough to not upset her.

"Great, we see the same thing on each other." She said with her arms crossed. "You have the face of the man I loved but you are nothing like him."

"I could say the same thing." Danielle gave him half a smile before looking away. "I lost my wife the day the particle accelerator exploded. I was too busy getting hate from people that I couldn't be with her the moment she died."

"Unlike you, I was there the moment my…husband and son died. I was there the minute they were erased from this timeline, from this world." Danielle's voice cracked a bit. She didn't want to cry or feel sad, but it was not easy for her.

"We have a daughter back in my Earth, Jesse. She has so much of her mother it was nearly hard to difference the both." Harrison chuckled, a big smile appearing on his face at the memory of both women. "She is quite the smart one, always top of her class, started college at a young age…I couldn't be prouder of her even if she somehow still blames me for the death of her mother."

Danielle could see the hurt on his face because it was the same expression she carried for the past months. "Sometimes it's easier to blame it on the parents than face reality. I've been there…" She said with a long sigh. "Look, it's probably not going to be easy for us to see each other after what we suffered and I don't want my family worrying about me all the time, again. So maybe it's better if we keep it professional, the less we know about each other, the better."

Danielle held her hand up for a hand shake but before Harrison could shake it, he took his hand back. "I agree with what you're saying but I have to ask. Why are your eye purple?"

"The less we know about each other, the better." Danielle repeated, crossing her arms. "There's a story behind it and I'm not sure I want to share it with you."

"Why? Is it because you're ashamed of being a meta-human?" Harrison took steps closer to her, lifting his arm up and showing what looked like a clock. "My invention. It detects meta-humans and the moment I entered this room, it went like crazy."

Danielle gritted her teeth. Jay was right about this man being a complete douche. "I'm not ashamed of who I am, if that's what you think. I just don't feel like sharing with you."

"I believe the lady wants you to leave her alone." Jay's voice made them both turn to the door. He has a cut on his forehead and Danielle quickly walked to him.

"Jay, what happened?" She asked while taking a good look at the cut.

"Light escaped, killed a man at Picture News." He explained as Danielle walked to get the first aid kit from the other side of the wall and Jay sat on the chair.

"Kill? She's never done that before." Harrison said while pacing around. "This must be Zoom's way of telling us something will happen soon. We need to get Barry ready."

"Zoom is too dangerous for Barry to face him alone." Jay remarked as Danielle cleaned the blood from his cut. "Don't get any crazy ideas on him."

"He doesn't have to be alone." Harrison said and both men turned to Danielle, making her look up and wonder what was going on.

"What?"

"You can help Barry stop Zoom. Think about it, he's only expecting to face Barry but then you come in and defeat him." Harrison explained while Danielle placed her tools down. "That way we can all win."

"No, it's too dangerous. Zoom is beyond our reach, we need strategy and can't risk her." This time, Jay stood up from the seat. It was true he wanted to catch Zoom but risking Danielle and Barry's life was not the way.

"What we need is help and Barry wants to catch him just as badly as I want. With Danielle's help we will be able to succeed."

"I won't sacrifice her life to someone like Zoom."

"Playing the hero even without your speed, Garrick?" Jay's face was filled with hatred and despise toward the other man as he spoke his words.

Danielle, who was standing in the middle of both men, placed her hands on their chests to keep them apart as the discussion seemed to gain some heat. But the moment her hand made contact with Earth-2 Harrison, her mind clouded with memories from him. Memories about hearing the news of what happened at the college to the moment he found out his daughter was being kept captive.

Both men broke their discussion as the former green-eyed woman lost her balance and almost fell down if it wasn't for Jay's still quick reflexes that caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Danielle!" He said, trying to bring her back into reality.

Her violet eyes looked back at him, her breathing was now heavy. It was like going back to the moment she woke up from her coma after being used by Eiling, something that wasn't supposed to happen anymore.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked once again as he helped her stand up straight.

"I'm fine." She managed to say while looking at Harrison. She was about to say something but couldn't come up with any words. "See you back at home."

Once said that, Danielle exited the room, leaving both men wondering what happened to make her act such way. But none of them said anything about the matter as they walked upstairs to the Cortex and help the others catch Doctor Light.

…

For the rest of the day, Danielle made no contact with any of the team back at STAR Labs. She had been spending most of her day at her house, her head replaying those memories she saw from the man Cisco had opted to call "Harry".

There was something weird about him, something that didn't fit. It was just like Joe felt with this Earth Harrison, and she didn't feel good about it. Part of him was right about getting more help to stop Zoom but Jay's part was also understandable. After all, Jay's the one that knows Zoom better, not Harry.

But that memory of Harry's daughter getting kidnapped by Zoom didn't fit well on his sudden appearance. She had a bad feeling about Harry being there not to help Barry, but to gain his trust and turn his back on him just to be able to save his daughter from the blue speedster. The story repeating itself once again.

"Time to make it right, Danielle." She told herself as she walked over to her room. But before going inside, she stopped right in front of that room she didn't dare to go in.

Maybe Harry just wants to stop Zoom so bad so he doesn't have to do any bad on Barry and eventually get his daughter. After all, he was a simple father trying to get his kid back even if that meant doing the impossible. She understood the feeling. If she had the chance, she would do whatever it took to get her son back.

So eventually, her hand reached the door knob of the door and slowly pushed it open. Her heart was beating fast as the room became visible. Her eyes met a completely finished room, not the way she left it the last time she was there. The walls were already finished, the furniture all placed around the place and the clothes already on the closet.

Her left hand was placed on her chest when seeing her surroundings. This must've been Harrison's work while she was probably busy. Naturally, her emotions took control of her body, tears falling down her face at the thought of Harrison having it all ready for them to come back and make use of the room with the newborn.

"Danielle…" Jay's voice took her by surprise since she didn't hear the door open or steps coming close. Danielle said nothing as she turned around and hid her face on Jay's chest, letting him embrace her on his arms.

One of Jay's hands softly brushed her hair, trying to calm her sobbing down. He took the opportunity to look around the place. He knew how she felt about the room so he was surprised to see her there for the first time since the whole accident happened.

"It's okay, I'm here." He told her, placing a small kiss on the top of her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Danielle finally broke apart, wiping away her tears. "It's okay, Jay, it's something I should've done long time ago." She assured him and tried to give him a smile.

"I know it's been a really long day, you need rest." He said as both walked out of the room, Danielle closing it behind her. "You should know that I left the team for good. I just can't be there the moment Zoom makes something big as kill Barry. You shouldn't involve in that and get yourself hurt."

"Does that mean you will leave?" She asked a little disappointed but Jay shook his head.

"Not yet." He said while taking a step closer to her. "I will still be around in case something happens. You won't get rid of me so easily."

"I was hoping I wasn't." She told with, a small smirk on her face before Jay's hand moved to hold her face and give her the kiss that was interrupted back at STAR Labs. "Sleep well."

"Yeah, you too."

Once said their goodbyes, Danielle hoped inside her bed after turning the lights off. Her mind was still busy with Harry's case and whether he was here for good or for something bad. No matter what, Danielle was going to try find the truth behind it all and not let her brother or anyone else get hurt.

 _ **Hello, everyone!**_

 _ **Before anyone starts freaking out, no, this story will still be HarrisonxOC, but I like the small love triangle between them and Jay, reason why they aren't together at all but are quite romantic once in a while.**_

 _ **Finally, we meet Earth-2 Harrison Wells and Danielle doesn't seem to like him at all. She doubts him, and after this mid season finale she should. I'm not giving away the spoiler in case you didn't watch it, but after you see it, you'll understand what I'm talking about.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. Harrison and Danielle's relationship will eventually grow, just not yet. She still needs to get to know him a little better until deciding if something can happen or if it's better to just leave it alone.**_

 _ **Remember reviews are always welcomed. x**_


	31. Chapter 31: Welcome to Earth-2

_**I do**_ _ **not own anything, just my OC. x**_

"I'm glad you could make it." Barry received his sister with a small hug before letting her inside of the house. "I even made your favorite, pancakes with chocolate chips."

"Well, looks like I'll be coming over more often for breakfast." She joked as she set her coat on the couch and walked behind Barry to the dining room just to see both Iris and Joe sitting already on their respective chairs. "Something tells me this isn't a typical breakfast in family sort of meeting."

Barry eyed Joe as he walked to the kitchen to bring the food to the table and finally sit down. "We thought this might be a good time to get together giving the current unplanned visit." The man said, pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee.

"I can assure you, there's nothing to worry about." The redhead said unamused to what her family was doing at the moment.

"Last time we didn't worry about you, things turned out badly for you and us. We don't want that happening again." Barry was the one to say this time, gaining a sigh from Danielle.

"We want you to know that we are here as much as we are there for Barry, Dan. Don't push us away from your life." Iris said while placing a hand on top of Danielle's. "This is what family is for."

"Guys, I understand your concern but there's seriously nothing to worry about. This Earth-2 Harrison is nothing like the one we knew, I can assure you that, trust me."

Her mind still replayed the short memories of him finding out his daughter was kidnapped and why he was so eager to stop Zoom, but until she was able to talk to him, she would rather keep the information to herself.

"Now, can we get on the eating part? I'm starving." Barry and Joe shared another look between them before they all began to eat.

Eventually, their breakfast also included the talk about if Barry should accept the help from Dr. Light or if there was other way to get Zoom's attention. Danielle remembered Jay's words about how dangerous that was going to be, but Barry just seemed too confident on stopping the speedster her words were going to be useless.

Once the breakfast was done and both Iris and Joe were gone, Danielle decided to stick around to help Barry clean the kitchen. "You know, Jay talked to me about Zoom and how dangerous he is. Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"He is threating my city. What kind of hero would I be if I don't protect it from someone like him? Besides, I'm getting faster and my team to back me up."

"Barry, last year you were blinded by your hate toward the man in yellow suit and look how things ended up not only for you but for the rest of us. We have suffered enough and if something happens to you—"

Her words were cut by Barry pulling her into a tight hug. Danielle silently sighed as she wrapped her own arms around him. "Dan, nothing will happen to me. With Harry's help, nothing will go wrong, don't worry too much."

"I just hope you're right." She said while finally breaking apart, just in time for Barry's phone to begin ringing. "What is it?"

"Dr. Light escaped. I'll go to STAR Labs." Before she could say anything, Barry disappeared with the typical wind behind him.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll do the dishes alone!" Danielle grumbled, taking the dishes to the sink and began washing them.

After what took her fifteen minutes, Danielle finally decided to take her leave to STAR Labs. Barry was nowhere in sight while Caitlin and Cisco were on the monitors doing some stuff. She decided not to bother them and go look for Harry and finally have a conversation about what she saw.

Lucky for her, he was hanging around at Cisco's new place. "We need to talk." She said while stepping inside and closing the door behind.

"Hello, I'm fine, thanks. Oh, sure, come in." His sarcastic tone of voice made Danielle roll her eyes as she walked further to where he was working on the table. "What is it?"

"I know about your daughter and her kidnap." Her words made Harry finally turn around to face her. "Is that why you're here? You want to gain Barry's trust just to stab him in the back and give him to Zoom in exchange of your daughter's freedom?"

By the time Danielle was done talking, a rather upset Harry walked to her, leaving just a small space between both. "What are you talking about? How do you know about Jesse's situation?"

"My special abilities allow me to get in other people's minds and see the world through their eyes. It wasn't my intention to spy on your mind yesterday but the moment my hand made contact with your chest, I had this visions of your memories." Danielle kept calm about the situation, not wanting to cause any more drama.

Harry, unlike her, had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to talk some sense into her. "Yes, Zoom has my daughter and he won't release her until getting what he wants but he didn't send me to kill your brother. It was my own decision to come and seek The Flash's help to stop the man and get Jesse." His fist made contact with the wall behind Danielle's back, making her raise an eyebrow at him.

"You know how it feels to lose your child better than they do. The guilt you have to carry once you wake up, blaming yourself for not being able to protect them when they needed you the most. I already lost my wife and I won't lose my daughter for another mistake."

Danielle remained silent for a bit, not finding the words to answer until she gave him a nod. "I will help you get your daughter back. But you have to tell Barry and the others about it, they deserve to know the truth to why you're pushing them so badly to capture Zoom." Her words made Harry sigh in relief but it didn't last long as her face changed to a threating expression. "But listen carefully because I won't repeat myself. If I find out you're lying about this and do any kind of harm to Barry or any of my friends, Zoom won't be the only one you have to worry about."

"Is that a threat?" Harry asked with a smirk while leaning close enough to feel her breathing against him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Cisco's voice made them both turn around to the man at the door. "Because I can come later."

"Not at all, Ramon. In fact, I believe Dr. Allen was already on her way out." Harry answered while taking a step back and turning his attention to Danielle once again. "Isn't that right?"

Danielle fought hard not to roll her eyes but instead, gave him a fake smile. "That's right. I should get going." She walked over to Cisco and gave him a wink before exiting the place to find Caitlin leaning against the door.

"Cait? What are you doing here hiding?" Danielle asked but Caitlin just motioned her to stay quiet and dragged her away from the door. "What's going on?"

"Let's just say that Joe isn't too comfortable with this Dr. Wells and Barry agreeing to help stop Zoom. He wants Cisco to vibe him." Caitlin explained and Danielle looked at her rather confused about Cisco. "Oh, you weren't here yesterday when we found out about Cisco's ability."

"He finally told you?" She asked surprised but Caitlin was the one to look confused this time. "He told me not so long ago but decided to keep it secret."

"Not surprised." Caitlin's tone was a jealous one but Danielle decided to not say anything about it. "Joe thinks that if Cisco vibes him, we can get answers to know if we can trust him or not."

"Of course he wasn't going to ask me to do that." Danielle mumbled while crossing her arms. "Anyway, if Cisco finds something about him, make sure to tell me about it."

"Are you okay? I mean, after all, he looks exactly like—"

"My late dead husband, I know. He might look, speak, and sometimes act like him but they're completely different. Jay told me few things about him."

"Speaking of, how is Jay? You know, I—we miss him around the place." Caitlin smiled nervously at the mistake she made, making Danielle frown a bit.

"He is fine though he's mostly out of the house nowadays."

"Wait, he's living with you? Are you, like, dating?" Her jealous tone was back and Danielle's lips formed a tiny smirk.

"Oh, yes, ever since I found him hiding in the basement. But we're not dating. There's definitely something going on, but it's nothing official." Danielle noticed Caitlin trying to keep her cool after her words and simply shrugged. "I'll tell him you said hello."

Danielle walked further into the hallway, reaching the main elevator outside the Cortex and two familiar heads walking into her direction with another woman she did not recognize. "Hey, guys."

"Oh, my god. You're Danielle, right? Barry's sister." The other woman asked while holding her right hand for Danielle to shake. "I'm Linda Parker. I work with Iris at Picture News and dated your brother while you were gone to Star City."

Danielle looked at Linda, unsure on what to think of her, but accepted her shake. "Yeah, nice to meet you, Linda. Where are you guys going?"

"Oh, I'm going to train to learn how to impersonate Dr. Light and help The Flash get Zoom's attention." She explained and both of Danielle's eyebrows raised.

"Is that so? Do you think I can have a word with Flash? He'll join you girls shortly." Iris glanced at Barry one last time before she pulled Linda into following her to the basement, leaving Danielle alone with her brother. "What is going on?"

"Dr. Light is Linda's alter ego in Earth-2, they look the same. So if we get Zoom to believe Linda is Dr. Light, he will come back for her and that's when we strike. But we need to teach her how to use those Light's gloves Cisco and Harry were able to make."

"Okay, hold it right there. Are you crazy? Even if this is a great idea, risking a civilians' life is way too much, Bar. What if Zoom comes here and something bad happens? If Linda gets lucky, she will go back to Earth-2, but she can die if Zoom figures out your little trick."

"Nothing bad will happen. Harry will be there with Joe and they have guns that are capable of stopping Zoom." Barry explained while pulling the hood down. "Besides, if anything, you will be there to back me up, right?"

"Right." She responded not convinced at all. "Just make sure she gets enough training."

Barry kissed his sister's cheek before speeding downstairs. Danielle watched as he disappeared in a blink of an eye, a sigh escaping her lips while walking toward the elevator and outside to her car. She took off driving to the nearest Big Belly Burger, taking one for Jay as well in case he was home. Not to her surprise, he wasn't there, so she had to eat alone and save Jay's burger for later when he decided to appear.

Through most of the day, Danielle decided to practice her skills outside on the backyard. She gathered few empty cans of soda and placed them on the floor as she levitated them one by one, holding them all in mid-air. Danielle felt tired at first, being this the first time in a long while since she used her telekinesis, but that didn't stop her from pushing herself into more. Eventually, the cans were placed perfectly aligned and she crashed them one by one.

"Impressive." Jay's voice called out for her, making her lose focus and the cans all falling to the floor at once. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine, I was just finishing with them anyway." She told him while walking to pick the cans up, Jay helping her as well. "Where have you been?"

"You know, going around the city, staying away from STAR Labs." He answered with a shrug. "So have you made up your mind about helping with Zoom?"

"Jay, I will help them even if I know that's not what you want me to do. But Harry's right, if I'm not there and something happens to Barry then I won't be able to forgive myself."

Jay said nothing for a while and Danielle didn't need to read his mind to know he was hoping for a better answer. "So you trust on the word of a man you just met just because he has the same face as your husband?"

"Jay, that has nothing to do with—"

"Fine, go ahead and trust him. But know that everything that man has to say or do always ends up in a disaster." Danielle stood in the middle of the backyard as Jay angrily stepped inside of the house and walked to the room he had been staying for the last weeks.

She wanted to tell him the real reason to why he was helping Harry but then again, it wasn't her place to say that. So while Jay was still locked on the room, she walked to her own bedroom and to her closet to retrieve the suit Cisco once made for her.

It felt different, like if it wasn't the same. True, the last time she wore it she was fighting against Oliver and her brother, and now she was using it for good. Danielle stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself upside down. "Let's do this." She thought while placing her coat to cover the suit and exited the room. After ten minutes, she finally arrived to STAR Labs again. Everyone was at the Cortex, waiting for Linda to finish dressing up and for the rest to gear up.

"Hey, I believe this is yours." Cisco said approaching Danielle and giving her the comm she once used when Cisco helped her free her dad from the Trickster. "And please, be careful."

"Don't worry, I will." She assured him while placing the earpiece and walked to Barry. "You're still 100% sure you want to do this?"

"Very sure." After saying that, both Linda and Iris walked back to the Cortex, Linda already wearing Dr. Light's clothes and. "We'll met by the docks, that's where civilians are most likely to be gone in case things get ugly."

"Fine." Barry was the first one to take off running just to make sure the area was free from danger, leaving the others behind to get there.

"Giving that your foster father doesn't like me and wouldn't like to make things awkward, I will be riding with you." Harry told her as they were walking to the elevator.

"Do I have an option?" She asked with an unamused face and he just shook his head, making Danielle sigh.

Once the elevator reached the destination, both Harry and Danielle walked to her car. After unlocking it, she walked to the trunk to get her boots from the bag, placing them on and finally walking to the driver's side.

"You get a suit as well but don't fight the meta-humans like your brother?"

"Cisco made the suit after knowing about my powers. I just used it like twice, and it wasn't to help my brother." She admitted, starting to drive toward the docking bay.

"So not the hero type? Interesting." He chuckled and Danielle's jaw tensed. "How did you get your powers? Were you affected by the particle accelerator as well?"

"No, I wasn't in Central City the moment that happened." She began, her eyes not leaving the road ahead. "There was this guy, General Wade Eiling. He and Harrison used to work together in a project until Harrison shut it down, leaving Eiling upset and filled with revenge. When he knew about me, he kidnapped me to hurt him and injected me, used me as an experiment. I was saved by Harrison but was on a coma for two months."

"So what he used with you is what gave you these powers?"

"It was a serum he created with Harrison for military purposes, only ten times stronger than the first one." She explained as they arrived to their destination, parking just a block away. "We're here, better get ready."

Danielle was the first one to exit the car, taking the coat off and placing her mask on. "You should get Ramon to make you a suit where you won't freeze if you want to continue doing this." Harry told her after getting a good look at her.

"I'm fine, it's not that cold." She told him while locking the car and both walked further into the place, careful to not be seen by anyone. "Bar, we're here. Where is Joe?" She asked with the comm.

"He should be behind the cargo on your left. Be careful, Linda will be here any minute to start this."

Danielle motioned Harry to follow her silently until reaching the place Barry told her. In fact, Joe was already there, getting the gun ready. "You and I go up there, it's the better place to get a shot once Zoom gets here." He instructed Harry, who simply nodded and pulled the ladder down. "You stay down here, just somewhere he can't see you."

"Got it. Good luck." Danielle gave her foster father a kiss on the cheek before he climbed up, leaving her and Harry alone. "Are you expecting a kiss as well?"

"It wouldn't hurt to get one." He said with a smirk but Danielle simply scoffed.

"Keep dreaming, Harry." She told him with her hands on her waist, Harry just shrugged before following Joe upstairs.

The rest of the minutes were rather boring. Linda did a good job hiding her true identity as she battled Barry, but even after sending the emblem through the breach. Barry was still on the floor, Linda pacing around the place in case something happened and both Joe and Harry in their position.

"Guys, I highly doubt he will appear." Danielle finally said, standing up from the floor where she was sitting.

"She's right. It's been over an hour and there's no sign of him." Barry agreed, dusting his suit.

As everyone gathered with Barry, Harry took off angry. Even if Danielle wanted to go and calm him down, her eyes looked at the breach as it started to show some weird stuff going around it. She walked closer to check on it, but not that close for it to drag her away.

"Hey, guys? I think there's something inside." Danielle said, capturing everyone's attention. But the attention didn't last as a hand reached out to grab Danielle's own arm, making her gasp as it pulled her into the breach. "What the hell? Get off me!"

"Danielle!" Barry ran at her, pulling her from the other arm, but it was hurting her and making her scream in pain. "Hold on to me, Danielle. Don't let go."

Harry, the moment he heard the screams, rushed to them as fast as he could, helping Barry pull the woman. But not even with their strength they could get her back as Harry had to free Barry's hand holding her and Danielle disappeared through the breach, the scream for her brother being the last thing they heard.

"What was that?" An angry Barry yelled at Harry for his action. "I was trying to save my sister and you just let her get away!"

"I was trying to save you! Whatever that was pulling her was stronger than us, you were hurting her more than you were helping."

"We can't just let her there! We need to do something." Barry paced over the place, moving a hand through his hair. "I'm not losing her, not again."

"And you won't. We will find a way, but we need to get out of here now." Harry said while grabbing the keys Danielle asked him to pocket from her car and drove off to STAR Labs.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the breach, the blue speedster held Danielle's passed out body on his arms as he took off running toward his hideout. The teen being held captive inside tried the best to look over at whatever he was doing. She noticed someone else being with him but couldn't tell who.

"I got you a surprise." His distorted voice finally spoke as he placed Danielle on a chair, strapping her to it.

"Mom?" Jesse's eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her breathing became fast and heavy, thinking this was some kind of sick trick from Zoom. "Who is she? Tell me!" Zoom said nothing as he ran to get a glass of water and slashed it on the woman's face, finally waking her up.

Danielle's eyes finally opened to the sight of the speedster's face in front of her. She wanted to scream but nothing would come out of her mouth. "Hello, Danielle. Nice you could finally join us."

"Zoom." She was finally able to say, a shiver traveling down her spine. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"To watch the Flash fail the city." Zoom disappeared in less than a blink of an eye, leaving Danielle trying hard to free herself from the ropes until her eyes met the young girl in front of her.

"Jesse?"

"H-how do you know me? Who are you? You're not my mom." The young girl finally spoke. It was true what Harry said, she looked so much like her, or her Earth-2 self. But she had so much of Harry in her.

"You're right, I'm not your mother. I—I come from another Earth…look, this is not easy to explain. There's another Earth other than this one and that's where I'm from. I was in my Earth with other people trying to catch Zoom but something went wrong and I ended up here. Your father, Harrison, he's there."

"How can I trust you?" Danielle took a deep breath and attempted to get into the girl's mind to show her what had been happening for the last weeks, but there was nothing. Her powers, they were gone like Jay.

"Can you tell me what my eye color is?"

"Green." Danielle felt a heavy contraction on her chest, this wasn't right. "I don't understand, what does that has to do with what you're saying?"

"I lost my powers." She said in almost a whisper but Jesse looked at her confused.

"Powers? Are you a meta-human like the ones we have here?"

"Yeah…" She finally looked over at the teen, reviewing where she was being held. "I'm afraid I don't have any proof other than my word. I met Jay Garrick as well, he told me more about my life in this Earth and about you."

"You mean Uncle Jay is alive?" The girl showed happiness on her face, probably the first time she was happy since she was kidnapped.

"Both Jay and your father are well." She said with a nod. "I want to help you, Jesse. I promised your father I would help him, but we didn't know this would happen."

"There's nothing you can do now. We can't escape, he is very fast and he would catch us before we manage to get free. That man is evil."

"Well I'm not going to sit here and watch Zoom kill my friends. I promise you we will find a way to get out of here."

 _ **Hello, everyone, and welcome back.**_

 _ **How are you guys liking season 2? I think it's going great but season 1 still remains my favourite. The Christmas episode this season was great but I prefer the one from the other season.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Danielle will be now in Earth-2 with Jesse and powerless. How fun, eh? Wait until Jay knows about it and takes his anger on Harry. ;-)**_

 _ **Remember, reviews are always welcomed. I really want to know what you guys are thinking about it. Let me hear you, people! Your opinion here is important.**_


	32. Chapter 32: Memories

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

 _"_ _Dad? Dad!" Jesse called while trying her best to make her way through the police and the people around the place._

 _"_ _Jesse." Harrison stopped talking to one of the police officers as he ran to meet his daughter, embracing her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Is it true? Dad, is it true what they're saying about mom?" Her blue eyes were bright red and filled with tears. Harrison said nothing, holding her closer to him as she sobbed against his chest._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, honey." He tried his best to calm her down, his hand brushing her hair. "It´s going to be okay."_

 _"_ _No, it's not! Mom is dead, how can it be okay?" The blue eyed girl broke the hug, taking a step back. "This is your fault, you killed her!"_

 _"_ _No, Jesse—"Harrison tried to call out for her but she took off running away from the flashing cameras that came running toward them._

 _"_ _Dr. Wells, is it true you knew this would happen? Is it true that you caused your wife's death? Dr. Wells! We want some answers!" The reporters began asking and shouting, Harrison getting mad at them he just pushed them out of the way, running to his daughter._

After waiting for almost all night and part of the next morning, the news hit Jay hard. Not only was Barry hurt and in a bed but Danielle had been taken into his own Earth by the same man who wants to kill her brother for his speed. Caitlin was the one to break him the news when she stopped by the house, telling him how sorry she was.

"Thank you for telling me, Dr. Snow." Jay told her with a nod as both walked back to the door.

"I know how special she is to you and thought you deserved to know. If there's anything, you know where we are."

"In case you know something, I would appreciate you contacting me right away. Also, if there's something I can do to help, just tell me." With a last small smile from Caitlin, Jay closed the door and walked back into the house.

He wanted to hit something, let his anger out by punching a hole through the wall. But he was better than that, so he started to plot a solution to get Danielle back. The best idea that came into his mind was to find a breach and go back to his Earth to find her. But the only breach that could take him there was the one in STAR Labs and if the guys knew about it, they were not going to let him do it.

Just like Jay, Harrison wanted to go back. His plan to catch Zoom with Barry's help was a total failure. He saw it coming, but he wanted to believe it was going to work out just fine and it was all going to end up with him having his daughter back. Now, not only was Jesse captured but the woman who looked just like his wife as well. It's true that this Danielle is completely different from the one he married, but she still had the same face as the woman he loved for many years, and he was not going to lose her again. One way or another, he will get both back.

On the other hand, Danielle fought to not fall asleep. She was tired. All she wanted to do was jump inside her bed and fall asleep for a couple of hours. Instead, she was strapped to a chair, unable to move and the cold breeze making her wish she had something better to wear.

"You should try get some sleep." The teen in front of her said, feeling exhausted as well but not as much as Danielle. "We don't know when he will come back. It can be minutes, hours, days…"

"I appreciate you worrying about me, Jesse, but I will be fine." She assured the girl but she didn't seem to be convinced. "You are the one who should be resting, I will keep an eye in case he comes back."

"I can't remember the last time I was able to sleep. He's constantly coming and going and every time he's here, I'm afraid he will kill me." Danielle examined the girl's face. She was tired, that was obvious, but the fear in her expression was clear as the water. "He's always threatening to kill my dad, saying that he won't save me but I know he will."

"He just wants to scare you, make you believe things that aren't true. Trust me, your dad is trying his best to get you back."

"I just don't want to lose him, you know? After we lost mom, he became a different person but he has always been there for me. He's the only one I have left and I don't think I can live without him."

Danielle saw some tears forming on her eyes as Jesse looked at the floor, not her. She knew the feeling, what she was suffering, and being without her powers while strapped into a chair was making her feel useless.

But the feeling was gone the moment the blue speedster appeared in the middle of the room. Even if inside Danielle was terrified, she tried her best not to show it. But the closer Zoom got to her, the harder it was to hide it.

"The Flash has fallen." He said while bending to get a look at her, Danielle simply frowned.

"Liar."

Zoom stood up straight again and took the ropes off from her, leaving her free for him to take her to the next room with a TV showing the news. There were footage of Flash getting beat up by Zoom, showing an almost broken Barry on the CCPD and at Picture News. Danielle couldn't believe what she was seeing. Barry almost looked dead, blood all over his face as Zoom held him like a simple puppet.

"You monster!" Danielle's hand raised up to punch him across the face, but he caught her hand mid-air. "I'm going to kill you. A slow, painful death."

"We'll see."

In another blink of an eye, Danielle was once again strapped into the chair she was before and Zoom gone. Her heart was still beating too fast, he was indeed faster than both Barry and Harrison back in the days. Everything was spinning, so closing her eyes was the best idea.

"Did he hurt you?" Jesse asked right away, looking at the woman with a concerned look.

"No, don't worry, it's all fine." She assured, opening her eyes once again.

Both women remained silent for a few minutes. Danielle still taking what Zoom showed her of her brother and Jesse not wanting to bother her any more. Jesse wanted to desperately know the woman more, she wanted to know if in her world, there was another version of herself. But the redhead looked hurt enough she didn't know if it was a good idea to ask.

"Can I ask something?" Jesse finally broke the silence making Danielle look up to her, nodding in agreement. "I'm not sure if it's okay to ask, but I was wondering if you could tell me about your Earth. I'm just curious."

Danielle managed to smile a bit before sighing. "I suppose you can say it's the same as here. Far as I know, everyone gets a doppelganger in this Earth, but their lives are not always the same. Take me as an example. In my Earth, I was married to a man wearing the name of Harrison Wells but he wasn't the real Wells, he was a man who stole that persona while in this Earth I married the original Harrison Wells and had you—"

"Do I have a doppelganger in your Earth?" Jesse interrupted and Danielle twisted her mouth.

"I'm afraid not. My husband and I did had a child, but he was a boy."

"Was?"

Danielle lowered her sight to the floor, biting the inside of her cheek. "Yeah, had. He died with his dad."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"No, it's okay. That happened a while back, I moved on." Danielle tried her best to ignore the tears forming on her eyes.

"I was going to have a baby sister once. I was probably five years when my mom got pregnant. We were all so happy, even dad. But there was a complication and the baby didn't make it. Mom was devastated."

"Losing someone you love is not easy, but losing a child? You continue being a mother even if they're not with you anymore." Danielle wanted to break into tears, but she didn't want to show weakness. Jesse as well didn't want to say a word, feeling bad for bringing up the subject.

After a few seconds, Danielle once again looked up to the girl and continued. "Anyway, there's some differences and similarities between our worlds. For example, the meta-humans in my Earth appeared thanks to the particle accelerator explosion."

"That's what happened here as well. But dad didn't let that affect him and the facility, he worked hard to keep STAR Labs on its feet."

"Yeah, STAR Labs back in my Earth belongs to me now. It has been closed since the accident, but we use it as a small headquarter to help The Flash."

"Who is The Flash?"

Danielle looked at her but shook her head, not wanting to give away her brother's secret identity. "That's classified information, young lady."

"Oh, come on. I want to know. It's not like I will ever be in your Earth." Her tone was a sad one. Jesse had taken a liking in Danielle, not because she's the exact image of her mother but because she was determined to help her escape and reunite with her father.

"Do you think I will leave you in this Earth once we are free just for Zoom to find you again? No, you are coming with me and I will make sure you're safe until Zoom gets apprehended."

"You really mean it?" Her face lighten up at the older woman's words.

"Of course I mean it, Jesse."

…

On the other side of the breach, Harrison was pacing around STAR Labs' Cortex after the computer gave him no information about the breach where Danielle disappeared. He was desperate and the whole problem with the gorilla they called Grodd wasn't helping at all, especially after he kept asking for her.

"This is your fault." Jay's voice made him turn around to face the man. Another problem added to the list, he thought. "I told you this wasn't a good idea, but you still went around and now Danielle is gone."

"Don't tell me you got a soft spot for her, Garrick." Jay frowned, fighting the urge to hit him…again. "This wasn't my fault, it was Zoom."

"Star accepting your mistakes and actually do something about it."

"Do you think I'm not doing all I can to save them?! Yes, Garrick, them. Zoom has my daughter captive since you disappeared. Now I have to get her and this Earth's version of my wife as well."

Jay was silent for a moment. He didn't know about Jesse, no one told him about it. "I have to go through that portal and find them, save them."

Harrison, whose hands were on his hips, turned to the other man and scoffed. "That breach is unstable. We don't know where you can end."

"You came through it, that's stable enough for me."

"Fine, if you want to end up in another Earth or get lost somewhere in the multiverse then be my guest. Far as I'm concerned I don't care." Jay was so close of hitting him, but he was better than that.

"Whatever plan you might come up with better be quick and effective or I will take the risk and go through that breach myself." Jay angrily exited the place, going back to the small hotel he was staying at now since he thought it wasn't a good idea to stay at Danielle's house without her.

Both Jay and Harrison were so desperate into finding the girls, but their egos and hate toward each other didn't let them work in team to make the search faster and even be able to find them. Harrison would rather have Cisco or Caitlin help him, but not Jay.

Meanwhile, at the West home, Barry, Henry and Joe sat on the living room as Iris prepared some fresh coffee for them all. Just like Jay, Barry suggested going inside the breach to reach the other Earth, but with his speed not being stable, everyone forbid him.

"So she's just, gone?" Henry, who just received the news about his daughter, asked.

"Far as we know, she's just in another Earth." Barry answered, followed by a sigh. "But I know she's alive, dad, I can feel she is."

"We just got her back and now she's gone again?" Henry's face showed sadness as well as Joe's.

Joe didn't want to feel bad, he wanted to share the same optimism as Barry into thinking that she was fine and she was coming back. But after what Zoom did to Barry, he wasn't so sure. He feared for his daughter's life.

"We all are putting our little trust into Harrison Wells into finding her. He's the only one who can bring her back." Iris commented once she was back with the mugs.

"Let's hope he finds her." Henry finally added, sipping his coffee.

 _ **Hello, everyone, and Happy New Year!**_

 _ **So okay, first of all I want to wish you all a Merry Late Christmas and a Happy New Year. I wish you all the best on this fresh new year. Let your wish finally come true.**_

 _ **I know I took quite some time to upload, but I have been busy traveling. I'm moving out of my city for college and it's been hard to find time to write. Sorry if it's not a good episode but I really wanted to upload something soon. But worry not, the next chapter will come somewhere in the weekend or maybe next Monday, so cheer up!**_

 _ **Also, sorry if this moment with Henry wasn't emotional at all but I still have my thoughts that he is not the original and that he is the Henry from Earth-2, so I didn't know how to write him. If I-m wrong, I will make it more emotional next time.**_

 _ **Someone reviewed somewhere about the new promo for the next episodes and mention Thawne coming back. Yes! I really am excited to see the real Eobard Thawne in his Reverse Flash suit coming back. Oh, this is going to be exciting, I can't wait.**_

 _ **Thank you guys for following this story, it means a lot. I know it might not be the best fic out there but I really try my best just so you can enjoy a little reading time.**_

 _ **Anyway, remember reviews are always welcomed. x**_

 _ **highlander348.- I know, I'm not happy at that as well. But don't worry, they'll come around. ;-)**_

 _ **darnice.- More flashbacks will be added!**_


	33. Chapter 33: Save her

**_I do not own anything, just my OC. x_**

 _"_ _I still don't understand why you chose medicine. You could've done better in the Science department." Jay said while he and Danielle were walking around the university._

 _"_ _You know I want to help people, Jay, and I can help them more being a doctor than being a scientist. Plus, it's what I always wanted to be."_

 _Their attention was grabbed by several men walking out of one building, their fine suits catching their eyes. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at those science conferences? I heard they were bringing people from over the world and even have some former students that graduated not long ago."_

 _Jay shrugged, pocketing his hands on his jeans. "If I had gone there, I wouldn't be here with you. We don't see each other that much lately."_

 _"_ _That's sweet from you. But they look interesting, maybe I should go with you."_

 _"_ _You sure you want to go? I mean, we can stay here and enjoy the outside."_

 _Danielle nodded, grabbing Jay's arms to pull him into the next conference that was going to start in five minutes. The room was quite full, half of the place was filled with students and the others were teachers and people from out. Danielle read the name of the next person in stage, Harrison Wells. The name was familiar, he was one of the students to graduate from there. Though she never met the guy, he was out long before she got in, but it was still a name people would constantly mention._

 _Her eyes finally met the man when he took the podium. She was mesmerized by him and his smile. It was those kind of instant crushes someone get, she even felt those so called butterflies on her stomach when he started to talk. Jay noticed her lost in her own world, a small frown as he glanced at the man. This was not going to be an enjoyable conference._

 _An hour later, his talk was finally done but they remained seated for the next person. "Hey, do you mind if I go out for a few minutes? I'm starving."_

 _"_ _Do you want me to come with you?" Jay asked but Danielle shook her head._

 _"_ _Save me the seat."_

 _Once said that, the redhead walked out of the building and toward the hallway where a vending machine was. After deciding what to get, she inserted the money and waited for the pack of cookies to fall down just to see them getting stuck in the way._

 _"_ _Oh, come on." She mumbled under her breath as she tried to shake the machine into giving her the food._

 _"_ _If I'm correct, there's a certain spot you can hit to get what you want." The voice speaking to her made Danielle stop and look at him. It was the man who had been recently on the podium talking. "Here, let me help you."_

 _The blue eyed man walked to the back, hitting somewhere in the middle and finally getting the cookies to fall down for her to grab them. "Thank you." She shyly said with a small smile._

 _"_ _I'm Harrison Wells." The man said while holding his hand for a shake._

 _"_ _Danielle. Danielle Allen." She said, accepting his shake._

 _"_ _Danielle. That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." Danielle could feel her cheeks turning bright red. "You study here?"_

 _"_ _Oh, no. I'm just here for a friend, he's the one studying science. I'm studying medicine."_

 _"_ _A doctor, hm? Interesting choice." The man adjusted his glasses, flashing a smile at her. "What made you pick that?_

 _"_ _I just really want to help people who need it, make sure they have a future like everyone else."_

 _"_ _I like people who look up to the future. Not everyone likes the idea of things changing and technology advancing. They would rather stay in the old days, where technology doesn't even existed."_

 _"_ _I believe we must welcome the future. Things change, times change, and so can we." Harrison smirked. He was delighted by the young beauty in front of her and her ideals that were similar to his._

 _"_ _I believe, Ms. Allen, that we can discuss more of this in dinner. What do you say?"_

 _Danielle was taken off guard. It wasn't normal for men to ask her out or invite her somewhere, she didn't know how to react. "Y-yeah, sure. I would love to."_

 _After that date, it took them four more to eventually start a formal relationship. This was the first time Danielle was in something serious, given that her other relationships were a total failure and lasted just one week. She really liked Harrison and he liked her. Despite Jay not liking him at all, Danielle remained with him._

 _After two and a half years of going out, Harrison proposed to her the same day he got the approval to create his own small kingdom, STAR Labs. The wedding took place the same year Danielle graduated, not wanting the whole thing to interfere with her studies. And so, their lives had some ups and downs until one year later, Jesse was brought into the world._

…

'How many weeks have I been here? Has it been a month already? Or is it just me who lost track on time? Everything hurts, my hope is slowly dying as the time goes by. Jesse keeps reminding me that her father will come for us, that he will save us. I highly doubt it. She's been here longer than I have and still keeps a positive attitude toward the situation, I just simply can't.

Zoom is determined to make my brother suffer, to make him give up his speed in order to save me. But Barry won't do it, he simply won't. He will find another way, but he won't give his speed for me.

My head hurts worse than my body. I can feel my powers trying to come out, to get back into work. But something is pushing them back, not letting them take me. And the pain is horrible, a kind of pain a pill won't take away. I feel my head being ripped apart, and there's nothing I can do about it. Zoom knows, of course, but he feeds on the pain from the others. As Jesse told me, one of my eyes is violet, like they should be, but the other is still green. There's a battle inside of my system and all I have left is suffer in silence.'

"You don't look okay." Jesse, as always, looked out for her. From the time Danielle had been captive as well, they continued to know each other. She could tell why her Earth-2 self was so proud of the teen, and couldn't deny the good job she did on raising Jesse.

"Jesse, have I ever looked okay since I arrived here?" The teen twisted her mouth, not sure what to say.

But both kept quiet as the blue speedster entered the room. They shared a look before their attention was on Zoom. He said nothing, he was just looking for something around the place before speeding away once again, this time, inside the breach.

"Did you see what he took?" Danielle asked and Jesse nodded.

"The gun." She said and Danielle's eyes shined like they haven't in a long time. "What is it?"

"He went back to my Earth. This is the moment we've been waiting for, Jesse, this is the moment we can escape."

Before Jesse could say something, Danielle's eyes closed. If they were doing it, she needed her powers back now, all they needed was a small push. She took deep breaths, concentrating as much as she could. She could do it, she had to it not for her, but for Jesse. She was the priority here, because Jesse didn't deserve to suffer from her father's mistake.

When her eyes finally opened, she met a confused Jesse who was wondering what was happening. "Both of your eyes are finally violet!" The happiness on her face was back, something it was not often to see nowadays.

But Danielle didn't answer as she freed her hands from the ropes with her mind, leaving her quite exhausted. "I think they're back, but I'm still weak." She proceeded to free her feet and finally, she was free. "Let's get you out of these things."

"We need to hurry, he can be back any second."

Danielle used her hands to untie the knot on the teen's wrists, but they were very well made. "I need some knife to cut."

"He keeps one on the drawer from the last desk." Not thinking it twice, Danielle hurried to where Jesse told her and indeed, found a sharped knife inside.

"We'll be free, Jesse." Danielle reminded her while cutting the first knot, Jesse moving her hand to soothe the pain. "Just a little more."

As the other knot was released, Jesse was finally free. But the first thing she did was not run away from the place but hug the other woman. Danielle was taken by surprise but she wrapped her arms around Jesse as well.

"We're free now, let's get out of here." Danielle told the teen, who nodded in agreement.

But the happiness was shortly interrupted as the breach opened once again and Zoom appeared. Both froze in place, this wasn't going to end up well.

"What are you doing?"

"Stay back." Danielle pointed the knife in his direction, pushing Jesse behind her. "You can't keep us here, we're going away and you won't stop us."

"Don't be a fool, Danielle, you can't escape me."

"Jesse, run!" Danielle ordered the youngster as she formed a mind wall between them and Zoom.

"No, I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to." Danielle saw Jesse hesitate but eventually started to run as Danielle brought the wall down, unable to keep it much longer. "It's just you and me, Zoom. Leave the girl alone." Zoom's eyes remained on Danielle as he stepped closer, making Danielle fear for her own life. "Don't take a step closer or I swear I'll kill you."

"You think you can kill me?" Zoom quickly took the knife away from Danielle in less than a second, leaving her weaponless. "You cannot escape me."

With a lot of effort, Danielle created a bubble around Zoom, leaving him trapped inside. She felt weak, her body about to give up, but she was strong and she wasn't going to let that happen. "Who are you? Why do you want The Flash's speed so much?"

"There can only be one speedster."

"Afraid he's better than you are? You might be faster than him, but you will never be what he is." Danielle could see the hate on Zoom's eyes, but her attention was dragged behind her, where Jesse came back once again. "What are you doing? You're supposed to go out and get help!"

"I can help you." She pulled a gun from behind her, but it wasn't a common gun. "Dad built this to stop him and that's what I'll do."

As Danielle was distracted with Jesse, Zoom began running around the bubble around him at a high speed, eventually making a small explosion that sent both Danielle and Jesse to the floor. The redhead fought hard to focus her eyes, her ears were ringing. She could see as Zoom dragged Jesse away through the breach but something was keeping her from getting up.

"Jesse!" She yelled out for her, but they were long gone.

As she stood up from the ground, she noticed red liquid pouring from an injury in her head, she had a concussion, which was causing her vision to be blurry at moments and to lean against the wall to stop her from falling down. Three deep breaths is what took her to finally regain some focus and let her walk toward the breach, stumbling on her way.

But just as she was about to reach it, Zoom appeared once again. He said no word, just grabbed her on his arms and took her inside the breach, appearing on the same place he took her a while back. She saw Harrison and Jesse in there, sharing a hug before their attention was on her.

"Let her go!" Jesse yelled at the speedster, who held Danielle close to the edge of the floating dock by her arm. Harrison had to stop her from walking any further and putting herself in danger again. "Dad."

"Let me handle this." Harrison assured the teen while stepping closer to Zoom and Danielle. "You don't have to do this. You'll get what you want, but you leave them both out of this."

Danielle could tell Harrison himself wasn't sure about what he was saying as she tried to free her arm from the speedster. Zoom tilted his head before running to take Jesse back inside the breach, Danielle almost falling down before he returned and took a hold on her again.

She could feel the hurt Harrison felt when seeing his daughter taken back captive, a look that hurt her as well. "No! Let her go, I'll take her place." Danielle tried to convince Zoom, but by the looks of it, it wasn't working.

"No." Zoom said in his deep, distorted voice while leaning close enough to intimidate her. "You will help Harrison Wells succeed on taking the Flash's speed."

Danielle was silent. She didn't want to do such thing to her brother, she didn't want to be against him once again. "I won't do your dirty work. If you want his speed, do it yourself."

"Then she will die."

"I will kill you first." Danielle threaten him, her eyes narrowing at the blue speedster.

But Zoom turned away from her, facing Harrison this time. "Get the speed or your daughter dies." Once said that, he pushed Danielle to Harrison's direction before he disappeared into the breach.

Danielle looked over at Harrison, no one said a thing as she leaned to wrap her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry." She said while he held her closer to him. "I tried to help her but he came back and ruined everything."

"No, it's my fault. I should've listened to him." He broke the hug to look at her, wiping away the tear falling down her cheek. "You did your best."

"No! I could've done more. I lost my powers the moment he took me and I had them back, we were going to be free and I was going to keep her safe from that monster—"

Her words got cut off by Harrison placing a kiss on her lips, a kiss that took her by surprise. She hesitated but eventually kissed him back as his hands wrapped around her waist. "I'm sorry, I really am." She said as they broke apart, their foreheads leaned against each other.

"I will get her back." Harrison's eyes finally made contact with hers, starring deeply into her violet eyes. "I won't let him win."

"No, we will get her back. I failed her once and I won't do it again." Danielle's left hand moved to his cheek, her touch making him close his eyes.

"Let me take you home."

The road to the house was silent. Danielle was still feeling down and Harrison didn't want to upset her even more. When they finally arrived, Danielle walked straight into the bedroom and turned the shower on. She needed to wash all the filth away and feel home once again.

Meanwhile, Harrison took a look around. The place was lovely, though it was covered in dust again since no one had been living there for the last couple of weeks. He walked to the office with his curiosity of knowing more about this Earth's Harrison Wells and why he was so hated by the team at STAR Labs. The place was nicely arranged, not the way he would do it but still nice. There was few STAR Labs photos around and he couldn't help himself but look at them.

Finally, there was the computer. He didn't want to be an intruder but the curiosity was bigger, so he turned it on. The first thing he did was go through the pictures. There were few, but most of them were newspaper scans of the notes they published of STAR Labs and the very last ones were of him and Danielle, even some of the day when their child was born, but the man was nowhere in sight. But what grabbed his attention was a video on the corner, 'confession' it was called. With no doubt, he opened and started to watch it, listening carefully to the words of the man with his same face.

"Did they tell you about him?" Danielle, who was already out of the shower and wearing fresh new clothes suddenly asked, making Harrison turn around to her in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's okay." Danielle cut him, leaning on the door frame. "We are all curious, I can't blame you."

"They never talk about him, but when they do they're not good things."

Danielle silently sighed, nodding at him. "Harrison Wells died 15 years ago, the real one at least. There was this man, Eobard Thawne, he was a speedster as well, the one you might heard they call Reverse Flash or the man in the yellow suit. He was from the future and came here for one thing only, kill Barry when he was a young boy. But Thawne failed when Barry saved himself and he lost his speed, he was stuck in this time and in his rage, he killed my mom."

Danielle paused for a moment as she took a seat on the other side of the desk. "That same year he figured that the only way the Flash was going to be born is if he caused an accident, so he looked for Harrison Wells and his wife at the moment, Tess Morgan. The plans of starting STAR Labs were still on the making so Thawne provoked an accident that killed Tess and left Harrison hurt, that way he could steal the identity and continue STAR Labs under Harrison's name. And as you can see, he succeeded."

Harrison was quiet while listening carefully to the story. He knew that the man they hated wasn't the real Harrison Wells of this Earth but he never wanted to ask further into it, until now. "So what's the story between you and this Thawne?"

"We met when I was still in college. We had this assignment of interviewing someone we found interesting and with Barry talking about him all the time, I schedule a meeting and interviewed him. Years later I was living in Star City, I had my life there when Joe called to say that Barry was in an accident and was in a coma. I moved back here the minute I got a train ticket and started working here." It was a surprise that Danielle didn't feel any sadness at all while telling the story. She felt numb about it, and she found it odd.

"He appeared out of nowhere in his wheelchair, telling us that the doctors were not going to be able to help my brother but he could. So he took Barry inside STAR Labs where he looked after him with the help of Cisco and Caitlin. And after spending more time with him, I fell in love with him. Not even after I discovered the unpleasant truth I dared to leave him. I stood by his side and hid it all from my family and my friends."

"Fell in love with the man who murdered your mother." Danielle shot him a glare. She was tired of people telling her that, and this was no exception.

"Yes, I fell in love with the man that murdered my mother, with the man that swore to kill Barry, to the man that made our lives a living hell when we were young. But I didn't know that back in those days, I didn't even believe the story of a man in a yellow suit killing my mother. So sue me for being a fool in love."

Being already upset with Jesse still being captive and her not able to help her, Danielle suddenly exploded and Harrison hated himself for being the reason she was mad. So before she could lock herself on the bedroom, he took a hold of her wrist and pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry if I made a false accusation on you, it wasn't my intention." He said while lifting her chin with his hand, that way she could look at him. "We do not choose who we love, I came to realize that when I married my Danielle. She was so kind to me and yet I pushed her away. But she remained by my side despite it all, supporting me until her last day. And there's no moment that goes by where I don't regret paying more attention to her, for not being the husband I was supposed to be."

"Then you know that if you want to make it up to her you must get your daughter back. Not for you, but for your wife."

"So you're going to let me steal your brother's speed just to save Jesse, someone who doesn't mean anything to you?"

Danielle's jaw clenched at his remark, but she remained calm. "She might not be my daughter but I promised to help her. I'm not going to risk my brother's life over her, that's true, but I will help her."

"Then you want to start figuring out how to do it because we don't have much time and the more time she spends with that maniac, the closer I will get on hurting Barry."

 _ **Hello, everyone, and welcome back!**_

 _ **So here it is, another chapter. It was really fun writing this one, specially the flashback scene. I hope you guys like it.**_

 _ **Looks like things are quite complicated between Danielle and Earth-2 Harrison, eh? One minute they're cool and the next one they're not. I want to explore more into what Harrison will do once the show is back, reason why I don't want them to be in a relationship just yet.**_

 _ **I want to know if you guys want more flashbacks and if yes, what type would you like to see? Remember that your opinion here counts very much and I want to hear you guys.**_

 _ **Anyway, reviews are always welcomed. Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Dragon Blue 10.- Haha they're back. ;-)**_

 _ **Guest.- Thank you so much, Annie! Your review made my day, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. And if I know of one, I'll make sure to recommend it. :-)**_

 _ **Byron12.- I know, right? At least there's just one to save now.**_

 _ **P.S for some reason, I can't see the reviews of the last chapter on the site but I have them on my mail, weird.**_


	34. Chapter 34: Merry Christmas

**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**

Christmas again. A year ago it would be Danielle's favorite time of the year, this year, it was different. It didn't feel the same. Just the other night she had been able to free herself from Zoom's claws, but Jesse was still left behind. Something inside her head kept reminding her about it, causing a big emptiness on her stomach where she knew something was not going to turn right.

"You seem bothered by something." Harrison pointed out as she made her way to the kitchen. "If you don't want me here, just say it and I'll be gone."

"Something tells me it's not that simple with you." She responded, her eyes narrowed at him before sighing. "Have you ever felt like something is going to happen, something bad?"

Harrison was silent for a minute before sipping his coffee. "I have that feeling ever since I arrived here."

"Yeah, well I'm getting that feeling right now and whenever I get it is because something bad will happen." Her hand moved through her hair, glancing at the clock. "I better get going."

"Where?"

"It's Christmas Eve and I need to make sure my family is safe." Danielle grabbed her coat from the entrance, placed it on and then looked back at him. "Want to come?"

"I don't think it will be a good idea. Besides, it wouldn't feel right to celebrate without my daughter." His voice and face showed obvious sadness, but he was trying to hide them all.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find us. I'm sure you'll be welcomed."

After saying that, Danielle stepped outside the house and to her vehicle. It felt bad leaving him behind to spend the evening alone, but she was not going to spend another Christmas without her family, especially since she hasn't call to tell them she's back.

The lights outside Joe's house were shinning bright, cars parked outside along with a STAR Labs van. She had to park on the house in front, where no one lived. It was cold and wearing a dress was maybe not the best of her ideas, but she wanted to look elegant for tonight.

"Coming!" Barry's voice called from the other side of the door after she knocked twice.

His face light up when seeing his sister standing in front of him. No one said anything as Danielle wrapped her arms around him to bring him into a tight hug. Everyone on the back looked surprised as well, but gave the siblings some time first.

"You were dying. He showed me the things people recorded and how badly he beat you up. I thought I was not going to see you again." Danielle was the first one to speak once they broke apart.

"It took me some time to heal, but I'm here now. And you're here. What happened? How did you get back?"

Before Danielle could start speaking, Joe, who was coming out of the kitchen and saw her didn't think twice to embrace her in a hug. "Stop going away from us." He said and Danielle chuckled a bit.

"It seems that trouble always find me."

Jay was the next one to get close, making Joe step to the side as he embraced her into a tight hug. None of them said a thing, Danielle's face hidden on his chest. "I think I speak on behalf of everyone else that we want to know what happened." Jay finally said as they walked to sit on the couch.

Danielle didn't want to ruin the good mood there was around, but she knew that they were going to eventually ask her about it. "There's not really much to tell. I was stuck on a chair with my arms and legs strapped to it. He didn't torture me, he didn't harm me in any physical way but he kept reminding me about Barry and how bad he was injured. I…I lost my powers just like Jay here, but they tried to fight their way back and I was in pain."

"So that's how you were able to come back?" Cisco interrupted, curious to know.

"Zoom came here and I thought it was the perfect opportunity to escape. It wasn't about me anymore, it was about getting Jesse out of there alive. So I somehow was able to get my powers to work even if I was weak. I broke free and then Jesse, but he came back. I trapped him, told Jesse to run while I distracted him. It was almost working until Jesse came back to help me and he broke free. He trapped Jesse once again but he carried me into the breach and threw me back here."

Everyone was silent, Barry upset about how he wasn't able to help her or be there for her. "Where is he now? Where is Zoom?" Iris was the one to ask.

"Back to his Earth, I suppose. After throwing me here, he sped back inside the breach and disappeared."

Joe got up from the couch and walked to pour some wine in a new glass and then took it to Danielle. "You are fine and free from that man. It's Christmas Eve, we're all together so let's celebrate that. There will be enough time later to catch up."

The night was going amazing. Danielle happy to be with her family once again, even Patty, who she got to know a little more since the first time they met. Now and then she noticed the stares Jay and Caitlin would give each other and how affectionate they were acting. She tried to be calm, though, but she was curious to know what was going on.

"Hey." She greeted Jay once again while being on the kitchen serving some eggnog. "Having some fun?"

"It's been a while since I had the opportunity to spend time with people who I care for, so yeah." He said and Danielle smiled at him.

"I see you and Caitlin are getting alone very much." Her tone was not a jealous tone, even if inside, she kind of felt that way.

"Yeah, about that." Jay looked away from her, his hand scratching the back of his neck but Danielle just shook her head.

"Jay, you don't have to explain it. It's okay, you're allowed to have a life even if it's not your Earth, I'm not going to stop you."

"So you're okay with it?"

Danielle gave him a smile and placed her hand on his shoulder. "If you're happy, then I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Jay returned the smile and placed a kiss on her cheek before taking the glass and walking out of the kitchen. Danielle sighed, and for a moment, her vision became blurry. Her head began to spin, like if she was dizzy or someone spun her many times. Without full control of her actions, her right hand reached out for a knife on the drawer next to her before walking to the living room, where everybody was just talking and hanging around the tree.

Her hand with the knife lifted up the moment she saw Barry as she walked to him. When she was close enough, Danielle was about to swing the knife through his neck when Jay's hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her from doing so.

"Danielle, what are you doing?" Joe asked when Jay stopped her and she was struggling to free her hand.

"Must get the Flash's speed." Her voice didn't sound normal, like if she was not the one talking. Everyone around shared a look as Joe helped Jay retrieve the knife from her hand. "I must kill the Flash."

"No, Danielle, stop it." Jay struggled as she fought back, her eyes glowing bright purple before Jay was sent back into the ground, letting her free to swing the knife but Barry avoided it fast.

"She's being controlled." Caitlin suggested as she examined the woman's face, staying at a considerable distance. "Someone is controlling her into killing Barry."

"Zoom." Barry finally spoke, running to retrieve a rope and trapping her from moving. "Forgive me for this, sister." Once said that, he applied some pressure on her neck until she was left unconscious and Joe was finally able to get the knife back. Barry's hands moved through his hair. Zoom made something to her.

"That's why he freed her, to kill you." Jay spoke this time, carrying Danielle's body on his shoulder.

"Barry, if that is true, she can't be trusted. We should take a look at her at STAR Labs, but we can't let her free to do this again."

Barry stopped his walking and turned to Caitlin, shaking his head. "I'm not locking her on the pipeline. She doesn't belong there."

"Son, it's the only way to keep you and even her safe." Even if it didn't feel right, Joe agreed with Caitlin's suggestion. It was for the best.

Barry said nothing else as he nodded, opening the door for Jay to step outside as he retrieved the car keys from the place she usually hangs them. Behind them, the rest of the team followed, leaving Joe and Iris alone in the house.

When they arrived to STAR Labs, Caitlin hurried to set the things to scan Danielle as Jay carefully placed her on the nursing bed. Everyone was so tensed up, not liking the idea of the young Doctor being locked up on the pipeline like if she was some kind of villain.

"Her brain is showing a normal stats for her." Caitlin was the first one to say a thing after doing a general check on her friend. "But there's something unusual on her brain x-ray."

The brunette placed the x-ray on the illuminator and just as she said, there was a tiny metal piece on her frontal lobe. "What's that?" Barry asked.

"That's a microchip." Jay was the one to speak, recognizing the little piece. "I've never seen one that's able to control someone else."

"This technology is not easy to find or get. Zoom must've stole it."

Barry looked at Cisco then at his sister. "I know someone who can help us." Everyone turned their attention to him and he just shrugged. "Harry. Who better than him to know about this?"

"He comes here until tomorrow and we can't risk it, Barry." Once again, Caitlin persisted, but this time, Barry agreed.

"We should leave her on the pipeline for the night. She'll be safe there."

Jay grabbed the still unconscious Danielle on his arms again and carefully walked to the pipeline. Meanwhile, Cisco brought a pillow and a blanket to at least keep her comfortable during her stay. So when the cell was brought to them, Jay placed her on the floor and Barry made sure she was covered in the blanket. The others left for the night, since it was already late and they wanted some rest after the busy day with Mardon and James.

It took Danielle about other 15 minutes to wake up from the sudden nap she took. Her eyes opened and looked around the small space. She stood up almost immediately and looked through the glass to see Barry leaned against the door.

"Barry? What happened? Why am I here?"

Barry walked closer to the cell, his arms crossed. "You tried to kill me."

"What? No I didn't, why would I do that?"

"You did. But you were not in control of your body." He began to explain. "We believe Zoom injected you some kind of microchip on the brain that made you do what you did back at Joe's house."

"But—how is that even possible? He never did surgery on me or injected me." Confused, Danielle paced around the cell, one of her hands on her waist and the other moving through her hair.

"That's what we are trying to figure out. We can't let you out, it's for your own good. We'll see what we can do tomorrow when Harry is here, he can help."

The redhead sighed, her head against the glassed door. "I'm sorry, Bar, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay, sis." Barry gave her a nod before walking back to the door. "Rest for now, tomorrow can be a very long day."

With that, Barry disappeared from the pipeline as the door slid closed and Danielle's cell moved to the back of the room to join the others. She was confused and scared, not to mention sad. Sad about the fact that she wanted to hurt Barry, that she didn't even noticed when Zoom injected that chip on her.

"It's going to be okay, Danielle. Everything will be fine." She reminded herself while trying to stay calm.

 _ **Hello, everyone, and welcome back.**_

 _ **So I finally moved to the new city and already started university, so I'm not sure how much will it take me to write and upload the next chapters from now on. I promise to try and make it fast.**_

 _ **What did you guys think of the newest episode? Personally, I think it wasn't that awesome, but they're just getting back and the previews we got were very promising. Can't really wait for the next episode with the original Eobar Thawne, it's going to be awesome.**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter is not that good or long, sorry, but I wanted to upload something before taking more time than the one I was taking.**_

 _ **Remember that reviews are always welcomed. x**_

 _ **darniece.- Thank you, and sure, expect more flashback of that soon. I can make a small flashback of that episode, since it was the time Danielle revealed being pregnant to Harrison, so maybe I can add more.**_

 _ **Guest.- Thank you! I'm looking forward to that as well.**_

 _ **Bryon12.- I know, right? But Jesse wanted to make sure Danielle was okay. And sure, expect more flashbacks like that soon!**_

 _ **CharmFelicis.- Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'll make sure to stop by. Thanks for reading. :-)**_


	35. Chapter 35: Hunter Zolomon

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

 _The house was quiet, probably quieter than usual. No single sound was heard except for the heels pacing around the living room waiting impatiently for someone to arrive. Her hands were shaking, her heart beating fast, her breathing accelerated._

 _Just two hours ago, Danielle found out she was pregnant. After feeling sick to the bones with many nauseas and being disgusted by everything, she decided to take a pregnancy test and not to her luck, it came out positive. She was always kind to kids, and she actually liked babies, but having one of her own? That was something different, especially since everything that was going on with her marriage._

 _Finally, the ringing sound of someone at the door let her take a deep breath and open it just to reveal the face of her best friend standing outside. No one said a word as Jay stepped inside and Danielle closed the door, walking back to the same spot she was minutes ago._

 _"_ _So, is it positive?" Jay finally dared to ask as his friend nodded her head and he sighed. "Dan, a child in your situation can be very risky."_

 _"_ _I was taking the pills and everything. This wasn't supposed to happen." Her right hand rested on her forehead as if she was checking for any fever, but in truth, she was just worried._

 _"_ _Hey," Jay told her while resting his strong hands on her shoulder. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you. And it doesn't matter what he says, you are always welcomed to my house."_

 _"_ _I appreciate your help, Jay, I really do. But I know Harrison wouldn't reject me and this baby." She tried to sound convincing enough but not even she believed her own words. "I'll—we'll be fine."_

 _"_ _You know where to find me if you need anything."_

 _With a last kiss on Danielle's forehead, Jay walked back to the main door and away from the house, leaving the redhead alone with her thoughts and worries. At least for another half an hour, when the sun was almost set down and her husband's car was heard just outside on the entrance. Harrison arrived from work, a little earlier than usual, with his fancy suit and much stressed look on his face._

 _"_ _Darling, you're finally home." Danielle, as always, welcomed him with a joyful smile on her face and a sweet kiss on his cheek._

 _"_ _I'm starving." It was the only words that came from his mouth as he took his suit jacket off and made his way to the kitchen._

 _"_ _I left you a plate on the table."_

 _Harrison stopped walking, turning to her with an eyebrow raised. "There's something going on." He began, slowly making his way to her and making Danielle even more nervous than she already was._

 _"_ _I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _"_ _Yes you do. What is it?" He pushed into the subject, making Danielle take some steps back. "Danielle, what is it?"_

 _"_ _I'm pregnant." She finally said, afraid of what his reaction might be. "I was feeling sick and I took the test and it came positive."_

 _Harrison fell silent, letting the words his wife just told him sink inside. He wasn't sure on how to react because no matter how much he didn't like kids, a child of his own could change it all. More than that, he was disappointed at how frightened Danielle was on telling him it._

 _"_ _My love," He finally began, placing his hands on her cheeks. "We're going to be parents."_

 _Danielle was confused at his reaction. He seemed terrified, mad, but he also seemed happy. "We are." For the first time in the day, Danielle's lips formed a smile._

 _"_ _I love you, so much."_

 _"_ _I love you too, Harrison."_

The night went by slower than usual. Everything about being locked inside the pipeline made Danielle sick, disgusted with what they told her she tried to do with her brother. But more than all, she was furious at what Zoom did to her.

The whole kidnap accident was never intended for Barry to give up his speed in exchange of Danielle, it was for Zoom to find the perfect time to control Danielle and send her back to her Earth to kill Barry. What kind of man was he? Danielle thought.

"When your brother asked for my help with you, I was expecting you to be at the nursing room, not locked up here like a criminal." Harrison's teasing voice filled the silence on the place.

Danielle remained seat on the floor, glaring up at him. "You surely took your time to get here. Let me guess, you didn't feel like helping me but Cisco somehow pushed you into doing it."

"You can say that." His hand pressed the button to open the cell Danielle was, making her stand up and walk outside. "Shall we?"

Danielle simply walked past him without saying a word. Her head felt heavy, as if someone was applying some type of pressure against her temples. But she decided to stay quiet and wait until Harrison could examine her.

"Dr. Snow found some microchip on your brain. Any idea how it got inside?"

"Do you think that if I knew there was a microchip inside me I would stay quiet about it?" Danielle asked sarcastically, making Harrison sigh heavily.

"Let's just get over with this."

Harrison walked over to the computer with the digital version of the x-ray Caitlin had performed the day before. He adjusted his glasses as he tried to get a clear version of the chip, but not even with the enlargement was he able to say the type of chip it is.

"This won't be very helpful. I need something better than just an x-ray." He finally spoke, turning his attention to her.

"What? You want to open my head and find your way into the chip?"

Harrison shrugged, standing up to walk to the x-ray on the glass. "Unless we find a way to deactivate the chip, there's no technology that will let us remove it and a surgery can be very dangerous."

"You're a goddamn scientist, you make technology for the future, you are one of the most intelligent persons in the entire world so I trust you can find a way to deactivate this chip and stop me from eventually killing my brother."

Harrison was silent at her words. She was desperate, but he understood that since it was the same feeling he had to free his daughter. "This job of stealing the Flash's speed could be easier if I just leave the chip inside of you."

"Watch it." Danielle warned him with her eyes narrowed. But even now, she was feeling too tired to fight him and she really needed his help. "Look, the last thing I need is my family being afraid of me and being in the necessity of locking me in that horrible place. If you want my help then you need to help me."

"I don't need your help or anybody else's, I can do this alone." His tone gave away that he was somehow desperate and angry at the same time.

So before he could walk any further into the door, Danielle stood up from the bed and reached out for Harrison's hand. "You don't have to be alone in this, so stop pushing me to the side. If you don't want their help, fine, but at least let me help you."

Harrison's eyes looked from the floor to hers, his hand holding hers tightly enough to not hurt her. "Why are you doing this? I would hurt your brother in order to get my daughter, I can betray you all any moment…you don't know me, you don't know of what I am capable of yet you keep offering your help."

"I know that you won't hurt Barry because that's not how you are. You are cocky, proud, and even an egoist, but you're not a murderer. And I know that if you ever kill someone, you will have a good reason to do it." While talking, Harrison's free hand traveled from her arm to rest on the side of her neck, slowly pulling her closer. "I'm sorry if you don't want my help but know that I won't just sit down with my arms crossed and see you do all the work by yourself."

Harrison didn't respond at her, he simply leaned down and crushed his lips to hers. At first, Danielle didn't know if to kiss him back or not. She didn't want to catch feelings for someone who isn't even from her Earth, someone who will eventually disappear to his home one day and never come back. But it was too late, her lips began to move in response to his loving kiss.

. . .

After so many attempts on making some type of gun that could help them extract the microchip from Danielle or figure out some way of making a surgery, Harrison grew tired. He had Cisco's help and even Jay's, but nothing worked, they were doing something wrong and none of them could figure out what it was. Danielle on the other hand, was desperate. She appreciated the effort they were making, but she was starting to lose her head, if she hasn't lost it already.

"Hey, big sis." Barry, who was finally allowed to see the woman locked up in the pipeline, asked. After the few hard days of dealing with Patty being attacked and the new meta-human that was a real challenge and now, the news of the Reverse Flash coming to this Earth, Barry needed some time with her. More than that, he needed to tell her what was going on with the yellow speedster being in their city.

"At last. I was starting to miss you." Danielle answered as she walked closer to the door, letting Barry see the obvious tired face she had. "What did you do to convince them to let you in here?"

Barry gave her half a smile, crossing his arms to be more comfortable. "I've missed you too, Dan. But Harry told me they're nowhere close to finding out a way to extract that chip."

"Yeah, all the attempts have failed." There was obvious disappointment in her voice, making Barry wonder if it was the right thing to tell her about the unexpected visitor. "I guess whatever Zoom used to get it in was really advanced technology, even for Wells and Jay."

Danielle noticed Barry not paying her complete attention, like if he was distracted with something that made her curious. "Barry? Are you listening?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." He said, lying since he had no idea what she just said.

"You seem a little off."

The scarlet speedster sighed, running a hand through his hair. "There's two things I have to tell you. Something that's not too pleasant to hear and something that we can't figure out the why."

"Well, what is it?"

It took Barry few seconds to find the words to say, since he didn't want to stress her or worry her more than she already was. "The Reverse Flash is back. Eobard Thawne, the original one, he's here."

Danielle was taken off guard by those words. She never imagined to see him in his original body once again after the day their Earth's Harrison slowly disappeared and eventually turned into Thawne. "What's the other?" Frighten, she asked, not even meeting her brother's eyes.

"Jay is sick, something that's at cellular level." If the other news wasn't enough, this news about Jay was even worse. "Caitlin suggested finding his Earth-1 doppelganger but so far, we haven't found him."

"I have to help him. Barry, he's been there for me ever since we met and now it's my turn to help him."

"Dan, I understand you want to do something, but we don't know if the chip will turn you against me once again. It's something very risky to do."

"I know it is, but if anything happens, Harrison made a serum able to stop me." She argued, trying to get Barry to agree on letting her out. "Please, brother. I am already tired of being locked here like some criminal."

Barry knew it could be wrong to let her out but after all, she was his sister and seeing her locked was not right. "Fine, but I think it's better if we don't get too close. You help Jay and we stop Thawne."

"Don't say that name." Her way of saying it made Barry get chills down his spine, making him clear his throat.

"Right. I'll send Harry to get you out." He said before disappearing from the pipeline but not closing it.

Danielle had to wait for other 10 minutes until not Harrison but Jay appeared and let her free from the cell. Danielle didn't wait for him to say something, she just wrapped her arms around him and he did the same, bringing her close.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This isn't your fault or anyone else's but Zoom." He assured her with a small kiss on her forehead.

"I want to help you in any way I can. So let's get on our detective character and find your doppelganger."

Jay just smiled at the enthusiasm of the woman as both made their way upstairs and outside of STAR Labs. Being this the first time Danielle was out in more than four days, it felt so good to finally feel the sun on her skin. It felt like she had been trapped inside the pipeline for longer and now she felt free.

"Any idea where we can start looking?" Danielle asked as they got inside her car, though it was Jay who would drive and not her.

"How about we search for the class that graduated in science the year we graduated?" Jay suggested, turning the car on.

"Could be a good start. But we need permission to see those files and I don't think they'll let us have them just because."

In that moment, Jay turned to Danielle with a look that made Danielle's light bulb turn on. "Being locked up made me forget I can made people do whatever I want them to do."

"You will also want these." Jay handed her the box containing her green eye contacts. "Unless you'll erase their memory of us there."

"I'm not sure how messed up my powers are after whatever Zoom did to me so I won't risk it." She responded while attempting to place both contacts. "Barry didn't tell me much about what's going on with you. Want to tell me more?"

"Do you know a drug called Velocity 6?" He asked, glancing at her but Danielle just shook her head. "It's some type of serum to increase speed in a speedster like myself or Barry. I took that and it caused me to lose my speed. It's a very dangerous drug."

"Is it the one that's making you sick?"

Jay nodded, his eyes stick to the road. "I recently took another when I saved Wells and it affected me even more."

"Wait, wait. When did you saved Harrison?"

"Detective Spivot shot him after she broke into STAR Labs while following him. The bullet was too hard to take from a surgery so I had to use my speed and vibrate through his body to save him."

Danielle raised an eyebrow since no one told her about that incident. "And this Velocity 6 drug will do the same to others if they take it? Like Barry, for example."

"Yes, that's why I told Caitlin that they shouldn't make more. It's dangerous and far as we know, there's no cure."

Danielle said nothing else as they arrived to the university. It had been so long since she stepped a foot in there, but it was all so different. Both stepped outside, making their way to the science department where an old lady, probably on her 70s, checked the files on her desk.

"Evening, ma'am. My name is Danielle Allen and this is my friend Jay. We are wondering if there's a way we can look into the archive to look for a class that graduated from here not so long ago."

The old lady adjusted her glasses and looked at Danielle, then at Jay. "Where is your permission?" She asked, Danielle and Jay exchanging looks.

"I don't think you understand, ma'am. You will lead us to the archives and let us have a look at them." Danielle spoke normally but behind the lenses, her eyes were glowing violet as she mind-controlled the lady.

The lady behind the desk simply stood up and began walking through the hallway without saying any words. Danielle gave Jay a wink before following the other woman, reaching the last door on the left wall. After the old lady opened the door, Danielle made sure to tell her to stay there as she and Jay could search for the papers.

Eventually, Danielle was the one to find the class that graduated by the time Jay was supposed to graduate. Both began reading through the names, but there was no one with his name. They tried looking into other class behind but nothing.

"Are you sure you studied here?" Danielle asked, closing the last list and placing it back inside the box.

"If I studied Science in this Earth, I must've studied here." Jay sighed, a sigh of defeat. "Maybe we should use the face recognition system Cisco has on his computer."

"Let's hope it works."

After erasing the old lady's memory and leaving her back to do her work, the both exited the place and began walking back to the car. But while they were walking, Danielle caught a glimpse of a familiar face walking across the gardens wearing glasses and carrying a briefcase.

"What's the matter?" Jay asked upon seeing Danielle stop walking. She simply motioned him to see the man walking and that's when it hit him. "That's me."

"How do I look?"

"Why would you ask that?" Jay asked confused.

"Wait here." Leaving Jay still confused, Danielle casually walked toward the same direction as the other man. She noticed he was distracted reading some small book, so she carefully crashed into him, the book falling to the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I was distracted and didn't see where I was going."

Both kneeled down to get the book, exchanging some look before the man took a hold of the book and stood up. "It was my fault, I was too into the book."

Danielle smiled at him, taking her hand out for a shake. "My name's Danielle Allen."

"Hunter Zolomon, pleasure to meet you." Weird, Danielle thought. Jay's doppelganger but not carrying the same name.

"The pleasure is mine." She said while retrieving her hand from the shake. "Are you a professor here?"

"Yeah. Science professor." Zolomon answered, adjusting his glasses. "And you? I don't think I've seen you here before."

"Oh, no, I'm a psychiatrist. I was just taking a small walk around my old school." Danielle answered with a small smile while controlling just a small part of him, just enough for him to speak about himself. "You have quite a unique name."

Hunter chuckled nervously. "I've been told that before. My biological mother died during childbirth and I was adopted by the Zolomon family, they named me Hunter."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Danielle placed a hand on his shoulder, glad that the small controlling thing was working. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Hunter, but I must get going."

"Wait!" He called for her, making Danielle stop walking. "You think we can see each other again? I mean, if you want, that is."

Danielle raised an eyebrow before taking her small notebook and pen out of her purse and wrote her number on one of the pages, giving it to him. "See you around, Hunter."

Once said that, Danielle walked back to her car, where Jay was waiting inside. "Well?" He asked the second she got inside.

"Meet Hunter Zolomon, a Science professor here. His mother died during childbirth so he was adopted by the Zolomon family, reason why he doesn't have the same name as you. But, physical, he is you so we can work on a cure. He has my number and we'll meet again soon. Once I can gain his trust, we can get his healthy cells and help you."

"Danielle," Jay didn't dare to look at the woman, his left hand rubbing his forehead. "There's nothing we can do with him."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking about this since we were in the archives. My body was modified when I became a speedster. Even if we are the same person, he doesn't have the same cells as I do and they won't work."

Danielle looked at him with a disappointment face before leaning back on the seat. "So this of finding your Earth-1 doppelganger was a waste of time?"

"Well, now we know I exist on this Earth even if it's not with the same name." He tried to cheer her up, but it wasn't working.

"So what now? What's the alternative?"

"We can find Zoom and get my speed back. That's the only way."

Danielle sighed, finally looking at him. "All the bad happening to us is because of this man, whoever he is. When we find him, I'll make sure to destroy him the way he is destroying us."

"Hey," Jay moved his hands to hold hers. "We are all alive, we are strong and we will get through this together. Zoom is just one man against all of us."

"Because of him you're dying, my brother almost died, Jesse is still captive, and I am under his control. He is just one man, but he has managed to do more bad than a whole army."

"We'll stop him, I know we will." Danielle gave him an unsure smile before Jay leaned on his seat. "Let's get back to STAR Labs, I have to talk about this with Caitlin."

The road back was silent, except for the music on the radio. When they arrived, Jay excused to go and find Caitlin as Danielle walked inside the Cortex. It was weird that no one was there, but maybe they were busy with the other matter going around.

To her surprise, one of the monitors of the table was on with a camera from a cell on the pipeline. Inside that cell, there was a man, a man she recognized the moment she saw him. Not only the suit gave him away, but his golden hair was the same hair her son used to have.

Not thinking it twice, Danielle hurried down to the pipeline before the others arrived. She unlocked the entrance and called for the cell. She slowly walked further, but not much.

"Who is there? Is that you, Flash?" His voice was the same as the last time she saw him before he disappeared completely, making her heart beat fast. "Who are you?" He finally asked once Danielle was in the light.

"You don't know who I am?" Danielle asked and the man looked at her with a confused look.

"Should I know you?"

"You're Eobard Thawne, you're from the future. You got your powers by copying The Flash's ones since you idolized him but ended up hating him and being one of his adversaries. But you're here now, why are you here?"

"How do you know me?" The man walked closer to the glass, taking a better look of the woman. "How do you know I am from the future?"

"That would mess up the timeline, wouldn't it?" Danielle asked while wiping away the small tear that threat on coming down her eye. "You don't know who I am now, but I'm sure we'll meet later."

With that said, Danielle took steps back for the door to close, leaving the speedster confused but intrigued to know who that mysterious woman was. Danielle, on the other hand, felt a relief on her chest. Like if seeing her original lover's face was what she needed to once again, be happy and stop suffering.

"Looks like someone had their early morning coffee." Harrison greeted her as she arrived to the Cortex and noticed everyone on the nursery room.

"What's going on there?"

"Ramon. It appears that while this Thawne guy is still around here, the timeline is unstable and he is lost in-between." Danielle raised an eyebrow at his words and was about to walk to them when Harrison grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Barry is there and you can go full killer mode and we certainly don't want that."

The former green eyed woman sighed, moving a hand through her hair. "Fine. I'll go home for tonight and try to get some rest from the pipeline. If anything happens, please, let me know."

Harrison nodded at her and while she was placing her coat on, he approached from behind, his hands wrapping around her waist but his eyes remained on the others at the nursery room. "I found a way to steal some of your brother's speed without hurting him. It's going to be a small dose, just enough for Zoom to let Jesse go."

"If it won't hurt Barry, then I'm fine with it." Danielle turned around and gave him a single pat on the chest. "I'll go and rest now. Feel free to bother me if anything happens."

 _ **Hello, everybody, and welcome back.**_

 _ **First of all, I want to say sorry for taking so long to upload but as you know, school gets on the way with projects, homework, and exams. So please, don't think I abandoned this story, it's just the lack of time that's keeping me from writing.**_

 _ **Anyway, how are you guys liking this new episodes? Earth-2 is a very cool place to be, if it wasn't for Zoom. What's your theory on Jay and Zoom? I would like to know who you think Zoom is and if Jay (SPOILERS) really died or if he is the man trapped on Zoom's lair.**_

 _ **Remember that reviews are always welcomed. Thanks for the support on this story and for the new follows. x**_


	36. Chapter 36: Back to Earth-2 Pt 1

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

Monday morning. For the whole week, Danielle had been kept on her home against her own will after she tried to once again, attack her brother. She was desperate to find a way to take the chip off her brain, to be able to have control of her own body, to be able to see her own brother without wanting to hurt him or kill him.

The worst part of not being able to go out was when Joe told her about Iris getting hurt and being in the hospital. But she felt worse when they told her the reason of Barry not catching the piece of glass in time, because of the speed Harrison had taken away from him in order to give it to Zoom. She was part of what Harrison did, but he took all the blame and ended up locked in the pipeline. At least until Danielle was able to bring some sense into Barry that all Harrison did was to save his daughter.

Now, she was organizing her clothes for the third time in the week when Barry ringed the bell to the house. He was already prepared with a serum Harrison made to suspend Danielle's powers in case she tried to attack him again. Even if the scarlet speedster didn't like the idea of making the serum, he needed it just for protection.

"Please tell me you bring good news to me because I'm this close of losing my mind, if I haven't lost it already." Danielle said as soon as she opened the door and stepped aside to let her brother inside.

Barry took a deep breath, pocketing his hands on his jeans, "We're going to Earth-2." He simply said, not meeting her confused violet eyes. "We're going to help Harry get his daughter back and stop Zoom."

Danielle raised an eyebrow at how convinced he sounded. She knew this idea could end up in them being successful or in them failing at the hands of the blue speedster. Either way, Danielle knew she was not going to just stay there while they did all the job, even if she didn't want to go back to that place.

"I'll come with you." She finally said, holding her chin up. "And don't think you can convince me other way, I'll go as well and help rescue Jesse."

"No, you can't go there. Did you forget what Zoom did to you the last time you were there?"

"No, I didn't forget, but being there could also mean Harrison can work with his technology and get this chip out of me once and for all." Barry didn't seem convinced by her words. He wanted to keep not only himself safe, but her as well.

"Barry, please. For the last days I have been isolated from everyone else. My sister was in the hospital and I couldn't visit her, whenever I see you I want to kill you…my own family is scared of me. I just want this to be over."

The scarlet speedster noticed the tiredness of her face and he knew better than anyone else how bad she felt. This was going to be very risky, but it was a risk he was going to take to save his sister. "Fine. Under one condition. If things go wrong, you stay by Harry's side and do whatever it takes to get yourself out of Earth-2 alive."

"I'm not leaving that Earth without you, Barry."

"Just promise me that, Danielle."

The woman bit the inside of her cheek before nodding. "I promise."

"Good. Get ready because we leave today." Once said that, Barry leaned to kiss Danielle on the forehead before walking back to the entrance and speed away toward the CCPD.

After Barry left, it took Danielle about fifteen minutes to get ready, wearing her suit beneath her normal clothes. She wasn't sure if her powers were going to be able to work this time on Earth 2, but it was better to be prepared. So with everything ready, she called for a cab, since Harrison had took her car, and shortly arrived at STAR Labs.

The first one to receive her was Jay, who had an unamused look on his face. "You can't go there, Danielle. This mission is too dangerous for them, even more for you. We still don't know what Zoom can make you do, so don't risk yourself."

"Jay," Danielle sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The only reason I'm doing this is because I already know where Zoom is keeping Jesse. I promised I was going to help her and get her out of there, so yes, I have to go."

Judging from Jay's face, Danielle knew he was not comfortable with the idea, but there was no way she was staying behind. "Besides, Harrison can work with his toys and get the chip off my brain."

"Nothing that I say will make you change your mind, right?" Danielle gave him a small smile while shaking her head. "Just…be careful."

Before Danielle could say anything else, a sting on the side of her neck made her wince, taking her hand to the place where she felt the pain. She turned around to see Harrison holding some type of syringe before her sight was clouded and she fell unconscious on the arms of the man.

"You could've said something before doing that, Wells." A rather upset Jay said, narrowing his eyes at the other man.

"We both know she wasn't going to agree on doing that, Garrick." Harrison responded while rolling his eyes. "Come on, everyone is waiting downstairs."

With the finally joining the rest of the team down at breach, the goodbyes began. It was obvious everyone was afraid of the small plan Barry came up with, but they trusted him and now it was time for the truth. With everything ready and in a blink of an eye, the four of them were already in Earth 2.

By the time Danielle finally woke up, they were at Harrison's office. Her head was spinning and she could hear voices echo in the distance, but couldn't difference who was talking. Finally, when her vision started to become clear, she found the strength to stand up and she could finally see the other men in the room plus someone else with them.

"Danielle." Unknowing to her, this Earth's version of her brother was with them and he was the first one to notice the woman in the other side of the room standing up.

"Yes, yes, it's me. Did you forget I came along or what?" After rubbing her eyes and finding the silence falling on the room rather weird, she looked up to them and found that the one talking to her was not her brother. "Oh, no." She muttered to herself.

Barry and Cisco were so confused at the scene Harrison had to take the teaser and knock Earth-2 Barry. "This was a big mistake, Allen." He said to the other Barry. "There's one rule you have to know, and that is that no one can see your sister walking around."

"Wait, I don't understand. What's wrong with it?" Barry asked right away as Danielle walked to the unconscious man.

"I'm dead on this Earth, Barry." She simply responded while taking the glasses of her brother's doppelganger and giving them to the other Barry. "My Earth-2 persona married Harrison, they had a lovely daughter named Jesse and everything was perfect until the particle accelerator exploded and she died."

Both Cisco and Barry looked over at Harrison, who was looking down at his desk like if he was reading some papers. "Why didn't you tell us about this?" Barry asked at him.

"What difference would that had made? You would've pity me since the beginning knowing that your Earth-2 niece was in trouble?" Harrison finally turned to him, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That doesn't matter right now. We are here now and we have to find Zoom fast because we only have 48 hours or the breach will be forever closed." Cisco finally spoke, gaining a nod from everyone else before Barry took off toward the CCPD, leaving the other alone.

"My materials are there for you to use, I have other business to do." Harrison told Cisco before motioning Danielle to follow him to the next room.

Danielle simply gave Cisco a shrug of not knowing what was going on, but she still followed the other man. He pulled a chair for her to sit down on the round table filled with lots of metal pieces she didn't know what were for as he walked around the place gathering other stuff.

"Are you okay?" The redhead asked when she noticed the upset look on his face. She guessed it was because of the mistake Barry did moments ago, but then again, it could be something else.

"When Barry said you wanted to come, I told him it was not a good idea, but I didn't tell him the reason. He probably deserved the truth. Now than this Earth Barry saw you, it will be difficult to make him forget."

' _Make him forget'_ those words light the bulb inside Danielle's brain as she stood from the seat and walked to a near mirror. Her eyes were still violet, like if this time, the trip didn't affect her like the last time.

"Harrison, I still have my powers. They didn't disappear." She said as then man walked to her. "I can erase his memory, that way we don't have to explain the whole thing and probably confuse him."

"This isn't about erasing his memory." Harrison suddenly snapped and Danielle found herself surprised by his acting, even Cisco turned his attention to him, making him sigh to calm himself down. "Your family from this Earth hates me. They blame me for your death, and for everything else. Barry used to be the one to always take my side until the particle accelerator accident, when even he turned his back to me. Jesse doesn't even know them well enough and I think that's the main reason why your mother hates me—"

Danielle's heart stopped for a moment, raising a hand to make him stop talking. "My _mom_?"

"Mrs. Allen is still alive on this Earth. Barry didn't turn into the Flash, therefore no Reverse Flash to kill your mother." As Harrison explained, Danielle felt the necessity of looking for the woman. But messing with something as big as that in this Earth could have consequences, and it was probably not a good idea.

"Your family's lives here are different. Not only your mother is alive, but Barry married Iris, who the top detective at the CCPD while Joe is a singer at a club."

Danielle couldn't help but laugh at what he just said. "Joe, a singer? Well, that's something I never imagined he would do."

"He's a great one. He sang at our wedding, even if Barry tried to convince you otherwise." Harrison chuckled a bit, his eyes looking down at his left hand where his ring remained intact. Danielle noticed this and placed his hands on top of his.

"Even if you're really stubborn, and egoist, and sometimes a bit of an asshole…you're still a great person, Harrison. Maybe not everyone will be able to see that, but at least I can and that's something, right?" She gave him a smile and received one back.

"It's everything to me." His hand traveled to Danielle's neck as he pulled her closer, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Now, let's get working on that chip."

For the rest of the evening, both Cisco and Harrison were too busy resolving their respective problems. Every once in a while Harrison would take a break and help Cisco with things he didn't understand and sometimes Cisco would help him with Danielle. For the redhead, it was weird seeing both actually working and not arguing or annoying each other like the normally would, but right now there was no time for childish acting.

Eventually, Harrison was able to ask one of his colleagues to lend him some mini bots he was working on before the whole Zoom incident. He firstly made sure they were still working, and in fact, they remained the same as he left them. So with a small help from Cisco, who was too amazed by the bots, they programmed them to look for the chip that was in Danielle's system.

"Are you sure I won't feel anything?" A scared Danielle asked as Harrison handed her a glass of water and a pill that contained the bots inside.

"It will be over sooner than you think." He assured her, taking his seat back in front of the monitor they would use to see the bot's journey.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you, you hear me?" Cisco as well showed his support to his friend, and finally, Danielle took the pill and started to feel sleepy.

The whole procedure took them at least hour and a half. Harrison, as well as Cisco, were tired of all the hard work they've been doing. But it all paid well when the bots eventually found the chip inside her brain and carefully, took it away. It was a delicate extraction, since one bad movement and they could hurt Danielle, but Harrison was professional enough to take it all with care.

Just when they finished taking the bots out, Barry came back to the Labs and told them everything about the incident with this Earth's Ronnie and Caitlin. The discussion and the voices once again woke Danielle up. She looked around and found out that both Barry and Harrison were gone and Cisco was the only one standing there with a worried face.

"Cisco, what's going on?"

The man looked over the door before making his way to her. "There's a small problem with the whole operation." He told her and she just motioned him to say more about it. "Barry encountered with Ronnie and Caitlin's doubles. They're Deathstorm and Killer Frost in this Earth, two supervillains that knew Barry wasn't from here."

"Ronnie and Cait are villains here? That's something I would never expected to hear." She said surprised and Cisco nodded.

"Thing is that it won't be long until Zoom knows we're here, Harry said they work for him and we need to hurry or bad thing can happen."

"Where's Barry now?"

Cisco moved his hand to the back of his neck. "He's at the hospital. Joe got hurt on the fight and he went to be by Iris' side."

"I see." Even if deep down those words hurt, she kept reminding herself that they were not the people she grew up with, that her family was safe back on her Earth. "What about the chip? Is it out already?"

Cisco held a finger up before going to the table to grab a transparent container with the chip inside of it. "Can't believe this small thing was causing so much in me."

"This Earth's technology is amazing."

The doors to the room slid open, Barry emerging from them. His faced showed sadness but also determination. "Barry, did something wrong happened?"

The speedster took the glasses off, placing them on the table. "I just saw Joe die, right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it but hold Iris."

Cisco and Danielle shared a look before she walked to her brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know these people might act, look, and speak just like the ones we know, but they're not them and you have to understand that, Bar. I'm sorry you had to witness Joe's death but our Joe is safe back home."

"Yeah, I know." He tried to give her a smile, but only managed half of it. "The CCPD has a track on where to find Deathstorm and Killer Frost. If the place is correct, we have a chance of finding Zoom."

"This gun will get Killer Frost to talk." Cisco said while holding the gun he was working on up. "I can go with them and use it."

"If he goes I go. My powers are back to normal and I have full control of my body once again. If the gun doesn't get them talking, I will." Danielle proposed right away, but Barry just shook his head.

"You can't be seen by Iris or anyone else, remember? And I need you to stick by Harry's side. This can be a dangerous run and I won't risk you." Danielle opened her mouth to say something else, but Barry spoke first once again. "Let's go, Cisco."

Both men took off toward the CCPD, where Iris and her partner were already gearing up. Meanwhile, Danielle had to take two deep breaths to control herself from doing something. This was the first time in days she was finally able to get out of her house and be free from Zoom's control and now she couldn't even get out of Harrison's office. It wasn't fair, she thought, she could be more help to Barry in battle but her brother couldn't see that.

Danielle looked around, finally taking in the surroundings. She walked to the main desk and sat on the chair. She took a look at the few pictures that were on top of it, but one of them took her attention. It was a picture of Harrison, Jesse, and her Earth-2 doppelganger. Jesse was still a child, probably four or five years old. Danielle was hoped on Harrison's back and Jesse was on Danielle's back. They all looked so happy and it was clear they were enjoying the moment.

The doors to the office slid open once again with Harrison coming inside, but Danielle didn't bother to put the picture down. "I remember that day was Jesse's favorite day of the year, the day we would always go to the park early in the morning, have a picnic and play for the rest of the day or until she would get tired. But that year was different. After the photo was taken, my wife began to feel so much pain on her lower stomach we had to take off to the hospital as fast as we could. She was pregnant with a second child by that time, and that day, she lost it. A miscarriage, the doctors said."

Harrison took a moment, taking the photo on his hands. "She got depression after that day. She wouldn't eat, sleep, go out of the house, she would only cry and blame herself for it. I had to stay strong for Jesse, she was too young to understand what was happening to her mother. It got to the point where sometimes I wouldn't even allow her to go to the bedroom with her. Until one day, Jesse got very sick. She was in the hospital for almost a week and that's when Danielle finally came out of the bedroom to check on her and be with her. I think, that since then, they both became closer than before."

It was obvious to Danielle that talking about that wasn't easy, but truth is that he was telling her that because he felt comfortable sharing those memories with her. This time, Danielle said nothing but stand up and embrace him in a tight hug. He didn't need words, her hug was enough for him. But it was shortly broken when her mind clouded with pain coming from Barry's mind that made her back away.

"What's wrong?" Harrison quickly asked but Danielle just stood there, trying to figure out what was happening. "Danielle, what happened?"

Finally, she looked up at him, her face pale. "I—I don't know what just happened but…Zoom has Barry."

"What?"

Not responding to him, Danielle went to grab her coat and placed it on as Harrison observed her. "Zoom captured Barry, he took him to the same place he held me hostage." She finally explained a little more, turning once again to him. "I need to help him. I need to help my brother."

"Are you out of your mind? You're not going there by yourself." Harrison tried to stop her, but Danielle just shook her head.

"Ever since I've been here and back to my Earth everyone has been trying to push me away. I want to help, okay? I know I can and I can't wait for you to come up with something because the longer we are here, the less time Barry has. He's my little brother, Harrison, and I'm not going to stay here and wait for something bad to happen to him."

Harrison knew he couldn't fight it, she was going to do it even if he tried to stop her. So instead of telling her no, he leaned and finally placed his lips on hers in a sweet kiss. "Be careful out there and take this." He took his watch off from his wrist and placed it on Danielle's.

She said nothing else, just a simple nod to him before walking out of the office. This was probably a bad idea and she could end up dead at the hands of Zoom, but she had to try it. There was no clue on her of where Zoom could be hiding, but the best shot of knowing where to go was to find one of Zoom's pets and that was to find Killer Frost.

 _ **Hello, everyone!**_

 _ **I know, it's been so long since I updated this story, but school and outside activities are taking away my time. I apologize for that, but I'll try to hurry the next chapter since I've been looking forward to write it.**_

 _ **What are your guys thoughts on the recent episodes? I'm really looking forward to today's episode and traveling back in time. It looks like a very interesting and scary episode with whatever monster they showed us.**_

 _ **Anyway, let me know what you guys are thinking of the story, remember reviews are always welcomed, your opinion here is important. Until the next chapter! x**_

 _ **P.S. I would really want to ask you guys to not post spoilers in the review area because I usually watch the episodes hours later than everyone else or until the next day. It's really of a bad taste to me, specially when someone reviewed Zoom's identity when I didn't even know he was going to be on the episode and totally ruined everything to me. This show is my favourite and having spoilers like that before watching the episode makes me quite mad, so please, I'm nicely asking you guys to not do that. Thanks.**_

 _ **CharmFelicis.- I'm so glad you're liking them! I'll try to continue them. :-)**_

 _ **darnice.- Eobard didn't know about Danielle's existence until the night he killed Nora and soon began to find her interesting when she denied that another man was in the house that night. As she grew up, he fell in love with her. And as for your other review, that you will have to wait and see. ;-) Thanks for following the story!**_


	37. Chapter 37: Back to Earth-2 Pt 2

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

When Cisco was back to STAR Labs and told the news of Barry being captured by Zoom, Harrison understood why Danielle wanted to look for her brother so badly. But he also knew that the blue speedster was out for blood, his blood, and probably it was better for her to be away from him. But if something bad happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

Meanwhile, Danielle took a cab to the CCPD. She had no idea of where Killer Frost could be, but if she could use her powers to get into Ronnie's brain, maybe she could still find something before everything in his brain could be lost. But she had to be careful, no one in the city could see her or she could put herself in danger.

The CCPD was the same as the one in her Earth, which was a plus to her because she knew the place better than any other place. Police officers were all running around the place, apparently Zoom was delivering some messages of capturing Wells, putting every civilian's life in danger.

Danielle managed to get past the main entrance to the back of the place where the lockers were. She was lucky to find just one woman leaving her stuff in one of the lockers. When the brunette noticed Danielle, her hand immediately moved to the gun holster on her side.

"Ma'am, you cannot be here." She calmly said and Danielle just lifted her head, the officer recognizing her. "Mrs. Wells? I—I thought you were dead."

"We can make this the simple way or the hard way." Danielle said while locking the door and walking further to the other woman. "I need access to the newest body brought to you today. Either you can help me or get out of my way."

The woman tighten the grip on the gun and Danielle noticed it. "I do not believe on the dead coming back to life."

"Do you believe in the impossible," Danielle stepped closer to see the name on the badge. "Officer Amber?"

The officer blinked several times before nodding. "Then you must believe me when I say I'm not the person you're thinking. Now, if you stay quiet about it and help me, I'll put on a good word on Detective West and get yourself a promotion."

Officer Amber doubted it at first, but her grip started to loosen. "If you're not Mrs. Wells, then who are you?"

"I'm her twin sister, you can call me Emily." She held her hand up for a shake and was surprised when the officer indeed shook her hand.

"You two look very alike."

"Yeah, been told that." Danielle smiled a bit, relief that the officer believed in everything she was saying. "Now, you must know Zoom is eager to get Dr. Wells, right? Well, Amber, I need your help to find one of his minions, Killer Frost."

"We just had two bodies arrive today and Killer Frost wasn't one of them." The officer said, walking to the back of the room to get a police uniform. "Put this on and I can take you to the morgue."

It didn't take the redhead too long to change into the new attire, leaving her other suit beneath but without the other officer knowing about it. Once they were ready, Officer Amber told Danielle, or Emily to her, that it was better if she would cover her face with a hat since not a lot of people would take it well to see her face.

The road down to the morgue was a success, and Danielle was glad that they didn't encounter Iris or some serious explanation would be necessary. So once in the morgue, Officer Amber told the doctor inside to follow her upstairs to give Danielle the time necessary to do what she had to.

It felt horrible being in a place where many dead people had been, but it was all part of the plan. She walked to the first body in the table and hesitating a bit, pulled the white cover just to reveal the face of not Ronnie, but Cisco. Her hand moved to cover her mouth since she never imagined to see her best friend's doppelganger dead.

"This Earth is pretty messed up." She mumbled to herself as she covered the body once again and moved to the next one.

Finally, Ronnie's body. It was not easy to see it once again since the last time she saw him, she failed to save him. Making sure no one was around, Danielle placed her hands on both sides of the dead man's head and began looking into his memories. She saw some memories of the past, memories of him and Caitlin torturing people, agreeing to work for Zoom, etc. Until one memory of the couple being at the forest and Frost making an in ice bridge to a cave on the mountain caught her attention.

"Got you."

After getting what she needed, Danielle knocked on the door twice to let the office know she was ready. Officer Amber opened the door and allowed her to get out. "Got what you wanted?"

"Yes, Office, thanks for your help."

With a last nod, Danielle made her way back upstairs and to the exit. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed a familiar face giving orders to some of the young officers around, Iris. She was right on knowing that Iris would've made a good detective, but Joe always refused to let her into the dangerous job.

Iris felt someone watching her and for a moment, their eyes met. The young detective was not sure what her eyes were seeing, but Danielle simply gave her a wink before turning around and walking away. Iris excused herself from the officers to follow, but when she got outside, Danielle was already gone, or so did Iris thought since she was just hiding behind a tree until Iris gave up and turned back inside.

So once Iris was gone, Danielle walked to where the officer had the cars parked. There was only two cars in there, one of them completely locked up while the other had the windows down. She casually walked to the one with the windows down and glanced inside to see if the keys were somewhere inside. Lucky for her, the keys were ready for her to start the car, and so she did, driving away toward the outsides of the city into the woods.

Being in the woods was something Danielle always enjoyed. The feel of the fresh air against her skin and the smell of nature reminded her so much of her mother and how she always prepared peanut and butter sandwiches for both her and Barry.

But this time, the woods felt different. It was not the same happy feel and Danielle was not sure if she liked it. The temperature made it feel like it was the middle of winter, but nothing was frozen up so that was a good sign.

"I do not do well with intruders." The voice was similar to her friend back in Earth-1, but she sounded more dangerous. "What are you doing here?"

Danielle slowly turned around, holding her hands up in the air. "I didn't know the woods were now a property, I thought it was for everyone."

Killer Frost walked around the woman, taking a good look at her. "Another outsider, how exciting."

"How can you know I'm an outsider?"

"A dead woman walking among the living? Even for this city that's something impossible." Frost kept walking around, her hands starting to produce ice as if ready to attack. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you know where Zoom might be keeping The Flash." Even if inside she was kind of afraid, Danielle tried not to show it and take it all easy.

"Why would I tell you that? Do you really think you stand a chance against Zoom?" After asking that, Frost lifted her hands up and fired at Danielle, making the woman jump to the other side while making a shield to protect herself.

"Ah, another meta-human." The ice woman lowered her hands and walked closer. "If I hand you to Zoom, maybe he will forgive me and set me free."

Danielle felt her body tense as she used the tree near to stand up. She wanted this to be a nice and calm talk, but Frost didn't seem to think the same. So with her mind, Danielle began to choke her and lift her few centimeters from the ground. Frost gasped, struggling to find whatever that was choking her, but there was nothing.

"Tell me where I can find Zoom." Her violet eyes were glowing and filled with anger. That's when Frost knew she was not playing. "I won't ask it again, Frost."

"T-there's a cave, up in a mountain five miles from here." The white haired woman said, coughing to get some air in her lungs. "I can take y-you there."

"I got all I need." After saying that, Danielle let the woman drop into the floor and knocked her out.

The road toward the place Frost told her was fast since it wasn't that far. In fact, when Danielle reached the cliff, there was a big tower crane that lead to the entrance of a cave on top of the mountain. She looked around to see if there was a way for her to climb, but there was none, the only way was to climb the tower and walk all the way to the entrance.

"You better not get yourself killed, Danielle." Taking a deep breath, the redhead began to climb up. It wasn't an enjoyable adventure, but it was more than what she has ever done before.

When she reached the top, everything seemed so small. It was a very high place, good think she wasn't afraid of heights. There was another deep breath she took before starting to move towards the cave. Her hands were shaking, her heart was pounding fast and hard as she walked through the grates.

Finally, she got to the end and there was a simple jump she had to make to reach the cave. If Zoom didn't end up killing her, missing the jump could. So with all her strength, Danielle made the jump, the small heels from her shoes almost making her slip. She let the air she was holding out before looking around to make sure Zoom was not there.

The violet eyed woman walked further, being silent and as careful as she could. There were some voices coming from inside and she recognized them as Jesse and Barry, so she hurried to walk further just to find Jesse on the same cell as before and Barry on one similar to hers.

"Danielle?" Barry was the first one to see her, an excitement filling his body. "Wait, you shouldn't be here. Zoom can come back any second."

Danielle leaned closer to the glass, placing her hand on the glass. "Are you okay? Did Zoom hurt you?"

"No, no, he didn't. I'm fine."

Making sure he was alright, Danielle then walked to Jesse, whose eyes filled with tears when seeing the woman again. "You came back."

Danielle placed a hand on Jesse's one, squeezing it. "I told you I was getting you out of here."

The redhead walked back to scan the rest of the area. He had made some adjustments as well as adding some else in another glass cell. As much as she wanted to ask, there was no time to do it.

"Is there a way you can get out of this?" Danielle asked to her brother but he just shook his head. "Then I'll find a way."

A hammer on a near table seemed the right thing for her to break a glass. She motioned Barry to step behind before swinging the hammer toward the glass, but to her surprise, it didn't do any damage to the glass. But she didn't give up and once again, took another swing after another after another.

"Stop it, it's useless." Barry told her.

Danielle was about to say something when a cold blade made its way through her abdomen. Jesse was the first one to scream, trying to free herself from the chains. Barry remained still, in shock, looking at her sister as she looked down at the stain of blood forming on the police shirt before looking up at her attacker.

"You failed to get the Flash's speed. Now, you die." The distorted voice of Zoom told her while pushing the blade deeper.

"No!" Barry began to pound on the glass with his fists. He needed to vibrate through the glass again and be successful this time.

Danielle tried to use her mental powers to hurt Zoom, but she was too weak. Her eyes began to cloud, her breathing became unsteady…she was dying and everyone in the room knew it. So as Zoom was distracted killing the redhead, Harrison, Cisco and the others found their way up to the hideout.

Harrison, upon seeing the scene with the woman, fired at Zoom as fast as he could, sending him to the other side of the room. Danielle's body fell into the ground as Zoom's hand took away the blade from her, letting the blood flow out of her body faster than before.

Earth-2 Barry ran to the cell where his other self was being held at, speaking some words of encouragement for him to vibrate out. And not only was his words helpful, but seeing his sister in his need made him get out of the glass.

"Get Jesse." Danielle said to Harrison as he knelt down her. "Get her out of here."

"We're not leaving without you." Harrison assured her while Barry joined the both, nodding once at Harrison for him to get Jesse.

As Frost and Harrison freed Jesse, Cisco kept his gun pointed at Zoom, who was attempting to get up from the ground. Both Iris and other Barry were seeing the scene, unsure on what they could do until Barry got brave enough to go to Danielle.

"You need to get her to a hospital." The glassed man said to his other self. "She doesn't have much time, you need to go back to your Earth."

"You look like the nerd I always thought my Barry would grow up to be." Danielle managed to say to the doppelganger of her brother, gaining a smile from him.

"I'm glad I could get to see you once again, sis." The man told her through some tears forming in his eyes. "Even if we don't exactly know each other."

"I wish this could be better times." She joked, coughing as breathing was beginning to be hard.

Once Frost and Harrison were done saving Jesse, Frost began to attack Zoom to keep him on the ground as Harrison helped Barry get the woman off the floor and carefully carried her on his arms.

"Allen, we need to go." He said and Barry looked over at Zoom.

Everyone began to exit the cave, fearing for their lives if Frost wasn't enough to hold the blue speedster. Danielle told them about the police car parked near and that way, everyone made it to STAR Labs safe, Barry being in the need of speeding Danielle toward the office and placing her on the bed.

"We need to apply pressure." She could barely say and Barry nodded, taking the shirt that was his and shredding it to wrap it around the woman's waist.

Soon, everyone began to arrive. Cisco reminding everyone it was time for them to leave and got back to their Earth before the breach got closed. The goodbyes to the Earth-2 Barry and Iris had to be quick as well as Harrison gathering few of his things from the lab since he agreed on going back to Earth-1 with Jesse. Danielle felt more than glad to have them both over, so she didn't fight it.

With everything ready, Barry opened the door to where the breach was located as Cisco let Danielle help herself from his shoulders and along with Jesse, they were the first ones to appear on the other side of the breach. Joe hurried to help Cisco and worried, looked at the woman. "What happened?"

"Zoom stabbed her." Cisco said as Danielle once again began to cough. "She needs medical help."

Caitlin hurried to get the clinical bed they had ready in case of an emergency as the others came back through the breach. When finally Harrison and Barry were back, Jay closed the breach and even through her pain, Danielle managed to smile.

But the happiness lasted shortly as Zoom's hand went through Jay's chest and dragged him inside the breach. Her world suddenly stopped once again. But she could not do anything as the blood loss was already too much for her to handle, eventually making her pass out. Joe hurried to feel for her pulse, but it was too weak it was nearly impossible to tell if she had any.

Barry knew Caitlin was not going to be much of a help, so she took the woman on his arms and speed her off to the hospital, where he requested immediate help. All they could do now was wait.

 _ **Hello, everyone!**_

 _ **I was going to wait until next week to upload this chapter but since I know you guys wanted to know what happened, well, here it is. I had to change some stuff from where they save Barry and Jesse to fit the story, but it was just a small change, hope you don't mind.**_

 _ **Anyway, let me know what you guys think of this heroic, or probably stupid, act of Danielle. Her brother and "daughter" are safe, but she's not and she's really close to death. Reviews are welcomed, as always, let me hear you guys.**_

 _ **darnice.- He just injected her the same serum they have been using to knock her down since the travel to Earth-2 could've been dangerous and give away to Zoom that they were going there sooner. It was also to prevent any kind of accident in the road. Thanks for reading the story!**_

 _ **ReverseFlash32.- I am! Haha thank you so much, hope you enjoy this one as well.**_

 _ **Bryon12.- I agree that the real Jay is probably the one in the cell and Zoom is in fact Hunter Zolomon. If you haven't seen the sneak peek for the next episode, they will tell us the backstory of Zoom and the name of Zolomon is on the STAR Labs' team monitor. So probably all our questions will be solved next episode of the show. And yes, she has one but Barry still thought it was better to not get involved.**_


	38. Chapter 38: Recovery

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

A small table on the middle of the room, decorated with candles and red roses on the center. There were two plates with an unusual dinner for the romantic occasion, Big Belly burgers with French fries and a small container with ketchup. Danielle couldn't help but laugh when Harrison pulled the cover plate and revealed their dinner.

"So this is your idea of some romantic evening, Big Belly Burgers?" She jokingly asked as he took a seat on the other end of the table.

"It's something we both like, love. Besides, it's been a long while since you let me buy one."

Danielle rolled her eyes, taking once of the fries to her mouth. "You were eating at least three in the week. It's not good for your body and you'll get fat."

"I'll go for a run every morning until burning them." He suggested but Danielle shook her head. "Fine, I'll keep the burger eating low."

"Thank you."

Both of them continued on eating and talking about their days. Danielle excited over the new patient she had, a criminal who blamed his crimes to people who didn't exist. It was the kind of patients she liked to treat and find what caused their behavior.

Once they were done, Harrison got up from his seat and walked to the speakers on the other table and began playing some music. Danielle didn't say a word as he walked to her and offered his hand, which she gladly took. He led her away from the table and wrapped his other free hand on her waist, beginning to dance at the rhythm of the music.

"Dr. Wells, I didn't know you dance." Danielle admitted at the pace he was keeping and how good he was at it.

"I have my secrets, Dr. Allen." He said with a smirk and a quick wink that made Danielle smile.

"Don't we all?"

As Danielle wrapped her arms around his neck, the scientist leaned closer to kiss her. A deep, slow, and sweet kiss. But slowly, everything around began to disappear, as if it was fading. Danielle was waking up just to find herself once again on the same hospital bed.

It's been a week since the return of Earth-2, a week since Zoom buried a blade deep inside Danielle and vibrated a hand through Jay's chest. The team was devastated, another death they had to deal with. Besides that, the constant worries for Danielle's life. She was still alive, but too delicate thanks to the blade penetrating her liver and getting her into surgery.

Most of the time, Jesse would stay with her at the hospital since it was nearly impossible for Harrison to go. But Danielle understood, there would be enough time when she would get home. And that wasn't going to be too long from now since the doctors were already allowing her to be free.

Joe was the one to pick her up, pushing the wheelchair through the hallways until reaching the main entrance and helping her get inside his police car. Danielle couldn't help but silently sigh since the last time she was allowed out of the hospital, Joe took her and her newborn child on his police car.

They drove toward Danielle's house where everyone was waiting for her arrival, even Jesse had been kind enough to bake a chocolate cake and Harrison bought vanilla ice cream to accompany the cake.

But Danielle was in no mood to celebrate anything or be with anyone for the matter. She wasn't angry, or sad, or happy, like if all her emotions had left her body the moment they returned to this Earth. And Joe noticed it right away, but didn't mention in just to stop something from happening. So he simply helped her get out and brought her the cane she was going to need for the next couple of days to help her walk better without hurting.

"Thanks, Joe." She said with a simple small smile. "I would very much appreciate if you could tell them I want to rest, if it's okay."

Joe didn't want to leave the woman alone since it was nearly impossible to tell if she was really feeling okay, but simply nodded at her and together, they slowly walked to the entrance, Joe opening the door for her to get inside.

Danielle was greeted by everyone inside and a small 'Welcome back' banner hanging from the walls at the entrance of the living room. Barry was the first one to approach her, both smiling at each other before the speedster carefully wrapped his arms around her. She felt a big relief to see him as he did with her.

"We'll get through this." He whispered at her before placing a kiss on her temple.

Danielle said no word as he backed and let the redhead look at everyone around. "I appreciate you guys coming all the way here, but I hope you understand I'm tired and in need of some rest."

Everyone looked at each other as she began walking further into the hallway that took her into the rooms. Naturally, Harrison followed her, not before asking Jesse to give them all a piece of cake with ice cream before they left. The teen nodded and did what she was told, leaving the two adults alone.

Before Danielle could sit on the bed, a knock from the door made her sigh but she didn't respond. Either way, Harrison made his way inside, closing the door behind him before walking to sit beside her. He noticed the tired look on her face, making him place a hand on top of hers getting Danielle's eyes on him.

"You look beautiful." His words made Danielle give him a small smile through the tears that began to form on her eyes, but Harrison's fingers quickly dried them away. "You're lucky to have your family and friends to look after you. They even made Jesse get a little jealous because she wanted to spend more time with you and they kept sending her home."

A small chuckled escaped her lips, but it didn't last that much. "How is she liking it here?"

"She's still having a hard time, but it's a matter of time she gets used to it." Harrison didn't want to tell her the reality of Jesse still not getting a hold of this Earth, she didn't need something to worry about for now. "And you, how are you feeling?"

She wanted to say that she was fine, that he shouldn't worry about her. But they would only be lies, and she was tired of lies. "He's getting to us, he's finding a way to make everything go down in a matter of seconds. Why? What have we done to him to gain so much hate from one person?"

"Danielle," Harrison grabbed her face on his hands and softly moved his thumbs on her cheeks. "Zoom is not our problem anymore, you understand me? All the breaches are closed, he won't be able to hurt you or anyone else again."

"If I ever see him again, I'll make sure to kill him for what he did to us and to Jay."

Harrison decided not to say any other word, he simply kissed her forehead and just then, another knock on the door was heard, this time it was Jesse who emerged from the door. Danielle nodded at her, allowing to walk inside and leaving a space between her and Harrison for Jesse to sit down.

"Everyone's already gone." She said without meeting the older woman's eyes.

Danielle took that she was still afraid, that this was all new to her and decided to place a hand on her shoulder. "I told you I was going to bring you to my Earth, didn't I? It might not be all futuristic like the one you used to live in, but I promise to make whatever I can in my power to make you feel like home."

Jesse finally smiled and Danielle opened her arms to offer a hug she gladly took. Her violet eyes met Harrison´s blue ones and he didn´t hesitate to join the hug. It was true that Danielle was not the same woman he met years ago, but he knew there was something special in her, something that was going to bring his small family back together.

"You probably should rest for now." Harrison said once they broke away from the hug and motioned Jesse to get up and leave. "If you need anything, just call out for us."

"I'll make sure to do it."

One said that, both Earth-2 Wells' made their way outside, leaving the woman alone. She leaned back on the pillows, careful to not make any harsh movement. Her eyes closed slowly, but her mind filled with memories about the current dreams she was having with her speedster husband. Some of them were made up dreams her mind would make, but others were memories like the time he proposed to the time she announced her pregnancy. Though remembering him still hurt, there was something pleasing about those dreams that let her rest in ease, and she was happy about it.

. . .

The smell of fresh brewed coffee filled the kitchen fast enough for Danielle to smile at the lovely smell. She poured herself some on her cup, adding two spoons of sugar and milk. With the coffee ready, she finally took a sip and let the liquid warm her body that was too cold thanks to the windy day.

"Good morning." Jesse's voice made the red head turn around and see the teen, who was wearing one of her PJs thanks to the lack of clothes Jesse had.

"Hey," The older woman replied, offering her a sweet smile. "How you slept?"

"I finally slept on a bed, it felt like sleeping on clouds." There was a shining sparkle on Jesse's eyes and Danielle noticed it right away. "Though it still feels weird waking up to a house that's not mine."

"This is your home now, Jesse. It will take you a while to get used to it, but this is all new and I won't blame you for feeling out of place." She said while stroking the teen's black hair and placing the mug on the counter. "Never doubt or be afraid to tell me if you need something, that's why I'm here for."

Jesse smiled a bit before looking up at the woman. "There's something I need." She said and Danielle raised an eyebrow. "Clothes."

The redhead couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Sounds to me that we will have a shopping spree today. What do you say?"

"I say that this 'shopping spree' can wait a few more days, you can't force yourself do more than your body can take." Harrison's voice took the two girls in surprise as he quietly made his way to the kitchen.

"I am fine enough to take her for some clothes, Harrison. Besides, she can't wear the same STAR Labs hoodie until I'm better."

"No, dad's right, you need to rest. Shopping can wait."

Danielle looked from Jesse to Harrison followed by a low sigh. "You guys are worrying too much. There's always a place to seat while waiting, I promise to get as much rest as I can when we're there."

Harrison wanted to forbid her to go out, but the look Danielle was giving him was not letting him think straight. "Fine. But the moment you feel sick, you drop everything and come back home immediately, understood?"

Both girls nodded in agreement, gaining a really small smile from Harrison. "Now sit down, I'll make breakfast now."

Harrison cooked pancakes for breakfast. They were a little burned, but they gave it to him for trying to do something for them. Danielle was the first one to get into the shower as both Wells' cleaned the table and Jesse followed to take the bathroom from the hallway. After 40 minutes or so, they were all fresh and clean, Jesse wearing another of Danielle's shirts that fit her just fine.

"Go, we'll be fine." Danielle told Harrison as he stood by the main door, still deciding if it was a good idea to leave them alone. "We'll go back to STAR Labs once we're done and meet you there."

"Take care." After kissing Danielle goodbye, Harrison finally got outside and took Danielle's car and drove off toward STAR Labs.

Danielle and Jesse took a taxi to the main mall of Central City. It had been a while since she was there, but it remained the same. So with the help of her cane, both girls made their way inside. The mall was full of citizens from young teens to old people going for a walk.

"If you see a store that catches your attention, just walk to it."

Jesse nodded as both started to wander around. To Jesse, this was a weird mall since the ones they had in her Earth were very much different, but they still had the same clothes they would wear so it was no issue at all. Eventually, she found a store that looked interesting and decided to go inside.

"I don't know exactly how to shop." She suddenly said once they were inside and she just looked around, nervous about it. "Mom and I would rarely go out and do this."

Danielle raised an eyebrow before looking at the black haired girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Shopping is not hard, Jesse. Look around a place that catches your eye and look at the clothes. If you like piece, look for your size and once you have enough clothes, go and try them on."

"But everything here looks so expensive…" She said a little ashamed. Danielle knew this store was a famous brand between teens but if it was Jesse wanted, then there was no issue about it.

"Worry about finding clothes you like and don't look at the prices." Jesse opened her mouth to say something against it, but Danielle held a hand up to stop her. "I invited you here, it's my welcoming gift for you, deal?"

Jesse finally smiled and nodded. She began looking through the store, getting all kinds of clothes from simple shirts to jeans and shoes. Danielle helped once in a while when she had her doubts of what color suited her better or which shoes looked better with the dress. It was a fun thing to do, even if she would get tired too often, but that didn't stop her from spending time with Jesse.

Finally, after Jesse decided it was enough and Danielle paid for the things, they both went for a big belly burger before getting an ice cream. Chocolate chips for Jesse and vanilla for Danielle.

"I enjoyed doing this very much." Jesse finally spoke as the taxi dropped them at STAR Labs and they began to walk inside.

"I'm glad you did, it was my intention for you to have a good time."

"Thank you for this, mom." Jesse stopped her walk when realizing what she said, and Danielle didn't stay behind to the sudden word the teen said. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Danielle looked at Jesse with a still shocking face, but it was soon replaced by a warm smile. "Jesse," She started, placing the bags on the floor and embracing her into a hug. "Don't be sorry about it. It would be an honor to have you call me like that."

Jesse didn't know how to respond, so she just wrapped her arms around the other woman and hid her face on her chest like a little girl as Danielle kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's get this things on the car and go inside."

When they finally went inside, Jesse excused to look for her father and check up on him as Danielle decided to stick in the Cortex where Caitlin was working on her usual computer. She knew Jay's death affected her as well, and it was probably a good idea to try and talk.

"Hey, Cait." She finally greeted while walking to the chair next to the brunette and carefully sitting down.

"Hey." Danielle noticed that she was in no mood to talk since her eyes didn't leave the monitor in front. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now, thanks. It still hurts to walk sometimes but it'll eventually pass." The redhead said before placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You know that if you need to talk about it I'm here, right?"

Caitlin stopped scrolling down the page she was reading and lowered her sight. "Thanks, Dan, but I don't really want to talk about it. There's a new meta around and it's better if I just keep my head there."

"A new meta?"

"King Shark is back, Diggle and Lyla just warned us about him escaping from ARGUS and coming here to kill The Flash."

Danielle nodded before standing up. "Is Barry around?"

"Yeah, he's probably down with Cisco."

Danielle made her way down to Cisco's room and eventually find Barry in there. He was holding Jay's old helmet on his hands like it was some type of trophy. "Bar?"

The scarlet speedster turned his attention to the door where his sister stood, holding herself with the cane. "Dan, hey."

"Everything okay?"

Barry placed the helmet on the table before pocketing his hands on his jeans. "Yeah, great."

His response didn't convince Danielle at all, so she walked to him and held the helmet on her own hands. "It's always hard, isn't it? Dealing with the loss of someone. You would think it gets easier as life keeps taking away people you cared about but it only makes it harder."

Barry twisted his mouth before sighing, though not saying a word. "Jay didn't deserve this, none of us did. He just wanted to help, be someone in this Earth and stop that monster from hurting someone else. Perhaps if I had listened to you and stay by Harrison's side, Zoom wouldn't have stabbed me and we would actually be here on time, then Jay would still be alive."

Barry placed a hand on Danielle's shoulder as her eyes became watery and her voice broke a bit. "Come on, sis. Don't do this to yourself."

"No, it's true. I wanted to play the hero for once, be the one to save you and Jesse before the others could. God, I even tortured Killer Frost into telling me where Zoom was hiding." Barry raised an eyebrow at that remark. They encountered the woman as well but she never mentioned anything about Danielle going to her as well. "I guess whatever effort I make, I will never be a hero like you."

"Stop talking like that, okay? You are a hero, Danielle. That day when both Tricksters had dad, you were the one to save them, right? Or the day you helped close the black hole forming above Central City. Every hero makes mistakes, and you are no exception. I still make mistakes sometimes, mistakes that affect not only me but someone I care about. But we learn from them and we accept the help our friends offer us."

Danielle gave Barry a weak smile, wiping away the tear that began to slip from her right eye. "Jay's death is not your fault, your actions did not cause it."

"Maybe we should place the helmet in a glass display case, that way we can have a small part of him be with us and take good care of it."

Barry nodded with a small smile. "That's a good idea."

Both sibling walked back to the Cortex and outside the facility. Danielle carried the helmet as Barry offered to drive this time. They arrived at a store, where together they bought the case and decided to place it back at the Labs tomorrow. For now, they drove back to Joe's house since Barry was going to see Wally.

Danielle thought it was the perfect opportunity to meet the newest member of the family since she hadn't got the time to meet him thanks to the recent incidents. But now it was going to change and she was looking forward to meet him.

When the doorbell rang, Barry was the one to open it and receive Wally. Both men walked to the dining area before Barry called for her and she walked outside the kitchen with two glasses of freshly made lemonade.

"Oh, I didn't know you had visit." Wally said upon seeing the woman walk to them.

"You must be Wally. I'm Danielle, Barry's sister and Joe's foster daughter." She said while holding her hand for a shake that was accepted by Wally.

"I was wondering when I was going to meet you." The Afro-American teen took a seat on the chair next to Barry and took a sip of his lemonade. "Joe tells me you're a doctor?"

"Yeah. A psychiatrists, to be precise. And you're making a project for college?"

"That's right. Barry here is helping me with it since he knows so much about it." Danielle could sense what seemed like disgust and jealousy on his words, interesting.

"Well, I leave you two guys to it. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen making some dinner."

Once said that, Danielle went back to the kitchen, where she began to prepare some spaghetti and meatballs for dinner once everyone would get home. She began to sing really quietly a song that had been stuck in her head while riding with Barry when she heard both Wally and Barry arguing. She was going to ask if everything was fine when a crashing sound captured her attention more.

Quickly, the redhead walked outside the kitchen just to see part of the ceiling from the entrance being ripped off by the meta-human Caitlin was talking about. The first thing she thought on doing was protect both Wally and Barry, but both Joe and Iris made their way downstairs before Joe told them to go upstairs and he began shooting the meta.

Danielle didn't doubt it twice to start sending fire-like balls of energy to the mutated shark, but they only made him back away just a few steps. Lucky for them both, Barry appeared outside as The Flash, getting King Shark's attention.

"Go and check on them." Danielle told Joe as he nodded and went upstairs to check on both his kids.

She walked outside to try and help Barry, but King Shark was already running away from the scene. She only had the opportunity to help Barry on his feet as a van stopped near them, both Lyla and Diggle emerging from it and asking the speedster if he was okay.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Danielle told Barry, but just as they were going to walk back into the house, Diggle pushed the woman into the car behind her, his arm placed on her throat as his other hand held his gun by her temple.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you for what you did to Oliver."

Not only his arm was making her fight for some air, but her stab wound began to throb as the movements she was doing was too much for her to handle. "John, leave her alone." Lyla fought to bring some sense into the man.

"She messed him up, played some mind games with him that wouldn't let him be himself."

Danielle chuckled before coughing for some air. "He can't face me himself so he sends his goons, cute."

Barry separated the both and Diggle simply backed away with a furious look on his face. "This isn't over."

Both Diggle and Lyla stepped inside the van again and drove off, leaving the two sibling alone. Danielle had to lean against the car to try and ease the pain as Barry removed the mask from his face.

"I should go now, tell Joe I'm sorry about his house and that dinner is in the oven."

Barry simply nodded and sped to change into his normal clothes to go back inside the house. Danielle on the other hand drove off to her own house, where she knew Harrison and Jesse would already be at. She used her telekinesis to transport the bags from their early shopping inside as she was too tired and in too much pain to carry them herself.

Carefully, she walked to Jesse's room first, where she was already deep sleeping. A small smile formed on her lips as she kissed her cheek and brought the blankets up even more, setting the bags on the floor for the teen to set them up in the morning.

Finally, she walked back to the master bedroom. All the lights were off except by the lamp on Harrison's side, where he was sitting down with a book and pencil at hand. He was solving some type of puzzle book, typical nerd, she thought.

"You look tired." He commented while glancing from the book to her as she walked to the closet and change into her PJs.

"I went with Barry to do some stuff, went to Joe's house where I met Wally and decided to make some dinner when King Shark decided to make an appearance and attack us. I had to help Joe distract Shark as Barry turned into The Flash. Once the meta is gone, John Diggle appears and decided to attack me, choking me with his arms and placing his gun at my head before threating me. Yes, I am indeed tired."

Harrison simply raised an eyebrow before setting his things on the nightstand and positioned himself in a way he was on top of Danielle's body, but being careful on not to hurt her. Danielle simply sighed, looking up at the man's blue eyes.

"You're home now where no one will attack you, I suggest some sleep."

The violet eyed woman smiled, wrapping her arms around the man's neck. "How was your day?"

"The usual." He simply said before pushing his lips together. "Jesse told me what happened earlier with you two. She seemed very happy, and that's something I haven't seen in a while."

"She's a good girl, Harrison. But you sometimes forget she's still young, there's a lot she still needs to live."

"I know." He said while lowering his head. "I know."

"Let's get some sleep now, okay?" Danielle suggested and Harrison looked at her once again, this time, leaning to kiss her on the lips before rolling back to his side of the bed and turning the lamp off.

"Sweet dreams, love."

. . .

Her phone ringing was the only thing that could wake Danielle up in the morning. She still had her eyes closed as she grabbed it, pressing the button to accept the call without even looking at who it was.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Good morning, sleepyhead."_ Henry Allen, her own dad was the one on the other side of the line. Danielle finally opened her eyes and this time, glanced at her phone. Indeed, it was him. _"Woke you up?"_

"Uh, something like that." She said a little embarrassed when she noticed the time, it was 12 in the afternoon and she was just barely waking up. "How are you?"

 _"_ _Maybe it should be me asking that question. Why am I just finding out what happened to you? If it wasn't for Barry calling me today I wouldn't have known you were injured."_

Danielle closed her eyes and silently sighed. "I know, I'm sorry for not telling you anything, dad. It's just…I'm still recovering and there's so much going on."

 _"_ _Honey, I am your father and I should be the first person you should call whenever stuff like this happens. Or have you already forgotten about me?"_

"What? Dad, no, of course not. It's just that we have all been so busy and—"

 _"_ _That's no excuse, Danielle. You are my daughter and I have the right to know when you're at the hospital recovering from something as severe as what happened."_

The redhead bit the inside of her cheek. She was starting to get upset at the way her father was talking to her, she was not a little girl anymore. "How can you talk to me after you abandoned us? Yes, that, abandoned because you were too afraid of your new life outside that prison. If you were here then maybe you would've known, but I don't even know where you are right now."

 _"_ _I did not abandoned you, what are you talking about? You and your brother are my kids, but you already have your lives there and I could not stay and change everything up."_

"You ever thought about asking us how we felt, dad? We wanted you here, finally have our family back together and work it all out. But you were too selfish and decided to leave. Great one, dad, really."

Silence fell on the line. Danielle was too upset to even say anything else and Henry could only think about how bad his decision affected her. _"I'm glad you're doing better, princess. I'll just call some other time."_

After that, the line went dead. A long and heavy sigh escaped her lips as she placed the phone down and ran a hand through her messy hair. Maybe it was a bit too much from her and her dad didn't deserve those words, but her emotions was something she couldn't control so it all had to be out.

For the rest of the day she decided to stay home, checking in with both Jesse and Harrison after he told her the plan they came up with to stop King Shark. She wanted to help, but with Diggle around it was probably not a good idea for her to be there and cause another scene.

But when finally everything was done and Barry succeed on taking down King Shark, she finally drove to STAR Labs. Everyone seemed to still be out so she took the opportunity to set the new decoration to the place, Jay's helmet. A sad smile appeared on her face as she was done placing the blanket on top of it and Barry walked into the Cortex followed by the rest of the team.

Barry began to speak, a small speech he prepared for the evening. He started by speaking about the events of last year and the consequences it brought to them, especially to his sister, who just wrapped her arms around herself as he continued to speak adding the events with Zoom and Jay. Finally, he talked about stopping the blue speedster, about the breaches not being closed forever and how they were going to stop Zoom, eventually pulling the cover from the glass away and showing the helmet to everyone else.

When almost everyone was gone, Danielle was the only one left at the Cortex by the helmet. Unknowing to her, Joe was still around and approached the woman. "For someone who should be on her bed resting, you look pretty well."

The redhead smiled a bit, glancing at her foster father. "This is among the things I envy from Barry, healing quickly. Instead, I have to wait at least other two weeks to be completely fine."

"I didn't know you felt envy toward Barry."

"I supposed it's the usual type you feel with your siblings, nothing else." She shrugged, going back to look at the helmet. "I mean, you can't deny everyone here adores him and their attention is on him all the time."

"That doesn't mean they don't care for you as well. They're your friends as well, they've been there for you when you needed it the most as you have been there for them."

"Yeah, that's true. But it's not only about Barry or my 'envy' to him."

"What do you mean?"

"I spoke to my dad earlier today, basically said how hurt he was when I didn't call him to tell what happened. Something inside me exploded and I began saying how this wouldn't be an issue if he had stick around Central City and lived with us instead of running away."

Joe twisted his mouth at the response from his daughter. He knew how complicated Danielle and Henry's relationship was, and he hoped for it to change when Henry decided not to live with them, but for the looks of it, it only got worse.

"You need to understand that he's just not used to this type of life anymore. After all these years spent locked up, it will take him some time to go back to normal and it's okay he wanted to stay away. But you should've called him and tell about your incident."

"Is it wrong that I want him here?" Danielle suddenly asked, starting to feel guilty about the way she treated her dad. "That I want us to be together like we used to be before mom's murder? That I want to make it up for him for thinking he was a killer and catch up on all those years he was not here?"

Joe saw the hurt look on her face, so he went up and embraced her into a hug. "Not at all, Dan. But that's why I'm here for, I'll always be here for you until my last day on this life."

"Thanks, Joe." Finally, a small smile appeared on her face and Joe returned the smile.

"Come one, I'll walk you outside where you have people waiting on you." The detective said while pointing at the camera on the monitor ahead and how both Jesse and Harrison were leaning against Danielle's car, an impatient look on both their faces.

 _ **Hellooooo everyone, and welcome back!**_

 _ **I know, it's been a while since you heard about this story getting updated but I've been waiting for more episodes of the show to come out and build this story even better for you guys to enjoy it.**_

 _ **How do you guys liked this week's episode? In my opinion, this was one of the best episodes from both seasons. The action, the story, the effects...everything was so awesome and so many feelings as well.**_

 _ **I want to say that I'm re-writting the first chapters of this story since I feel like they could be better and so far, I've been liking them very much since I'm trying to explore more into Danielle and season one Harrison's relationship. They don't change much, but I'm trying hard to make them better. Once I re-write them all, I'll tell you guys about it so you can read them once they're up.**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks for reading this story, I hope you guys like it. Remember that reviews are welcomed, I want to hear you people. Until the next one!**_

 _ **Byron12.- Yup, it was. Let's hope she's more careful the next time she plays the hero.**_

 _ **ReverseFlash32.- Yes, you are correct. But Danielle's powers let her send fake brain waves to look into the brain of people, even dead ones. But they're not strong enough to bring them back to life, it's just a momentary effect.**_

 _ **AlexisMariahh.- It's so good to hear that, I'm glad you gave it a chance and liked it! Let me know what you keep thinking about it. :-)**_

 _ **WildVericia.- I'm glad to hear that! And I agree, he's so sexy and charming, totally fell in love with him since episode one. Hope you keep on liking this story.**_

 _ **Darnice.- Yes, Danielle is four years older than Barry which means she was 15 when her mother was killed. And yes, Danielle had previous boyfriends before Wells, though I don't get too deep into that matter since it's not that relevant to the story.**_

 _ **Jay/Hunter and Danielle's relationship will be explained further into the story. There's a reason Jay/Hunter felt so much affection toward Danielle, but I'm also sticking to the show's plot of Hunter loving Cait, but that will have to wait until later. I'm glad you like the story, and if you have questions I'll be happy to answer them. If you have an account, you can send me a private message so you don't have to wait until the next chapter to read the answer.**_


	39. Chapter 00: Introduction to Flashpoint

It was late at night, the full moon shined so bright it made the water by the docks look too relaxing. The chilly air felt good against Daniele's skin, she could smell the fresh start of her new life and it made her anxious to find out the new changes in it.

A fast wind in front of her announced the arrival of her brother from his run for a hot cup of coffee to keep them both up until their guest decided to wake up. "Got something in your mind?" The scarlet speedster asked as he handed the coffee to the woman in front.

Danielle smiled as she opened the cup and took a small drink. "It was good to see her again, Bar. She was scared, but at least she is alive now."

"I sometimes forget that the last time you saw her, she was on the floor after everything happened." Barry's tone of voice gave away that he was feeling rather guilty, but he simply shook his head to fade away those thoughts. "But now we will all be together, as the family we were supposed to be. I promise, Dan, I will make things right this time."

The redhead placed her hand over her brother's shoulder, offering him a warm smile. "So will I, Bar, so will I."

That night, both siblings agreed to sleep on the warehouse just in case the cell Barry made wasn't strong or good enough to hold the other speedster inside. Danielle wasn't sure if she wanted to speak, or even see the man inside the cell. She did not want to fall for his words again, even if deep inside, she still loved him.

So when the morning came, and both Barry and Thawne were still sleeping, Danielle found the perfect opportunity to find about their new life, how much everything changed to what they knew before and how better, or worse, it got.

The first stop to finding about everything was the library, the only public place where any civilian could have access to the internet. So after finding a free computer, she began her research. Naturally, the first thing she looked up for was for any reports of the night Nora Allen was not murdered and what the people had to say about the accident.

 _"_ _Suburban family attacked at night, claims a man dressed in yellow attempted to kill wife."_ The redhead began to read through. _"_ _The Allen family, as people around the street know, was attacked at night just few minutes before bedtime. Dr. Henry Allen was injured and thrown at the wall with minor bruises as his wife, Nora Allen, was threaten with a knife. Their son was found by the police blocks away from the house while their oldest daughter was found past out on the floor of the kitchen. Authorities claimed that the man who attacked the family was nowhere to be found, asks the people from Central City to keep an eye out."_

A small smile appeared on her lips as she was done reading the newspaper article. After all, Barry's plan worked and their mother was safe and sound. So knowing this, she proceeded to look herself up on the web, hoping something about her life now could appear. It took her at least 15 minutes to finally find a social network of herself, hoping there was indeed some information that could help her find more about what happened to her in the last years.

"Let's see. Working place says Central City Hospital, so I'm still a psychiatrist, good. Place of study, Central City University. Relationship status…married?" The redhead stopped for a moment to read again that part. "Married to James Jeffrey. Now who might you be, James Jeffrey?"

Curiously, Danielle clicked on the profile of the man she was apparently married in this new life. His profile picture was the two of them, but there were also three little kids on the photo as well and a husky dog. The boy on the right had bright chocolate hair, just like the man, but his eyes were the green her eyes used to be before turning violet. The boy on the left was the same image of the man, only his hair was a combination of her own hair and the man's hair, a dark auburn type of hair and hazel eyes. Lastly, the little girl on the middle was the same image of herself. Her hair was bright orange and her eyes as green as grass.

Her right hand moved over her face. This new life of hers involved a new man on her life and three kids of her own. It was something she couldn't believe, but it was real. She thought on going with Barry, let him know about this new discovery, but she also thought of going to their old childhood home to visit her now alive parents. But as she wondered what to do, something on her jacket pocket began to ring, it was her cellphone showing a call from James.

"Hello?" The woman answered a bit unsure on how to do it since she did not know the man.

"Danielle, my love, you finally pick up. I am worried sick about you. Where are you? You didn't come home last night and when I woke up today, your side of the bed is still made." The redhead glanced at the clock on the computer, it was 9:21 am. Still early. "Danielle, are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I lost track of time." She lied, trying to think of some better excuse. "I went with my brother to grab some beers last night and we fell asleep outside my parent's house."

There was a small silence from the other side and she thought it was rather weird. "Where are you? And don't lie to me, Danielle. You and your brother don't even get along."

"What?" The redhead asked confused over his words.

"Are you drunk? You know what, don't even answer. Just tell me where you are and I'll pick you up."

Danielle silently sighed, apparently there was more to answer. "I'm at the central library. And by the way, I'm not drunk."

"I'll be there in 10." After those words, the line went dead.

She once again glanced at the computer with the profile of this man open. She took him in. He was tall, her head barely reached his shoulders, and she was not the small type of woman. His hair was light chocolate and light brown eyes, but his smile was what caught her attention. It was big and simply beautiful. He was a handsome man, she had to admit. And according to his profile, he was a medical doctor working at the CCH as well.

Once she closed everything on the computer, Danielle followed to go outside to wait for the man. She didn't know what car he drove, so her best idea was to stay on the stairs that led to the main entrance and wait.

She grabbed her phone once again, noticing how there were some adjustments on her list of contacts, most of the names were new and she did not know them. She looked for Barry's name, but there was nothing about him. What she did found was one familiar name on the list, Caitlin Snow. But she was surprised when she clicked on the information and found out Caitlin was the dental doctor for her kids.

A honk made her turn away from her phone and see a black Bentley car pull over the sidewalk. The door opened and it was indeed the man she was looking for minutes ago in the computer. She was still confused about all this, but decided to act like if everything was the same and so she headed down the stairs to meet the man.

When she was in front of him, Danielle thought it was okay to offer him a smile and he simply wrapped his hands around her to pull her into a hug. "You had me worried sick, babe."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." It was the only thing she thought on saying after they broke apart.

James opened the door for her and she stepped inside. The car was really beautiful outside but inside, it was a whole new world. When the man came inside again, he looked at her and examined like if she was one of his patients.

"Your mouth is not dry, your heartbeat is stable, and you don't look like you have a headache. You were not drinking, you were at the library doing it again, weren't you?" He began asking but she couldn't help to be confused on what he was asking. "Don't need to lie to me, Dan. I know you were probably searching for your brother in there."

Danielle fell silent, leaning back on the seat as she looked down to her hands. "Yeah, that's exactly what I was doing."

"You know that if there's anything troubling you, I can help." James's right hand moved to hold her own hand, and even if she thought it was a bit weird, she held it back.

The road back to their home lasted about fifteen minutes since the traffic was a bit heavy. She was a bit amazed when they arrived to their home, or more like their mansion. It was in an exclusive part of Central City and it was for sure the biggest one in the neighborhood. She was too amazed by the house, she didn't notice when James got out of the car and headed to open the door for her.

"You sure you are fine, my love? You seem a bit off." The man asked as they walked inside the place.

"I'm just…tired. That's all." Danielle responded and was taken by surprise when the man leaned over to kiss her. That's when she took the opportunity to get inside the man's thoughts, glance into her past and know everything about him and what happened to her.

They met in med school, he was already on his last year and she was still missing two good years. They had many dates and began a relationship since their fourth date. They were on their first year anniversary when James proposed and she said yes, though the wedding took place two years later, when Danielle graduated. Honeymoon in the Bahamas. They had their first child, James Jr., three years later, followed by George a year later, and finally, Nora a year and a half later. James came from a wealthy family and he was never ashamed to express it. Their kids were not spoiled, Danielle always made sure to keep them down to Earth, but James was the one to always buy them whatever they wanted.

In summary, she seemed to have a great life with him. And even if this was the first time she saw him, she could tell this was what she always wanted. So when they broke the kiss, she smiled at him and went to hang her coat on the near closet.

"I'll take a shower and make some cupcakes. I feel like I owe it to you and the kids." The redhead said with a happy tone that made James laugh.

"Honey, I'm sure they'll love it." He placed a kiss on her cheek before checking his watch. "I have to run, have a few patients to check before lunch. Call if you need anything, I love you."

With that said, James exited the house once again and left Danielle on her own. She stood there in the middle, not knowing the place at all. So she began exploring the rooms, finding the house quite big for them but it was still perfect. The garden was by far her favorite place. The grass was well taken care of, the flowers decorating were very colorful, there was even a pool by the middle with a Jacuzzi, and even a fireplace. On the far end of the garden, she even noticed the dog on the photo playing with what looked like a bone toy.

She proceeded to go upstairs, explore the room in there. The first bedroom was of course the main one, theirs. It was way too big and the things inside were too luxurious. It had a bathroom inside and two walk-in closets, one for him and one for her. The kid's bedrooms were on the other side of the upstairs living room, which was more of a game center with stuff for the kids to entertain, and even a small library with books of their likings. The three bedrooms belonging to them were big but not as big as the main one. She didn't feel like going inside, thinking it was an invasion of privacy toward the kids, so she decided to wait.

Just when Danielle was heading to her bedroom, her phone ringed. It was an unregistered caller, but she picked up either way. "Dr. Allen speaking?"

"Danielle! Where are you? I woke up and you were gone."

"Barry?" She asked while looking around and going inside the bedroom. "I went to the library, I had to do some investigation about my life in this time."

"I was thinking of doing the same, but I was thinking of going with our parents. Who better is there to tell us about our lives here?"

Danielle sighed, glancing out of the window. "Barry, I already found out about me. I am married and have three gorgeous kids. In fact, I just met my husband and he brought me home. Jesus, Barry, you have to see this place, it's unbelievable."

"You know I can get there now, right? Just tell me where it is."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Bar. James told me something that I found odd." While speaking, the redhead sat on the edge of the bed. "Apparently, we don't get along in this life, something happened and we don't talk to each other. I don't know why, but it's been years since we last talked."

"What are you saying? We are talking right now, aren't we?"

"I know we are, but we can't just do this if we don't know what is going on. I think you should meet with mom and dad, try finding out whatever that you can and we will find a way to fix this. But we can't do it from one day to another, just like that."

Barry took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I'll go with them. But if something happens, call me right away."

"Yeah, don't worry about that, bro."

After the line went dead, Danielle placed her phone on the charging dock by the nightstand of what she thought was possibly her side of the bed and then went ahead to turn the shower on, taking a rather long shower.

When she was done and she was already drying her hair, she heard her phone ring once again. The caller on the ID said 'James' school' so she picked up right away. "Yes?"

"Dr. Allen? This is Mrs. Winter from Carmichael Elementary. I'm sorry to bother you, but it seems your son got into a fight with another of the students in here. He's doing fine, just a minor cut on his left eyebrow. We would appreciate it if you could pick him up, he'll be suspended for two days."

Danielle sighed from the other side of the phone and glanced at the clock. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you, Mrs. Winter."

Just as she said, once Danielle finished getting ready, she firstly had to try and figure out which of the cars in the garage was hers and then, she took off to her childhood school. This feeling of having to pick her son from school was a very new feeling to her. The only time she got the time to have a child, he died so young and now she had three new kids which she can't even remember carrying or taking care of as they grew.

The school was the same as she remembered when she attended there, only a bit more modern. She walked to the receptionist and told her the reason of her visit. The woman nodded and asked her to wait as she went for the boy. But while waiting, Danielle felt every type of feelings inside to meet her first born boy. Though she had to calm herself down to not make it too obvious.

So when the receptionist came back, to her surprise, she came with the other two kids of hers. She was confused on why bring the other two with her but the receptionist simply said 'So you don't have to make another trip later on.'

The little girl, Nora, the moment she crossed the door she went ahead to embrace her mother and Danielle felt so much happiness inside of her while kneeling to her size and hugging her back. "Mommy, look, Mrs. Green asked us to draw our family and I drew us!"

The redhead grabbed the paper the little girl handed to her and looked at it. She was young, but the girl surely had some talent when it came to drawing. "It's beautiful, baby. We'll place it on the fridge when we get home, okay?"

The little girl nodded and Danielle stood up again, looking at the other two boys. She placed a kiss on both and motioned them to go outside. After making sure Nora and George were safely buckled on the back seat, Danielle went to the driver side and placed the seatbelt as well while glancing at James Jr.

"Do you want to talk about it?" James simply shook his head without wanting to look at his mother. "If you think I'll get angry, I won't. I just need you to tell me what happened."

As Danielle started the car and started to drive, the eleven year old sighed and crossed his arms. "There was a boy bothering one of the girls in my class. I tried to tell him to stop it but he didn't listen and he punched me so I did the same."

The former green eyed woman glanced at the boy, he reminded him of Barry when he was about his age and how he always would get in troubles. "Hey, between you and me, you did the right thing. That bully deserved it, he shouldn't have bothered that little girl."

James smiled at her words and felt so proud of himself. "Do you think dad will get mad?"

"Don't worry about it, honey." Her smile made him feel better. When the light turned red and she stopped the car, Danielle looked to the other two kids on the back and without second thought asked. "You're out early and I didn't make food, what do you guys want to eat?"

"Mommy, mommy! I want pizza!" The young girl exclaimed with a big smile.

"We always get pizza, Nora." George said with a roll of eyes. "Can't we get burgers or something different?"

"Well," Danielle said while looking at James. "What do you say, should we get pizza or burgers?"

James thought about it for a minute before glancing at his young siblings on the back. "I would rather have Big Belly Burger."

"Fine, then it's decided. Let's go and get some burgers and fries."

It took them about an hour in between reaching the place, ordering, and going back home to enjoy their meal. Danielle asked them all how their days went and was happy to hear all of them had a good time. Other than James' small fight, they all had a good time and that made the redhead feel pleased with them.

It was about five o clock, the kids were on their rooms doing their homework and Danielle was already covering the top of the cupcakes with some sweet icing when the doorbell of the house rang. She cleaned her hands on the towel next to her and went over to open the door. Her heart skipped a bit when realizing who was at the door, her own parents. She stood still, not even blinking or breathing.

"Honey, are you all right?" Her mother asked. Her mother was talking to her. Her mother stood there in front of her breathing and talking and…alive. "Danielle?"

"I'm…I'm sorry. It's just—"She stopped, she couldn't find words to say as she just rushed over and wrapped her arms around the other woman. "It's just so good to see you, mom."

"Oh," Nora Allen laughed as she returned the hug. "It's good to see you too, dear."

Danielle had to fight the forming tears on her eye as she then proceeded to hug her father. "What type of bug bit you today, princess?"

"I'm fine, dad." She said while backing from the door and letting them in. "What brings you guys over here?"

Nora glanced at her husband with a funny look before glancing back at her daughter. "It's Tuesday, dear, we always come here for dinner, remember?"

Danielle made an 'oh' expression with her face since she had no idea this was a usual thing for them to do. "Right. It's just that I have so many stuff on my mind lately and I forgot it was already Tuesday."

The three walked to the kitchen and just as they were doing so, small footsteps were heard coming in a hurry down the stairs. "Grandpa, grandma!" The youngest of her kids began yelling as she was the first one to appear in the kitchen.

Henry lifted the girl up and kissed her cheeks. "How's my little sunshine doing?" He asked while Nora got close to give her granddaughter a kiss as well.

"I'm fine." She responded with a laugh while Henry tickled her.

Soon after, the two boys appeared to say their hello. Nora crouched as the two boys kissed both sides of their grandma's cheeks. "James, what's that in your eyebrow?" Nora asked while standing up and looking at the boy's face.

"He got into a fight while defending a girl of her class from a bully." Danielle responded while winking at her son. "Reminds you of someone?"

Both Henry and Nora shared a look before Henry placed the little girl on the ground. "Runs in the family, apparently." Henry said with a chuckle.

"Have you guys finished your homework?" Danielle asked the three and they all shook their heads almost simultaneously. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on then before your father gets home."

So as the three kids went back upstairs to their bedrooms, Danielle was left alone with her parents once again. She grabbed two cupcakes and handed it to them. "Coffee, milk, tea?"

"Coffee is fine, dear." Nora spoke in behalf of the two and the redhead went over to prepare some.

"So how was your day today? Any news?"

"Same old boring life, princess. Nothing new happens nowadays." Henry spoke as he took a bite of the cupcake. "But it looks like you have good news, it's not every day you act the way you are right now."

Danielle chuckled, serving coffee on three cups before going over to sit with them. "Oh, dad, there's no news this time. I'm just happy to have you guys with me."

"My dear, we will always be here for when you need us. You know where to find us if you ever need something." Her mother spoke as she placed a hand on top of hers, making her smile even more than before.

"So, you liked the cupcakes?" She asked to change the topic a bit.

"They're delicious."

The rest of the night went by perfect in her opinion. While Henry decided to go over and play with his grandsons, Danielle and her mother began to make some dinner for when James arrived. Together, they made some pasta with chicken. Danielle couldn't think of a time she was as happy as she was right now. She was with her mother cooking for her family, something in her other life could've never happened.

When James arrived from work, everyone came together in the table and began eating. She felt a small emptiness when thinking about her brother and how he was missing this moment. She still needed to know what happened between them that made them fall apart, but right now, the important thing was to enjoy the night with her family and with her parents.

When her parents left and her kids, along with her husband, were sleeping, Danielle messaged Barry to meet back in that place where they were keeping their guest. Barry agreed, saying he was already there feeding the man in the cage.

It took her ten minutes to arrive there, making sure she didn't make any sound and wake her family up. When she arrived, she opened the door and stepped inside. She heard voices, from her ex-lover and from her brother. They were, as always, having an argument. When they heard her coming over, Thawne stopped talking as their eyes met. Danielle had to take a deep breath and do her best to ignore the fact that he was there as she hugged her brother tightly.

"I just saw them, Bar. I couldn't believe it at first, but they were there." She began telling him with so much excitement. "We should've done this since the beginning, this life is everything I dreamed of."

Barry could see the shine in her eyes, something he noticed had been missing for quite a while now. But that shine was suddenly shut down when she began remembering her foster father and her foster sister. "I miss them. Joe and Iris, where are they now?"

"So far I know Joe is still working at the CCPD, we're partners but he never showed up today at work. Iris is still a reporter as well." The scarlet speedster said as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"I found Caitlin. Apparently, she's an ophthalmologist for my kids and I have her contact saved on my phone."

"Kids?" The voice caught them off guard. Thawne, who had been listening to their conversation couldn't keep himself from asking when she mentioned that word.

Danielle didn't turn around and Barry noticed the change of attitude in her. He held her arms to stop her from turning around. "Maybe we should take this talk somewhere else."

"No, it's fine." She nodded being sure of her decision. "I'm still a psychiatrist, still work at the CCH but I never left for Starling City, I've been here all this time. Have you found something about our problem?"

Barry shook his head. "I had no time to talk about it when I visited them, I just couldn't find the moment to do it."

"Well, I found some photos on my house. Whatever happened between us happened after my second son was born. There's pictures of you when he was born but nothing when the girl was born."

"Three kids? That's your life now?" Once again, Thawne's voice interrupted the both of them. This time, Danielle turned around to face him but Barry stood up and placed himself in front of the woman. "So this is the life you wanted? The life I couldn't give you and now you enjoy so much?"

"Barry, can you give us a moment?"

"Dan, I'm not sure this is a good idea, just—"

"It's fine." She interrupted him and Barry simply sighed, walked out of the place to leave the two of them alone. "What do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you?" Thawne asked with a scoff while holding himself with his hands on the glass. "You, I want you. Or have you forgotten so quickly about us?"

Danielle clenched her jaw, her eyes beginning to take a really light purple. "Unfortunately for me, you're not so easy to forget. I've been suffering every day since the day you…disappeared. But I moved on. And now you're back here as if nothing happened two years ago, and I'm having a hard time trying not to look at you and think about it all."

"You better get used to it, love, because your brother's plans are to keep me here forever." There was a smirk on his face once he said that and Danielle had to look away. "But I do wish you the best, have the life I wanted for you, me, and Thaddeus. While it lasts, at least."

That moment, Danielle's heart skipped a beat. She always had her son in her mind, but now that he said it, it was like reviving that moment all over again. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, my love, why spoil the fun just now?" He asked with the smirk still on his face. "Go back to your house and to your family, I'm sure they miss you, just like I miss you."

Danielle wanted to say something else but she knew this is what he wanted to achieve and she was not going to let him have the pleasure of confusing her. So with one last glance at him, she proceeded to exit the place, saying her goodbye to her brother and going back home to her family and her husband. Tomorrow was going to be a new day.

 _ **Hello, everyone.**_

 _ **So okay, first of all I want to say I'm sorry for the very late update. I'm going to be honest with you guys: I have lost my muse to keep on writing this story. I had big plans for the rest of the season 2 episodes when we finally knew who Zoom is but it appears that my mind only lets me keep focused on school and leaves me with no time and no inspiration to write.**_

 _ **I don't know if I can be able to continue the season 2 trama soon, so I apologize if I let some of you down. I'll try again now that Christmas break is less than a month away for me but I can't assure anything just yet. So please, don't hate me because I know some of you have been waiting for me to update.**_

 _ **This is a small thing my mind was able to come up after watching the first episode of season three. Danielle traveled back in time with Barry to save their mother and her life has some major changes. When the idea came into my mind I knew I had to write it and share it with you, so let me hear what you guys think.**_

 _ **Again, I don't know if I'll be able to continue writing season 2. I'll try but if I fail, I will make a chapter summarizing what happened just so I can be able to jump into season 3 since it's doing so good and I already have few ideas on mind.**_

 _ **Remember, this chapter is not a continuation from the last one updated here in the story, it's just something I wanted to share to let you know I'm still constantly trying to write more of this story and that it is not yet over. Also, it's a small introduction to season 3.**_

 _ **Let me hear your thoughts, and if you have any suggestions, you know they are always welcomed. I love you guys, until next time. x**_


	40. Chapter 01: End of Flashpoint

After the small talk Danielle had with her former husband, she decided it was going to be a better idea to stay away from him for a while. After all, she now had a family to attend and she couldn't waste any time in other stuff. And even if this was new to her, she was slowly getting used to be a part time doctor and part time a mother and wife.

Her patients back at the hospital were not so hard to know, in fact, they were very similar to the patients she used to treat back in her old life. And she was relief about it, there was not much papers to read and sort.

"May I?" The door to her office opened and from the other side, James emerged holding a bag on his hands. Danielle nodded as she stood up and he walked to her, kissing her. "Brought you some coffee and donuts."

"That's very nice— "But before she could continue talking, James took a hold of her arm and pinned her to the near the wall, her arm being held behind her back by the man. "James, what the hell are you doing?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" The man asked in a rather angry tone of voice, hurting her arm even more.

"What are you talking about? Have you gone mad?"

"My wife despises donuts." With his free hand, James reached out to his coat's pocket and pulled the storage case from her contact lenses. "And I found this. Danielle doesn't use contact lenses of her own eye color."

The redhead sighed, closing her eyes as her forehead leaned in the wall. "I can explain. Just let me go, will you?"

James didn't seem convinced enough but he eventually let go of her and backed away. Danielle motioned him to sit on the chairs in front of her desk as she leaned on the edge of it. "This is not an easy story to tell, even more because I'm not sure you will believe it."

"I just want to know what is going on."

Danielle nodded and took a deep sigh. "You're right, I'm not your wife. Or at least not the one you know. I come from other…timeline. A timeline where my mother was murdered by a speedster when I was a teen, my father was sent to prison for her murder and I grew up in a foster home with my brother."

She stopped for a second to see his confused reaction. She knew this was hard to explain but even harder to understand, but he deserved the truth. "I know it's hard to believe, I know it might be confusing to you but trust me, it's not. My brother was in an accident two years ago that gave him speed and in my time, he is known as The Flash. Recently our father died as well, another evil speedster made me kill him and we couldn't take another loss so Barry and I decided to go back in time to stop our mother's murder and finally have our family back together."

"Turns out that we succeeded and here we are. Our lives are the same but different in some aspects. Both our parents are safe and alive, I am married to you and have three gorgeous children, Barry is still a CSI…well, you get the idea. But not only our lives were changed. We used to have a team with other two friends to help The Flash stop whatever threat came into the city. Caitlin Snow, our kids' eye doctor, was part of that team she was a Bio-engineer. Now her life here is way different."

James was silent for a moment taking in everything she has told her. It was hard to believe it all, it seemed like something impossible to happen. But then again, there was nothing impossible in this city. "How can I be sure you're not lying?"

The redhead knew he would probably doubt her, even she would doubt herself. But her best way of proving him it was real was to show the real her. So walking to the mirror, Danielle took her green contacts to let her violet eyes out.

"I myself am a meta. A man used me as an experiment and gave me this…abilities." While talking, she used her telekinesis to move one of the pens on her desk and make it float all the way to James. "I can move things with my mind, I can see and hear people's thoughts, I can also make them do what I want them to."

"It's real." She heard James whisper really low. "So if you just got here, that means you don't know me?"

Danielle lowered her head. "I'm afraid you, as well as the kids, are new to me. I looked into your mind the first day we 'met' and was able to gather some memories, but they're just that to me. I wasn't exactly here to live those moments."

"This is crazy." His hand moved through his hair before standing up and going to her. "But you love me, don't you? You say you saw my thoughts so you know you love me."

Danielle smiled a bit, her hand moving to his cheek. "I do, James. I know this might be new to me and there's still things I yet don't know. All I'm asking is for your help to understand them."

"Don't worry, we'll work something out." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and glanced at the clock on the wall. "For now, it's almost time for you to pick the kids. You always arrive 10 minutes before the bell rings and since today is Monday, you take them to your mother's house. She always makes their favorite meal."

"I'll get on that then." Danielle was about to walk away when she turned back and kissed the man. "Thank for understanding."

James simply winked at her and watched the woman leave. She noticed how she took the bag he brought and couldn't help but chuckle before closing the door to the office and going back to his own.

In the other hand, Danielle arrived just in time at the school, being the first car on the line to pick the kids up. She decided to exit the car and drink her coffee as she waited. To her surprise, another car arrived shortly after her and the woman driving it decided to step out of it, waving at Danielle as she walked to her.

"Hey, you." The blonde woman said with a big smile. Danielle couldn't help but feel confused on to who she was, but played along. "Whoa, it's been a while since I saw you drinking coffee."

"I'm getting old and the cold is starting to affect me." She joked and the other woman laughed.

"As long as you don't lose your humor, it's fine." The blonde answered as she glanced at the clock. "Are we still on for dinner later today? Girls night!"

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "How about we change it for some other night? I'm going to help mom with something and don't think I'll make it in time." She lied.

"Oh, sure. Just let me know when. You know how difficult it is to get Mark to take care of the kids." The blonde nudge Danielle and she simply faked chuckled with a nod.

To her luck, the door of the school finally opened and the teachers began to call on the radio for the kids that needed to be picked up. Nora was the first one to exit, followed by her two brothers behind. After Danielle made sure they were all set, she took off toward her parent's house and asked her kids about their day.

It was a surprise when Danielle found that her parents were not alone, Barry was in the house visiting…or what looked more like a serious talk. His face bright up when he took a glance at the kids, but Nora and Henry's face only showed concern.

"I didn't know you were coming here." Danielle casually said to her brother, trying to sound surprise even if she was not.

"I was going to talk to them…about everything." Barry as well tried to act casual since the kids were too young to be involved in this.

"Mommy, is that uncle Barry?" The little girl, Nora, asked as she stepped closer to Barry.

"Yes, sweetie. That's uncle Barry." Danielle gave Barry a nod as he kneeled to get a better look at the girl.

"Hi uncle Barry." Nora said with a shy smile. "I like your eyes."

Barry couldn't help but chuckle. "Have they ever told you that you look exactly like your mom? Specially with that wild red hair."

Nora's smile grew bigger as she glanced at Danielle who smiled back. "Kids, why don't you go upstairs and start doing your homework? I'll call once food is ready."

The three said nothing as they all obeyed their mother's words and sat down at the living room from upstairs, except for James who left his things in the ground and walked to the stairs, sitting down so he could hear.

"James, you know we shouldn't do that." George told his older brother.

"Shut up, George. And go do your homework." George, not wanting to start and argument with his brother decided to stick to his homework and even help Nora with hers.

Meanwhile, the four adults sat by the dining table. Nora and Henry didn't dare to say a word while Barry and Danielle couldn't find the words to say. Finally, Danielle decided it was her who should begin explaining.

"I know you might be concerned about this but there's a good reason as for why." Danielle glanced at Barry who simply nodded.

It took them at least twenty minutes to explain everything that was going on. Both Henry and Nora kept asking questions since this was something very new for them but both Barry and Danielle tried their best to answer them and clear everything.

So once they understood what was going on, the whole family ate together, the kids included. Danielle noticed how happy Barry looked when talking to the young ones, but she also noticed something off with James Jr. She did not want to pry in his head to know what was bothering him, so she decided to ask him once they were back home.

Barry excused himself first once they were done cleaning the kitchen, saying he had some type of date. Danielle knew immediately he meant Iris, but her parents were both surprised he was even talking to a girl.

"Have you told James about this?" Nora asked to her daughter as they sat on the couch of the living room while going through old photos.

"This morning." Danielle answered as she grabbed a photo from the album, a photo of the four when she graduated from med school. That one caught her attention more than the others because of how proud her father looked.

"How did he take it?"

"Rather well, I must say. But he was a bit disappointed when I told him all the things we lived were only memories to me." Danielle placed the photo away as she closed the album and glanced at her mother. "It will be hard to get used to this, but I know I love him and I know he will be there to support me."

Nora placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "I remember the day he asked for your hand. We were here in the house and I even made some chocolate cake, like the ones I used to bake for you and Barry when you were young. James' mother brought the dinner."

Nora reached out for an album on the table and began flipping through the pages as she spoke. "Your dad and I were calm, but Barry, oh he was so nervous. His big sister was getting married and even if he was happy for you, he was also very sad. He knew the pressure your proposal gave to him and he kept thinking he was never going to find someone to love the way James loved you."

The older woman handed a photo with Barry and Danielle the day of the proposal. They were hugging each other, but Barry's face was buried on her shoulder. "That was the first time I saw your brother cry his heart out. He didn't want you to leave the house, he wanted you to stay here and keep living the life we had together. You eventually started to cry with him and that was the day I truly realized how lucky I was to have you both as my kids."

"When you and Barry stopped talking it broke my heart more than you know." Nora stopped for a moment and Danielle placed her hands on her mom's. "My only two children were on each other's throat. You couldn't see each other in a paint, even less in person. Our usual family dinners turned into separated ones, my little Nora didn't even know her own uncle…our family was destroyed. But despite everything, I loved the both of you and hoped for the day to see you two get along once again."

Danielle was silent for a moment. Her mother never mentioned the reason of why she stopped talking to Barry, but she realized that was in the past and there was no point on knowing. "I'm sorry for the hard time you had, mom. But I promise things now are way different."

But before any could say a word, Danielle's head suddenly began to play memories from when she and Barry had a fight back when their dad was still in prison and was taken hostage by both Tricksters. Then it all changed to their other fights, from simple ones to the one that led her to choose Thawne side over his.

"Danielle? Danielle, are you okay?" Nora's voice got her to snap out of her thoughts and the pain those memories were causing on her head.

"Yeah…" She answered unsure to what happened. "Do you mind looking after the kids for a moment? There's something I need to do."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry, mom." Danielle assured her as she got up and hurried outside of the house and into the car.

Barry was currently on a date she did not want to ruin so there was only one person who could help her understand what just happened, her former husband. She promised herself not to look for him again, but this was surely something he could help her with.

When the redhead arrived to the place, Thawne was leaning against one of the crystal walls as if he was already expecting her. "I knew you would be back."

Danielle left her purse on the near chair as she walked to the glass cell. "I didn't have much of a choice." She dryly answered.

"What brings you here then, my love?"

"There's something going on with my memories. They're vanishing." Thawne could tell that she was afraid from her voice. "What's going on?"

Thawne released a low chuckle as he walked closer to the bars. "Your dear old brother didn't tell you?" By the confused look on her face, Thawne knew Barry didn't mention anything to her. "This memory loss you're suffering is a side effect of Flashpoint. You see, time is being written over the memories you have from the timeline we three know. The more Barry uses his speed, the faster you will forget."

Danielle fell silent after listening to his words. If this was true, she would forget everything about the other timeline. She will forget her life with Iris, Joe, her friends, their adventures with Barry as Flash, Earth-2…everything.

"There must be a way to stop it."

"Oh, there is a way to stop it. Tell your brother to take us back to that night and let me do what I am supposed to do and then we go back to the life we knew." Danielle raised an eyebrow as she walked to the bars that were holding him inside.

"I'm not letting you kill my mom once again." She told him in almost an intimidating tone of voice. But Thawne simply moved his hands to hold hers.

That's when it happened again. Her head filled with memories from two years ago when Thawne was still in his Harrison Wells' costume to the moment he disappeared in his actual look. She pushed herself away from the bars, her heart beating fast.

"No…" Danielle mumbled as those memories began to fade away. "I don't want to forget it all."

"There is no other choice, Danielle. Soon you will forget everything completely and there will be no way back. You have to convince your brother to go back to that night and just then, everything will be back to the way it is supposed to be."

The former green eyed woman decided not to answer as she grabbed her purse again and dialed Barry's phone on her way out. This was something they both needed to talk over in person and solve it right away.

It took her some good 30 minutes before Barry decided to finally answer. "Hey, Dan." His voice was an upset one and she knew something was not okay.

"What happened? Where are you? Barry, we really need to talk."

"Right now is not the right time. Wally was hurt badly in a fight and he's trying to recover."

Danielle knew about Wally's life in this timeline where he is the speedster known as The Flash, but she didn't know much about it yet. "I'm sorry to hear that. But Barry this is beyond what is going on right now. I just talked with Thawne about the memory loss from the other timeline…we need to reverse what we did."

There was a long pause as Barry walked himself away from the nursery room where everyone was. "I know we have to do it. I'm sorry, I should've told you what I knew the moment we spoke but I didn't want to accept it. I wanted to be fine with forgetting, but it's not the right thing to do."

"I know, Bar. I wish there was another way out of this but we know it's the only one." Danielle lowered her head so her forehead was against the wheel of the car. "We have to let Thawne do his thing and go back to the life we knew."

Barry sighed as his hand covered his eyes. "We do it tomorrow, first thing after you leave the kids on their school. We better say out goodbyes to our parents."

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Love you brother."

After hanging up the phone, Danielle had to take a deep breath as she glanced at her childhood home. She got out and stepped inside the house once again to see both her parents on the table playing a game with the kids. She stood by the wall, a big smile on her face as she observed how happy they all looked.

"Mommy's back!" Little Nora said the moment she noticed the woman and ran to hug her. "Grandpa said this was a game they used to play with you and uncle Barry."

"It was our favorite." Danielle answered as she took the girl on her arms and kissed her cheek. "Go get your stuff, it's time to go home before daddy arrives and finds an empty house."

After letting the girl on the ground, Danielle walked to her parents and gave them a tight group hug. "I love you both guys, so much. "

"And we love you, princess." Her father told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Never forget that."

"I never will, dad." She responded him with a smile.

As she was done saying that, the three youngsters came back downstairs with their things ready and said their goodbye to their grandparents. Danielle opened the car so they could get inside as she kissed both her parents on the cheek.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Greet James from us." Nora said as she hugged her daughter one last time.

"I sure will."

After that, Danielle walked back to the car and after making sure the kids were seated, she took off to their home. The road was silent except for the radio playing music and Nora constantly singing along.

When they arrived, James was already there waiting for them on the living room upstairs with the husky curled on his side. Nora decided to jump on him to hug as both James Jr. and George attacked him on the side. Danielle only laughed as James tried to escape but failed to do so.

"A little help, honey?"

Danielle doubted at first but eventually joined the kids on attacking. They ended up in the floor, everyone on top of James including their dog. So after having a good laugh, they all went back to sit on the floor as James asked the kids about their day.

"Well, it's time for bed now. Go on, brush your teeth and off to sleep." Danielle announced as the clock strike 9:30 p.m.

"I'm not sleepy." George tried to fight the urge to close his tired eyes and James went over to grab him in his arms.

"Come on now, soldier. We continue watching TV tomorrow." James said as he walked to leave George on his bed and come back for the already sleeping Nora.

"Want me to carry you like your dad?" Danielle joked to James Jr. who was curled on her side as she stroked his hair.

"Was it true, everything you and uncle Barry said to grandparents?"

Danielle was taken off guard when he asked the question. He listened to them, or more like spied them. "James, that was a grownup conversation."

"I was really curious."

"Sometimes, there's stuff you shouldn't do no matter how curious you are." The boy sat so he was looking at her mother. "But yes, it was true. But no matter what you hear or people say, I love you more than anything, okay? You, George, and Nora are my whole world."

"I love you too, mom." Danielle smiled as she kissed his forehead before he stood up and walked to his room at the same time James walked back to the living room and sat next to Danielle.

"What's bothering you, dear?" James asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing at all. I'm just happy with you and the kids." Danielle answered as she leaned give him a quick kiss.

"Come on, let's go and rest."

After turning everything off, both grownups walked to their bedroom and slipped inside the sheets, both falling into a deep sleep.

In the morning, Danielle was the first one to wake up in the house to prepare some meal for everyone. James woke up next and before he went to work, Danielle hugged him like no tomorrow. He thought it was a bit odd, but accepted anyway.

When the time to leave their kids at school came, she had to fight the tears forming on her eyes as she watched them go for the last time inside the school door. And now it was finally time to go back to the warehouse where Barry and Thawne would be getting ready to depart.

To her surprise, Iris was inside there as well with both men. Barry had to present them since Iris didn't know her at all and Danielle tried to act as if she didn't know her as well. She decided to give them both some privacy and time to say their farewells as she walked to where Thawne was standing.

"So, you're ready to go back into your villain life?" She asked, gaining a scoff from the man.

"Right now I'm being the hero, my love."

"Shame, I liked you better when you were the bad guy."

Thawne raised an eyebrow pulled Danielle by the arm and crashed his lips on hers. She kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I will be a fool if I let you go."

"Let's focus on getting out of here first." Danielle gave him a pat on the chest as Barry joined them.

But when the scarlet speedster tried to run, his legs forbid him to do so, making him fall into the ground. Iris tried to get close but Thawne stopped her as his right hand grabbed Barry by the jacket and the left wrapped around Danielle's waist.

In a blink of an eye, the three were in the night of the murder and in another blink, they were back to their normal time outside of Joe's house. The whole time travel thing was something new to Danielle and traveling too much caused her nauseas. So when they stopped at Joe's house, she hurried to the side of the house to throw up, leaving both speedsters alone.

When she was done and ready to go back, she felt being lift up and taken to her house. "Welcome to your new life." Thawne said as he stood behind her.

"New?" She asked confused as she turned to face him, but he simply opened the door for her like a gentleman.

Danielle stepped inside and the place remained the same, except for some changes. Those changes including toys on the ground and photographs of an infant on the wall. Her right hand covered her mouth the moment she realized who this was about.

"The timeline changed once again, some things are different than the way you remembered them." Thawne began explaining as she was admiring a photo of the both with a baby. "I was never erased from this timeline; therefore, our son is still alive."

Eobard grabbed Danielle's hand and guided her through the corridor to the door that led to the baby room. Although it was now different since he was not a baby anymore, he was a two-year-old boy who was currently sleeping in his bed.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming this." Danielle mumbled as she sat on the edge of the bed and carefully stroked the blonde hair of the kid.

"This is very much real, my love." Thawne, as well as Danielle, observed Thaddeus with a smile. "He still looks like you."

The redhead couldn't help to laugh a bit as a tear fell down her cheek. "What are you going to do? You just killed my mom again and you're back. Yet I don't need to read your mind to know you're not going to stick around."

"I can't do that." He responded as both walked outside to let the kid sleep peacefully. "If I stay, your brother will once again try to stop me from doing anything and I don't want to end up locked in the pipeline once again."

Despite everything that happened recently, Danielle felt heartbroken to hear his words. He was still the man she loved, and now their son was here and he was not going to be around to be with him.

"But this is not the last time you will see me, my love. You won't get rid of me that easily." Eobard's hands held Danielle's face so she was looking at him. "I love you, I always will."

"I love you, too." The speedster leaned to kiss her before she broke just inches away. "Stay the night."

"Anything for you."

Both made their way to the bedroom, which had also some adjustments for the commodity of the child. After they slipped inside the sheets, Danielle's head leaned against his chest. It felt good to have him back, even if it meant for a small time.

 _So, hello everyone and welcome back._

 _Now I know it's been a while but school really takes a lot of my time. Besides, my laptop stopped working during the vacations and getting a new one was not easy._

 _But here's a new chapter where we're officially starting season 3. And as you can see, the Flashpoint thing also affected Danielle, but in a good way, eh?_

 _It looks like my muse for season 2 has completely gone. I'll keep trying to write at least where Henry dies and see the whole thing from Danielle's perspective but don't expect it too soon. So far, every time I see a new s3 episode I get my muse and ideas for the writing. It's only the time I'm missing. But I promise to keep writing more._

 _If you're still following this story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Despite taking too long to upload new stuff you guys are still here and even sometimes leaving reviews. That's what makes me want to continue this story the most. So really, thank you._

 _Until the next time. x_


End file.
